The Black Secret
by Awahili
Summary: Lily hid a secret from everyone...except her twin brother. Animagus, Quidditch, rivalries, and discoveries all included in this answer to Severitus' challenge FINALE UP! THANKS TO ALL!
1. Harry's Vacation

"Of all the preposterous..BOY!" Vernon's voice echoed throughout the household. Harry gulped, wondering what he had or hadn't done this time. He emerged from his small room and clambered down the stairs. Uncle Vernon had come storming through the door only seconds ago, and he was waiting at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"How dare you use that tone with me!" he slapped Harry across the face, "Mrs. Figg is away, so you will be accompanying us on my company's camping trip." Dudley had come in and heard the end of the conversation.  
  
"But Dad! He can't come!" Petunia came up behind her son, though it was hard to spot. He had grown up and out in the last year, and was now almost as tall as his father was; and almost as wide.  
  
"Really Vernon, bringing the boy?"  
  
"I must my sweet. I will not leave him here alone. There's no telling what he'd do, or who he would invite over. Besides, we need someone to set up the tents anyway." He huffed in his "don't argue" way, and pushed Harry aside as he ascended the stairs.  
  
The ride out to the campsites was long, filled with poking and prodding from Dudley. He tried to ignore the brat, but he was finding it impossible, as his cousin found bruises his uncle had already inflicted and poked them more.  
  
The site was already brimming with company-men and their families, and as they parked, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm violently.  
  
"Now I know you can't do any of that freak stuff when you're away from that school of yours, so if anything happens, I will not hesitate to tell..someone." He flustered at the thought of even attempting to contact those freaks, but it was a valid threat. "Now get our tents set up, and be quick about it!" He exited the car and joined his wife and child, who were already mingling, bragging of Dudley's accomplishments at school the past year.  
  
Harry sighed and dragged the loads from the trunk of the car. He didn't know the first thing about setting up tents, but no one cared. A few people offered him help, and he let them, until Uncle Vernon tactfully drew their attention away from the boy and shot him a nasty glare. He noticed that there were only two tents, and he knew Dudley had no intention of sharing. Carefully and quickly, he hid some of the "extra" poles in the nearby brush, and grabbed a large blanket from the car and threw it with the poles.  
  
It took him several hours to erect the two tents correctly, and as the cook- off started, he gathered up his few poles and thin blanket and trudged further into the forest. He drove the four poles into the ground and tied the corners of the blanket to them. At least he wouldn't get wet if it rained. He prayed there were no wild animals nearby looking for a snack that night. He emerged from the forest to a red-faced Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Where have you been?!? Trying to run off eh?" He grabbed Harry by his shoulder, and pulled him out of the foliage.  
  
"Actually I was relieving myself on the trees," he lied. Uncle Vernon was too preoccupied with his new guest to care about Harry. His hand lightened its grip on his shoulder, and Harry saw someone who must have been Uncle Vernon's boss walking over to them. He had a hotdog in his hands and he was smiling broadly.  
  
"Dursley! Who is this strapping young man?" He clapped Harry on the back, and he hid a wince.  
  
"Erm, this is my nephew, Harry. Harry, this is my boss, Mr. Whitley." He squeezed Harry's shoulder, warning him to behave.  
  
"How do you do, sir?" He extended his hand, going all out in politeness to avoid Uncle Vernon's wrath later.  
  
"Where are his parents?" he asked as he shook the boy's hand.  
  
"They were killed in a car crash when he was a baby. Petunia and I took him in as an infant."  
  
"Oh, well, then I must commend you on a job well done. This lad is certainly a perfect gentleman." Vernon smiled, and patted Harry on the back, harder than he should have. As Mr. Whitley left the scene, Vernon turned to Harry.  
  
"Don't let all that go to your head. You're a good-for-nothing leech, lucky to have relatives that would take you in at all." He shoved Harry back towards the car. "Go unpack our things and avoid talking to anyone." He glared at the boy, then turned to converse with his co-workers.  
  
Harry occupied himself with the unpacking, careful to avoid any thoughts of the recent events in the wizarding world. Of course, unpacking everything the Dursleys had brought for a two-day camping trip took him four more hours, and it was well past dark when he finally finished. Of course, all he got for his troubles was a rough kick to the butt by Vernon, which sent him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to weasel your way into a tent. You'll sleep out here where you belong." He zipped up his tent and Harry turned away. He looked over at Dudley's tent in time to get a mud-ball in the face. Dudley's laughter filled the forest as Harry wiped it away and went over to the cook off area. He found the remnants of a bag of Lays and a burnt weiner on the grill. He devoured them quickly, then made his way to his make-shift tent out in the forest. With any luck, he would wake before the Dursleys came looking for him and found what he'd done. He curled up under the covering, shivering from the cold of the forest floor.  
  
He hadn't slept well since his return to the Muggle world, and tonight was shaping up to be the worst yet. Mere seconds after shutting his eyes, vivid flashes of Diggory's face and Voldemort's malicious grin filled his head, taunting him, daring him to fall asleep, where the nightmares could torment him for hours. 


	2. The Werewolf Returns

A/N:  Ok, I was feeling generous and posted two chapters today.  I have the third written, but I think I'll save it for later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finally, he thought, __a little solace from the menaces that haunt me for 9 months out of the year.  With the other schools gone and things restored to something that approached normal, Severus Snape could finally get a moment's rest.  He had just locked his ingredients cabinet when he heard a knock on the door._

"Yes," he allowed admittance, but didn't hide the annoyance in his voice.  He looked up to see Albus Dumbledore enter his classroom.

"Locking up for the summer, Severus?"

"Am I that obvious?" he sneered.  At the Headmaster's look, his glare softened.  "I'm sorry Albus; it's been a long year."

"Indeed, and I'm afraid it is about to get longer."  He motioned for someone to enter the classroom, and Snape erupted when Remus Lupin entered his dungeons.

"What is _he doing here!  I thought he was dismissed from this school?"_

"Yes, you made sure of that didn't you Severus?" Lupin countered.  

"Settle down, both of you.  This is more important than your schoolyard grudge," Albus was only this serious where two things were concerned: Voldemort or Potter.  Snape assumed this had something to do with the latter, and scowled.  Sitting down at his desk and pulling out parchment and ink, he began to work on a rather complicated potion of his own design.

Lupin strolled over to the desk and leaned over him.  Snape responded by standing and glaring menacingly.  It seemed as if neither was going to back down, and Dumbledore realized that this was probably not the best of his ideas.

"Severus, Remus has brought a rather, er, disturbing fact to light, and as there is no one else more qualified, I am asking a favor of you."  Snape groaned inwardly.  _Here it comes, he thought.  Breaking his locked glare with Lupin, he turned to the Headmaster._

"If it has anything to do with a student, no.  I am rid of those insufferable children for a blessed two months and no one will ruin that."  He sat back down, dipped his black quill in the ink, and concentrated on his parchment.

Albus sighed, "Remus, leave us please.  I will make him see reason, though it proves to be a difficult task.  I believe you have business to which to attend?"  Remus nodded reluctantly, pleaded the Headmaster with his eyes to do something about an obviously grievous matter, and exited the castle.  Albus turned back to the potions master, who was reveling in Lupin's departure.

"Severus, I will ask you to hear me out before you say anything.  _Silencio," Snape opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.  He scowled at the Headmaster and sat back, fuming.  "Now, Lupin tells me that Mr. Potter is not happy with his relatives."  At the mention of the name, Severus scowl became deeper and his eyes flashed with rage.  "Remus told me that he cornered Mr. Potter and drilled him on his strange behavior, and Harry told him how the Dursleys used him for years and mistreat him.  And before you tell me that Mr. Potter is simply trying to get attention, don't.  Not that you could, eh?"  His eyes twinkled, and Severus narrowed his eyes into slits.  _

"Now, his family is currently on a camping trip here," he summoned a map of Surrey and the surrounding area, and pointed to a wooded area.  "Now, these woods are not known to hold any werewolves or large dogs, so we couldn't send Remus or Sirius, not to mention they are both on errands for me.  It is, however, known to hold many other dangerous creatures.  The only other teacher here for the summer holidays is Trelawney."  At this, he waved his hand, and Snape could speak again.  He rolled his eyes at the other professor's name.

"She is about as subtle as a herd of rampaging hippogriffs," he sighed, "Albus, there are many things I do for you that I despise, and I suppose you will not take no as an answer."  The Headmaster shook his head, smiling, knowing he had won.  Steeling himself for a horrid night, he placed his parchment, ink, and quill back into his desk and tidied up the area a little more.

"I knew I could count on you, Severus.  Please hurry and report back to me."  Severus nodded and the Headmaster left.  Severus growled audibly and retrieved his black velvet cloak, fastening it with a silver serpent clasp, and plucked his Nimbus 2001 from the closet.  Once outside the castle, he cast an invisibility charm on the broom and himself, mounted, and took off.  An hour later, he found himself a mile from the area Dumbledore had indicated.  He dismounted and revealed his broom, transfiguring it into a silver chain.  He pulled it over his head and settled it under his robes.  _Better get this over with, he thought.  He slunk through the forest, slipping into the shadows.  Soon his human form was replaced with that of a black panther, slinking stealthily across the forest floor._


	3. The Panther's Prowl

Harry lay awake, thinking of the third task. He didn't dare try and sleep for fear of waking the camp up with one of his nightmares. Curse his selfless nature; he should have taken the Cup when Cedric told him to. Then he wouldn't have been killed. He shook his head clear of that thought and heard a rustling in the bushes. Slowly, he stood to investigate.  
  
Snape was walking along, not really caring about being sneaky now. The Potter boy had once again ruined his chance at something peaceful. His first year, Snape was looking forward to exposing Quirrel for what he was, but Potter beat him to it. Second year, curse the boy, he defeated Voldemort, which sent heat his way from the Death Eaters. Third year, the boy lost him his Order of Merlin; Snape had yet to figure out how. Now, in his fourth year, he had not only forced Snape to expose himself to the Minister, he was taking up his precious holiday time as well.  
  
As he neared the campground, the smell of burnt meat filled his nostrils. His ears detected the sound of nearly every snorer in every tent. His night-vision let him see the position of everything, and ways around them. Now, to find the brat and report back to Dumbledore that he's being treated like a king.  
  
Nearing the campsite, he spotted a makeshift tent, made from extra poles and a ratty blanket. Surely no one is roughing that much when there are tents nearby, he thought. He slinked over to find a shivering form on the ground. Emerald eyes darted up and widened in panic. Frantically searching for anything to use as a weapon, Harry backed up and tripped, sending him sprawling to the ground. He cried out in pain and a voice rang from the tent nearest him, loud enough for Harry to hear, but not the camp.  
  
"Boy! What are you doing! If you don't go back to sleep you won't eat for a month and you'll sleep on the back porch." Not knowing what else to do, Snape returned to human form and strode over to the prone boy, who was now staring at the potions master in shock. He was clutching his ankle, and holding back tears.  
  
"Sir? Why are you here?"  
  
"Quiet Potter. Did you not think to use your wand?"  
  
"I don't have my wand," Harry snapped back. Snape stared at the boy in amazement. In the mere days he had left Hogwarts, he had lost almost ten pounds. There was a fist-sized bruise on his cheek, and cuts on his ankles. Snape ventured that there were many on his leg as well, but many if not all of those could have come from playing in the forest.  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
"Buried out in the Dursley's backyard somewhere. They couldn't burn it with everything else, so they buried it, along with my cloak." Snape stared at Harry. This was not the boy that had left on the train days ago. He was thinner, his facial features were more pronounced, and his hair was longer.  
  
Snape sighed, ready for this whole night to be over. "How are you faring?" he strained. Harry looked at the potions master in shock. Was he actually asking how he was? He had just found his voice when they heard a rustling. Quickly, Snape transformed and hid, and Vernon came barreling through the forest.  
  
"What is this?!? You stole poles from our tents to make one for yourself eh? And where did you get this blanket from?" Vernon had marched over and grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulder. "Think you can steal from us, eh?" He brought a large beefy fist up and brought it down on Harry's shoulder. Snape was frozen to the spot. Until he heard the crack. Vernon had kicked Harry in the stomach, and while he was on the ground had stomped on his calf. The sickening crack that followed signaled that Harry's shin bones had been broken. Snape leapt from his position in the bushes and landed right in front of the man. Vernon shoved Harry in the direction of the large black panther.  
  
"Go on, boy, use your magic and get rid of it!" Harry yelped in pain from the pressure on his broken leg and fell to the ground. The panther proceeded toward Harry for show, then stepped in front of him, growling low at the large man. Vernon looked from the panther to Harry, backing away slowly. When the creature turned to the boy, Vernon bolted, crying out for all to hear that a panther had just eaten his nephew. Snape transformed back into human form, and without a word cast a bone mending charm, levitated the boy, and proceeded deeper into the woods.  
  
When he was sure no one would come upon them, he let the charm up and set Harry on the ground. Defiantly, Harry hobbled over to a tree. Leaning on it for support, he stared Snape in the eyes.  
  
"Potter, you care to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"My aunt and uncle didn't pack a tent for me, so while I was setting up theirs, I threw some poles into the woods and stole a blanket from the car."  
  
"And your uncle wasn't too pleased."  
  
"I only wish his tent had fallen in on him," Harry mumbled.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy and pulled the silver chain from his neck. Quickly, he transfigured it back into a broom and mounted. "Come on, Potter. We will retrieve your things and return to Hogwarts." Harry hesitantly cast a glance in the direction of the camp, then looked down at his leg. Snape glided over and Harry got on, rather awkwardly, behind the potions master.  
  
If only my friends could see me now. 


	4. Tit for Tat

"Very well, Mr. Potter.  Where are your things buried?"  The unlikely duo had just landed in the Dursley's backyard.  Harry got off the broom and began looking around.

"I'm not sure, sir.  I was in the cupboard when they took everything."  Harry walked around the darkened yard, looking for any recently upturned earth.  Thank Merlin the Dursley's weren't the brightest of creatures; Harry found a small mound in the farthest corner of the yard.  He began digging, and pulled the cloak out first, then the wand.  Harry frowned as he held up the cloak; it was covered in mud.  Snape walked up behind the boy and with a wave of his wand, the cloak was clean.  He ignored the puzzled expression from Potter and remounted his broom.

"Come on, Potter, I haven't got all night."  Harry nodded and pocketed his wand, then draped the cloak over himself.  Snape cast another invisibility charm on himself and the broom and they took off.

"Potter, where is your owl?"

"I sent her to the Weasleys for the summer.  If she stays here, she's not fed and taken care of properly."

"Neither are you, I might add."  Harry paused, wondering what had caused this change in Snape.  Surely it wasn't because he had seen the way he was treated; if anything, Snape would taunt him about it.  Deciding to push those thoughts away for now, he concentrated on staying on the broom.  He didn't really feel comfortable clinging to the potions master, so he was attempting to stay steadied on the broom by himself, which was proving more difficult that first imagined.

Hours later, they landed in a secluded clearing and dismounted.  Snape pulled two small boxes out of his cloak and handed one to Harry.  He sat down on the ground and pressed the small indentation on the side of the box.  At once, a three-course dinner laid itself out in front of him.  Harry's eyes widened and he followed suit.  Soon, both wizards were eating in an uncomfortable silence, and Harry ventured polite conversation.

"Thank you," when Snape didn't even acknowledge, he continued, "I mean, I know you didn't have to come for me.  But thanks."

"If you must know, I did have to come for you; the Headmaster was rather adamant.  Finish your meal in silence.  I would like to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"Yes, professor," Harry replied.  He was still very curious as to how Snape became an animagus.  Was it legal?  Who knows about it?  Before he realized he'd taken a bite, he was finished, and Snape was staring at him.  A rustling in the bushes drew both their attentions, and a bear rushed out and directly for Harry.

Out of instinct, Snape transformed and jumped on the bear's back.  Harry steadied back away from the melee as Snape was thrown across the clearing, landing on his feet, and turning back to the bear.  With a panther to deal with, the bear shortly forgot about Harry.  Not being stupid, Harry drew his wand, ready to help his professor in any way.

The panther emitted a deep growl, which, to Harry, epitomized Snape to a tee.  Suddenly, Harry was very glad he wasn't the bear.  The bear, for its credit, realized this was not a battle it could win, and instead turned back to Harry.  It reared up to its full height, then charged.  Just before a large paw would have swiped Harry out of existence, something large and black intercepted the claws.  He hissed in pain as he was hurled out of the way, and Harry stared in wonder.  Snape had just saved his life, probably killing himself in the process.  Thinking quickly, he stupefied the bear, and rushed over to the panther's side.

"Professor?  Come on, please wake up!  _Ennervate!"  Harry had said it with such force, that Snape woke with a jolt.  Instantly, he changed back, and a large gaping wound was evident in his right side.  He tore cloth from Dudley's old shirt and dressed the wound as best he could.  Offering his hand, Harry stood, and helped the older man stand as well.  Harry summoned the fallen the broom and positioned himself and Snape on it.  Draping the cloak over most of them, he launched up and wrapped his arm around Snape's middle to keep him on the broom._

He flew faster than ever before, driven by some unidentifiable urge to save this man's life.  Casting a quick spell, he discerned the direction of Hogwarts and took the most direct path, not caring who saw him.

After thirty minutes, which seemed like hours to Harry, the castle came into view.  Pushing the broom harder and faster, finally landing at the doors.  He threw down the cloak and broom, hearing an audible _snap!  He lifted the cloak to see his wand laying limp next to the broom.  He groaned loudly, but realized he had more important things to worry about.  Supporting a barely conscious Snape, they hurried to the Hospital Wing.  On his way, he ran into Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost._

"Nick, go get the Headmaster and tell him to come to the Hospital Wing, now!"  Harry barely slowed to bark the order, and the spirit was off in a flash, flying through the ceiling at an alarming rate.  


	5. Clarity

"Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts!"  Something small and energetic had taken up residence in his bed and was now jumping up and down.  Harry opened his eyes and his glasses were thrown on his face before he had them fully open.  No, wait…his glasses were still on the bedside table.  Strange.  He looked around, finding out for the first time what true clarity was really like.

He made a note to ask Dumbledore if this was some weird part of wizard puberty and dressed quickly.  He threw on a deep blue cotton robe he found in the armoire and made his way to the Great Hall.

Dobby followed him all the way, pestering him with questions and compliments.  Finally, they arrived, and Harry entered sheepishly.  The Great Hall seemed so much bigger when it wasn't packed full of students.  Even some of the teachers were missing, and as Harry surveyed the Head Table, he saw only the Headmaster and McGonagall.  Dumbledore smiled at him and beckoned him up to the Head Table.

"Come, Mr. Potter, no need for you to sit all alone at the Gryffindor table.  You may take the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts position."  Dumbledore laughed at his own pun, and Harry smiled weakly.  "Where are your glasses?"

He shrugged, "I don't need them anymore.  Is that some wizard puberty thing?"  He sat down next to Professor McGonagall and his breakfast soon popped up in front of him, making him forget his question completely.  The two professors watched in awe as the young boy ate more than they thought his stomach could hold, then asked guiltily for more.

"No wonder you always look so thin at the beginning of the school year, Mr. Potter.  They probably don't feed you but once a day."  McGonagall took on that tone that told even the rashest Slytherin to back off.

Harry snorted sarcastically, "If I'm lucky."  He quickly covered it up by shoveling food into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I didn't catch that."

"He said, they fed him once a day if he was lucky."  The calculated, silky voice that Harry had, until recently, come to dread cut through the silence.  He looked up to see the potions master almost-limping up to his place at the Head Table.  Harry then realized that his seat was next to Professor Snape's.  He shot a glance at Dumbledore, who was just humming away, oblivious.  Snape seemed to notice also, but made no mention of it.  McGonagall was still fuming over the last comment.

"Honestly, I don't know why you didn't tell us of your maltreatment earlier.  You would have stayed the summers here or with the Weasleys."

"Ah, Minerva, that is where you are wrong."  Three pairs of eyes turned to the Headmaster.  "You see, Number 4 Privet Drive is covered in wards and spells, so that dark wizards and witches cannot reach young Harry easily.  The Burrow has no such protection and –"

"And I don't want to put them in that kind of danger," Harry finished for him.  He quickly excused himself from the conversation and made his way out of the Great Hall.  Minerva shook her head.

"Sometimes I feel that he's too hard on himself."  The Headmaster nodded gravely.

"Yes, Minerva, but it is only because the world asks so much of him.  Put yourself in his position.  He was raised with no knowledge of our world, no inkling that we even existed.  Then one day, he's suddenly forced out of a life of near-servitude into a life of fame.  A fame for something he doesn't even remember."  The Headmaster broke his gaze from the door and turned to the two professors.  "He told me after the Quidditch Final his third year exactly what he hears when a Dementor comes near him.  For a boy to have to live through hearing his mother's last screams over and over is ludicrous.  But we ask this of Harry, not because he is Harry, but because he is Harry Potter."  Minerva swallowed, near tears, and Severus' face remained as stoic as ever.  Dumbledore smiled.

"So, Severus, dear boy, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bear," he stated flatly.  He stood, and without a word, exited as quickly as he had come.  The Headmaster merely smiled after him.

Snape made his way down the halls to the dungeons.  As he passed the guest room, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, and a high-pitched voice was rambling a mile a minute.  He peeked in so as not to disturb its occupants, and found Potter sitting on the floor, polishing a broom.  Wait, that was _his_ broom.  The annoying house elf, Dobby, was jumping up and down on the bed and telling the boy of all of his adventures in the kitchens.  Snape grimaced and turned his attention back to Potter.

He was carefully smoothing the surface of the handle, treating it with care and patience.  He also noticed the boy's melancholy expression as he worked meticulously on the broom.  _Of course_, Snape thought, _his would have been burned with the rest of his things._  Deciding on an easier approach than being caught eavesdropping, he stepped back and knocked on the door.

"Come in," it was apparent by the boy's tone that he was not expecting visitors, least of all Snape.  The potions master entered with purpose and raised his eyebrows at the boy's task.  Harry scrambled to his feet and smiled sheepishly at being caught.

"I, uh, kinda threw it in the mud when we got here.  Well, I mean, it wasn't really my first concern at the moment, and I thought I'd clean it up before returning it to you."  He held out the broom, which Snape took and inspected.  It was surprisingly clean and he nodded his thanks.

"Mr. Potter, if you would just apply as much patience and care into your potion-making, you would not be so lowly ranked in the class."  And with that, he left, leaving the Gryffindor dumbfounded.  Had Snape just complimented him?  It was hard to tell with Snape, he always sounded so demeaning when he talked.  Harry shrugged and looked around, realizing that Dobby had stopped his rant mid-sentence when Snape walked in, but picked up right where he left off as the Slytherin exited.

Harry sighed, realizing that he had nothing to do; not even polish his broom.  Well, his former broom.  It was a pile of ashes now.  Maybe Dumbledore would allow him a trip to Diagon Alley.  Then again, maybe not, with the recent occurrences.  He finally decided on the library; if he couldn't do anything, he might as well get a start for next year.  The OWLS were, after all, only 11 months away.  He smiled at this rather Hermione-like thought and trekked up to the library, resigned to his fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry Christmas everyone!  As I'm working Midnight Mass (yes, that's what I get for working in a military chapel), I thought I'd give my present to the fanfiction world this early morn.  Happy Holidays!  ~ Rickman's Girl


	6. Research

Harry surveyed the books, wondering what he should read.  With two whole months at Hogwarts, he could easily raise his marks, maybe even rival Hermione.  He smirked and grabbed a few books off the shelf.  Maybe _Potion Ingredients and Their Properties and __Protecting Yourself from the Dark Arts would aid him in his quest.  He also grabbed __Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and __Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.  He remembered Hermione telling him their first year that she'd read about him in those.  He occupied a large table and spread the books out in front of him._

First, he delved into _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, where he learned all about Voldemort's terrible grip on the world, the fear everyone had lived in, and his downfall.  The last chapters made his parents' deaths seem almost trivial in comparison to his defeat of the Dark Lord.  Harry closed his eyes, willing the visions in his head to stop.  He shut the book and pushed that and __Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century aside; he really had had enough of that subject._

He grabbed _Potion Ingredients and Their Properties and settled in for a long read.  At first, he struggled to understand, but once grasping the basics, he could easily follow why certain ingredients had to be mixed in certain ways.  He smiled to himself.  __We'll see who the better student is next term, Malfoy.  His stomach grumbled, reminding him of the hour.  As if on cue, Dobby popped up beside him._

"Harry Potter wishes to have lunch?"  Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Dobby, I'm kinda hungry after all this work."  Dobby smiled and nodded fervently, then his face dropped in shock.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Potter in the library.  I never thought I'd see the day."  Harry cringed at the cold voice, and slowly turned, expecting to see Snape looming over him with his arms crossed.  Instead, the potions master stood at the next table with two trays in his hands.  He set them on the table and uncovered them.  Harry stood speechless.  The greasy git of a potions master had brought him lunch.

"Sir?" he finally managed.  When Snape looked up questioningly at him, he motioned to the lunch.

"Having trouble forming complete sentences Potter?" Snape smirked.  "If you must know, I was coming up here to do a bit of research.  The Headmaster was rather insistent that I bring two trays with me.  Now I see why."  Snape sat down and began eating quietly, with no further mention of the subject.  Cautiously, Harry sat down across from him, staring at his plate.  Slowly, he began eating until it was completely gone, and he sat back satisfied.  Snape had long since finished his meal and had gotten up to retrieve his books.  Harry saw that his plate was completely empty as well, and called for Dobby.  The house elf popped up rather suddenly.

"Could you take these back to the kitchen?  I think we're done."  Dobby nodded and wordlessly popped out with the trays.  Harry returned to his table and resumed his studies.

Snape came back with two books on rare potions and began researching.  Despite himself, he looked at the boy in his peripheral vision, and nearly gasped.  He was no longer a spitting image of James Potter, but of himself.  He turned his head to get a better look, but as he blinked, Potter returned to his normal visage.  _I must be still recovering from the attack, he shook his head clear and concentrated on the book._

Harry rubbed his eyes as he shut the book, finally finished.  He looked over at Snape, who was thoroughly engrossed.  Harry noticed that he looked almost…blissful, as if nothing in the world was wrong.  Harry knew the feeling; he felt it every time he flew.  _Wait, this is Snape!  He shook his head and stood.  He picked up the books and filed them back where they belonged, then made his way out the door.  As he passed by, he whispered._

"Thanks for lunch, Professor."  As the door clicked shut behind the boy, Snape looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome."

Harry scurried down the halls to find the Headmaster, and finally found him out by the lake, skipping stones.  Harry walked up beside him and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Headmaster?"

"Oh, Harry!  You startled me!  I was just thinking."  Harry coughed suddenly, and the Headmaster smiled.  "Contrary to popular opinion, I do not know everything."

"Could have fooled me."  Harry sighed, and smiled sheepishly.  "I was thinking, maybe I could go to Diagon Alley.  I mean, all my things were destroyed, and I need all knew things.  I have the money in Gringotts, all I need is to go."

"Harry, I understand all of that, but it is dangerous for you to be out there alone."

"Sir, I know, but at Diagon Alley, there would be other wizards and witches there to look out for me."

"I don't know, Harry.  It seems too dangerous."

"Sir, I'll even take a Portkey with me, you can teach me how to activate it.  If something happens, I'm right back here.  Please, I promise to be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and my first stop will be Olivander's."  Harry turned his emerald eyes pleadingly on the Headmaster.

"Harry, I will allow you to go only if you are accompanied by a member of the faculty."

"But sir!"

"No buts Harry, I will admit that you need new things, but I will not permit you to go alone."  Dumbledore turned back to the lake, and Harry just stood there, silently pleading for him to change his mind.  Then he spoke, softly, but loud enough for the Headmaster to here.

"Sir, I'm sorry for causing an inconvenience here, and I don't want to be a burden anymore, but if you don't let me go, I'll just find a way on my own.  I know how to Floo, it's not that hard.  So either I go alone, without anything, or you let me go alone and I take some help.  A Portkey would be more than sufficient, and as soon as I get a new wand, I'll be more than prepared."  His rant finished, he could only stand, waiting for an answer.  The Headmaster turned to him, that irritating twinkle ever-present.

"You are your father's son, my boy.  You may go tomorrow.  Come to my office later for more detailed instructions and a Portkey.  The password is Bertie Botts."  Harry thanked the Headmaster and ran off before the old wizard could change his mind.


	7. The Alley and the Orb

Once again, I would like to apologize to everyone who read the original CH 4.  I reposted it so it flows with the rest of the story.  Those who didn't read the original, don't worry!  As promised, this chapter is dedicated to _Jarvey and __Kateydidnt for their most excellent awareness.  Now, on with the fic._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bertie Botts," Harry inhaled deeply and knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in."  He pushed the door open to find a very grave Headmaster staring at him.  "Sit down, Harry, I wish to go over some rules with you."  Harry nodded and sat down in the plush chair across from Dumbledore.  The old wizard handed pouch, a key, a note, and an old tin can.  "This key is the skeleton key for Gringotts.  I assume yours was destroyed in the fire."  Harry nodded.  "Very well.  Now this note will inform the Head Goblin that you will need a new key.  The skeleton key is to be returned to me immediately upon arrival.  You will go to Ollivander's first thing to get a new wand.  I have already contacted him about it and he's agreed to re-measure you.  The can is your Portkey directly to wherever I am.  That way, if anything follows or comes with you, I will be there.  The pouch has Floo Powder in it.  You can Floo directly into Gringotts, by permission of the Head Goblin.  They are expecting you.  Here is your book list for next year," the Headmaster handed him a parchment, "If you are not back here by dinner, I am sending Professor Snape after you."  Harry visibly gulped at the threat, and he could tell the Headmaster was not happy about this.  He wasn't nearly so cheery when aggravated.

Harry thanked him profusely, promised up and down that he would be vigilant and cautious, then made his way to the fire.  He stepped in and threw the Floo Powder down.

"Gringotts Bank!"  In a flash of green, he was whisked away, landing in a heap in front of the Head Goblin.

"Dumbledore said to expect you.  Do you have the letter and the skeleton key?"  Harry stood and brushed himself off, handing the two items to the goblin.  "Very well, follow me."  He was led to a cart and set inside.  The Head Goblin himself took him to his vault and handled the key.  Harry stocked up with more money than he would ever need; he needed new everything.  Once done, he was handed an envelope with the skeleton key sealed inside, and another key.

"This is your new key.  I suggest you not lose this one in a fire."  Harry groaned inwardly.  Just how many people knew about it?  He pocketed the two items and thanked the Head Goblin on his way out.  As promised, his first stop was Ollivander's, though he did pause for a moment to gaze at the new Firebolt XS.  He heard the familiar tinkling of the bells as he entered the dusty old shop, and the old wizard came from behind his shelves.

"Ah, Mr. Potter.  Headmaster Dumbledore said you would be back.  He told me of the terrible potions accident, and that you needed a new wand.  Well, it is probably for the better, with the events of last month."  Harry cringed, remembering the duel he had had with the Dark Lord, and finding out that brother wands were not meant to duel each other.  The measuring tape set to its work, and soon, Harry found wands being thrust into his hand and out again.

"Holly, dragon heartstring, 7 ½ inches……no, don't think so……Mahogany, phoenix feather, 8 inches……no……Yew, dragon heartstring, 9 inches……not that one……hmmm……difficult you are, Mr. Potter.  How about this?  Cedar, 8 ½ inches, unicorn hair……don't think so……Yew, phoenix feather, 10 inches……not that one either…….my, my, my, you are proving a challenge Mr. Potter!  Have no fear, we will find the right wand for you yet.  How about this?  Willow, unicorn hair, 7 inches…..guess not……here's a rare combination:  Redwood, dragon heartstring, 8 ¾ inches."  Harry sighed in relief as the familiar warmth, more pronounced this time, spread through him.  Ollivander smiled warmly and congratulated Harry.

"It seems this wand is more perfect for you than the other.  Perhaps it was You-Know-Who's connection with you that made the wand choose you.  But no more worries, you have your rightful wand now!  That will be 8 Galleons."  Harry thanked and paid the man, then exited the shop quickly.  That man had an uncanny ability to know you without you opening your mouth.  As Harry made his way to Flourish and Blotts, he wondered if it was something that came to wizards in old age.  

He entered and purchased his school books, as well as a few others on potion ingredients and charms.  He purchased a new trunk, to carry everything easier.  In it, he stuffed an entire new wardrobe, all the candy he could want, and all new quills, ink, and parchment.  He even got himself a journal; Hermione had once told him that keeping a journal sometimes helped sort things out.  He stopped to eat lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and chat with Tom for a while, and then made his way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  He checked how much money he had, and smiled at the thought of all new Quidditch supplies.  Really, as a Seeker, he didn't need much; just gloves and a broom.  He picked out his new gloves, and the storekeeper, recognizing him at once, offered to engrave his initials on them free.

Then Harry made his way over to the brooms.  He told the clerk he wanted the fastest XS they had, and he smiled.  He came back out with the best-looking broom Harry had ever seen.  If Malfoy had been jealous of him with the Firebolt, he was really going to flip now.  He smiled as the storekeeper came back with his personalized gloves, and thanked the man.  He wandered over to the supplies section and noted all the books on Quidditch.  One in particular caught his eye: _ 30 Seeker Drills to Improve Your Game.  Harry smiled and grabbed it, as well as a Seeker Practice Kit.  After paying for the items (nearly emptying his pockets in the process), he decided on one more trip to the bank.  He grabbed enough money to last him through all the trips to Hogsmeade (if they were even going to be allowed this year) and respectfully asked to use the fire.  _

He Flooed back to the Headmaster's office, smiling.  There seemed to be a conference of all the Heads of Houses and the Headmaster, and Harry apologized for interrupting.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter, we were just discussing prefects for next year."  Harry nodded and handed the Headmaster the skeleton key, the tin can, and the pouch.  "Thank you, Harry, and we have something to give you."  The Headmaster nodded and McGonagall stood, smiling. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you've been appointed a Gryffindor prefect."  Harry held out his hand as his Head of House placed the small pin in it.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, almost disappointed.  McGonagall chalked it up to exhaustion, but another in the room knew better.  The Headmaster eyed the potions master curiously; the boy's tone had not gone unnoticed by the Slytherin.  Harry thanked them all again, apologized for interrupting, and took his things to his room.

He unpacked everything and settled down to read his new books.  Tomorrow, he could spend all day trying out his new broom and Seeker Kit.  For now, he occupied himself with _The Encyclopedia of Potions Ingredients and __Charms: A Look at Enchantments and Their Qualities.  _

A soft knock on his door drew his attention abruptly away from the book.  He looked at the time and noticed it was almost time for dinner.  He set his potions book down on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Come in," he stood as Professor Snape entered and closed the door behind him.  He looked at the broom and raised his eyebrows.

"Had to buy the best broom, Potter?"

"Of course.  Knowing Malfoy, he probably begged his father to buy the whole team Firebolts," Harry spat.  At Snape's death glare, he lowered his eyes.  "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."  Harry's mind was reeling at having Snape in his room and speaking with him civilly.

"You didn't seem too pleased at being made a prefect.  Care to tell me why?"  Harry's head shot up.

"Why are you being nice to me?  You hate and despise me, yet you seem to be going out of your way to make me comfortable."

"Would you rather I leave you alone and ignore you?  Because that's certainly possible."  Snape made a move toward the door, but Harry stopped him with a shout.  Snape turned to look at the boy, once again, out of his peripheral vision, and once again saw his image in the boy.  He turned to the boy suddenly, causing Harry to flinch and shy away.  Snape relaxed a little when Harry's features returned to normal, and furrowed his brow in thought.  Harry sighed embarrassed and noticed his professor's curious expression.

"What is it, Professor?"

"How much do you know about charms?"  Harry stood shocked at the abruptness of the question, but racked his brain for the answer.  _Wait, I have a book,_ he chided himself.  He shrugged and picked up the Charms book off of his bed.  Snape stepped closer to examine what the boy was doing.

"You actually bought books other than school texts?"  Harry nodded and motioned to the pile on his bed.  Snape saw the Quidditch book and snorted, but stopped short at the other.  Potter had actually purchased a potions book and was reading it voluntarily.  He shook his head disbelievingly as Harry sifted through the pages.

"What is it you want to know, professor?"

"Seeing through a charm, specifically a concealing charm."  Snape sighed, mentally cursing every god he could think of if he was right.  _Damn Lily and her advanced charms,_ he thought.  Harry soon found the section on disbelieving concealing charms and handed the book to his professor.  Snape grabbed the book and skimmed the text.

As with any illusion, concealing charms may be disbelieved and the person under the charm may be revealed.  The more advanced the charm, the harder it is to "see through" it, or disbelieve the illusion.  Many charms cannot be seen through, and a few can only be disbelieved by close blood relatives.

Snape sighed audibly, causing the boy next to him to shift uncomfortably.  Snape smirked; the boy couldn't stand not knowing.  Snape grimaced inwardly, _If__ I'm right, he won't want to know._  

"Potter, have you ever had a blood test?"

"Sir?"  Harry looked up at the potions master quizzically.

"A blood test, to prove that your parents were really who they said they were.  It's standard practice for all pureblood wizard children."

"Maybe if my parents had lived, I would have," Harry sneered.  "Why do they need to prove my parents were really my parents?"

"As I said, it's only done in pureblood families, to make sure the blood wasn't tainted.  If somehow, a Muggle or Muggle-born had been polymorphed to look like a pureblood, the child would no longer be a pureblood, therefore all privileges and inheritances would fall to the next oldest child."

"But my mother was a Muggle-born witch, so I'm not a pureblood."  Harry pulled the book from Snape's outstretched hand and slammed it on the bed.

"There's no need to get hostile.  Sit down, and I will explain everything."  Snape snapped his fingers and a house elf popped up.

"Yes sir?"  Snape scribbled a note and handed it to the small creature.

"Go give this to the Headmaster.  Tell him I said it is time."  The house elf bowed and popped out.  Harry sat down, mind stunned with possibilities.  Snape turned away from the teenager and stood.  He made his way to the door just as there was a knock.  Snape turned to the boy with an eyebrow raised, and when Harry nodded, he opened the door.  The Headmaster walked in and smiled warmly at Harry, who stood.

"Sir, what is going on?"

"Sit down, Harry, and Professor Snape will explain everything."  Dumbledore handed the potions master a package and patted him on the shoulder.  "Everything will be fine; you'll see."  And with that, he left.  Snape set the package down on the bedside table and took a seat in the chair.  Harry sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the tale.

"First of all, Mr. Potter, I must ask you to hear this in its entirety.  Second, and this is a warning, what you will hear is going to contradict what you know of your parents.  So if you do not want to hear it, say so now."

"Sir, knowing what I know is wrong would be torture.  Tell me," Harry responded.

Snape nodded, he was expecting as much.  He took the package and unwrapped it.  Inside was a letter and a small orb.  He tucked the orb away and set the letter beside him in the chair.

"I will start with your mother, as that will be easier.  She was not a Muggle born as you were made to believe.  She was a pureblood witch, from a prestigious family.  She also had a fraternal twin brother, though they were separated in birth.  Her true father did not want a girl as the eldest, and as Lily was older than the boy, he secretly left her with Muggles, not unlike you.  Her brother was raised knowing his sister only through their mother, who was intent on searching the world for her lost daughter.  When Lily got her letter from Hogwarts, she met her brother on the train, along with his friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin."  He paused, letting the information sink in.  Harry's eyes bulged as he realized the truth.

"So, Sirius is my uncle?"

Snape nodded and continued, "Yes, that's right.  And so she fell in with the Marauders.  She sat in my boat on the trip up to the castle, and we became instant friends.  Until I was sorted into Slytherin.  She didn't forget about me, but she was so busy with her newfound brother and his gang that she just didn't talk to me often.  Until our third year, when we began tutoring each other.  She helped me with charms and in turn I helped her with potions.  Even James came to a few sessions, throwing in his transfiguration knowledge.  Your mother and I were quite inseparable, and in our fourth year, I asked her to the Yule Ball."  He paused again, letting Harry's brain catch up.  He seemed to be processing this well, so he pressed on.

"From then on, your mother and I dated.  After graduation, I proposed."

"What?!?" Harry shouted.  Snape held up a hand and silenced him, though he had no doubt the boy was loathing him more every second.

"You promised to listen to its entirety first.  After I finish my story, I will permit any question you wish."  Harry nodded, silenced.  "Your mother accepted my proposal and we were married, in secret of course.  Ironically, James Potter was my best man, and Sirius gave her away, with a threat on the side to me."  Harry chuckled a little at this, and Snape relaxed a little.  If the boy was laughing, it was a good sign.  "We were married only a short time, and the call of the Dark Lord interrupted us.  Your mother was not appalled at my being a Death Eater, but her brother was.  It is an ancient wizarding tradition that if another man claims his love for a woman within a month of her marriage, a family member can annul the matrimony.  When Black found out what I was, he talked Potter into claiming his love for Lily, and Black annulled our union."

"That's why you hate Sirius and Dad so much.  Because…"

"Because they ruined my life.  With nothing left, I delved deeper into the darkness, and that night was my first cold-blooded murder.  I took all the hatred I had for Potter and Black and poured into every hex and every curse I cast on the Muggle boy.  It was so easy to mold the boy's features into Potter's visage, and thus take out my anger on him."  Snape's voice had gotten softer, almost melancholy, and he looked into Harry's eyes expecting hatred and disgust, but only found sadness there.

"And since I look like Dad, you hate me, too."

"First of all, Mr. Potter, I do _not hate you.  I have no idea where you got such an absurd idea."_

Harry snapped, "Perhaps it's the way you always treat me?"

"Have you ever seen me treat any Gryffindor better?  Especially with Slytherins around?  If they squeal, my position is compromised and I would be killed.  Then the Order would have no spy.  Now quiet, I've almost reached the end.  This letter was sent to me 8 months after Lily's death, on our anniversary, and this orb was sent thirteen years later, the number of days we were wed.  I don't know why she planned it that way, but I received this today.  I have not looked at it yet, but from the clues of the letter, I believe I know what it contains.  And it has to do with you as well.  The letter tells of a secret, kept only by herself and her brother, but she does not say what.  She involved Potter without his knowledge, using a series of complicated charms."  Harry gazed into the orb.

"What is that?" he motioned to the silver sphere lying in Snape's hands.

"It is the vessel for a soul message.  It can be programmed into anything to be delivered to a certain person upon your death.  Lily must have cast a delaying charm on it."

"How do you activate it?"

"I will show you," Snape pulled out his wand and laid the tip of it upon the orb and spoke only one word, "Lily."  The orb glowed deep purple, then shifted from scarlet to silver.  Snape leaned in so Harry could see it better, and both wizards gazed into its depths.  The colors swirled, and Lily's visage soon appeared.  She smiled at them, her entire face lighting up with the motion.

"Hello Severus.  First of all, I would like to apologize for my brother's actions, as I'm sure he's never done so himself.  He was only doing what was in my best interest, or so he thought.  As soon as I heard the news, you can be sure he never forgot the true strength of my power.  But this is not the true reason for my message.  I know it is not safe for you to know this now, but when this reaches you, I pray the Dark Lord is defeated.  By now, you know of my son, Harry, and most likely detest him."  The image chuckled, "Maybe that is too strong of a word, but unless he's a Slytherin, you probably don't like him.  I don't know what you will be doing in thirteen years when you receive this, but hopefully it is meaningful and enjoyable for you.  Perhaps Potions Master of the Ministry?"  Lily's smile widened.  "You never did like the Ministry anyway.  Don't worry, Albus will help you; he's a good man.

"But you wish to know why I have chosen to send this message so far into the future.  If you know of Harry, or even know him personally, you must think I gave up on us and turned to James.  I must tell you now that this is not true.  He is your son, Severus, concealed from all by many charms.  I have sent specific instructions to Dumbledore in a similar message orb on the charms I cast and the counter-spells for those charms.  I must go now, the duration of the spell is ending.  Know this, my black knight: I love you, and always will, no matter what my brother says.  I know you hate him and have every reason to do so; I will not try to sway you from that course.  But do not hate Harry, for he is not a Potter, though I fear this is what the world will come to believe should I die.  He was really never given a last name, upon my insistence that you would return for me.  Though James did insist that he take his first name.  According to James, the boy is Harry James Potter.  In truth, he is Harry James Snape.  Goodbye, my love, I will always be with you."  And the image faded, leaving a lily in the center of the orb, perfectly preserved inside.  Both were silent for a moment, taking in the shocking news.  Snape, not sensing anything from the boy, stood and placed the orb on the bedside table.  He folded the letter and tucked it into his robes, then walked to the door.  He heard the boy stand, but Snape did not slow his exit.

"Wait," the boy's voice was soft, but firm.  Snape paused at the door and turned, not saying anything.  "You forgot the orb."  Harry picked up the object and handed it to the older wizard.  Snape took it from him, looking at him curiously.  "She did send it to you, so it's yours."  Snape nodded and left without a word.  Harry watched the door close and proceeded to collapse on his bed.  This day proved to be his most demanding ever.  Not only did he get all new things, but he got a new identity as well.  _And family, he told himself,__ I have a father.  Vowing to resolve this tomorrow, he fell asleep, dreaming, for the first time, of a real family._

Snape walked the corridors to his chambers, and upon entering, found the Headmaster sitting there.  With only a sigh, Severus collapsed into the opposite chair.

"How did it go, Severus?"

Snape rubbed his forehead with his head, willing his growing headache to go away.  "He didn't hex me, so I guess that's a good start.  In fact, he didn't seem too put off by the whole thing."

"And what about you?  What do you think?"  The Headmaster studied his friend carefully.

"I honestly don't know what to think.  Yesterday, in the library, I looked at the boy out of the corner of my eye, and he looked just like me.  When I turned my head, he was back to being Potter.  The same thing happened earlier today.  It's actually what started this whole thing off in the first place."

"Yes, that was one of the more advanced charms placed on the boy.  As a matter of fact, I believe you are the only one who can see him this way."

"Albus, I'm very tired.  Could we discuss this in the morning?  With Harry?"  When there was no answer, he looked up to see the Headmaster smiling idiotically at him.  "What?"

"You just called him Harry," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well, it is the boy's name after all.  I'd be daft to call him Michael."  They shared a laugh and the Headmaster took his leave, after making Severus promise to come see him in the morning.


	8. Sorting Things Out

**POV – Severus**

I entered the Great Hall that morning to find everyone already eating.  Harry was in a deep conversation with Flitwick.  _Please don't let him be discussing our relationship.  The less people who know, the safer he is.  As I neared, I realized he was tactfully asking about concealing charms and their properties.  As I passed him, he looked up and into my eyes, searching for some sign.  I knew, because I was doing the same.  Obviously satisfied with what he found, he inclined his head in greeting, and I did the same.  I took my seat and quietly ate my meal._

The Headmaster smiled warmly at me, and I, in turn, nodded my head at him.  He nodded and back and turned to Harry.

"Harry, would you come up to my office after breakfast?  I wish to discuss your prefect duties with you."  Harry nodded absently and finished his meal.  Soon, the only ones left were me and the Headmaster, and we made our way to the gargoyle.

"Bertie Botts," he said, and we walked up in silence to his office.  Harry was already waiting, petting Fawkes and eyeing the Sorting Hat warily.  I found this odd and resolved to ask the boy about it later.  I took the seat next to him as Albus sat behind his desk.

"Well, last night was certainly eventful.  I think we need to talk."  I nodded and Harry shifted in his chair.  Tentatively, he spoke up.

"Headmaster, will I have to hide my identity?"  I looked over, surprised.  He had almost sounded hopeful, as if he wanted to be my son.  Albus' eyes twinkled and he chuckled a little.

"My dear boy, what makes you say that?"

"Well, if Voldemort found out I was Professor Snape's son, it could be dangerous for him…and me.  I mean, I thought the first-born son of a Death Eater was sworn into his service at initiation."

"Quite right, child, however, we have one thing in our favor.  The Dark Lord doesn't know.  And until he is defeated, I'm afraid it must stay as such.  Harry, might I ask why you have such a preoccupation with the Sorting Hat?"  So Albus had noticed as well.  Or was it simply the fact that Harry kept glancing in its direction every five seconds?

"Well sir, when I was sorted, the hat wanted me in Slytherin.  I always thought it was because of Voldemort's connection with me; I mean that's why I'm a Parselmouth.  But if it wanted to put me in Slytherin because of my father, then I think I need to be resorted."  I stared at the boy in shock, and upon glancing at Albus found the old wizard surprised as well.

**Change POV – Albus**

"Harry, I understand your reasoning, but don't you think it would seem a bit odd if all of a sudden you changed houses?  Especially to Slytherin?"

"Sir, please, just so I know.  I don't have to change yet.  I can stay in Gryffindor until Voldemort's defeated."  This time, Severus spoke up.

"What makes you so sure you'll be put in Slytherin?"  Harry turned to his father, something akin to pain in his eyes.  I knew Severus immediately regretted sounding so arrogant and uppity.  Harry seemed to notice and softened a little.

"I just want to know.  I mean, maybe I'll stay in Gryffindor and we won't have to worry.  But what if I'm supposed to be in Slytherin?  In my second year, the hat said it stood by its decision for Slytherin.  I just have to know."  He was pleading now, and I could tell I was about to crack.  I sensed Severus' desire to know, though he was hiding it well.  I resigned and reached up and pulled the hat down.

"You know, at this rate, I'll never finish the song for the sorting this year."

"We just need you to re-sort Mr. Potter here."  The hat could be very annoying if it wanted to.

"Ah, so he's finally discovered his lineage, has he?  Very well, as this is a special occasion."  I placed the hat on the boy's head and waited.

**Change POV – Harry**

I hear the same small voice inside my head as the Sorting Hat proceeds to pick my mind apart.  I don't know why I insisted on being resorted.  I guess, somewhere down deep, I don't want to disappoint Snape, but another part of me says that no matter what I do, I'm always a disappointment to everyone.  I quickly squelch that before it grows again and concentrate on the voice inside my head.

"Well, well, we meet again, Mr. Potter, or is it Snape now?  So confusing it must be for you, not knowing who you truly are.  The bravery is still there, as is the thirst to prove yourself, both now bigger than before.  You are smarter than when you first came, but that's to be expected after four years here.  And your loyalty to your friends is unwavering.  I see you don't like the Malfoy, but then again, neither Potter nor Snape ever did.  You know, your mother was difficult to sort too.  I still say she should have been a Ravenclaw, but her desire to be with her brother won out.  I see the same desire to be with your father, though you may not recognize it yet.  Yes…yes of course.  Now I see.  Family is important to you.  And seeing as you won't be switching any time soon, I think I shall place you in your rightful house.  SLYTHERIN!"  The hat shouted the last word, and I could see the shock evident in the two older wizards' faces.  Dumbledore plucked the hat off my head, thanked it, and returned it to the shelf.  Snape merely sat there, unable to speak.  I believe it is the first time I've seen him speechless, and if this weren't so serious, I might have laughed.  The Headmaster turned back to me.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected.  Of course, you will have to stay in Gryffindor, however, after Voldemort is defeated, you may switch houses if you wish."  I nodded smiling.  I looked to Snape, wondering what he thought of all this.  That man had become a master of masks, and I could barely make out a slightly shocked expression.

"Thank you."  I smiled and took my leave.  I had a new broom to try out after all.


	9. Surprises Galore

If the Firebolt had been graceful, the XS was heaven.  Harry spent the next two hours looping, diving, spinning, and generally speeding around the pitch.  He then grabbed the Seeker Kit and opened it.  Inside were several Snitches, and Harry decided reading the instructions was crucial.  He opened the book and began matching each Snitch with its picture.

"Chaser Snitch:  Let this one go and see if you can out run it.  Generally used for beginner Seekers to practice losing other Seekers while in pursuit."

Harry snorted; he was no beginner.  He could easily lose other Seekers, especially Malfoy.  But he decided to try it anyway and read how to activate it.

"Simply let it go, mount your broom, and say, "go."  The Snitch will wait five seconds before giving chase."

Harry shrugged and pulled the small ball out of its holder and released it.  Unlike a normal Snitch, it hung in the air, awaiting the command.  Harry mounted his broom, shouted "Go!" and took off.  Seconds later, he heard the whirring and looked back.  It was right on his tail.  He wondered if the makers of the kit had updated the balls to account for the XS.  _Probably not,_ he thought as he smirked and sped up.  But the little golden menace kept up with him.  Harry immediately went into an intricate series of loops and dives, but could not lose the little bugger.  After an hour of this, he finally decided on the Wronski Feint.  He'd seen it last year at the Quidditch World Cup, but he'd never actually performed it.  He dove rather sharply, and he heard the buzz that indicated the Snitch had followed.  Just before he hit the ground, he pulled back, marveling at the maneuverability.  His toes didn't even scrape the grass and he wondered if he could have dived a few more feet before pulling up.  He looked back to see the golden Snitch embedded into the field, and laughed.  He scaled high, and then plunged down again.

_Not yet…not yet…_  He had to mentally keep himself from pulling up out of instinct and held the dive longer than he should have.  If he had been listening closely, he would have heard a sharp intake of breath and a cry out for him to pull up.  But he was so absorbed in the dive that he didn't notice the figure that had come onto the field.  Harry pulled up far later than he should have, but the superiority of the broomstick outweighed normal judgment.  The broom executed a complete 90-degree turn and Harry was zooming along, mere inches above the grass.

He stopped to pick up the Snitch still struggling to free itself and glided back over to the kit and the figure.

"That was some flying, Potter.  Where'd you learn that?"  He came to a stop and dismounted.

"Uh, last year at the World Cup.  I went with the Weasleys and Hermione, and we saw Krum do it.  Really plowed the Irish Seeker into the ground."  Harry got a little too over-excited and plowed his fist into his other hand as he spoke.  He then saw the raised eyebrow his father was giving him and he blushed.  "Sorry."

"No need for apologies.  It is something you feel very strongly about.  I would think you might look into a career as a Seeker, Mr. Potter.  You seem to have a natural gift for the game."

"Sir, did you play when you were here?  I mean, I know, Da—I mean James played as a Seeker for Gryffindor and—" Snape cut him off with an upheld hand.

"James Potter, while not being your biological father, was indeed your father.  I see no reason why you shouldn't keep referring to him as 'dad,' especially now.  If you slip up and someone hears you call him James, it will raise interesting questions.  And yes, I was a Chaser from my third year on."  Harry nodded in understanding, then noticed something in the professor's hand.

"Sir?" He motioned to the broomstick Snape held casually at his side.

"Well, you seem to be a fine Seeker, but how are your Chaser skills?"  Harry shrugged.  He'd never really tried to be a Chaser.  "Well then, do you know how to play one-on-one Quidditch?"  Harry tentatively shook his head.  "Come, I will teach you."  Snape mounted his broom and took off.  Harry pushed the confusing thoughts aside for now; he'd deal with them later.  Right now, he was intent on having the best summer of his life, away from the Dursleys.

Snape rose to the goals and muttered an incantation.  A force roughly the shape of a man appeared.  Snape turned to Harry, who had joined him.

"This is a phantasm player, something you can conjure to defend the goals for you.  I have instructed it to play for you.  Now you may tell it whom you would wish it to play as.  And it may not be a professional player."  Harry nodded and turned to the apparition.

"Uh, Oliver Wood, he's the best keeper I've ever known."  The force "nodded" to him and prepared to defend the hoops.  Snape flew to his goals and did the same, muttering a name Harry couldn't hear.  They met in the center and Snape pulled the Quaffle from the trunk.

"Now, this game can be played with or without a Bludger.  We'll start off without, and depending on how fast you learn, I may let one go."

"Sir, what about the Snitch?"

"Ah, well, that too is optional."  Harry nodded and Snape threw the Quaffle up.  Harry pushed his XS up and easily beat Snape to the red ball.  He outmaneuvered the Nimbus his professor was on and reached the goals.  He threw it to the top one only to have it knocked back over his head by the force.  Snape caught it and zoomed to the goal.  But "Wood" was also a fine Keeper and easily managed to defend the hoops.

This went back and forth, and after two hours, each had only managed two goals.  They met in the center to take a lunch break.  Harry panted, clearly out of breath.

"You know, I would have caught the Snitch by now," he said smugly.  Snape smirked down at him.

"That just shows how much you've paid attention.  I let the Snitch go just after the Quaffle.  How else do you think you beat me to it?"

"I thought my broom was just faster."

"Well, that may be true, but I am a skilled Chaser.  I have outmaneuvered brooms that far excelled my own by a simple trick.  It's all about redirection, Harry.  Make them think you're going one way, then go another.  Not unlike your feint earlier."  Harry was so caught up in trying to take in all this new information that he completely missed being called by his first name.

"But sir, if you let the Snitch go, where is it?"  Snape smirked again and pulled a small golden ball out of his pocket.

"I won the game ages ago," was all he said before they entered the Great Hall.  Surprisingly, Trelawney had joined them for lunch and she stared at Harry as he trooped up to the table with Professor Snape.

"Young Harry, Severus, how are you?" she crowed.  Harry and Snape exchanged furtive glances and Harry groaned as he realized the only open seat was beside her.  Snape took his seat and watched intently as his son sat next to the old bat.  Dumbledore came in not a moment later and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.  Many of you know him, or have at least heard of him.  May I present, Professor Jaren Covial."  Harry looked past the Headmaster to see a young man with black hair and ice blue eyes.  He had the build of an athlete, but his face spoke of the dangers he had faced.  Harry found himself looking forward to his lessons.  That is, until he actually spoke with the man.

He looked up and recognized Harry at once, and bounded over.  "Harry Potter!  I wasn't expecting to see you before September, but I guess they told you I was coming and you_ begged_ to stay to meet me, no?"  Harry could only stare wide-eyed as the stranger pumped his hand up and down.  _No!  Not another Lockhart!_  

"Sorry, but who are you?"  Harry might have well told the man he didn't know who Merlin was, the way he reacted.  He clutched his heart and stood, mouth agape.  He was speechless for several seconds, then when he did find his voice, he flustered.  Finally, he regained some composure.

"You can't tell me you've never heard of me?  Well, I haven't written any books or anything,_ (thank Merlin,_ Harry thought) not that I need to.  My exploits are famed in text and lore alike."  Harry risked a glance to Dumbledore, but the old wizard was merely smiling at him.  Covial conjured a chair next to Harry and sat down, not giving Trelawney a second look.  Only when he was safely concealed from Snape's eye did Covial lean into Harry and whisper.

"Padfoot, on the other hand, is a legend."  Harry's eyes widened in shock and looked up at the man.  The Headmaster came bouncing over, smiling happily.

"Harry, we thought it best if the students didn't recognize Professor Lupin, what with all that hubbub back in your third year, so I cast a concealment charm on him."

"Wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble last year if the greasy git hadn't blurted out the fact that I'm a werewolf," Lupin muttered.  Harry thought for a moment, then realized that if Professor Lupin had stayed, his name never would have been put in the goblet in the first place.  Of course, then he realized that it could have _all_ been avoided if he'd let Lupin and Sirius kill Wormtail.  Then Sirius would be free, and Snape never would have let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf.  So really, it _was_ his fault…all of it.  He looked over to Snape, who didn't seem to keen to the idea of Lupin being back.  Of course, Snape had also realized that Harry would have avoided so much had he kept his mouth shut.  Harry decided to change the subject before Snape got too mad, at himself and at Lupin.

"Yeah, but then we never would have gotten to see Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."  Lupin's eyes bulged and he sputtered for a moment before asking how.  Harry smiled as he delved into the story, making sure his father (who was pretending not to listen or care) heard every word.  After lunch, Lupin pulled Harry aside, who was trying to get a moment alone with Snape.

"Harry, that git didn't hurt you when he came to get you, did he?"  Harry pulled away violently, much to the surprise of Remus.

"No, in fact, we saved each other's lives not a few hours later.  A bear attacked us.  Thing would have knocked me into the next life if Snape hadn't jumped in front of it and took the blow for me.  I dispatched the bear and brought him here."  Harry practically spat the words at his professor.  Lupin looked down, no, _up_ at the boy.  This was not the timid, small Harry he remembered.  Harry had grown inches and was now taller than Remus.  His hair was longer and his facial features more pronounced.  If he didn't know any better (and he did), he thought he'd seen Snape's glare in those emerald orbs.  _Probably Lily's temper,_ he reminded himself.  Lupin watched him go, shocked for a moment that he was headed toward the dungeons, but then remembered the Headmaster telling him that was where Harry's room was.

_I'll give him time to cool down.  Then I'll talk with him._  He nodded to himself, happy with this arrangement, and went to his chambers to unpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Who loves me?  A long chapter (with events) within two days of my last post.  I am the Queen.

Okay, enough of my fantasy realm.  Let's face it, I was just bored and got an idea and ran with it.  So what does everyone think?  You like my little farce with Lupin being someone else.  HA!  You thought he was another Lockhart.  Actually, that's how it started out, but at the last minute I changed it.  I like Lupin.  And now I'm rambling.  Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of…

(chiller type voice) **The Black Secret** *insert maniacal laughter here*


	10. Small Talk

Harry slammed his door angrily, not caring who heard.  He really shouldn't be mad; he knew Professor Lupin had every reason to be mad at Snape.  Harry smirked.  He wasn't supposed  to be Professor Lupin, but Professor Covial.  He strode over to his door, having every intention of telling the Marauder just that to his face.  He pulled the door open violently to find his father standing there holding his broomstick and Seeker Kit, looking rather surprised at the rather abrupt motion.

"I retrieved these along with my broom."  He thrust the items into the boy's hands and stalked off without another word.

"Professor Snape?"  The older wizard stopped and turned slightly.  "Thank you for teaching me that game.  It was fun," he admitted.  He had had fun, and with Snape no less.  _Ha!  Take that Professor.  _

Snape seemed to take this as an indication that discussion was open and he strode back over to the open door.  Harry stood aside, indicating he could enter, and he did.  Harry shut the door and watched as the potions master placed an anti-eavesdropping charm on the room.

"Why were you angry, Potter?"  Harry carefully laid his broom down on the floor next to his polishing kit, to remind him to do just that later.  He put the kit in a drawer and turned back to the professor.

"Professor Lupin just upset me a little, that's all."  He looked down sheepishly, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Look me in the eye when you speak to me.  What did he say?"

Harry raised his head, surprised at the rather…_fatherly tone Snape's voice had held in the first sentence.  "He just asked if you'd harmed me when you came to get me.  He doesn't seem to like you much."_

"And this upsets you?  Interesting.  No, I suppose he's not to keen on me, as I am the one who 'ratted him out' as it were."  Harry's head snapped up at the knowing tone.  "Yes, I know very well that Wormtail lives and Black is innocent.  However, I cannot attest to this, as it will most definitely pinpoint me as a spy."  Harry nodded.  "Speaking of your godfather…"  Snape left the question hanging, but Harry picked up immediately.

"I don't know what to think of him right now.  I was thinking about that all last night.  I mean, he _knew this whole time, and he never told me.  Just let me believe, no, rather __reinforced, the idea that James Potter was my true father.  I know for a fact he hates you, that may have been the drive behind his actions.  But that still doesn't make them right!"  His voice had risen, and suddenly Harry was thankful for the charms Snape had cast.  _

"I have a question," Snape's voice held the professor tone, and Harry gulped, nodding for him to continue.  "You seem to be taking this rather well.  I know you don't exactly like me, and I've never been openly nice to you.  So why?  Why accept this?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really understand it myself.  I just," he sighed, searching for the right words, "It seems _right.  Before, I was Harry Potter, son of the Golden Boy of Gryffindor James Potter, Champion Seeker, Head Boy, and Marauder.  Even when I didn't know better, it seemed…fake.  Now, I'm not James Potter's son, I'm the son of Severus Snape and Lily Evans.  I don't know, does that make sense?"  _

"Perfectly," Snape responded in a soft voice.  He hadn't expected the boy to be so…_insightful.  "However, I do not think you should have taken it out on Lupin."_

"But, he's not even supposed to _be Lupin, so how is it that Jaren Covial came to hate you?"  Damn, he was right again.  Snape blinked, shocked at the outburst.  Finally, he sighed._

"Very well, I will have a talk with him."

"I don't think that's a good idea.  He doesn't know, and he thinks we still hate each other."  This simple statement affected Snape more than any other.  Potter clearly meant that he didn't hate him anymore, and with a sudden surprise, he realized that the feeling was mutual. 

"Then you speak to him, make him see the, er, logic behind your argument.  He would do wise to act as Covial from now on, even though no one is here."  Harry nodded his agreement and smiled.  "Now, have you finished your homework for the holidays?"  Harry cringed, realizing he hadn't.  "As I thought.  Finish it, then come see me tomorrow.  We will not waste the summer away when you could work to improve your potions mark."  Harry nodded and decided a sarcastic reply was called for.

"Yes Father," he droned, as if an automaton.  Snape scowled at his son, who quickly smirked and buried himself in his Herbology text.

"I will see you at dinner."  He swept out of the room, uncasting the charm and shutting the door softly behind him.

He was immediately set upon by a very unhappy werewolf.  He was slammed up against the wall, and had no doubt Potter had heard the commotion, if not Lupin's yelling.

"What are you doing in there, Snape?  Have to torment him during the summer as well?"  During his rant, he had slammed the potions master up against the wall a few more times.  Slowly, the door opened, revealing a very shocked Gryffindor.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.  

"Are you alright, Harry?  What did he do to you?"  Remus' eyes flashed with anger, but Harry casually leaned up against the doorframe.

"Oh, you know, the usual…" he trailed off, and the murderous glint Snape had only seen in Black before swelled up in the most reasonable of the Marauders.  Harry saw this and picked right back up.  "Offering to tutor me, inviting me to dinner, returning my broom from our game."  Remus, in his surprise stupor, dropped Snape.

"Harry, this is no joking matter."

Harry's face remained deadpanned, "I wasn't joking."  He stepped back into the room, silently inviting the other two inside.  Remus entered and looked around.  Texts were strewn about in a desperate attempt at studying, a brand new Firebolt XS lay in the floor, and Harry sat down on the bed.

"When did you get that?" Remus pointed at the broom.

"Yesterday, in Diagon Alley.  I went to get my supplies, so I picked up a new broom.  My old one was destroyed by Uncle Vernon along with everything else."

"Everything?"

"The only thing I managed to salvage was this," he pulled the invisibility cloak out of the top drawer of the chest and held it up.

"But what about—?" Lupin gestured to the hallway, indicating the recent conversation.  

"Oh, well," he looked at the man standing in the background, and Snape gave an infinitesimal nod.  "Professor Snape and I were playing Quidditch before lunch, and were going to resume, when you showed.  But it's good that you did, because I have homework to do.  Speaking of, _professor, but you're not supposed to be Remus Lupin.  You're Covial whats-his-face.  You can't hate Professor Snape without a solid reason now."_

"Very well, Harry, you win for now.  Will you agree to talk to me later?"

"Yes."

"I suggest we let Mr. Potter get back to his studies.  Merlin knows he needs all the time he can get."  When Lupin whirled to glare at the potions master, Harry threw an 'oh so funny' look at his father, but sheepishly nodded and laid back with his Herbology book and began to read, ignoring the two bickering men in his room.

"I don't know what you're playing at Snape," _Good question, thought Harry, "But if you hurt him, in any way, I will tell Padfoot."  This angered Harry, and it took all of his self-control to leap out of bed and set upon the werewolf, teacher or not, for bringing up such a sore subject.  __Of course, he thought, __Lupin doesn't know it's a sore subject.  He settled for a glare at the DADA professor before he stormed out.  Snape nodded at Harry and followed, stalking the opposite direction.  No doubt, Lupin was headed for Dumbledore at this very moment. Snape smirked to himself and went to set up his first tutoring session with his son._

Albus sat in his office, watching events unfold through his looking pool.  He smiled at Fawkes, who was trilling happily behind him.  "Things are going well, Fawkes, much better than I expected.  I suppose we should prepare ourselves for a maniac Marauder."  He smiled to himself at this alliteration, just before he heard the telltale sound of someone storming up the stairs.  Merlin knows he'd heard Severus do it too many times not to know what it sounded like.  He allowed the new professor entrance, and he came in fuming.

"What is wrong, Remus?  I expect such behavior of Sirius, but not you.  You have always been the cool-headed one.  Really ironic when you think about it."  Albus' eyes twinkled merrily, and Remus visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Albus, it's just Snape.  He's acting…different lately.  Especially around Harry.  Do you think it wise to let them live so close to each other?"

"Of course, otherwise I would not have placed Harry there.  Do not worry, Remus.  Things are going fine, just fine.  There are just some things you do not see, that none of us see.  You of all people should know not to judge on appearance and past alone, but character and heart.  Sadly, not everyone is as wise as we are, so we must hide your appearance.  It is more for your sake than others, really."  Dumbledore congratulated himself for tactfully moving focus away from uncomfortable topics.

"I'm not worried about that.  What I'm worried about is Harry.  And don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject."  Albus continued merrily, as if unfazed at being caught.

"Harry will be just fine, you'll see.  What will happen, will happen.  Let it come, don't fight it, and go prepare your lessons for the term."  The Headmaster quickly shooed the perplexed professor out of his office and down the stairs.  Before he could protest, Remus found himself on the way back to his chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, another chapter!  Next chapter, Remus owls Sirius about the strange goings-on.  Guess what happens?  (No, really…guess…I'm serious *ducks to avoid **obvious bad pun*)**


	11. Reviews and Author's Notes

I really am gonna start keeping up with reviews.  You are all so great so here we go:

**Chapter 1 Reviewers:**

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Thanks for the praise.  I will update soon! :P

_Diagonalist_:  That is the most unique name I've seen.  There should be more Severus-Harry interaction soon.

_Tima_:  I will!!

**Chapter 2 Reviewers:**

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Sev is a good slinker isn't he?

_t.a.g.:_  I'm looking forward to writing it!

_Lei Dumbledore:_ Thanks for coming back!

_Tinker:_  Ooh…you made a new word!  I love doing that!

_Iniysa:_  Exactly how do pronounce that?  Thanks for reviewing!

_Amber:_  Snape does seem to make a great black panther doesn't he?  It just seemed to fit him.

**Chapter 3 Reviewers:**

_t.a.g.:_  Welcome back.  Glad you're sticking with me.

_Lei Dumbledore_:  See above.  Glad you like it.

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Another repeat reader.  The Dursleys will be back, and let's just say they're not going to be happy people once a certain someone gets a hold of them.  Not telling, that'll ruin the surprise.

_Blaise_:  Wow, with emphasis even.  Thanks!

_CokeFreak:_  Like the name…and hey yourself.

_Saavik:_  As before, Snape is perfect as a panther.

**Chapter 4 Reviewers:**

_Fair Lady Ravenclaw:_  More on its way!

_Lei Dumbledore:_  I just love loyal fans…I'll have to dedicate the next chapter to you!

_Saavik:_  It does fit!  HA!  Take that Marauders!

**Chapter 5 Reviewers:**

_Barbi Bee: _ Why thank you!  I had a wonderful holiday…hope you did as well.

_Radcliffe-Lover:_  I've seen a few mighty good ones…you just have to hunt for them.

_Zol:_  Continuing!

_Gablock the Harted_:  Interesting name.  Yes, there is much to be answered.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  *creepy singsong voice* She's ba-ack.  

_Phoenix Flight:_  The Marauders aren't the only smart ones…Sev's a Slytherin after all.

_Grey Malfoy_:  Yes, update soon.

_Mikee:_  No, thank **you**.  And yes, Severus as a panther.

_Saavik_:  Must remember to dedicate a chapter to you as well.  Yeah, the "hit by a bear" is priceless.  It just seemed like a Snape thing to say.

_Littletiger:_  thanks, I will!

_Alecatq:_  I love Severitus challenges as well.  Though, after the 100th one, you start to see some similarities…my other fic, "The Last Sorcerer" isn't a Severitus challenge, but Snape and Harry do get along.  As well as in "Christmas Reflections."  Oops…sorry for the shameless plugging, just thought you'd like them.

**Chapter 6 Reviewers:**

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Severus Snape is my favorite character.  He's so complex.

_Iniysa:_  Welcome back!

_Jarvey:_  Ah, one of my ever-vigilant reviewers.  Originally, his wand was supposed to be broken by the Dursleys, but as I was tired and sleep deprived, I overlooked it.  I am sorry for the confusion.  I fixed it so it flows better.

_Kateydidnt:_  See above and thank you both

_Tantz:_  I'm on your favorites?  I am honored…mental note: dedicate chapter to Tantz.

**Chapter 8 Reviewers:**

_Teri:_  Glad to have you on board!

_FireSenshi_:  *bows* I thank you as well.

_Sylvanus Snape_:  Nice name by the way…I'm glad you decided to read it.  Sometimes the summaries can't tell you everything or how good it's going to be.

_Saavik:_  Thanks!  I love Diagon Alley…it's one of the most interesting places JK created (next to Hogwarts, o' course).

**Chapter 9 Reviewers:**

_Kateri:_  You like ME?  Whatever for?  Tell me so I can do it again and get **more** people to like me!

_Selke:_  Betcha thought it was another Lockhart didn't ya?  Secret Lupin is going to get really confusing once school starts.

_Jliles:_  Thanks, and it was an unplanned twist, but it worked out.

_Takari4ever7:_  Ya know, in the beginning, I was appalled by the idea of Snape as Harry's father.  Now, I can't get enough of it.  It's a great story line with so many possibilities.  Remus is gonna be around for a while, so stick with me!

_FireSenshi:_  Next chapter, coming up!

_Eris wannabe: _ I plan on it!

_Alecatq:_  I just _had_ to put the bouncing ferret in there.  Draco is my second favorite character (I'm a pureblood Slytherin), but I think he deserved that one.  GO MOODY!

_Dracoqueen456:_  Rest assured, I do not write slash, so have no fear.  I don't like Cho Chang, and Padma?  She seems so…so…floopy.  I can see you're a Ravenclaw though.  I'll try to include one if not both of those characters for you, no promises, but that I'll try.

Ok, now for author's notes.  My office is down to 2 people out of 6, so the two of us have to take on many additional duties.  So, I may not update often.  But this fic is one of my priorities really, and something I enjoy, so I may update often!  Was that too confusing for you?  

For those of you reading "Christmas Reflections:" I am going to try and write another chapter soon, but it may not be out for a while.  I'll see what I can do.

Those who reviewed Chapter 10:  You're reviews will be in the next chapter.  I'm going to try and keep that up.

Thank you all for reading!  Without you, I'm just blowing hot air!

Yours, in the name of Salazar Slytherin,

Rickman's Girl


	12. Blinded

WARNING:  All Sirius lovers should turn away now.  It's going to be anything but pleasant.  This fic requires that he be, er, _difficult to say the least.  An impossible git to say it in other words, and there really is no 'most,' no limit to the nastiness that could ensue.  Hopefully, all will be well in the end._

**NOW FOR REVIEWS:**

_Voydag__:  I think I'll take what's behind door number 1!  And yes, Severus and Harry __should practice dueling shouldn't they?_

_Lee Lee Potter:  I hate when that happens.  I've always loved the idea that Severus was a Quidditch player.  He seems to enjoy it.  *Rickman's Girl mentally stops herself before she rants on about Sev's look at Harry's first game*  breathe…ok…good.  Whew, sorry about that.  Oh, and Remus overreacted just a might didn't he *smiles deviously*_

_Kateri__:  Well then, we're just two of a kind aren't we?  And if I'm a pureblood Slytherin, then you are.  A good sorting quiz is at http://vh.7dragons.net/sortinghat.html enjoy!_

_Alecatq__:  You'll see in this chapter!_

_SarahSnape__:  Hi!  Thanks, here's a new chapter!_

_Tantz__:  Sadly, though he does know, me thinks he's not too happy._

_Saavik__:  Yeah, it'd be hell for Remus to bottle everything up.  Everyone's gotta explode now and again._

_Lisa:  Thank you for your review.  It has set me to thinking (not always a good thing, but it is in this case).  The next chapter is the talk I told you about in my review.  As such, it will be dedicated to you.  I have read "Not Myself" and it's even on my favorites.  I love that story.  Lord Hex rules all!_

_Elektra Joradees Gamblin:  That's a mouthful!  Here's an update!_

_FireSenshi:  Welcome back again!  Next chapter up!_

And, as promised, this chapter is dedicated to _Lei Dumbledore, one of my most loyal fans._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I've arrived at Hogwarts safely, no need to worry.  Harry has been retrieved from his relatives, as per your request.  Guess who was sent?  Snape!  And there's something going on here, but I can't pinpoint it exactly.  They seem to be…getting along.  Now, don't go flying off the handle, I'm keeping a keen eye out on both of them.  I'll keep you updated._

_How are the errands going?  Not too busy hopefully, you need rest as well.  Any news on the gang?  Stay safe and be careful._

_Your friend,_

_Moony_

He read the letter twice before his head cleared.  Snape and Harry, getting along?!?  That could really only mean one thing.  He had to get to Dumbledore, now!  Sirius Black disguised himself and held out his wand hand.  Immediately, a popping sound was heard and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Hogwarts, and fast," was all he said.  The conductor nodded and closed the door after the man paid.  Quietly, Sirius brooded over the implications of the letter.  If they were getting along, as Moony said, then either the Headmaster has cast a charm on them, or the thing he dreaded most in life had come to light.  For two years now, ever since getting his first glimpse at his godson and nephew, he had fought tooth and nail against either of them discover the truth.  Snape didn't deserve a son as good and brave as Harry, and Harry deserved more than the bastard.  He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but the other two on the bus didn't dare question about it.

After a few hours, and more joined them, they finally arrived at Hogwarts.  He stepped down off the bus and waited until it was gone before he transformed.  He stormed through the doors and bounded straight for the Headmaster's office.  It was late in the evening, so the others were in their chambers.  He shifted back to human form and pounded on the gargoyle, who didn't seem too pleased with him.  The Headmaster answered swiftly, fairly unsurprised at seeing the ex-convict at his door.

"Ah, Sirius, come up to my office."  Without another word, he turned, knowing the man was following him.  Once inside the confines of the office, Sirius exploded.

"What happened?!?  How can you let them _near each other?  Nothing, I repeat, __nothing gives you the right to interfere with those two!  He's __my nephew and godson, and I will decide what's best for him!"  His rant over, he merely stood, glaring at the old wizard.  Dumbledore didn't appear to appreciate being yelled at, and the twinkle that was normally present was replaced with a fiery anger._

"First of all, Mr. Black, I will not be yelled at in my own school. Second, nothing, I repeat, _nothing, gives **you the right to keep them apart.  As Harry's father, Severus has more influence than you.  They know, Sirius," at these words, the younger man collapsed into a nearby chair.  "Lily made sure of that; she was quite skilled with charms.  Harry also knows that you knew all this time, and I don't think he's too taken with you right now.  I wouldn't stay here for long.  I must ask you to leave."**_

Black erupted out of his chair.  "I will not!  That is my godson, his well-being is my life!  That son of a bitch has no _right to have a child such as Harry.  I will do all in my power to keep it as such."  He began to walk out the door, but was stopped by a rather powerful spell and pulled back onto the couch.  The Headmaster eyes were now burning with a rage Sirius had never seen before._

"You will sit right here as I fetch Severus and Harry.  You will explain to your godson the exact reason why you've kept this from him for two years, then you will apologize."  Now, it was Black's eyes that flashed, but he could do nothing as the Headmaster left.  He waited for several minutes in silence, wondering how to explain to Harry that Snape was not the person he thought, or even imagined.  Soon, he heard the gargoyle moving, and took a deep breath.  The Headmaster entered, followed by Snape and Harry.  The former merely regarded Black as a person would a beggar, while Harry merely stared at the man.  Black glared at Snape with unadulterated hatred.  The Headmaster nodded at Black, releasing his vocal abilities, and interrupted the raging man before he could blow up.

"Now, Sirius, I would like you to explain, in detail, why you chose to keep this information from Harry, as well as Severus.  Harry, would you like Remus to sit in on this?" Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say first."  The Headmaster nodded, and Black looked as if he'd just been slapped.

"Harry, you have to understand, I mean only the best for you.  And _that slimy piece of trash is not it."  He nodded his head in Severus' direction, as that was the only thing he could really move._

"How would you know, you're never around anyway!"  Harry really didn't know where that had come from, and he immediately regretted it, but refused to apologize.

"What?  I'm off rounding up people who will risk their lives to protect you when you battle You-Know-Who!  You could be at least _grateful."  Unbeknownst to him, the Headmaster had released him from his confines, and was now waiting for someone to make the first move.  Hopefully, that someone would make the right one.  Snape was apparently tired of being silent and chose this moment to speak._

"Grateful?  Why would he be grateful for everyone planning his life, telling him what he is to do.  What happens if he does defeat Voldemort?  What will you do then? When his purpose is served, what will become of him?"

"How dare you act as though you care!"  Sirius had apparently discovered the use of his limbs and was now waving them wildly.

"What if he does care!" Harry exploded.  In his rage, Sirius only saw red, and he turned on his nephew.

"How could you even _think such a thing?!?  Have you not been listening to anything?"  He stood and loomed over the boy, who seemed to shrink and flinch under the unwanted tirade.  Snape reacted out of instinct he didn't know he possessed.  He leapt and shifted into his panther form in one fluid motion, landing silently between his son and the lunatic._

"What the hell!" Black backed up a little as a threatening growl escape from the panther's throat.  Harry looked amazed at the potions master's actions, but managed to regain some of the composure lost in Sirius' outburst.  Dumbledore smiled softly, glad for small victories.  But he was still worried about Sirius.  Something was keeping him from seeing things clearly.  It was apparent that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.  He stood, clearing his throat.

"Severus?" the panther raised his head to show he was listening, but never took his eyes off Black.  "Please take Harry back to his room.  He has been through enough here."  The panther nodded slightly, and waited for Harry to move.  He kept himself between the maniac man and the boy at all times, and silently followed behind Harry all the way to the hall.

"Sirius Black, I am banishing you from this school until I deem it otherwise safe for you to be here.  I will not have you addressing my students in such a manner, especially Harry.  That boy has been through enough in his life without you all over him.  I don't know what happened to you, but I do know Lily would be ashamed."  Dumbledore merely waved his hand, and Sirius found himself on the edge of the school grounds.  Narrowing his eyes, he stalked off, changing form, plotting to push some sense into Harry's head, to somehow make him see he was wrong.

Harry trudged along, thankful that Snape opted to stay in his animagus form.  He really didn't know what to say.  Once in his room, he turned to the panther.

"Uh, thanks, for back there, I mean."  In a silent move, the panther shifted back to the tall potions master.

"Not at all, Harry.  Are you alright?"  This last statement seemed almost…strained, but sincere.  Harry swallowed and nodded.

"He just…startled me.  I didn't expect it from him."  Snape nodded and looked down at the boy.  He seemed, wired, but that was expected from what he had just gone through.  Deciding on a more comfortable topic, he quickly diverted the boy's attention.

"Meet me in the classroom tomorrow and we'll start on our lessons."  Harry nodded and bid his father goodnight.  The elder responded in kind and walked down the hall.  Perhaps all was not lost after all.


	13. Answers and Questions

This chapter is dedicated to _Lisa, who pointed me in the right direction._

**REVIEWS:**

_Luna Rose and __Phoenix__ Child:  Blasted mutt indeed!  I'm glad we're on the same page here.  All three of us._

_Felion__:  I don't know what it is, but I've never liked Mr. Black.  I'll try, but no promises J_

_Lee Lee Potter:  Have I already decided to dedicate a chapter to you?  If not, I will.  Yes, Severus in protective mode…as a panther no less.  You thought he was scary as a human!_

_Oneofakindwerewolf__:  Is your name purposely that way?  Cuz you can space it out ya know ;)  But it is true, my friend…whatever you're referring to._

_Ash muse:  I love camping…and it wouldn't do for a panther to traipse onto Privet Drive would it?  If you read chapter 12, then you saw a pissed off godfather (now uncle).  Can't have one of these without Sirius losing his top can ya?_

_Alecatq__:  I don't think I'd like someone planning my future for me, but to each his own.  And let's face it, Black's not exactly in his right mind at the moment…_

_Kateri__:  Another person to whom I shall dedicate a chapter.  (all these dedications, hope I have enough chapters).  Hey, Ravenclaws are alright.  And yes, you are correct, though in the singular tense._

_Phoenix__ Flight:  You'll see why he did it here in this chapter._

_Lei Dumbledore:  You bet it was awesome!  It was your chapter!_

_Little Suzi:  Is that a real email address?  That's funky…kinda weird…and cool!  Snape is the best and most complex character in the Harry Potter realm.  As if the penname didn't give it away anyway.  And I don't plan on stopping writing anytime soon.  Thanks for the praise._

*wipes brow with green hanky* whew!  Ok, now on with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An owl swooped in for him the next morning at breakfast.  Harry immediately recognized the handwriting and excused himself from the Head Table.  Once safely inside his room, he took a deep breath and opened the letter from his godfather.  Despite the recent events, Harry knew the man only wanted what was best for him.  He thought back to a movie he had overheard the Dursleys watching.  _Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions.  He shook off the thought and read the letter._

_Harry,_

_I don't even know where to begin. I can't even begin to fathom why you even speak to him.  I understand that you probably aren't happy with me, because I've kept such a big secret from you for these years.  Let me explain why.  Please, just read, and you'll understand._

_Lily's marriage to Snape was something I never approved of.  But, if you know anything of your mother, she didn't need anyone's approval.  The night after their honeymoon, I caught him sneaking out of the house.  So, naturally, I followed my new "brother-in-law" to find out where he was going.  In my dog form, I stayed in the shadows.  I tracked him to an old flat in __London__, where I picked up another scent.  A particularly female scent.  I didn't dare go in, for fear of discovery, but what I heard that night was enough.  Severus never truly cared for Lily, he was just using her to create an offspring for the Dark Lord.  I heard him say it myself.  I believe he and Lucius Malfoy were betting on who could get an heir first.  He told Malfoy of all the women he'd slept with, in hopes of at least getting one child.  I knew, in that moment, I had to do something, something to spare Lily the torment of the truth._

_I talked to Prongs, who had always loved Lily from the moment he saw her, and told him what I'd found.  Naturally, he was furious, and agreed to perform the ritual Snape has no doubt told you about.  When James confessed his love, I was quick to act. I dismissed Snape, incurring Lily's wrath in the process.  I always told myself that I'd rather her hate me than have her heart broken by that monster, and I still hold to that._

_I don't know if you will…no, if you can believe me, but I swear upon my life that this is truth.  Snape is not the man you think he is.  The minute you begin to trust him, he'll turn you over to HIM.  I don't know if you could ever forgive me, but I do love you, and only want what's best.  Nothing in this world matters more to me than you do, and I will do all in my power to see you safe._

_Tell Remus I say hello and things are going well.  I'm truly sorry for snapping at you…you did not deserve that.  It was my anger at Snape that drove my actions, yet you were the recipient.  I'm sorry, Harry._

_All my love,_

_Padfoot__ aka Uncle Paddy.___

_PS ~ You were very intelligent as an infant.  Your first word was "snitch."  Just thought you'd want to know.  I love you._

Harry looked up, tears in his eyes.  Now he was even more confused than before.  He tossed the letter on the floor and placed his head in his hands.  Sirius had never lied to him before…well, all right, he had held back the truth.  But if it's for the benefit of another, it's alright, isn't it?  A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he strained, without moving.  He didn't look up, but he knew it was Snape that had walked in.

"Are you well, Mr. Potter?"                                        

"Yeah," it was very unconvincing, but he didn't care.  He carefully shoved the letter under his bed so Snape wouldn't see it and stood.  "I think I'm going to go flying for a while."

"We have lessons to attend."  Snape didn't seem too pleased that he was leaving.

"I…I just need to think for a while.  Get out and clear my head.  Can we postpone it please sir?"  He looked up into the obsidian orbs, begging to be left alone.  Snape pursed his lips, studying the boy.  Something was bothering him.

"Very well.  We will meet after dinner."  Harry sighed thankfully and nodded.

"Thank you, sir."  Harry moved to get his broom, but was stopped by his father's voice, softer than before.

"If there is anything you wish to talk about, I will be in the classroom."  Then a little louder, "Covial or not, _Lupin will need his potion."  Snape smirked and swept out of the room.  Harry grabbed the XS and tore out of the castle.  He mounted his broom and flew around for hours, thinking about…well, everything._

The more Harry thought about it, the more his godfather made sense.  Snape did seem to accept him rather quickly, for a man who supposedly hated him all his life.  On the other hand, Snape had always thought he was James Potter's son therefore hated him.  For the last four years, Harry had represented the ruination of Snape's life.  Finally, Harry could only decide on one option.  He had to show the letter to Snape and hear his side of the story.  He flew to the top of the Astronomy Tower and watched the sun set.  Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was to come.  He flew back down and returned his broom to his room, took a quick shower, and trudged to the Great Hall, letter in pocket.

He greeted the professors and took his place between Snape and McGonagall.  He carefully devoured everything on his plate, then piled more on.

"Your flight gave you an appetite did it?"  Snape's voice in his ear pierced the silence between them, and he merely nodded, chewing on his pot roast.  Deciding on a much safer topic, Harry swallowed.

"What are we going to study tonight, Professor?"  Snape raised an eyebrow, but made no mention of the abrupt change of subject.

"That all depends on which subject you would like to start with."

"You mean, you're going to tutor me in _all my subjects?"_

"Except Divination, yes.  I, like your friend Miss Granger, did not take it for very long.  Now, which subject?"

"Well, with Voldemort back, I think Defense Against the Dark Arts would be beneficial for me."

"Would you like me to ask Professor Covial if he would—"

"No, I-I really don't feel like dealing with him right now."

"Did something happen of which I am not aware?" Snape glanced coldly at the werewolf in disguise, and the little voice in Harry's head that told him Snape was really trying grew louder.

"No, it's just that, he's in contact with Sirius.  Besides," his voice softened, "I need to talk."  Snape questioned no further and nodded his assent.

"Defense it is."  Nothing was said the rest of the meal, and both stood and exited together.  Covial watched them the entire way out, then turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?"

"Tutoring sessions, Professor, nothing major.  But please don't interrupt them."  Covial merely nodded and continued his dinner.

Harry fidgeted nervously all the way to the dungeons.  How was he supposed to ask Snape if he really loved his mum, or if he was just using her for Voldemort.  That one question could shatter all hopes he had of having a family.

_Twit, if he shuns you for asking that, then he really didn't want to be your father in the first place, and you'll have your answer._

_Yeah, but I'd get mad for someone even thinking it._

_Well, someone already thought it, and Snape hates him anyway, so go for it._

"Mr. Potter?"  Snape stared at Harry as they stood in front of the portrait to his chambers.  He seemed to be having an internal conversation.  _I know what those are like.  He sighed and waited, and finally Harry seemed to come to a decision.  He blushed as he realized Snape was waiting for him._

"Sorry, Professor.  Did you ask me something?"

"I was merely waiting to tell you the password to my chambers should you ever need me."  He turned back to the portrait, which was of an old wizard who was, to Harry's amusement, brewing potions.  Of course, the wizard was so caught up in his potion-making that he completely didn't see the two standing there.  Snape cleared his throat and the man looked up, smiling.

"Hello, Severus.  And you must be Harry Potter.  Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore told me about you."  Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, and he could have sworn he heard Snape snicker.

"Harry, this is Nicholas Flamel.  _Tredecim__."  Nicholas nodded enthusiastically and opened._

"Hope to be seeing more of you Harry!" the portrait called before the two wizards entered.  The room, unlike what he had been expecting, was not in Slytherin green, but scarlet and silver.  Harry smiled at the warmth the room conveyed and looked around.

It was a rather large room, easily bigger than the Slytherin common room, and had a large fireplace on the far right.  The mahogany mantle that hung above it was trimmed with a long two-headed serpent, one head at each end.  In front of the fire was a three-cushion beige couch with red and silver pillows.  Next to that was a small table and a plush recliner.  A large bookshelf lined the opposite wall, covered in more books than Harry thought Hermione could read in her seven years here.  The wall adjacent to the entrance contained a work-station with a small potions lab.  A hallway was directly opposite him, past the bookshelf, and he followed Snape there.  They stopped at the first door on the left.

"This is my study.  If the door is closed, please don't disturb me."  Harry nodded and continued with the older wizard.  The first door on the right contained a storage room.  Snape stopped at the next door on the right and opened it.  Harry's breath caught in his throat.

It was a room roughly the size of the Gryffindor common room with a dueling platform in the very center.  "This is where we will be studying.  As you can see, it is equipped with everything you'll need for your classes."  Harry looked around and saw various potions and books.  They walked through to another oak door  on the far end of the room.  They walked through and were bombarded by sounds and smells.  Harry looked around and saw all sorts of creatures in various cages.

"For your Care of Magical Creatures and some Defense Against the Dark Arts."  Harry recognized some species, but most were foreign to him.  They walked back out into the hallway and continued on.  The second door on the left was Snape's personal chambers.  There was a guest bedroom and a dining hall near the end, which, Snape told Harry, had a door to his study.  They had curved around and emerged back in the main room, on the other side, near the fireplace.

"I believe you wished to speak to me?"  He took his seat in the chair, something Harry saw was habit, and so he shuffled over to the couch and sat, rather awkwardly.  He stared at the fire, entranced, wondering how to start.

"I, uh, don't really know how to start."  _Brilliant, Harry.  Snape merely sat back and watched the boy, not saying anything.  Finally, after several minutes of silence, it was clear to Snape what was going on._

"Harry, you don't have to 'beat around the bush,' as it were, with me.  Something happened at lunch."

Harry inhaled deeply and began.  He pulled out the note from his godfather/uncle and opened it, holding it in his hands.  "I got a letter from Sirius today.  He wanted to apologize and tell me he loved me."  Harry faltered.  He couldn't do this!  He was so close to having a family, even if his father and uncle hated each other.  He couldn't ruin it now!  He folded the note back up and sighed.  "That's it.  I guess it irked me more than I thought it would.  But the fly cleared my head.  Well, let's go."  He started up off the couch, but Snape didn't move.  He bore his dark eyes into Harry's, sizing him up.

"If that is all, I wish to talk to you.  Please," he gestured back to the couch, which Harry trudged over to and sat down.  "I wish to discuss the events in the Headmaster's office a few days ago.  Actually, two things.  One was, why were you so disappointed in being chosen as a prefect?  It's a great honor for anyone."

"But I'm not anyone!" he burst.  He hadn't really meant to yell, but it just kind of came out.  He settled down and looked down at his hands.  "I mean, knowing everyone, I was probably chosen as a prefect the night they left me on the Dursleys' doorstep.  I'll probably be Head Boy too, and Quidditch Captain, and everything else that everyone expects from the great Harry Potter."  His rant finished, he sat back, sighing.

"Well, that was…expected.  I was wondering when you were going to vent."  Harry looked up at the man questioningly.  "Since that day, I knew what was wrong, and if you remember, tried to broach the subject."  Snape raised his eyebrows, and Harry blushed slightly.  "Harry, if there is one thing above all things I know of Minerva McGonagall, she is meticulous.  She would not have given you this responsibility if she did not think you earned it and could handle it.  Likewise, the Headmaster would not have supported the idea if he did not believe the same.  I believe your friend, Miss Granger, is the other prefect."  Harry beamed at this.  If anyone deserved it, she did.  She tried so hard to keep everyone in line, she was, by far, the best student in their year, and she was the most responsible person Harry knew.  Probably had all her summer homework done by now.

"Sir, who are the Slytherin fifth-year prefects?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.  We just couldn't bear to give the honor to Miss Parkinson or Miss Bulstrode."  Harry cringed, but was thankful.  Both girls were rather ignorant and absent-minded at times.  "I believe Katie Bell is the Head Girl and Damon Sonati the Head Boy."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't make Katie captain then.  And Damon's a Ravenclaw right?"  Snape nodded and Harry smiled.

"The other thing I wished to discuss with you was the entire Sorting Hat incident."  Harry sunk lower into the couch.  He knew it, Snape didn't want him in his house.  "Now, while you would be a grand addition to our Quidditch team and house, I do _not want you changing houses simply because of me.  I will not permit you to transfer into my house until you completely think this through.  I want you to come here because you want to, not because you think that's what I want.  Because it's not.  I don't want you to be miserable away from your friends just because this new fact has come to light.  You know, the hat knew of your lineage before you or I did, so when it put you in Gryffindor, it didn't do so because of James Potter, it did so because that's who you are.  Because that is the house you belong in."  Snape sat back, watching his son's face for any sign.  Finally, after contemplating it all, he smiled._

"I don't think I want to be in Slytherin.  I'm a Gryffindor.  Besides, I wouldn't want to sleep next to Malfoy for two years."  He fake-shuddered and grimaced at the thought.  Snape raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about we start in on your lessons."  Snape made to get up, but was stopped by Harry's voice.

"Wait," he sighed.  Snape sat back down and waited as he was told.  "I have a question to ask you."  Snape noticed the parchment that was the letter from Black clutched in the boy's hand.


	14. Discoveries

"Wait," he sighed. Snape sat back down and waited as he was told. "I have a question to ask you." Snape noticed the parchment that was the letter from Black clutched in the boy's hand.

Harry took a deep breath and braced himself for the consequences.  Snape merely sat there, watching the inner struggle take place, wondering what could be so nerve-wracking.  Finally, he spoke.

"The letter I got from Sirius…he explains why he was so mad with you.  He wasn't mad at me, and he apologized and told me he loved me."  Harry choked on his words, but continued.  "He also explained…why he did what he did."  _Great Harry, could you be a little more cryptic?_  But Snape understood immediately, and his eyes flashed with an unspoken hatred.  Harry cringed down, swallowed, and pressed on.

"He says some pretty…drastic things, and I wanted to talk to you before I'll believe him."  There, he'd said it, and now Snape looked as if he were ready to maim the nearest living thing.  To his credit, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke in a calm voice.

"May I see the letter?"  Harry tightened his grip, but realized he wouldn't be able to tell Snape what was in it, so he offered the parchment to the wizard with a slightly shaking hand.  Harry sat in an extremely uncomfortable silence as Snape read the letter.  He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing.

"Harry?" the voice was small and quiet, and Harry almost believed he had imagined it, but he looked up anyway.  Snape had moved over to the couch and was holding out the letter.

"Sir?"

"It is your letter, you should keep it."  Harry stared at the man as if he'd just grown two heads.  He wasn't even the least bit upset?  That could only mean…

He snatched the letter and jumped up off the couch.  He moved to storm out when a hand snaked out and latched onto his wrist, pulling him back down on the couch.

"You said you wanted to talk to me before you believed him, so let's talk."  Harry looked up at the man incredulously.  Was he serious?

_Wait, he wants to talk, so talk Harry.  It's why you came in the first place.  What if you're wrong?_

_What if I'm not?  What if he was just using Mum for Voldemort?_

_Dumbledore trusts him, always has._

_Dumbledore is a trusting man, he trusts until you give him a reason not to.  He probably doesn't know about this._

_Dumbledore not know?  Are you kidding me?  Let the man talk._

Harry sighed and nodded, turning on the couch to face the man.  Snape, seeing the battle was over, sighed as well and ran a hand over his face.

"Harry, I know your godfather means well, and it's no secret he's never liked me.  Hell, the feeling is quite mutual.  But that doesn't excuse his behavior, nor does this apology endear him to me.  As for his little spy session, I have a few things to say in my defense."  Harry nodded.

"That's why I came; to hear your side.  I didn't think it was very fair to judge you on his word."

"Smart lad.  Though you are not suppose to, you no doubt know of my position in Voldemort's circle."  Harry shrugged.

"Uh, all I know is your loyal to Dumbledore."

"Too true, Harry.  I am a spy for the Light Side, against Voldemort and his followers.  However, you can imagine what would happen if they found out."  Harry swallowed audibly, thinking about the pain of the Cruciatus curse.  He closed his eyes, willing the screams of pain out of his head.  He was shaken from his thoughts by Snape's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I guess…nevermind, go on."  Snape eyed him suspiciously, but continued, noting to address that topic on a later date.

"I've been a spy for a very long time, even before that night in Godric's Hollow.  And before you become angry, you must know that Voldemort never tells us when and where we will be attacking until the night of.  There was no way to escape and warn Lily and Potter.  But that is not relevant to this letter.  In order to keep up my place as a spy, I had to convince them that I was loyal to no one but Voldemort.  Can you understand what that might entail?"

"You'd have to lie to the Death Eaters.  So that explains your conversation with Malfoy.  But what about—?"  Snape held up a hand.

"That night, I didn't sneak off, as your uncle suggests, but I told Lily where I was going, and went to London to meet with Lucius, upon his request.  Little did I know what I was walking into.  We talked that night, and he told me of all his 'conquests' as he put it.  Of course, I had to lie and tell him the same, something that still pains me today.  I had to lie about the only woman I've ever loved.  Naturally, this pleased him a great deal and he brought out a woman, I don't know if she was a Muggle or a witch.  He said we were to 'have a go' at her.  Judging from this letter, that is all your godfather heard before he rushed to Potter to tell him."

"There's more?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Just the ending," Snape replied.  "I walked out as Lucius tortured the poor girl, then, when it was my turn, I let her escape.  I then wiped Lucius' memory of the event and left.  When I returned home, I told Lily everything.  I assume that was the night you were conceived."

"Oh, I didn't need to hear that!" Harry shouted.  Snape smirked and looked down at the boy.  He seemed more relaxed than he had been, a good sign.  "So, about those lessons."  Harry jumped up and stuffed the letter in his pocket.  At Snape's look, he shrugged.  "I'll write him a letter later.  Don't worry, I won't reveal any information about you."  Snape nodded and stood as well.  They walked into the classroom, and Harry jumped up on the dueling platform.

"What are we doing first?" he asked.  Snape noted the abrupt change in the boy.

He was probably worried sick that you were just some no good Death Eater that used his mother.  What did you expect?

_He should have known better than that.  I loved Lily._

_Yes, but look how you've treated him the last four years._

_Can you blame me?  Until a few days ago, he was James Potter's son._

But he's not, and now he knows the important things.  You loved Lily, of that he's sure.

Snape snapped out of his reverie to find Harry staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Just wondering if you were finished arguing with yourself."

"Of course, now we will start with dueling.  You are pretty good with minor curses, such as _rictusempra_, however, we will work on shielding curses and spells.  Have you learned _ferito_ yet?"  Harry thought about telling him of the book he'd read, but decided against it and shook his head.  "I thought not.  Now, this is a force spell, and is meant for repelling your enemy away from you.  Unskilled Death Eaters often find it necessary to charge their opponents to win."  They bowed to each other, "Now, cast the _ferito_ curse at me," they lowered their wands, turned and paced away.  Five paces later, Harry turned and yelled.

"_Ferito!"_  A yellow ball sped toward Snape at a high speed.

"_Sparsum!"_  The yellow ball hit some sort of shield and dissipated around it.  Harry chuckled, and tried another, from the book he'd read.

"_Perverti!"_  A beam shot from his wand and made straight for Snape's legs.  Harry thought he saw shock on the potions master face before he thought of a shield.

"_Referio!"_  The beam bounced off the shield and sailed back towards Harry's legs.  He did the only thing he could think of.  Just before it hit him, he jumped as high as he could.  While he was in the air, Snape cast another curse, without thinking.

"_Aculeatus!"_  Harry landed on his feet in time to see a green light headed toward him.  He froze, his mind flashing back fourteen years.

_"Take Harry and go!"_

_"No!  James!"_  

Harry dropped to the ground, subsequently dodging the spell, and clutched his head.  At first, Snape thought he had hit him, and quickly ended the spell.  But then he realized something was definitely wrong.  He ran over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  The most blood-curdling scream rose out of the boy, and suddenly Snape was thankful for the silencing charms on his chambers.

_If I didn't hit the boy, why is he in pain! _Snape's mind screamed.  Then, Harry fell back, clutching his knees to his chest.

"No, Mum!  Dad!"  And it clicked.  The green light, the scream…he was flashing back.  Harry looked up, but his eyes were glazed over, proving that he was stuck in the past.  "You killed them."  Snape's eyes widened; the boy thought he was Voldemort.  He stood quickly and pulled out his wand, pointing it at himself.

"_Invincio,"_ he whispered, and put his wand away.  Snape saw that Harry had dropped his wand, and hopefully didn't have the presence of mind to grab it.  Harry charged him, throwing punches and kicks at "Voldemort."  Snape, now impervious to physical attacks, stood back and let the boy get out fourteen years of pent up aggression.  When Harry had tired himself out, he collapsed, hands around his knees and head down.

"Mum…Dad…no…" he whispered over and over.  Snape stood over the boy, clearly out of his element.  _Merlin, what do I do?_  _What would Albus do?_  That seemed to be a pertinent question, as Albus was really the only father he himself had known.  Snape knelt down next to the drained teen and placed a hand on his back.

"Harry?"  Harry looked up, red-faced, into Snape's eyes, and for the first time since Harry had met him, his eyes were filled with concern and worry; no mask, no hatred, no sneer.  Harry replaced his head on his knees and began to cry silently, he hated to show his weakness.

And Snape, despite his nasty reputation, despite all his years of isolating himself from everyone, hating all who came near him, gathered the boy in his arms and let him cry.


	15. Understanding

Ok, I've decided to make this H/Hr, but it's not going to be anything major.Just subtle hints.I'm sorry if this isn't what some people want, but my other fic "The Last Sorcerer" is R/Hr, and I thought I'd try another pairing.Any suggestions for Ron? I was thinking either Cho or Padma Patil, as one of my fans has requested their presence in this fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost two weeks since that night, and Harry had avoided Snape like the plague.He hated appearing weak, especially in front of Snape, and Snape had seen him at his worst.How could he even look the man in the eye without thinking how he'd humiliated himself?

Harry spent most of his time in his room, only coming out for meals, and then shielding himself with Remus and Trelawney.Yes, even the old bat had come in handy, as Snape wouldn't even go near her.Subsequently, he'd finished all his homework and even got a jump-start on Divination for next year.Snape never stayed at dinner long, getting away from social activity as much as possible.

Harry bid goodbye to the professors and walked out of the hall.He barely saw the figure out of the corner of his eye, or the spell cast in his direction.The last thing he saw was a large looming figure walking towards him, then nothingness.

He awoke with a start in a familiar scene, with the potions master staring at him intently from the chair.He sat up on the couch and rubbed his face, knowing he was in for it now.

"So, Mr. Potter, think you can avoid me forever?"

"No sir," it was mumbled, but Snape still caught it.

"Then why have you been trying your damnedest to steer clear of me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Harry countered, practically yelling.Snape slapped his knee and jumped out of his chair.He strode four feet and sat rather forcefully next to the boy.

"Then make me understand!" he returned, increasing his volume."Why have you been avoiding me?"Harry stood and walked over to the fire, stuffing his hands into his robe pockets and staring intently at the flames.

"I think we've had this conversation before.That, or the same point defines my entire existence.I'm Harry Potter, I can't be weak.Everyone looks to me to save the world; they think I'm perfect.I can't let them all down.And before," he motioned in the direction of the dueling room, "I…I…"

"You showed that you were human?"

"No!I showed weakness!I can't do that!People expect too much of me!I'm the one who is to defeat Voldemort!How can I do that if I'm crying like a baby every time my parents are mentioned?"Snape stood and walked over to the boy.

"Have you ever let yourself grieve over them, before that night?" Snape asked softly.Harry stared up at the man.This was not the stingy potions master he'd known for four years; this was a completely different person.Harry merely shook his head slightly, indicating the negative.

"Not like I knew them enough anyway," he said half-heartedly.Snape laid his hand firmly on the boy's thin shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how long you knew them, Harry, what matters is they loved you and you loved them.That's reason enough to grieve."

A knock interrupted them, and Snape walked to let whoever it was in.Harry stood a little straighter as the Headmaster entered.

"Harry, I was wondering where you'd gotten off to," he said cheerfully.

"Actually, Professor Snape kidnapped me," he scoffed.Snape leveled a mirthful sneer at him, and Dumbledore smiled."Sorry, Headmaster."

"No need, Harry.Actually, I just wanted to give you your prefect duties to look over.And ask you what you wanted for your birthday.As I understand it, it's in a few weeks?"Harry nodded absently; he had forgotten his own birthday.

"There's no need to get me anything, Headmaster.It's not like it would be different from any other birthday."This was not a degrading remark, merely a statement of fact, but Snape's face fell anyway.No one noticed, thankfully, and his mask shot back up.The Headmaster, however, seemed offended.

"No, no, no, dear boy!You will have a proper birthday party with friends and presents and such!Now, what would you like from the staff?"Harry smiled, thankful that the Headmaster was not purchasing him a gift personally, but from the entire staff.Still, he didn't much like the special treatment; but he didn't really see a way out of this one, so he shrugged.

"Not sure, really.I mean, Herms usually gets me a book of some kind, and Ron sends me candy and food to avoid Aunt Petunia's diet plan."

Snape scoffed, "_Diet plan?You're skinny enough as is."_

"Yes, but you haven't met Dudley, my cousin.He got a note from his school telling my relatives that he needed to go on a diet, as he's about the size of a small killer whale, so Aunt Petunia put the whole family on it."

"A small killer whale?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, that's probably giving him too much credit, but yeah.Oh!I need to write Ron and Herms!They don't know I'm here!"He looked at the two wizards expectantly, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Go ahead, but don't forget to come up with something for your birthday."He nodded to Severus and left.The man in black turned back to his son.

"You may use my study and owl if you wish."He gestured back to the hallway, and Harry graced him with a smile so reminiscent of Lily, Severus had to look to the fire.Harry was confused for a moment, but walked back to the study, leaving the door open, in case Snape needed anything.

He sat down and looked around at the items on the desk, which weren't many.The orb that had held his mother's message was there, sitting as the center piece of the desk.Harry had to resist the urge to dig through and look around, and merely looked at the other contents.A small magical calendar showed the date, and a small sterling silver snake sat on the corner.He stared, confused, at the desk.

"Parchment, ink, and quill are in the top left drawer," came his father's silky voice, from _behind him.Harry jumped in his seat, and was treated to his father's chuckle.Harry turned and glared at him._

"Don't _do that!"He caught his breath, remembering the entrance from the dining hall.He opened the indicated drawer and pulled out parchment, ink, and an older quill.He didn't figure his father would take to him using his good quill.He set everything up and got as far as "Dear Ron" before he was stumped._

"What do I tell them?" he asked, knowing the man was still looming over him.Snape drew and flicked his wand, and a plush reading chair moved over next to the boy.The man sunk down into it, thinking.

"How about the truth?"

"You do realize what Ron would say, right?" Harry looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Well, then, you'll just have to discreetly leave out that particular piece of knowledge.Until Voldemort is defeated, not many can know of our relationship.It would be too dangerous for you, and me, as you so eloquently pointed out a few weeks ago."

"Right then," he scrawled out a hasty greeting, let Ron know he was at Hogwarts because he was safer there (that really wasn't a lie) and that he could send Hedwig back.After asking Snape, he included an invite for him and all the Weasleys to his birthday party on the 31st at 11 am at Hogwarts, and that there was to be a Quidditch match, so he'd better brush up.He strategically "forgot" to mention that he'd gotten a new XS, and signed and sealed the letter.

Hermione's was a little more difficult.Ever since that kiss on the cheek at King's Cross, Harry had been really confused.He'd thought she was going with Krum.He included her invite as well, along with Krum's (though he secretly prayed he wouldn't show).This letter was shorter, but Snape did not miss the "Love, Harry" at the end, something which was not on the other.Seeing that he was done, Snape whistled once, and a large, dark eagle owl flew in the open door moments later.

"Harry, this is Adrian."Harry smiled, stroking the massive bird.

"Hello Adrian, would you deliver these letters for me?"The bird hooted his assent and stuck out his leg.Harry tied the letters to each foot."Now, the left one goes to the Burrow, and the right one goes to the Grangers."Again, the bird hooted and flew off.Harry turned to say thank you, but yawned instead.

"Sorry, guess I'm more tired that I thought."They exited the study after Harry had put everything away where he'd found it and Snape replaced the chair.

"Harry, I'm sorry for knocking you out," Snape started, but Harry shook his head.

"No, Professor, I should apologize for avoiding you.But, I did finish all my homework and got a head-start on Divination."

"Speaking of head-starts, do you wish to start our sessions again?"Harry nodded, and Snape sighed inwardly.

"Sure, but can we start tomorrow?I got up early this morning to complete my Transfiguration essay, and I'm beat."Harry shuffled to the portrait hole.

"Of course.Goodnight, Harry, I will see you at breakfast."Snape opened the portrait and Harry shambled out the hole and to his room, waving his goodbye during another yawn.


	16. Reviews and Author's Notes 2

Dang, did it again!I don't know why I completely forget about reviews…y'all mean so much to me, I can't believe I'm not paying more attention when I write.But enough of my lame excuses…reviews.

**CHAPTER 13 REVIEWERS:**

_Kateri: _Though Slytherin is my favorite house, I just love Gryffindors….love to make fun of them!Hehe…just kidding to all Gryffindors…I think the sortings are wrong.You are totally a Slytherin!I hope you liked Snape's side of the story.

_Anonymous _(ch 6)_:_At the very end of "Tit for Tat," Harry's wand snapped when the broom and the cloak landed on it.Trust me, if it hit just right, that's totally possible.

_Skipastarseeker:_Yes, my cliffhangers are notorious.

_FireSenshi:_AAAHHH!!I KEEP FORGETTING TO DEDICATE CHAPTERS!!I am making out a list right now (well, after I finish this)…must not forget you people!

_Lee Lee Potter:_Hehe…I love leaving people hanging, but I hate being left hung (did that make any sense) so I really must stop doing that.

_Voydag:_Yes, he did explode didn't he? ;) Yeah, him transferring to Slytherin really didn't make sense in this fic.

_Dracoqueen456:_I'm going to try and get Padma and Cho in this one (see note at top of last chapter).And no, Harry will NOT be with Ginny…I don't like H/G either…so have no fear.

_Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid:_Interesting name…I've posted more soon!

_Saavik:_Yes, I had to stop there (well, I didn't _have_ to, but I did).

_Little Suzi:_I must say, that is the coolest email address, next to my friend Terence's (weirdo@portalofevil.com)…WHAT DID YOU SEE WITH ALAN!!MUST KNOW!!Hehe, sorry, I get a little carried away…what were you saying?Oh yes, I'm working on the next chapter right after this.

_Phoenix Flight:_Now, you see why Black was so upset?Unfounded, really, but still!

_Lady Lightning:_Continuing as ordered, Ma'am *salutes crisply*

**CHAPTER 14 REVIEWERS:**

_Lady Lightning:_See above…hehe

_Kateri:_Gotta have one emotional scene.It's a must!

_Phoenix Flight:_Thank you…I'm usually not very good at writing those kind of scenes (action and drama is my forte), but they happen.

_Snape coolgirl:_Like the penname!I think I could work that in though…that's a good point.Of course, _I_ would want the boy dead if he'd humiliated _me_ like that.

_Lei Dumbledore:_Really?Who'd it smash?*ducks flying object*

_Lee Lee Potter:_Yes, he's trying…though it's all new to him too.It's a fine review…glad you took the time to do it!What makes you think things will work out with Sirius?*ducks more flying objects*

_Iniysa:_Hi Lauren!Glad you like it!

_FireSenshi:_I don't know what to say!

_Saavik:_Hehe…I love writing them though!

_Felion:_I'm glad you joined us!I don't know why I don't like Sirius…I think it's because, even when running for his life, he's careless and rash.Sure, sometimes it's for Harry, but he needs to stay alive for Harry.And the fact that he condones hating people (ie Snape) is not being a good role model.Sure, maybe Sirius doesn't like him, Harry doesn't either, but that doesn't give either of them the right to insult him.Has Sirius ever once stopped to consider _maybe_ Snape is this way because of his position?If Sirius is in fact a member of the Order, then he _knows_ Snape is a spy.So why doesn't he treat him with more respect?But that just me, I think I might be a little biased (see penname), but that's my view.

_Little Suzi:_thank you for reminding me to tell Ron and Hermione…I had completely forgotten about them.(note, add you to dedication list)First, Harry's B-day (a must in these fics) and then the new term.

_Tantz:_Hey, I checked out your Elfwood stuff…man that is awesome…anyhoo, as said before, who says anyone's gonna reconcile with Sirius?Thanks for the praise.

_Charma1219:_Welcome!I put up more!(see last chapter…hehe)

Well, that's taken care of…really, someone should hit me upside the head with a skillet *ducks to avoid skillet*Hey!I didn't mean it like that!I'm really going to work on that dedication list now. 

I love you all!You're so kind to me!Must go now!So much time, so little to do!Wait…strike that…reverse it.Thank you.

**NOTICE**:100TH REVIEWER WILL HAVE A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 100th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall).If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 150th reviewer, 200th, etc…so review away people!

Yours in Salazar's name,

Rickman's Girl


	17. Exhilaration

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Well, as you were the only one who put an item in your review, this chapter gets dedicated to you.  Though, you were only number 91.  Oh well, your item can easily be worked into this chapter.

_Karri:_  Thank you!

_Saavik:_  I haven't dealt with Draco yet, I still haven't decided if I want him to be with or against his father.  All my other fics, he's a good guy.  I think in this one, he's gonna be bad.  I can work Ginny in there, but if I do, she'll be bad too.  Hehe…just kidding…or am I? *smirks evilly*

_Hippy Flower-et all:_  Here's some more, but could you torment him anyway?

_Pineapplehead:_  Yet another penname that I do not want to know the origins of. ;) Just kidding.  I also haven't decided Ron's reaction.  In most of these fics, he's a prat in the beginning, but he comes around.  Also, I don't think I'm gonna let them know until Voldie's gone.  It's really too much of a risk.

_Little Suzi:_  You're a hopeless romantic…but that's ok, because I am too.  Yes, a birthday party…Harry's first if I'm not mistaken.

_Lady Lightning_:  Another to add to my dedication list (I really hope I have enough chapters for everyone).  Hermione like Harry?  Come on, this is _me you're talkin' about._

_Draconis:_  Draco and Harry friends?  As I told _Saavik_, I still haven't decided if Draco's good or bad in this fic.  Only time will tell.

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Thanks!  Much more to come._

_Silvermists:_  Ya know, you were reviewer 100, but as you didn't put an item in your review, I can't give it to ya (see notice at the end of Ch 16).  I like the penname.  It's not about being a _good writer, but that you like to write.  Write about what you like, and as long as grammar and spelling are alright, you should be fine.  I'll even beta for ya if you ever start writing.  Just email me the chapters, and I'll proof them and send them back.  Anything for a fellow writer. *fends off starving authors begging for money*  HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!?  I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!!_

_Queen Hotaru:_  That is just the type of reviews I like.  If you can find nothing wrong, then I'm doing a good job.  Here's an update for ya!

_Lydia__:  I make up words too (I believe sneakily is mine) so don't feel bad.  Snape as Harry's father isn't a new story…they're all over the place.  An author named Severitus (I __really recommend her stories) came up with the challenge, and it's evolved into a movement.  Answers to Severitus' challenge can be found all over the place._

_Xikum:_  Thank you for the wonderful review.  It's always nice to get in depth descriptions of how my writing comes across to the readers.  Snape is my favorite character, so I tend to focus more on him and his thoughts and actions, and thus I find myself understanding him more.  I always endeavor to keep them all in character, but as the situations change, so too do the characters.

_Teri:_  Actually, you were 104, but as _Lee Lee Potter was the only one to put an item in her review, she gets the chapter.  Better luck next time!  And the whole review prize thing got a lot of people's attention.  Thanks for reviewing!_

_Zarra Rous:_  Thank you for taking the time to read.

_Charma1219:_  Here's some more!  Thanks for reviewing!

_Takari4ever7:_  I'm a H/Hr shipper, but it really depends on the fic (my other fic "The Last Sorcerer" is R/Hr).  And as I said, the romance isn't the fic, but I'll put semi-sweet moments in there for ya!

_Selke:_  Remus comin' up!  Yes, it is going to get very confusing.  But not so much as the whole Boxing Day chapter in "The Last Sorcerer."  You think it's difficult to read, think about writing that.  Glad you love it!

Whew!  That was great!  I BROKE 100 REVIEWS!!  I HAVE NEVER DONE THAT!! WHOO HOO!!  I LOVE YOU ALL!  I'll repost the notice now, since many people skip over review chapters.

**NOTICE**:  In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 125th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall).  If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 150th reviewer, 175th, etc…so review away people!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Harry,_

_A whole summer at Hogwarts?  Imagine the things you could find!  George and Fred are jealous beyond belief.  I talked to Mum, she said we could all come for your party.  Charlie and Bill are coming too, but Percy's too busy at the Ministry.  Dad's not going to make it either.  But all of us (except Mum of course) are bringing our brooms, so we can have a great game.  Who knew Ginny was such a good Keeper?  Well, we'll see you in a few days mate._

_Ron_

_PS ~ That's not a normal school owl, is it?  Where'd it come from?_

Harry smiled and stroked Hedwig, who seemed extremely happy to be back with Harry.  Adrian flew through seconds later, a note tied to his leg.  Harry quickly untied it and petted the owl, giving it a treat for its trouble.  For once, Hedwig didn't seem to mind sharing her perch or water, as this was obviously a well-trained and respectable owl.  Harry smiled at the two birds and opened Hermione's note, something inside him swelling.

_Hey Harry!  A whole summer at Hogwarts?  Imagine all the reading you could do!  Sure I can be there.  Do you mind if my parents come as well?  They've never been, and it's a good opportunity.  I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't mind.  I don't think I'll play Quidditch, but I'll keep score for you.  I'm not really a fan of flying.  And don't even mention Krum's name around me.  The minute I got to __Bulgaria__, he started showing me off like some trophy…really disgusting.  I left almost a day after I got there.  Anyway, that's the past, and I'm looking forward to the future, whatever it might bring.  Ugh, I'll stop rambling now.  See you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

Love?  Harry re-read the last line over and over, wondering what it meant.  _Probably loves you as a friend, nothing more.  Still, it was there; maybe there was hope.  He smiled to himself and looked up from the table to see his father and Covial staring at him.  Lupin had been told by the Headmaster to be in disguise from then on out, and no one but Harry and the staff could know who he was; not even Ron and Hermione.  Harry didn't care too much.  With Lupin "gone," he really didn't have to worry about Sirius showing up unexpected.  Sirius!  He suddenly realized that he hadn't written him back since the note a month ago!  He probably thought Harry hated him.  Without finishing his lunch, he bolted from the Hall (after apologizing and excusing himself) and into his room._

Once there, he realized he really didn't know what to say.  He dipped his quill in ink and began the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thank you for your letter, and I apologize for not getting back to you.  I've had a lot to sort through in the past month.  I talked with Professor Snape and heard his side of the story.  He's given me no reason not to believe he's telling the truth.  I don't fully trust him yet, but that comes with time right?  I can't lie to you though.  I'm still a little upset that you would keep something like that from me.  I think that was very irresponsible of you.  You forced Mum out of love because of something you thought you saw and heard, then you keep me from my only real family because of your misunderstanding!  And before you tell me to calm down, I'd like to remind you who blew up at who in the Headmaster's office.  I'm not saying that I don't still care about you, because I do, but I think I should give Professor Snape a chance as well.  He deserves a family just as much as I do.  I'd like to include you in that family, but for now, you are my godfather.  When you think you can grow up and talk to me and Professor Snape civilly, we'll talk about you being my uncle.  Be careful wherever you are.  
Harry_

Harry looked over his letter and, once satisfied, he walked up to the Owlrey.  Hedwig came down immediately, but Harry merely petted her and found a small school owl.

"Sorry, girl, but you're a bit too obvious.  Why don't you go back up with Adrian?  You two seem to be getting along."  She nipped his ear in forgiveness and Harry tied the note to the school owl's leg.  "Take this to Sirius Black."  The owl hooted and flew out one of the holes into the mid-day sun.

"I trust you weren't too harsh with him?"  Harry whirled in surprise at the presence of the man behind him.

"Do you make it a habit to give people heart attacks?"  He looked up at Snape as he caught his breath.

"I did not mean to frighten you.  I was merely looking for Adrian."

Harry gestured up to the top.  "He and Hedwig seem to be getting along nicely.  I think that's the first non-school owl Hedwig's met that's not crazy or incompetent."  From above, Hedwig hooted her assent, and Adrian his thanks.  "And no, I wasn't _too_ harsh with him.  But he does need a swift kick in the pants."

Snape chuckled, agreeing whole-heartedly.  "Be that as it may, I believe the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office."  Harry nodded and walked with his father in silence to the gargoyle.

"Bertie Botts," Harry said cheerfully, noticing the disdainful look on the potions master's face.  He was now convinced the man hadn't had any sugar in twenty years.  Snape knocked swiftly on the office door, and they were admitted immediately.  Dumbledore stood and smiled at both of them.

"Good afternoon!  How are you?"  A nod from Severus and a shrug from Harry was his answer.  He beamed at them just the same.  "Well, Harry, I just wanted to know if you've thought of anything you want for your birthday.  It's only a few days away, after all."

"Yes sir.  I think I'd like a pensieve.  With Voldemort returned to power, my dreams will probably be more vivid.  I'd like to record them for you."  Snape spluttered, and Harry was treated to the sight of the fearsome potions master fumbling for words.

"What do you mean dreams?" he finally managed.  Harry opened his mouth to answer, but the Headmaster beat him to it.

"Severus, Harry's scar links him to the Dark Lord.  Whenever Voldemort is near or when he's feeling particularly murderous, Harry scar burns, or if he's asleep, he dreams about it.  He's smart to want to record them.  If we act quickly enough, it could save lives."

Harry, feeling very self-conscious at the look he was getting from his father, shuffled on his feet.  "Uh, can I go now?  I need to practice some new maneuvers on my XS before Ron gets here."  Snape was about to protest when the Headmaster once again broke in.

"Of course, Harry.  We will see you at dinner."  Harry waved and practically ran out the door.  Snape turned back to Dumbledore, but the Headmaster was already busying himself with paperwork.  Sighing to himself, he walked out, bidding goodbye to his mentor.  Just outside his chambers, he suddenly realized the perfect thing to get the boy for his birthday.

Five excruciatingly long days later, Harry waited anxiously in the Headmaster's office for his friends to arrive.  He heard the Floo activate and stood back, preparing for the lot of Weasleys that were sure to come barreling out.  But instead, only three figures emerged, one he recognized immediately.  He beamed his brightest smile at her and collected her in a hug.

"Herms!  How are you!"  He didn't know what made him do it, but he lifted her off the ground and spun her a few times.  She seemed just as shocked as he, and they quickly composed themselves and turned to the two adults.

"Harry, these are my parents."

"How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Harry offered his hand politely.  Mr. Granger shook it and chuckled.

"Please, Harry, David and Vanessa.  We've heard a lot about you from Hermione."

"Dad!" Hermione blushed crimson, but Harry waved it off.

"Don't worry, everyone knows me anyway.  What's two more?" he laughed.  He picked up Hermione's trunk and took them to Gryffindor Tower.  Professor McGonagall had unlocked it and was allowing all the visitors to stay there.  Ron, Harry, and Mr. Granger were staying in Harry's dormitories.  Hermione, Ginny, Vanessa, and Mrs. Weasley were in Hermione's dorm, and Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were in the dorm next to Harry's.  Harry deposited Hermione's trunk in her room, along with Vanessa's things, then they went to his dorm.

"Harry, where are all your things?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, still down in my room.  The Headmaster didn't think I'd like to be up here all alone, so I got one of the guest chambers for the summer.  It's not too bad.  But I'm staying up here tonight with everyone else."

"Well, Dumbledore said Ron, Fred, George, and I could stay the rest of the summer.  My parents already said it was okay, so what do you say?"  Harry beamed again.

"That's great Herms!  We'll have so much fun.  And no, we're not spending 90 percent of our time in the library."

"But Harry!  There's so much to learn in there!" she protested as they walked down the stairs, back to the Headmaster's office.

"Why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw is the biggest Hogwarts mystery of them all."

Hermione just smiled knowingly, like the smile the Headmaster got when he knew something you weren't supposed to.  Even on Hermione, it was really annoying.  So he did what he always did with her when he wanted information.  He leveled his puppy dog eyes on her.  He could see she was breaking, and he almost had her when he was tackled by a mass of red hair.

"Harry mate, how are you!"

"We have load of things to show you!"

"Mum confiscated half our stuff, but we managed to save some of the good stuff."

"Boys, don't suffocate him!"

"Harry, how have you been!  It's been a while!"

"Norbert's doing great, Harry.  You should see him!"

"Honestly, I don't know what the big deal is.  It's not like you haven't seen him in years.  It's only been less than two months."  Harry smiled thankfully at Ginny, but something was different.  This was no longer the young, innocent girl he'd saved in his second year.  His head was shaken clear by a bear hug from Mrs. Weasley.  He wrapped his arms around her, smiling, breathing in her motherly scent.  This was something he'd never experience for himself, so he took solace in Ron's mother, who had looked after him like her own since she first met him.  He stepped back and surveyed the lot.  After proper introductions were made, and things were dropped into the Tower, they headed out to the lake.

The entire staff was already outside, awaiting the arrival of the guests.  Many of them started at seeing the potions master there, but one glare sent them looking in another direction.  Harry ignored the pile of presents (that had suddenly gotten bigger with a wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand) and stripped down to his boxers, jumping into the lake.

After seeing their startled and lost expressions, McGonagall transfigured their clothes into swimming suits, and all the children dove in.  Mrs. Weasley and Vanessa sat out, Mrs. Weasley turning their clothes back to normal, but David jumped in with the kids, not caring one bit about all the magic around him.

Harry dove under and grabbed Hermione's legs, pulling her under.  She came up spluttering and looked around for the perpetrator.  Fred and George were having a chicken fight with Bill and Charlie, and Ron and Ginny, so that only left two people: her father or Harry.  Her dad had waded out and was now sunbathing next to her mom.  So where was Harry?  Her question was answered as she was suddenly lifted into the air.  She grabbed on to the mop of black hair that had appeared under her as she began moving.  Soon, she was struggling with Ginny to stay on while Harry and Ron threw meaningless insults at each other.  Fred and George had won their match with Bill and Charlie and were now watching the battle, ready to face the victor.  With a final shriek, Ginny toppled off and Hermione raised her fists in the air.

"Yes!  I win!"  Fred and George jumped right in and she quickly had to throw her hands down to avoid a shove.  In doing so, she knocked Fred forward, and the twins went under.  Harry began jumping up and down, careful not to drop her.

"We won!  We are awesome!"  Hermione back-flipped off his shoulders and when she came up, she was tackled by Harry, sending both under.

After much splashing, soaking most of the faculty as well, the eight emerged from the pool smiling and dripping.  Dumbledore, complete with flowered trunks, sunglasses, and a streak of sunscreen on his nose, cleared his throat.

"Now, I believe it is time for the birthday boy to open his presents."  Harry looked around and noticed that Snape was nowhere to be found.  Dumbledore leaned in and whispered so no one else could hear him.

"He wants to give you your present in private.  You understand."  Harry nodded, smiling, and began tearing into his presents.  The first being one from Dobby, who had shown up unexpectedly.

"Harry Potter got Dobby a Christmas present, so Dobby is getting Harry Potter a birthday present!" he squeaked.  He opened the box, which had been rattling, and saw a handful of old marbles.  Thanking his elven friend, he set it aside and opened another.

From the staff, he received a pensieve, just as he had asked.  It was made of onyx, and had an inscription running the circumference.  From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he had gotten an owl whistle that summoned your owl to you.  He tried it out, and Hedwig came swooping down not a minute later.

"Thanks!  This is very useful!"  He tucked it away and grabbed the present from Charlie and Bill.  He noticed Percy's name on the tag as well, and looked up at them skeptically.

"He's, uh, busy…you understand, Harry." Bill tried to explain.

"No, that's alright.  I'm sure whatever's he's doing will change the course of the wizarding world."  This set the group into peals of laughter, but Harry regained his composure and opened the gift.  It was a set of dueler's robes.  They were leathery, but light, magically so, and Harry lifted them out of the box to get a better look.  They shimmered in the light, going from scarlet to gold when the light hit the fabric at certain angles.

"I don't know what to say.  Thank you."  He smiled at each of them, carefully folded the robes, and placed the box aside.  Next, he grabbed the present from the Grangers.  Lifting it out of the box, it looked like a simple tube.  David handed him a set of instructions.

"Hermione said you liked Astronomy.  You just program the date in, and it shows you the night sky."  Harry did just that, and marveled at the gift.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am.  This will really help in Astronomy."  He put it away and grabbed Ron's gift.  Predictably, it was full of sweets.  Along with it was a wizard's chess set, from Fred and George.  Harry smiled, wondering if they'd used the money he'd given them.  He clapped his friends on the back and thanked them before grabbing Ginny's present; a simple book on counter curses.  He smiled up at her, and thanked her for the useful gift.  He was going to need to know some whoppers to survive now.  

Last, well for now anyway, was Hermione's.  He grabbed the small box and opened it, gasping at its contents.  Unlike what he'd been expecting, it wasn't a book, but a ring.  It was sterling silver with a golden snitch in the center.  He lifted it out of its box, and slipped it on his right ring finger, completely missing the inscription on the inside of the band.

"It's perfect, Herms!  Thank you!"  He hugged her and she blushed, but smiled just the same.  Dumbledore clapped his hands and grinned.

"Well, now that the presents are finished, why don't we all go into the Great Hall for an early dinner."  He motioned to everyone, and Ron and Harry collected his presents.  They dumped them beside the table and clambered into their seats.  Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, and everyone filled in around them, including the faculty.  Snape had rejoined them, but was sitting as far away from Harry as possible; they still had appearances to keep up after all.  Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"Before we eat, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jaren Covial.  Professor?"  Covial stood, nodding to everyone.

"All I can say is I'm sure you're all looking forward to my classes!  I promise, they will be entertaining and informative.  How could they not be?  I'm teaching them!"

"Thank you, Professor," Dumbledore interrupted, and Harry had to hide his laugh under a cough.  He looked around, and even Hermione was staring incredulously at the man.  He heard Ron mutter from behind him.

"Oh no, not another Lockhart!"  Harry smiled at him as if to say, _You haven't had to live with him for a month_, and Ron choked.  "Sorry mate."

"Now, if we're done, I'm sure everyone is hungry, so tuck in!"  Food magically appeared, and the Grangers let out a startled cry before Hermione explained to them.  They laughed at themselves and dug in to the banquet.  After the feast, Ron and Harry hauled all his things up to the dorms and Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizard's chess, but he shook his head.

"The Headmaster wanted to discuss something with me after dinner.  Something about my safety this year, or some such nonsense."

"Oh Harry!  It's not nonsense!" Hermione countered, "A lot of people would be lost without you!"  He bit back a scathing comment and smiled at her, though weakly.  He knew she meant well, but that particular comment wasn't really heartening.  He walked swiftly to his room, ensured that he wasn't followed, then trekked the remaining distance to the dungeons.  He gave the portrait the password and called to Snape before he came in fully.

"Yes, come in."  Snape was sitting in his chair, reading a book.

"Sorry I came in unannounced.  I didn't want to stay in the hallway too long."  He sat down on the couch and exhaled deeply.  "This day has been exhausting."

"Indeed.  I'm sure the Headmaster informed you of why I left earlier today?"

"Yes.  I'm surprised you showed up at all.  You should have seen Ron's face when he saw you by the lake."  Harry grinned.

"The Headmaster informed the entire staff that we had to attend.  I left as soon as I could, for appearance sake, of course.  The same goes for dinner as well."  Harry nodded.

"I think you being nice to me, or even not nasty, would have been a little too suspicious anyway."

"Right.  Now, for your present."  Snape pulled a box out from under the chair and handed it to the boy.  He gave his father an accusing glare at the Slytherin green wrapping paper, and Snape merely sneered at him, mirthfully.  Harry opened it and pulled out a silver chain.  Hanging from it was an obsidian stone, shaped like a teardrop, no larger than a Galleon.  He looked up at his father quizzically, only to see a similar stone hanging from his neck.

"These will allow us to communicate through our thoughts.  There is no distance limit that I know of, though both of us must be conscious.  I thought this would come in handy if you were ever in trouble.  With recent events and developments, you are in more danger than ever before, as am I.  This will benefit me as much as it will you.  If I'm ever in danger, I can contact you and you can relay it to the proper people, namely, Dumbledore."

"I knew there was a selfish reason behind this," Harry scoffed.

"I am a Slytherin," Severus answered, smirking.  Harry rolled his eyes.

"So am I, remember?" he countered.  Accepting defeat, Snape stood.

"Your friends are no doubt wondering where you've been.  Good night, I will see you tomorrow."  Harry stood quickly, tossing the necklace about his neck.

"But, can't we talk a little longer?  I have a question."

~_Then use the stone~ Harry stumbled as he heard Snape's voice in his head.  He tried it back, but it didn't work.  ~__You have to think as though you're talking to me.  It takes some getting used to, but you should pick it up quickly~  Harry tried again, this time thinking as though he were speaking to the man._

~_Did you notice anything about Hermione?~_

_~You mean despite the fact that she was sneaking glances at you throughout dinner?~_

_~Really?  What do you think that means?  You don't think she sees through the charms, do you?~_

_~No, if there was one thing your mother was perfect in, it was charms.  Her reactions did not reflect that she saw through them.  Perhaps if she'd fallen out of her chair choking…~_

_~Professor!~_  Harry had walked out the portrait, and threw a glare over his shoulder at the remark.  Snape merely nodded and shut the portrait.

~_Don't think I missed the way you signed her letter~ Harry stopped dead in his tracks, then chuckled to himself._

~_Would you like to join us for Quidditch?~  He continued on his walk up to the Tower and found that talking to Snape through the stone was becoming easier by the minute._

~_If the Headmaster makes me.  He's here now, begging me to come out~_

_~Begging?~_ Harry asked skeptically.

~_In his own way, yes.  You know how he can get~  _

Harry laughed as he entered the common room, earning him stares from its occupants.  He waved them off.

"What do you say to a game of Quidditch?"  Trampling ensued, and soon all the Weasleys, save their mother, came barreling down the stairs, brooms in hand.  Ron looked at Harry.

"Where's your Firebolt, Harry?"

"Down in my room.  I'll get it on the way out."  Harry hid a smirk at the double meaning, and almost jumped for joy when Snape informed him that he would be joining them.  He sent back a message along the lines of "shocking Ron out of his mind" and smiled all the way outside.  He dashed into his room and came out with his broom wrapped in a cloth.

"It's for protection.  You can never be too careful with a broom."

Fred clapped him on the back.  "That's our boy!" he laughed at Harry's face.

"Who's captain this year?" Harry asked suddenly

"I am," Fred said with an evil glint in his eye.  George looked at him wide-eyed.

"Oh no, I know that look.  Wood used to get that look all the time.  We're doomed Harry!  Gred is going to kill us all!"

"Don't worry Forge, all will be well, you'll see!  This year we'll—"  he stopped short as he saw who was on the pitch.  The foul potions master stood there, Nimbus 2001 in hand, eyeing them hungrily.  Dumbledore, who had Madam Hooch's whistle about his neck, smiled at them all.

"Some of the faculty agreed to play to even out the teams.  I think that since Harry won't get to be captain this year, he should be captain now.  And Ron, why don't you captain the other team."  Harry smirked at Ron, and Snape coughed to hide his chuckle.  The boy was picking up way too many things from him.  Harry went over to his side of the group and carefully unwrapped his broom.  Fred grabbed onto George for support at the sight of the XS, Ron started choking on nothing, and Bill and Charlie laughed at Ron.  Dumbledore smiled.  "Harry, why don't you pick first."

"No, that's alright.  I'll let Ron go.  He's going to need all he can get."  Ron narrowed his eyes at his friend and puffed up importantly, not unlike Percy.

"I'll take Charlie."  Charlie smiled and leveled a fake-sneer at Harry.  This was going to be a good game between the Seekers.  Of course, Charlie didn't show it, but he was intimidated by the broom.  Even with his Nimbus 2000, he didn't feel like it was much of a match.

Harry nodded, "George," he stated proudly.

"Fred."

"Bill."

"Madam Hooch."

"Professor Snape."  A stunned silence filled the pitch as Snape joined Harry, a sneer plastered to his face.

"Potter, if you think I'm out here for fun, you are sorely mistaken."

"Slytherin's hate to lose, Professor.  I can't see you throwing the game just because of me."  Fixing the boy with a scowl that, to the others, promised later punishment, he pursed his lips and waited.

"Ginny."

"Hermione."  Hermione marched over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Harry, I can't play!  I don't even know how to play!  Besides, I'm a horrible flyer."

"Then you can be our Keeper.  They don't do much flying.  And you're good with trajectories and such, you should do fine!"

"I don't have a broom," she pointed out.  He motioned to the pile of Cleansweep 7's that lay beside Madam Hooch.

"You can use a school broom.  Oh come on, you're not going to make me face Ron outnumbered are you?" he asked.  She sighed.

"No, of course not," she grabbed a broom and mounted it.  Dumbledore grabbed the Quaffle, one Bludger, and the Snitch.

"Since each team only has one Beater, we'll only use one Bludger.  The rules are the same as every other game, so no foul shots.  I'll be watching all of you."  He eyed Severus knowingly, who merely sneered and turned away.  Bill looked a little uneasy at playing with Snape and against Hooch, but he hid it well.  Hermione flew up to the goals while Harry and Charlie took to the skies.  George and Fred eyed each other with mock-hatred, and Ron and Madam Hooch looked at Snape and Bill.  Ginny shook her head, steeling herself for the game.  She was going to prove to her brothers she could play just as well as they could.

Soon, the game was underway, and Snape and Bill seemed to make a very good team.  Outmaneuvering Ron easily, Bill tossed the Quaffle to Snape, who barreled past Hooch and straight for the goal.  He rolled over in midair to avoid the Bludger and launched the ball to the goals.  Ginny was barely able to save it and tossed it back out to Ron.  Snape, coming out of seemingly nowhere, intercepted it and once again made a run for the goals.  He passed to Bill, who easily scored on his little sister, who had been faked by Snape.  Harry laughed and searched around for the Snitch.  Ron passed to Madam Hooch, but she was diverted by a well-aimed Bludger from George, and Bill took the Quaffle.  Darting in and out, he made his way to the goals.  Throwing a deliberately bad shot, he counted on Snape's rebounding skills.  Sure enough, Ginny knocked it away with her broom, but Snape was there, caught it, and scored.

Harry reveled in the feel of his broom, and began literally flying circles around Charlie, who was not amused.  Madam Hooch had broken away and was flying to the goal.  Hermione didn't look too pleased, but she kept calming herself.  _Relax, it's just physics.  Trajectories and velocities, nothing major.  I just have to divert the direction of the energy and it will go away._  She didn't have much more time to think as Madam Hooch threw the ball at the highest goal.  Hermione shrieked and flew up, intercepting the Quaffle.  She stuck up her hand, and the Quaffle bounced off and over the goal.  She whooped with joy as Bill smiled and tossed it to Snape, who again scored.  The Weasleys heard their mother scream, and they all diverted their attention to her, except for Charlie, who was busy at the moment.  She was watching Harry and Charlie in a neck-to-neck vertical dive.  It didn't look like either boy was going to pull up either.  Charlie, noticing the speed with which the ground was coming up on them, pulled up.  Harry reached out a hand, closing it around the Snitch, and pulled up, executing a perfect barrel roll in the process.  Ron was shocked and ecstatic at the same time.  There was no way Gryffindor could lose now!

They all landed, thoroughly winded, and clapped each other on the back.  Harry let everyone have a go on his broom.  He nodded discreetly as Snape made his exit.

~_That was fun, thanks for playing.~_

_~Not at all.  I enjoyed myself, though I may not have shown it.  Good night~_

_~See you tomorrow~_  Harry laughed as Ron tested the broom thoroughly.  He landed and gave the broom back to Harry.  Mrs. Weasley walked over with the Grangers.

"My, my, that is an interesting game," David commented.  Hermione smiled, glad that her parents weren't feeling too alienated here.  That had been her main concern in bringing them, but Mrs. Weasley seemed only too pleased to play "tour guide" for them.  Speaking of, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Boys, Ginny, upstairs.  You will all be clean before you go to bed."  Groans were heard from the Weasley clan as they waved to Harry.  The Grangers turned to Hermione.

"I think we're going to go settle down as well.  Don't stay out too late."  Hermione nodded and breathed in deeply.  The Quidditch pitch had been cut by the temporary groundskeeper for the game, and it smelled like a freshly cut lawn, one of her favorite smells.  Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked.

"Harry, I wouldn't be able to do much.  I don't even like flying all that much."

"Come on, I'll fly, you just ride."  He mounted and waited for her to climb on behind him, which she did seconds later.  He flew up and around the Quidditch pitch, loving the feel of Hermione's arms around his waist.  Soon, she relaxed and enjoyed herself, looking around.

"Oh, you can see so much more from up here!" she commented.

"Yeah, but you've got to see this."  He flew up to the Astronomy Tower and landed.  They both dismounted and Harry turned Hermione into the direction of the sunset.  She gasped at the array of colors lighting up the sky.

"Harry," she whispered, "it's…indescribable."

"What, the bookworm at a loss for words?" he scoffed.  She cuffed him on the shoulder.  "You never told me why you're not a Ravenclaw.  Come on, I know you know why."  She blushed slightly and sat down.  He sat down next to her, letting her know he was listening whenever she was ready.

"Harry," she began in a small voice, but it startled him just the same.  This was unlike her.  She was never this shy, never one to be introverted.  He didn't say anything though; he knew how hard it was to talk with someone interrupting your train of thought.  "The hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw because I asked it not to.  I wanted to go into Gryffindor.  I'd read about your parents, who were both Gryffindors, and knew that there was a good chance that you would be put there, too.  So I asked it to put me there, so I could be friends with you."  Unintentionally, he laughed aloud, but sobered at her look.

"I'm sorry, Herms, I was just thinking…you know, the hat wanted me in Slytherin."  She looked at him wide-eyed.  "I told it _anything but Slytherin, and it put me in Gryffindor.  I'm glad it did, because Ron and I had already become good friends.  And I got to be with you."  Surprisingly, she didn't blush, but reached for his hand.  She gently slid the ring off his finger and handed it to him.  He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the fading sunlight caught the band just right and he noticed the inscription on the inside.  He squinted to read it, and smiled._

_For the Seeker of my heart…you won the game._

He took the ring and slipped it back on his hand, then took hers.  "It's getting cool out here.  Let's get back inside."  He stood and helped her up and squeezed her hand.  They mounted and he kicked off, sailing into the air.  "Hang on, Herms."  He felt her grip tightened and he did a barrel roll.  She shrieked and clamped down, squeezing him for dear life.  He came out laughing and choking, descending so she would let up.

"Harry James Potter!  Don't ever do that again!"  She scolded.

"I told you to hang on, Herms."  He landed softly and she dismounted, shaking.  He dropped his broom and pulled her into a hug.  "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you.  I thought you might like it…sorry."  He soothed as she stopped shaking.

"It's ok, just unexpected.  I've decided I definitely don't like flying.  That is one mode of transportation I will avoid at all costs."

"Like me and portkeys," he nodded, "Let's get inside," he added hastily at her questioning stare.  They trudged up to the Tower after he showed her his room and deposited his XS.

Ron was playing Hermione's dad in chess, and he was actually sweating.  Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, enthralled that someone could actually rival Ron in chess.  Her mom flashed her a knowing smile, and she leaned on Harry, who wrapped his arm around her loosely.  No one commented if they noticed, they all just shared looks that said "It's about time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, everyone love me…this thing is 11 pages in Word, single spaced.  That's crazy.  But, I never found a good stopping point, so it kept going and going.  I think the next chapter will be the Opening Feast.  Don't know when it will be out, but hopefully soon.  Things are heating up at work, so I can't make any promises.

Yours in Salazar's name,

Rickman's Girl


	18. Duties

This chapter is dedicated to _Kateri_, one of my coolest reviewers.  I can't believe I got this one out so fast after that long one, but what can I say.  Got nothing to do at work!

_Kateri:_  Leave it to Mione to turn Quidditch into physics.  Hehe…and I like the Grangers.  Can't you just see their poor Muggle faces?

_Saavik:_  I love writing Quidditch matches, though it can be hard at times.  Hoped you liked my not-so-nice Ginny.  She's probably going to start dating a Slytherin (not telling who!) at some point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the twins, Ron, and Hermione all at Hogwarts (Ginny had opted to return home and come on the train), Harry didn't have much alone time to sneak away and talk with Snape.  That's where the stone came in.  Though not face-to-face, he and Snape talked often, sometimes causing Harry to lose focus on what he was doing, and thus cause concern among his friends.  After ensuring them he was fine and didn't need to visit the Hospital Wing (telling them he'd probably end up there sooner or later this year, earning him an "Oh Harry!" from Hermione), he continued his game of chess against Fred.

Ron, of course, won the small tournament, but Harry came in second, right in front of Hermione.  The twins didn't seem to care that they'd lost to their younger brother and went off to find something to do.  Harry smirked and relayed this to Snape, who seemed overly thrilled at the idea and promptly went in search of them.

~_You know, I'm not going to do that once school starts.  But I don't want Gryffindor to start the year at negative points~_

_~I'll take what I can get~_  Harry laughed, and waved off a concerned look from Hermione.  At least once a week, they went flying around the school grounds, and Dumbledore even let them all go to Hogsmeade with McGonagall's accompaniment.  Too soon, it was time for school to start.  There was no sense in making them all go back to King's Cross only to end up at Hogwarts again, so they were allowed to help decorate for the Opening Feast.  Harry still hadn't heard from Sirius, but he tried not to let it get to him.

The five Gryffindors sat at the head of their table chatting away as the students piled in.  Many of them were shooting rumors back and forth why the Dream Team and the Weasley twins weren't on the train, but all thoughts ceased as they saw them already sitting down, laughing with one another.  Ginny walked in with her friends, chatting away, followed by Draco Malfoy and his cronies.  The Slytherin shot Harry a glare, to which Harry smirked.  He was not in the mood to be messed with this year; he had enough to deal with.  Draco seemed surprised at his enemy's reaction, but brushed it off and sauntered over to the head of the Slytherin table.

~_Be careful, you don't want to draw unwanted attention to yourself~_

_~I just don't feel like taking anything from him right now.  But I'll try to be a little more discreet in hating him~_

_~Now, there's no need for sarcasm~_ Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, and Hermione patted him on the back worriedly.  The Sorting lasted longer than he remembered, punctuated by Ron's stomach growling.  The Headmaster made his announcements, and food appeared on the table.  Ron dove in and Harry scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate next to the turkey leg and corn.

~_I better see some green on that plate soon~ _Harry sighed and grabbed the tongs, dishing some broccoli next to his potatoes.  He whispered for Dobby, who appeared under the table, and whispered some instructions.  He popped out and reappeared seconds later with a bowl.

Harry proceeded to pour the melted cheese onto the broccoli, earning a look from Hermione, and probably Snape as well, though he didn't dare turn around to look.

"Honestly Harry!  You might as well eat air.  Whatever good that broccoli would have done is going to be cancelled out by the mass amounts of cheese clogging your arteries."  Ron laughed and grabbed the bowl from Harry, pouring cheese over his mashed potatoes, and subsequently everything else on his plate.

"I'm a growing boy, Herms!  I need my energy!"  He took a bite of his broccoli and cheese, reveling in the taste.

Seamus Finnegan called from across the table, "You grow too much more Harry you'll be looking Snape in the eye!"  This sent most of the table into laughter, earning the Gryffindors wondrous stares.

Harry stood and got the attention of the first years, leading them to the Tower.  He, Ron, and the twins had picked out the password for McGonagall, and as he approached the portrait, he explained how to get into the common room.

"Password," the muggle-borns stared in awe at the talking painting, and she merely smiled down at them.  Harry smiled back.

"Good evening, Lady.  _Marauders_."  The first years looked at him quizzically, and he laughed at Hermione's exasperation.  He led them into the common room and directed them to their dorms.

"All of you are to meet me here at 6:45 sharp and I'll take you to breakfast.  Timetables will be handed out there by Professor McGonagall, our Head of House.  I will take you to your first class from there.  Also, look for me when you get out.  I have gotten permission to take you around the your classes the first few days.  This castle can get confusing if you aren't used to it."  He let them go, and they clambered up the stairs to check out the accommodations.  

"Well done, Harry!" Hermione hugged him.  "You sounded much better than Percy."

"Yeah, I remember what he was like, and I was striving to be less boring."

"I don't remember him taking us to our classes."

"Well, remember our first day of class?  Ron and I got lost.  So I thought I'd help them out."

"How on earth did you get permission from Snape to leave potions early?" she asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Dumbledore talked him into it," he lied.  "You should have seen the look on his face.  He was furious!" he laughed with her.

"Good night, Harry," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Herms.  See you at breakfast."


	19. First Day

Hmmm….not quite 125 yet…so this I'll take one from my dedication list. This one goes to _Tantz_, who has awesome pics on Elfwood.

_Little Suzi:_ Really? I do try to keep everyone in character, and I always have to think "Ok, how would they act in this situation" then I write it. I hope you're feeling better.

_Lee Lee Potter:_ But of course, madame…he's a true Slytherin!

_Iniysa__:_ Read your bio…your name is cool. I love melted cheese on broccoli!

_Takari4ever7:_ Don't know where the stones came from, but it seemed like a good idea.

_Alecatq__:_ I'll post this now and another on the weekend…how does that sound? Good luck on mid-terms!

_Queen Hotaru:_ I love Severitus challenges…I think I've read almost all of them!

_Enfleurage__:_ Thanks for all the feedback! Glad you've joined us!

_Phoenix__ Flight:_ In every fic I've read, he tells Hermione and Ron. I don't think it's such a good idea if they know. Not until Voldemort is gone.

_Xikum__:_ He'll get better at it as it goes on. Can't you just see Potions classes with these stones? HA! And no, Snape's not that dense…just cautious and understanding.

_Shona__ 3000:_ Neither can I!

_Lady Lightning:_ hehe…glad you like it!

_Deinamari-chan__:_ You were 124!! So close!! And post-it notes? That would have been difficult. And remember, Leprechauns can be bribed with sticky-notes (quote from my friend Lord Zug). Better luck next time!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised, Harry led all the first years to their class, then trekked downstairs for potions. This was going to be interesting, to say the least. He sat in the back so he could slip out easily, and Hermione sat next to him when she and Ron entered minutes later. Ron took the table next to him, and was forced to sit next to Blaise Zabini. Ron had the distinct view that all Slytherins were evil, but Harry hadn't ever had much of a problem with the Slytherin boy. Word on the grapevine was Blaise was actually going to challenge Draco for Seeker this year.

Snape strode through seconds later in his usual fashion, sneering at Gryffindors and nodding at Draco. Harry readied his quill, not wanting to anger the man on his first day back. Snape hated this class above all others, but for the exact opposite reason everyone believed. He could not stand the spoiled brat that sat in the front row, smirking arrogantly at everyone else. 

"Potter, if you would be so kind as to come up here and write the ingredients for the Coagulant Oil." Harry gulped. He knew the answer, but he also knew he was going to have to mess up on purpose to keep up appearances. He stood, his chair scraping against the stone floor, and edged up to the board. Draco snickered at him, but Harry pointedly ignored him.

He began to scrawl out the ingredients in the correct order on the board. Purposefully skipping over a minor ingredient, he shifted his eyes over the man on his left momentarily.

_~Powdered muskhorn~_ That was all he projected, but it was enough for Snape to get the point.

~_I know you know it, why are you messing up on purpose?~_

_~Appearances Professor~ He_ stepped back, finished, and Snape sneered.

"My, my, Potter, who knew you would actually have time to study in all that fame you swim in. Though you forgot the powdered muskhorn. 5 points from Gryffindor." Harry hung his head and shuffled back to his seat, casting a glower at the potions master for Ron's benefit.

Harry and Hermione managed to brew a perfect potion, though Snape refused to acknowledge it verbally, passing it off as mediocre. Harry glanced at the time, and noticed there were only 5 minutes left in class. He stood, collecting his things, and nodded to Snape.

"Get out, Potter. I'm sure you're enjoying the special treatment the Headmaster is giving you." Harry scowled and exited, but not before catching the shocked expression on Malfoy's face. Harry smiled to himself; the look was worth the comment.

When McGonagall dismissed the first years, Harry escorted them outside to Herbology The Headmaster himself was standing outside the greenhouse, Fawkes perched on his shoulder. The phoenix trilled and floated over to Harry as they approached. The first years (who were still in awe of _the Harry Potter) could only stare, mouths open._

"Hello Harry, how are you this morning?"

"Fine Headmaster, where is Professor Sprout?"

"She is teaching Care of Magical Creatures.  She is far more qualified than I, and I offered to take over her classes.  This is more along my field."

"Right, well here are the first years, as promised." He winked, and Fawkes trilled happily, returning to the Headmaster's shoulder. The first year Ravenclaws shuffled up seconds later, having followed the mass of Gryffindors, and Harry waved at their awed stares/

"Where are you off to?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can't wait," he said, unenthusiastically. 

"Give Professor Covial a chance," the Headmaster shot back, "He is a little, er, _overzealous_ at times, but then again, aren't we all?" The twinkle was present, and the spirits of the first years had just increased ten-fold. The fright that had been present in their midst all but vanished in the presence of the jubilant Headmaster. _Just wait until potions_, Harry scoffed.

"Bye Headmaster. I'll see you soon!" He waved and trotted off to the Defense classroom. The only empty seat was in the very back, and Harry didn't mind at all. Everyone was about to be in for the shocker of their lives. The next class, the empty seat would be front row center.

Covial came in seconds later in a flash of light and puff of smoke. Though there weren't portraits of him up everywhere, Harry had the distinct feeling he was modeling his behavior after Lockhart. 

"Good morning class! I am Professor Jaren Covial, but I'm sure most of you knew that anyway. Now, I am pleased to inform you that the Headmaster has allowed me to pick up where my cousin left off! I'm restarting the Dueling Club, but only for fifth years and up! So feel free to come to the new Dueling Room next door and try out your skills every Friday night." Had Harry just heard right? _Cousin? Oh, that was just taking it too far. Groans were heard around the room as everyone made the dreaded connection and realized what they were in for._

Defense went by smoothly, with very few comments made by the students, but points distributed all the same. Harry himself had gotten 10 points by doing nothing. _Great_, Harry thought, _because everyone needs a new reason to turn against me_.

~_I heard that~_

_~How?~_ Silence filled his mind and he made a note to ask Snape about that later. This thing was going to get bloody annoying fast. Harry slipped out of the classroom without much difficulty and made his way outside. Luckily, he had Herbology next, so he left his book bag next to the Headmaster and escorted the first years to History of Magic, then lunch. After lunch was potions, and Harry smirked, telling them all about the dreaded potions teacher, in order to scare them as much as possible before they even got there.

After potions, he collected a somber and frightened group and took them to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

­~_My__, they were a weak lot. Gryffindor bravery indeed.~_

_~So you lived up to your reputation then?~_

_~What did you tell them?~ _Snape's "voice" sounded very amused.

_~I just scared them a little. They overheard some second years bad-mouthing you, and asked me who you were. So I told them.~_

_~You are your father's son~_

_~I don't know whether to thank you or ram my head into a wall~_ Harry thought, mockingly.

~_Watch it, Potter, I can take points now.~ _Harry swallowed, knowing he'd gone a little too far.

~_Sorry, Professor~_ He dropped the first years off with Covial, who winked at him, then went to Divination. Once that class was over, he took the first years to their Flying Lesson, their last class of the day. He trekked up to Gryffindor Tower after Transfiguration to find a letter sitting on his bed. He reached down and picked it up. It was from Sirius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How's that for a cliffhanger? I told you they were infamous. I am so gonna take heat for that one.

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 125th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 150th reviewer, 175th, etc…so review away people!


	20. Revelations

Wow…I didn't know I could be that mean! Re-reading it, that is a monstrous cliffhanger. Hehe…but no worries! Here's the next chapter!

_QrYx:_ Update more often? Wow…that's a new one…I have people telling me I'm updating too fast! Hehe…but you were reviewer 125!! *bells ring, confetti is thrown* You get the grand prize! This chapter is yours! And I will include your item somehow *looks over at the Weasley twins* oh yes, this could be interesting.

_Voydag:_ Too fast, too slow? Hehe, I'm a mixed up pup. What _will_ Sirius say?

_FireSenshi:_ Thanks! Here's another!

_Liz:_ As I said, my cliffhangers are notorious.

_Charlie YuY:_ A PINK TUTU?!?! You want _me_ to put Severus Snape in a pink tutu? Thankfully, you were not the 125th reviewer…I would have definitely been lynched for that one.

_Lei Dumbledore: _ Thanks, I fixed the mistake…I really need to re-read the books…think I'll start that tonight. Cheers!

_Lady Lightning: _ I'm going as fast as I can!!

_Little Suzi:_ The mistake was that Care of Magical Creatures can't be taken until your third year. Mistake on my part…haven't read the books in a while. But I'm remedying that tonight!

_EMiGMA: _I just don't want the romance to overtake the plot. Sometimes even a little is too much. And remember, this is the first time either has dated (really dated…Yule Ball doesn't count). They'll probably get more serious as this goes along.

_Phoenix Flight:_ I hate cliffies too…but I love writing. The necklace was completely spontaneous, but totally useful and interesting. I love it too.

_Legolas of Lothlorien:_ Ok, can I say I absolutely _love_ your penname? Legolas is my fave fantasy character next to Severus Snape! I have the figures from both movies! Oh, right…reviews…glad you like it!

_Alecatq:_ Hope you did well on mid-terms…I hate tests. Yes, another Lockhart, if not by name, then by "blood." There's some funny ironic moments in this chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews! I am going to avoid the obvious Sirius/serious joke when naming this chapter. I've already done a double entendre with his last name (see title). With that I give you the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry drew the curtains around his bed, but then decided that wasn't enough privacy. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself, he took his broom (as they had Quidditch practice this evening) and the letter to the prefects' bathroom. He locked the door and sat in the far corner, so he would have time to shove the letter in his pocket if anyone came in.

He carefully opened the letter, hands shaking slightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and began reading.

_Harry,_

_This letter is to inform you that I will not be seeing you for a while. I have things I need to sort out away from everything. Please don't attempt to contact me, as I will just return your owl unanswered. I still don't understand why you're choosing him over me, but I can hope that one day, you'll see you are wrong. He's not the man you think he is, Harry, and I don't know how to make you see this. Maybe the old psychology books were right; maybe you just have to burn your hand to realize you shouldn't touch a hot oven. If you absolutely need to contact me, perhaps when you see your mistake, then have Remus owl me. He knows where I am._

Love, Snuffles 

Harry folded the letter back up, completely stunned. What came next he was not expecting. A wave of curses and obscenities streamed through his head, and Harry realized Snape had heard every word. He up and bolted down to the Headmaster office, intending to floo right into Snape's chambers, but he realized Snape would still be in his classroom. He slowed his pace and walked to the dungeon, telling anyone who asked that he was going to see Professor Snape to schedule a detention. He got to the potions classroom, but heard nothing. Harry leaned in to hear anything, but total silence was all he got. That was not good. He opened the door quickly, squeezed in, and shut it behind him. The scene before him shocked him more than anything ever had before. Desks were overturned, glass blanketed the floor, and a sticky green substance was eating a hole in the wall.

Harry ran over to the closet and grabbed the nearest thing to a counter-acid he could find and dragon hide gloves. He threw the gloves on and rubbed the thick, white paste on the area, and the corrosive substance was neutralized. Harry then realized he needed to find Snape fast. He looked around, hoping to even find the man unconscious, but no such luck. Then a thought struck him: _tell Remus, he knows where I am._ Sighing, he walked briskly to the Defense classroom, and entered, expecting to see the werewolf pinned to the wall by an irate potions master. Covial looked up from grading and smiled at Harry.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter! Couldn't stay away from me for so long could you?" Harry turned and bolted, wondering where Snape could be. He decided the Headmaster was the best option and gave the gargoyle the password. It leapt aside and Harry bounded up the stairs.

"Come in, Harry." He opened the door and found Snape asleep on the couch. "He's a bit overexerted from his little, er, episode. He'll be fine." Harry looked up at the old wizard.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I was visiting Severus to see how things were going with you two, and I found him rampaging around his room. Had to stun him to get him up here. What on earth made him so mad?" Harry looked at the floor, then pulled the letter out his pocket and handed it to the Headmaster. He perused it, and the flash of anger that had been present that night returned. He calmly walked over to the fire, throwing powder in and called out for Covial. His face appeared, and stepped through moments later on the Headmaster's orders.

"Harry, I think it best if Remus knows." Covial looked astonished at being referred to by his former moniker. Harry inhaled, then sighed heavily. That is when Covial noticed the form lying on the couch, unconscious.

"Albus?" he gestured toward the prone figure.

"Shh, Remus…he's exhausted." The werewolf's eyes flickered back to the boy.

"Does this have something to do with why you came abruptly into my classroom and bolted out again?" Harry nodded, sitting on the couch just next to Snape. This in and of itself shocked Remus, his surprise evident on Covial's face. Dumbledore muttered a small spell, and his features shifted back into Lupin's.

"Professor—"

"Remus."

"Remus, you might want to sit down for this." He looked back to the Headmaster. "Sir, could Hermione and Ron come, too? It's been really difficult not telling them, and I think they deserve to know."

"Harry, you realize them knowing could put them, you, and Severus in danger?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Albus, they should know…if it's this big. I mean, you remember how hard it was for me to keep my condition from James and Sirius. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Albus narrowed his eyes in thought, then sighed.

"Very well," he threw powder in the fire again and told Minerva to instruct Hermione and Ron to his office. The three sat in an uncomfortable silence waiting for them to arrive. They came in, looking rather sheepish, but brightened when they noticed Remus and Harry.

"Professor Lupin! I didn't know you were back!" Hermione smiled.

"Please tell us you're here to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron pleaded. Harry hid smirk, and Remus shook his head.

"Sorry, Ron, and please, call me Remus, or Moony." Harry flinched involuntarily, but it went unnoticed. "Now, Harry, what is this about." Harry took off his useless glasses and rubbed his eyes. He set them on the table and looked around, seeing everyone clearly. Ron choked on his words as he saw Snape lying on the couch next to Harry, but Hermione elbowed him and he merely sat down silently. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to begin, sitting down behind his desk.

"Some information came to light over the summer that affected both me and Professor Snape."

"What could that possibly be?" Remus barked.

"Uh, things about my parents."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Remus, let him get started before you pelt him with questions." It wasn't a request from the Headmaster, and Lupin sat back, waiting.

Harry smiled weakly at the Headmaster and continued. "It seems that my mother was not a muggle-born like we all thought. She was born into a pureblood wizarding family, the oldest of twins. But as her father didn't want a female as the oldest, she was given to an orphanage, where she was adopted by the Muggles that were her parents. She was reunited on the Hogwarts Express with her brother and his friends." He looked over at Remus, who had suddenly figured it out.

"Black…she's Padfoot's sister?"

"Yes, but she had also made friends with another boy," at this he looked at the still-unconscious form, "but her brother and his friends didn't like it much." He stared pointedly at Remus, who had the good grace to look a little ashamed. "Anyway—"

"Oh good gods…" Remus whispered finally, "It can't be…" Harry looked back over, and the werewolf was paler than Snape as he put the puzzle together in his head.

"My mother and Professor Snape were friends in school, and dated from their fourth year on. After graduation, they were married." He waited for the inevitable onslaught of gasps and questions, but it never came. He looked over to the other couch, and saw that Hermione had her hand over Ron's mouth, whose face was pale, and was looking sadly at him, urging him to continue. He flashed a thankful smile at her and continued.

"The only problem was that Sirius didn't like it, and convince James to claim his unspoken love for Lily, thus giving Sirius the chance to fulfill a blood-right of wizarding families. If within a month of the marriage, someone claims their love, a blood member can annul the union. Which is exactly what Sirius did, casting Snape aside."

Remus sat up a little straighter. "I always wondered what had happened."

"Huh?"

"One day, Lily just blew up at Sirius. Unleashed anything she could think of besides the Unforgivables on him. As I recall, she even threatened the Unforgivables. It was very unlike her, that's why I remember it so well."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I didn't really know the whole story, for obvious reasons. I was over at James' house I guess just after he'd professed his love and Sirius annulled the marriage. I didn't know what had happened, but Lily just exploded. I've never seen anyone use that much raw magic before; I was actually afraid. Sirius was bed-ridden for two months after that, on a liquid diet, and every time he tried to talk, he ended up vomiting."

"When Mum had me, she told Sirius that I wasn't James' and he flipped. He was the only other one who knew other than Mum; not even James knew."

"You mean he knew and he never told you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and when he found out that I knew, through a message orb sent by Mum, he came here. He was not happy." A snort from his left drew their attention away from the story.

"That is an extreme understatement, Mr. Potter." Harry smirked and watched as Snape tried to sit up painfully, but failed. He offered his hand, and Snape grabbed it, using both his and Harry's strength to pull into a sitting position. Dumbledore floated a cup of tea over to him, which he accepted thankfully.

"Yeah, well he exploded irrationally, and left. I wrote him a letter, and he just wrote back." Dumbledore handed the letter to Remus, who looked at it and narrowed his eyes.

"I was wondering why he seemed so recluse. He even refused an invitation to dinner; not normal Padfoot behavior. Why is he so against you, Severus?" Said man grunted and nodded to Harry, who sighed.

"Well, before Mum and Professor Snape were separated, Sirius followed him to a meeting with Malfoy. I won't go into details, but really, he interfered where he shouldn't have with incomplete information. He was just so blinded by hatred that he couldn't see clearly. So he made some rash decisions. And I've tried talking to him, obviously, but he doesn't seem to be listening." He finished by tucking the letter into his pocket. Snape was impressed at how the boy had told the entire story while leaving private information undisclosed. Hermione had taken her hand away from Ron's mouth, and the redhead was merely staring between Snape and Harry.

~_I think he's going to explode~_

_~Mr. Weasley may be rash, but I don't think he's that daft~_ True to Snape's word, Ron closed his eyes and took several deep, calming breaths. Harry leaned forward nearer his friend.

"Ron?" he ventured. Ron opened his eyes, no anger present.

"How long have you known?" It wasn't an accusing question, merely curious.

"A little over two months," Harry answered.

"So you knew at your birthday. That's why Professor Snape was present." Hermione rattled, intrigued. "And when you went to see the Headmaster, you really went down to the dungeons!"

~_Figure that out all on her own, did she?~_

_~Professor!~_ A chuckle was his only response as he nodded to Hermione.

"What did you get?" Ron asked. Harry chuckled and looked at Snape, who nodded. He pulled out the stone from under his shirt, and Hermione stared. "What is it?" Ron asked.

"It allows Professor Snape and I to talk to each other in our heads." Hermione's eyes got wide, but for once, Ron beat her to it.

"So _that's_ why you space out every now and then. I haven't seen you do that too much lately."

"I've gotten better. Before, it was hard to talk to him and concentrate on what I was doing. It's getting easier now." 

"So, you two can talk behind our backs right in front of us?"

"Careful Weasley. I will not tolerate any insinuations on your part," he hissed. Ron gulped and looked away from the glare, focusing back on Harry.

"As interesting as all this is," Dumbledore said from his desk, "I suggest we focus on what to do about Sirius Black." Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems I'm the only one with that problem, and I don't think I should worry too much about it. I mean, he's being childish and irrational. Why should we encourage him? I say let him be for a few weeks, and see if he comes around. If not, I'll talk to him." Dumbledore smiled. 

"Well, it seems you have certainly matured over the summer. Does this mean no foolish stunts to try and talk to him face-to-face?" He looked at Harry, then at Remus.

"No, sir. I have enough to worry about as is."

"Very well. You are all dismissed." The three Gryffindors rose and walked out.

~_See you later, Professor~_

_~See you at dinner. Don't practice too hard~_ Harry laughed, causing Hermione and Ron to look at him.

"That is really disturbing you know!" Ron exclaimed.

"Forget it. Come on, I need to talk to our captain before practice."

"When are tryouts Harry?"

"Uh, next week, I think. Why, you thinking of trying out?"

"Me? No, but I need to tell Ginny. She'd make a great Keeper." They entered the common room to find a group of older students gathered in the corner. They caught Lee Jordan's eye and he flashed a grin, beckoning them over. They shoved their way to the front and saw Fred and George in the middle of the circle, holding a small figurine and reading a book.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked. Neville leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"The twins found a book in the library on voodoo. They wanted to try it out." Harry paled as he realized that George was holding a small replica of Snape. He rolled his eyes and walked away before he witnessed anything incriminating (or that his father would pick up on). He changed into his Quidditch robes, stopped by the prefects' bathroom to grab his broom, and walked out to the Quidditch field. He approached the twins, who had forlorn looks on their faces.

"What happened? Did it work?" Fred looked up at the star Seeker.

"Nah, Hermione stopped us. What's with her anyway?" Harry smiled, thanking her silently, but shrugged on the outside.

"I'll never understand girls," George said. Practice lasted till dinner, and the entire team rejoiced as they saw the XS. Katie had gotten a Firebolt for her birthday, and Fred swept her up in a hug, crushing her as she landed.

"That was great! We're unbeatable!" Harry laughed, but sobered when he realized that next year, the team needed two new Chasers and two new Beaters. Which meant he was going to be captain. They showered and paraded into the Great Hall, and Harry threw a triumphant smirk at Malfoy, who was scowling at him for his showy entrance.

~_Is all this really necessary?~_

_~Yes~_ Harry sat down next to Hermione and dug into the banquet, listening to the first years chatter about their classes. Once done with dinner, he said goodnight to Snape and trekked up with the first years to the dormitory. On their way out the Great Hall, Harry noticed Ginny nodding to someone on the other side of the room, and turned his head in the direction of the Slytherin table. _Better not be Malfoy,_ he thought idly. Harry nearly stumbled as he saw Blaise Zabini nod back. He smiled as he did his homework, thinking of all the chaos this could cause. He had one thought after he turned out the light, just before he drifted off. 

_Ron is going to have a cow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 150th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 175th reviewer, 200th, etc…so review away people!


	21. Quidditch

_Chaser:_  Sorry I didn't get to your review on time.  You reviewed just as I was posting the 20th chapter.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Thanks for everything!  You're a great reader! (LOL…that sounds bad, but you know what I mean).

_Phoenix Flight:_  Nope, sorry, she's really dead.  I was trying to convey the severity with which Lily inflicted harm upon her brother.  It came out well I think.

_Sparrow:_  Well, for one, they just found out.  It would probably take a while to switch from hated potions teacher to "dad."  Second, Snape seems to have been raised in the type of family where "dad" wasn't used.  Notice Malfoy doesn't call his father "dad."  He may, near the end, but I don't know.

_Luna Rose and Phoenix Child:_  ROFLMAO…I love you guys.  You are both good people.

This chapter is dedicated to _Saavik_, who has been with me since the beginning!!  Thanks for reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  Harry was grinning madly as he changed into his Quidditch robes.  This year wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought.  Snape had only been called once, but it had been enough to send Harry dashing to the dungeons in his invisibility cloak when it was over.  He had helped his father to bed, but not before they'd talked about what he witnessed in his dream.  Harry reassured Snape that he wouldn't do anything rash when he dreamed about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and Snape had given him some Dreamless Sleep Potion.  Harry took the vials, but knew he'd rather see the dream; so he decided silently to take it after the dreams.

After a quick motivational speech from Fred, they flew out onto the field.  Ron had been right, and Ginny was an excellent Keeper.  A shy second year had tried out for Chaser, and proved himself against Katie and Alicia, so Fred had clapped him on the back and congratulated him after the first try-out.  Blaise Zabini had outmatched Malfoy, and was now the Seeker for the Slytherins, riding a Nimbus 2001.  Malfoy, who was not happy at all, owled his father, who then talked to Snape.  The potions master rationally explained that with a better Seeker, Slytherin was more likely to win the Quidditch, or even House, Cup.  Begrudgingly, Lucius had demanded that Draco be a Beater, as the team needed a new one anyway.  He had been made Beater and captain, which was more than enough compensation for not being the Seeker.

Harry flew up, and smirked at Malfoy, who had almost fallen off his Firebolt as he eyed Potter's XS.  Trying to regain some composure, Malfoy shouted above him.

"Poor Potter, not good enough to be captain?  Who bought your broom for you?"

"I bought my own broom, Malfoy.  And what's this I hear about you being kicked off the team?  Had to get "daddy" to bribe you back on."  Malfoy narrowed his eyes and as soon as the game kicked off, he slammed a Bludger at Harry, but Fred darted up and blasted it back at Zabini.

And the game was underway.  The new Chaser, Doug McClaren, was superb as he dodged in and out, performing complex plays with Katie and Alicia.  In five minutes, Gryffindor was leading 40-0.  Harry had to admit that Zabini was good, and managed to keep up with him even on the Nimbus.  Harry smirked and dove, making Zabini think he'd seen the Snitch.  Predictably, Zabini followed.

~_Do you have to plow my Seeker into the ground in the first five minutes?~_

_~His fault for tagging me~_  

"And Harry Potter dives!  I think he's seen the Snitch!  Look at the XS go!  It's much better than the last model, which is still superb Katie, but the XS has new features—"

"LEE!"

"Sorry Professor."  The crowd watched Potter and Zabini in a vertical dive.  Blaise realized too late that there was no Snitch, and tried to pull up.  But the Nimbus series simply did not have the capability to perform such an intricate maneuver so quickly, and he hit the ground with a sickening thud.  Harry however had managed to pull up and rose above the crowd to the cheers of the Gryffindors and the boos of the Slytherins.  Malfoy nodded to his fellow Beater, who slammed the Bludger in his direction.  He flew up right behind Potter and nailed it right at Potter's back.  His aim, which still needed slight improvement, was a little off, and it merely glanced off his left shoulder.  Crying out in pain, he fought to remain on his broom, which he did after Fred helped him out.  Madam Hooch blew her whistle, indicating a foul for Gryffindor, and Katie easily made the goal, making the lead 50-0.  Malfoy merely smirked and flew off, getting a nod from his Head of House.

Snape, however, was anything but pleased at the action.  He hadn't even seen it coming until it was too late, so he had no way to warn Harry.  Normally, he wouldn't use the stones to cheat so blatantly, but that was a cheap shot.  But, Draco Malfoy was the embodiment of everything that everyone else associated with Slytherin: arrogance, deception, and cruelty.  Snape shook the disturbing thoughts from his head, not really wanting to delve into a personal philosophical debate about that particular subject.

~_Are you alright?~_

_~Yeah, just shook me up.  Don't worry, I think Fred and George are going to get him back~_  Snape pursed his lips at the thought.  Though, he had to admit, the Weasley twins would not be so obvious about it, and would therefore get away with it.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Fred rammed Malfoy into one of the towers, and when he emerged, a Bludger crashed into him.  Harry had occupied Madam Hooch by diving suddenly, and when Madam Hooch looked back, Malfoy was already on the ground.

Down one Beater, the Slytherins didn't stand a chance, and the Chasers performed beautifully.  Harry flew around some more, on the lookout for the Snitch.  In the meantime, Gryffindor had scored three more times, and by the time Harry finally caught the Snitch, in a spectacular barrel roll, Gryffindor was leading 120-0.  Everyone but the Slytherins cheered loudly as Lee Jordan announced the final score.

"Gryffindor 270, Slytherin 0!"  An uproar filled the stadiums as Ginny was lifted up on the shoulders.  Her first game was a shut-out, and Fred was letting everyone know.  Blaise was getting death glares from pretty much every Slytherin, and in an instant, Harry made a decision.  He ran over and stuck out his hand.  Blaise's eyes went wide.

"What do you want, Potter?  Here to humiliate me some more?"

"No," he dropped his hand.  "I'm here to invite you to our common room.  Ginny would like to talk with you.  Come or not, just knock on the portrait."  He ran off to join his friends, getting curious stares from the Gryffindors.  Blaise looked back to his teammates, who were glaring back at him.  He hated being in Slytherin; he had no real friends.  He looked back to the retreating Gryffindors, and smiled.

"My, my Severus.  Things are certainly looking up."  Snape turned from his walk to the dungeons to address the Headmaster.  In doing so, he noticed the exchange between Zabini and Potter.

~_What are you doing with Zabini?~_

_~Have you seen the way the other Slytherins treat him?  He's an outsider in his own house.  Besides, I've seen Ginny eyeing him~_

_~What did you do?~_

_~Just invited him to our common room.  God knows he won't be welcome in his~_  Snape looked and saw the looks the new Seeker was receiving.  He also noticed that no one seemed to be mad at Draco, who was fueling the mob.  _Smart lad, shifting it away from himself_.  

~_Don't party too hard.  You still have homework~_

_~Yes Father~_  Snape shook his head at the droned voice, and continued to his dungeons, sending a message with one of the seventh-years that he wished to see Malfoy after dinner in the potions classroom.

The party in the Gryffindor common room was so loud, Blaise could hear it two corridors away.  He stopped in front of the Fat Lady, who looked at him queerly.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Pott—uh—Harry invited me to the party," he said weakly.  She pursed her lips and sent Violet, who was visiting, inside to tell someone.  Violet rushed in and got near Harry.

"Oh Harry dear!" he looked over, "There's a Slytherin at the door for you!"  He smiled and walked over to Ginny.

"Hey Keep, there's someone at the portrait for you."

"Keep?"

"Yeah, it's a cool nickname I just came up with.  Go to the portrait!"  He dragged her over and shoved her playfully in the direction of the portrait-hole.  She sighed, walked through, and opened the portrait.  

"Yes?  Oh…hi," she blushed slightly.

"Uh, Po—Harry invited me here."  Ginny whirled around and looked pointedly at Harry, who immediately diverted his attention elsewhere.  She sighed and beckoned him in.  Once he was in view of everyone, most activity stopped.  Ron was one of the first ones to speak up.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he demanded, stepping closer to his younger sister.  Harry stepped forward.

"_I_ invited him here, Ron.  You should have seen how the other Slytherins were looking at him."

"But he's a Slytherin.  Could be a spy!" he shouted.

"Ron!  I'm telling you, he's okay."  Harry smirked at his best friend, who sighed and looked at the Slytherin.

"Don't try anything," he warned, giving Ginny a pointed glare.  Harry waved him off and smiled at Ginny.

"Thanks, Harry," she said softly.  He winked, telling her he understood her meaning, and walked off to find Hermione.  Ginny smiled at Blaise.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaise chuckled nervously, "Better, though my shoulder still aches a little.  That was some move."

"Well, you _were_ tagging him," she scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess.  But I wasn't expecting the Wronski Feint from him."  Ginny smiled, and for the first time, got a good look at the Slytherin fifth-year.  He was tall, about 5'8'' with broad shoulders and sandy colored hair.  His eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean, and his skin fair.  Actually, for a Slytherin, he was pretty good-looking.  Despite the glares from her brothers, she had a great time talking with Blaise, and they even arranged to go to Hogsmeade together.  

Hermione appeared behind him with a butterbeer.  Harry whirled smiling.  "Where did you get this?"

"Fred and George.  That was nice of you," she motioned to Blaise and Ginny talking quietly in the corner.  

"I saw them eyeing each other in the Great Hall.  He's not as bad as the others."

"Yeah, but what about when he goes back?  They're going to hate him even more now."  

"I've already worked it out with the professor."  There was no question as to who he meant, but he didn't want to say anything out loud, for fear of eavesdroppers.

"What have you got worked out?"  Harry merely smirked, but it was so reminiscent of the potions master, Hermione nearly choked on her butterbeer.  Harry patted her on the back and laughed.

"Don't do that!  You look like Snape!" she hissed, still coughing.

No one wanted the party to end, but at 5 am, McGonagall came in, yelling at everyone.  She huffed at the sight of the Slytherin, but Harry talked with her.  It was agreed that he could stay in the Gryffindor dorm tonight, then they would face the Slytherins in the morning.

Harry closed his eyes, reflecting on a perfect day.  Tomorrow, he would have to do homework.

~_Good night Harry~_

_~Morning, professor.  What are you still doing up?~_

_~What do you mean?  I just awoke~_ Harry laughed, then fell asleep after much complaining from his dorm mates.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew…this was a tough chapter.  But everyone loves Quidditch so hey.  How does everyone like Ginny's guy?  Hehe, I told you it was a Slytherin.  Ok, review away people!

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 150th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 175th reviewer, 200th, etc…so review away people!


	22. Exchanges

_Pineapplehead__:  Well, this chapter goes to you.  I'll try to use as many of your items as possible.  Believe it or not, your very last review was 150th.  See, reviewing 10 times in a row (on 10 diff chapters) pays off!  You can fight me for Alan Rickman, but I must warn you, I've study both Karate and K-razy.  _

_Lady Lightning:_  Thanks!

_Saimhe__:  Not all Slytherins are bad!  And side comments are _always_ fun._

_Alamarang__:  Actually, you were 153, better luck next time. And I thank you for the high praise!_

_Saavik__:  Everyone loves rampaging Snape…and Blaise turned out much cooler than I originally planned.  Yeah, Draco's staying evil in this one.  We already have a "good" Slytherin (i.e. Blaise), so there's no need.  Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Alecatq__:  You would be #155.  Sorry!  Though I do like the "item."_

_Kateri__:  Sometimes, Draco just has to be a prat.  Like now…thanks for reading!_

_Chaser:_  Do you want Blaise in Gryffindor?  I've gotten a few calls for it; still debating.

_Xikum__:  *snickers with Harry conspiratorially* matchmaker?  Who?  Hehe…sorry…so you want Blaise in Gryffindor too?  That's two…we'll see._

_Lei Dumbledore:_  There are two things I write well (according to reviewers): fight scenes and Quidditch matches.  Don't know why…well, the fight thing is because I'm a martial artist…don't know where the Quidditch thing came from.

_Takari4ever7:_  I didn't like it either to begin with…now I can't get enough.  Go figure!

_Lee Lee Potter:_  He'll probably learn to control it eventually, but it's still new to him.  And we won't be hearing from Sirius for a while.  I did get a few out quickly, but that may change, depending on what happens at work.

_Luna Rose and __Phoenix__ Child:  As I said before, y'all are good people!  And what was that about __stupid Slytherins?  Tsk tsk…_

_Iniysa__:  Hmm…I've never had a need for beta readers…or do I? *looks at writing for errors* lol….j/k…yer good people too.  I'll keep that in mind!_

_Celtic Angel18:_  Welcome to the story!

_Sparrow:_  That is one thing I do try to do (keep everyone in character), sometimes it's difficult.  And Ron will get a girl courtesy of _dracoqueen456.  _Thanks for reviewing!

_Sk8reagle:_  What about computers?  I hope you don't forget either!

_Jarvey__:  Thanks!_

_Little Suzi:_  The charms haven't been removed yet.  Lily sent Dumbledore the information needed to dispel them.  Snape can see through them, but only in his peripheral vision.

_Radcliffe__-Lover:  Yes, till then…er, now!_

This one goes to _Pineapplehead, for being the 150th reviewer (after reviewing 10 times in a row in 10 diff chapters).  The item specified is a graphing calculator.  There were others, such as a US coin, a pink bathrobe, a tiger cub, Elmer's glue, glittery purple ink, "So Long, Farewell" from _The_ __Sound of Music, a Q-Tip, and *grumble, growl, scowl* Severus in a pink tutu *slaps self for saying it*.  Might I go on record saying 1) that is a mental image no one needs and 2) that's just not something I could lower myself to do.  I have too much respect for Alan Rickman to do that to Snape.  I may include some of these others as well., but the graphing calculator was in the 150th review, so that's going in for sure._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise sat with the Gryffindors for lunch, receiving glares from his housemates.  Ron was still asleep in his food, mumbling something about "Q-Tips and a pink bathrobe."  Harry laughed at him, while Ginny giggled with Blaise until Dumbledore stood.

"I am pleased to announce that the trial run for inter-house exchanges has gone well.  Starting today, each house will accommodate one other member from another house.  Mr. Zabini was kind enough to offer to be the test subject, and for that, I award Slytherin 10 points."  Some of the glares disappeared, and Harry smiled.  They could use all the help they could get.  Because of the shut out, Slytherin had fallen behind severely in points.  Dumbledore settled everyone down and continued.

"We will now choose the other students that will switch.  First, if anyone would like to volunteer, please stand up."  Harry shoved Ron out of his seat, and when he stood, the Headmaster smiled at him.  "Mr. Weasley!  Please come up here!"  Ron shot a look of contempt at his friend and shuffled up to the front.  Several other students stood as well, and in the end, the Headmaster only had to choose one other Slytherin.  "Mr. Malfoy, please come join us."  His eyes bugged out, but he stood, sneering the entire way at Weasley, whose face was red with suppressed laughter.  Harry surveyed the lot and saw a few people he knew.

He knew the three Gryffindors, Ron, Dennis Creevey, and Lee Jordan (no doubt dared into it by the Weasley twins).  Draco was sneering at Millicent.  Finch-Fletchley waved at him, and the first-year Hufflepuff next to him gawked, but was then reprimanded by Owen Cauldwell.  Harry only recognized one of the Ravenclaws, Cho Chang, as she stood next to two younger Ravenclaws.  He hadn't seen them at the sorting, so they were probably third years.

"Now, I have asked the Sorting Hat to choose which house you will be in for the rest of the term, based on your personality and the house traits.  Much like the Sorting, but backwards!"  _Dumbledore always seemed so cheery, Harry thought.  _

~_My luck, I'll get Weasley~_

_~Ron's not that bad~_

_~Indeed, but most of my time will be taken up protecting him~  Harry_ snorted, but covered it up with a cough.  He waited as the Gryffindors approached the stool.  Ron went first, and placed the hat on his head.  After a few moments, it shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"  Applause filled the Hall as he sauntered over and took an empty seat next to Padma.  Apparently, she hadn't forgotten about last year's incident at the Yule Ball, and scoured at him.  Ron, for his part, actually apologized, which Padma had _not_ been expecting.  She was stunned for the remainder of lunch.

Next, Dennis Creevey stepped forward and put the hat on.  It only took seconds before,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  Fred and George fell out of their seats!  Lee was going to Slytherin!  Harry looked at Lee; for him, Christmas had come early.

~_Great~_

_~Hey, just think, you could have Creevey.  He's in the Harry Potter fan club~_

_~The what?~_

_~Nevermind~  Harry_ just smirked at no one, but Snape knew it was meant for him.  Next was the Slytherins.  Blaise was already in Gryffindor, so Draco sauntered over, eyeing the Ravenclaw table. (A/N: We all know what's coming right?) The hat set on his head seconds before,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  Silence filled the Hall as Draco's pale face flushed crimson.  With as much dignity as he could muster, he stood and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, sitting as far from everyone as possible.  Millicent huffed and slunk to the Ravenclaw table, sitting uncomfortably close to Ron.  The Hufflepuffs, who were still snickering (along with everyone else in the Hall), were called forward.  Finch-Fletchley put the hat on and was placed in Gryffindor.  The first-year squeaked and jumped forward, and was put in Ravenclaw.  Cauldwell walked over sullenly to the Slytherin table.  Cho was put there as well, though she didn't seem as upset as Owen, and Gryffindor got Greg Wilson, which sent John Michaels to Hufflepuff.  That done, the Headmaster placed the hat next to his seat and smiled.

"Well, I must say, this will be interesting.  Now, I'm sure those Quidditch players who switched are wondering about playing, eh?  Well, have no fear, you will still play for your real house team, as well as retain your real house robes.  Though, any points that you gain or lose will go to your new house.  I will warn you," he shot a warning look at Malfoy, "That if any point losing is deemed intentional, then it will be taken from your real house."  Lee scoffed from the Slytherin table, but smiled all the same.  Harry smiled and clapped Blaise on the back, and raised his eyebrow at Hermione.

"Told you we worked it all out."  She leaned in, whispering.

"You said that—"

"I said we had worked it out, then we took it up with the Headmaster.  Well, _he_ did this morning.  I was asleep."

Hermione chuckled, "We all were."

_~You know, breakfast was quite agreeable without the Gryffindors this morning~_  

~_Yeah, you just have fun with Lee.  He never loses points on purpose, it just happens~_

_~Oh, I will remedy that.  Make no mistake~_

Harry laughed and looked over at Fred and George.  They had put their heads together and were whispering, shooting glances at Lee every now and then.  Harry scooted closer, catching the words "tiger cub" and "glittery purple ink."  He promptly scooted away, not wanting to hear anymore incriminating evidence.  He laughed and stood, escorting Hermione to the library to finish their homework.  Ginny and Blaise followed, chatting about Quidditch and Hogsmeade.  They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, Harry completing his potions assignment, Hermione, her Arithmancy.  At one point, Harry looked up, rubbing his eyes, and saw Hermione hunched over something.

"Whatcha got there, Herms?"  She looked up suddenly, and Harry saw what it was: a calculator.

"I thought electronics didn't work in Hogwarts?" he asked suspiciously.  It was unlike Hermione to charm something to cheat.

"Oh, it's a wizard's calculator.  It comes with a measurement converter and astrological graphing capabilities."  Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Can I borrow it for Divination some time?"  She beamed at him.

"What will you give me in return?"  Harry snorted.

"Herms, the sly and cunning thing doesn't work with you.  Stick to smarts and sweetness."  She huffed, giving him a smirk.

"Fine Mr. Almost-Slytherin.  Be that way.  See if I talk to you."  She grabbed her book and turned away.  Harry smiled; he loved challenges.  He stood right behind her and began massaging her shoulders.  She promptly dropped her book under his ministrations, and groaned softly as he worked out the knots in her shoulders.

"You are way too tense, Herms."

"Fine, you win, are you happy!  Can I study now?"  He stopped and grinned.

"I am happy!  And yes, you may study now."  He sat back down and finished the last 4 inches of his potions essay.  He looked over to the next table, where Blaise was helping Ginny with her Transfiguration.  He was actually quite good, and Ginny looked up, smiling at him.  Harry smirked to himself; things were going well.  Now all he needed was a picture of Draco sleeping in the Hufflepuff dorms and all would be right with the world.  He was about to sign his name to his essay when a scream filled his head.

~_Get him out of my house!~_  Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud, and Neville looked up.

"What's so funny, Harry?"

"Huh?  Oh, I was just thinking about all the havoc Lee is causing the Slytherins.  Can't you just see Snape?"  The whole table erupted into laughter, but were quickly silenced by Madam Pince.  Hermione flashed him an impish grin, which he returned.  That was the last thing he remembered before a searing pain shot through his scar and erupted in his head.  He collapsed on the floor, writing in agony.  Hermione screamed, and he felt himself being picked up by four hands.  He saw Blaise's face, then Neville's, as they ran with him to the Hospital Wing, followed by Hermione and Ginny.  The older girl snapped into prefect mode.

"Ginny, go get the Headmaster!  The password to his office is Bertie Botts!"  The younger girl nodded and sprinted down the corridor in search of Dumbledore.  As Blaise and Neville burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing, they found Madam Pompfrey in a heated discussion with Snape over Lee's latest prank, which had landed two Slytherins in the Wing.  His eyes bulged uncharacteristically as he saw their load, and resisted the urge to move in to help.  That would raise interesting questions, so he merely dashed to the dungeons to fetch potions, hoping the Headmaster was already on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crap, did it again.  Oh well!  :)  That just means more reviews from irate readers!  Almost at 175…hurry!

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 175th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 200th reviewer, 225th, etc…so review away people!


	23. Injuries

Well, the 175th _and_ 200th reviewer didn't leave an item, so I'll take this one from my dedication list.  This one goes out to _Iniysa_, who (besides having a cool name) has been reading and reviewing devotedly.  Thanks!

Wow…there are a lot of reviews…oh well!

_TNTitans01:_  Yes, yes it was evil.  But that's why they call them_ cliffhangers_.  Uh…there's logic in there somewhere, you just have to look for it.

_Mrs. Radcliffe:_  Are you Daniel's mother?  Just kidding *ducks thrown fruit*  Thanks for reading!

_Cresha Potter:_  You were #175, but no item!  Better luck next time!

_Selke:_  Well, you'll just have to read to find out if he's okay or not.

_Kateri:_  I'm leaving Lee's prank to the imagination.  I don't think I could write something that hilarious.  And are by chance a _Star Wars_ fan?  Hehe….

_Lei Dumbledore:_  I think that's already been used *G*  And I just _had_ to put Draco Hufflepuff.

_Charlie YuY:_  That item would be cool.  But you are #180.

_Lady Lightning:_  The stones don't transfer emotions or pain.  They allow the wearers to communicate with each other.  Now, if Harry had screamed "HELP" over the connection, that would have been a different story.

_Sparrow:_  Snape pulling a prank?  Interesting.  

_Saavik:_  As I said, I'm leaving what Lee did to your imaginations.  Have fun.

_Floramorada:_  Updating as ordered!  Man, you people are needy!  ;)

_Chaser:_  That seems to be the popular idea.  I'll think about it.

_Jliles:_  I was going to have Ron explode, but it seems like Hermione would stop him.  And he's fifteen; he's got some self-control.

_Phoenix Flight:_  It came to me in a dream!

_Lee Lee Potter:_  I had an evil cliffhanger (see reviews).  Some were not amused.  I'm over 200 now!  It's great!

_Charma1219:_  MORE COMING UP!!

_Iniysa:_  This one's yours!  Sorry for upsetting you…

_Takari4ever7:_  What can I say?  Work is boring.  And yes, Harry is sweet when he wants to be.

_Snape coolgirl:_  No, Harry's not going to change houses.  But Blaise might.

_Little Suzi:_  I told ya so!  I'll try not to leave too much a cliffie.

_The Kuro no Tenshi:_  Dancing elephants?  Thank Merlin you weren't on the mark.

_Esperanza:_  Here's some more for ya!

_Alecatq:_  Will do.  One chapter will be dedicated to you anyway, so one (or both) will get in there somehow.  Yes, something is wrong…read to find out!

_Pineapplehead:_  Yeah, I almost used all of them.  I just couldn't work the song in there.  And no, you will not get Alan Rickman.  I can fight just as dirty…and yes, we'll put him in a steel container so he won't get bloody.  *thinks*  Why can't we share him again?

_Ebeth:_  My co-worker's last name is Brill!  Hehe…sorry…ruined the mood.

_Radcliffe-Lover:_  They won't be found out per say.  Read for explanation! *G*

*looks back up at reviews*  Wow…y'all are awesome.  I'm over 200!!  And this thing isn't nearly over!  I think it's trying to rival my other fic, "The Last Sorcerer" in chapters.  Oh well…I love writing, so it's all the more fun for me!  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poppy shooed the students out of the Hospital Wing, but they remained just outside, waiting for any word.  Snape came back moments later laden with vials of potions.  Blaise looked shocked at his Head of House, Ginny scowled, and Neville shrunk back.  Only Hermione reacted, pushing the door open for him.  He nodded infinitesimally at her, and used magic to shut the door behind him.  He deposited his potions on the table and cast a silencing ward on the Wing.

Blaise stood up from his eavesdropping position.  "I can't hear anything.  Someone must have cast a silencing charm on the Hospital Wing."  Hermione, knowing why, quickly diverted attention elsewhere.

"Something must be up.  Harry only hurts like that when Voldemort (flinches) is feeling cruel."  She discreetly left out the other option, not wanting to frighten them.  Once again resuming her prefect role, she straightened.  "Come on.  Let's go back to the common room.  I'm sure others want to know what's happened to Harry."  They nodded reluctantly, but followed anyway.

Snape advanced on Harry with potions, but Poppy intercepted him halfway.  She leveled a glare on him to rival his own, but Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.  Looking incredulously at the Headmaster, Snape continued on his path and carefully set the potions down.

With a tenderness no one knew he had, he sat Harry up, supporting the skinny form with one arm, and poured a potion down his throat.  Immediately, the writing boy calmed, and his contorted facial features relaxed.  Snape brushed his hair away, revealing a strikingly red and agitated scar, and felt his forehead.  The boy was burning, and he grabbed a fever-reducing potion, again pouring it in the boy's mouth.  Poppy, witnessing this uncharacteristic display, stood gaping like a fish out of water, while the Headmaster was smiling.  Without looking back, Snape barked at Poppy.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping or are you going to fulfill your duties?"  Poppy snapped into action, pulling her wand and examining the boy.  He was conscious, barely, and his fever was slowly coming down.  All of a sudden, activity stopped, and Harry sat straight up, breathing heavily.  Snape, realizing Poppy was still "in the dark" on certain items, sneered at him.

"If you are quite done, Potter, I would like to revel in what peace is left of the weekend."  He stood and turned, but Albus placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Severus.  I'm sure we can inform Poppy of recent discoveries, as this incident will probably not be unique."  Poppy looked up quizzically at the two, and Severus sighed, returning to his son's side.  He pulled a chair over and sat in it as he pushed Harry back down.

"You need to rest."  He checked the boy's temperature again, and found that it was normal.  However, he stayed in the chair, obviously content to spend as long as needed there.  Poppy just remained standing, staring at the Headmaster.

"Poppy, you may want to sit down for this," he said.  The medi-witch complied and sat on a stool.  "Recently, we uncovered interesting facts about Mr. Potter's parentage."

"That he's as daft as his father?" she barked.  Harry, not being able to help himself, laughed, sending his lungs and throat into fits of coughs.  Severus sat him up, leaning him forward a little, and patted him on the back, smirking.

"That's what you get."  Through the coughing, he shot his father a mirthful glare.  After the Headmaster regained his composure, having chuckled a little himself, continued.

"Well, one could say that."  Severus looked up.

"Albus, I hardly think—"

"But that is not the matter we need to discuss.  It was brought to our attention that James Potter was not in fact Harry's father.  If you remember, one other young man was quite fond of Lily Evans."  Poppy thought for a moment, then slowly turned her head to the potions master, eyes wide.

"Well, it seems that not everyone is as ignorant as I originally took them for," he said, smirking.  "Albus, his friends were outside," Snape panicked for a moment, though it didn't show.

"Quite all right, Severus.  I believe Miss Granger directed them to the common room several minutes ago."  Severus nodded and turned back to Harry, who was watching the whole scene with interest.  Dumbledore stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, what made your scar hurt so badly?"

"Albus, I hardly think he would know.  You said yourself—"

"He called Malfoy to him, and they discussed a plan to attack London.  He said that if they could pull that off, then no one would question his return."  Snape's eyes narrowed, fury blazing in his eyes.  He turned to the Headmaster.

"You said nothing about visions of what Voldemort is doing!"  Harry cringed down, glad he was not on the receiving end.  Though he didn't suspect Dumbledore was too intimidated.

"Severus, if we told you the whole truth, do you promise not to do anything rash?"  Widening his eyes at the thought of there being _more_, Snape inhaled deeply and nodded.  "When Voldemort plans something, or is actually doing something, Harry can see and feel it through his scar.  If he's awake, it takes on the form of visions.  If he's asleep, dreams."

"What do you mean 'feel?'"  Harry jumped in before the Headmaster took too much more of the brunt.

"Whenever something happens, like an attack, I feel the effects of the curses and things when I wake up.  It's like being there, with a small filter.  I don't get the full curse, but I do feel some of it."

"When has this happened in the past?" Snape barked, turning on his son.

"Just twice, once when he called you before.  He didn't do much then, just one or two Cruciatus' and some others.  The other was before you came to get me from the Dursleys."  That is when Snape lost it.

"That was one of the worst raids ever!  It lasted over three hours!"  Harry merely nodded at the memory.

"I know, so did my dream.  I woke up screaming.  Uncle Vernon wasn't too happy about that."  Harry couldn't suppress a shudder at the memory and began rubbing his right shoulder absently.  Snape snatched his hand and cast a spell on the shoulder.  Harry watched guiltily as the past abuse on said shoulder listed itself in the air.  

"There is much more here than two incidents.  What else has been going on?"  Snape's silky voice was deadly low.

"Harry looked at the list and pointed to each as he explained.  "This one I fell down the stairs.  Well, I fell after Dudley pushed me.  This one—"  He was cut off by Snape casting the spell again onto a blank parchment, only this time over Harry's entire body.  Poppy let out a horrified gasp as the list grew, and never seemed to stop.  Finally, as it neared the bottom of the second column, it ended.  Snape narrowed his eyes in anger and turned to the Headmaster.

"Could you excuse us?  I believe we need to talk."  Dumbledore nodded gravely and escorted Poppy out of the Wing, securing the doors.  Snape turned back to Harry.  "You will tell me when and how each of these occurred."

"I don't see how that will affect me now.  I mean, it was in the past."  Harry's eyes darted around the room, mapping possible escape routes.  Snape's voice switched suddenly to one Harry was not used to hearing from the man.

"Harry, it does matter because those…_people_ have done things that no boy should have to endure.  And believe it or not, physical abuse has psychological effects, though you may not realize it."

"Fine, but you have to swear on Salazar Slytherin's grave that you won't go and do anything rash to them."

"Why not?" Snape asked, shocked.  Harry's eyes darted to his hands before he looked up again.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen in the future, and if something happens to you, I'll have to go back and live there again."

"If something happens to me, you will stay with someone else.  I will not allow you to return there.  But I promise not to do anything…_too _horrible to them."  Harry sighed, realizing this was the best he was going to get.  He took the parchment from Snape's hand and began listing off the origin of each injury.  Many of them were accidents, but they were accidents that happened while he was doing something he was not fit to do.

"I was going out to get the laundry and I fell down the stone steps."

"Why did you fall?  Were you pushed?"

"No, but I had a twisted ankle.  I could barely walk."  Snape pursed his lips and motioned for him to continue.  The listing continued for two hours, Snape interjecting for more information every now and then.  When they were done, Harry was exhausted.  Snape gave him Dreamless Sleep and laid him back.

"What are we going to do about London?" Harry mumbled, almost asleep.

"_We_ are not going to do anything.  The Headmaster and I will take care of it.  You will be resting for the rest of the day, all day tomorrow, and then we'll see if you are well enough to resume classes on Monday."  A mumble of acceptance was all he received as he swept out of the Wing.  Poppy flew in, checked on her charge, and shut herself in her office.  Snape walked with Dumbledore to his office, discussing what was to be done.


	24. Recuperation and The Underground

Well, we're not quite to 225 yet, so again we'll go from my dedication list (yes, I actually have a list…).  This one is for _Fire Senshi_, who has been really cool since the beginning.  Thanks for everything!

_Iniysa__:_  Well, you weren't on the mark, but the ones who were didn't list items.  So I took it off my running list of dedications.

_Kateri__:  I know _I_ would feel awful if I had to spend the rest of the term with Gryffindors.  And yes, I feel for the Slytherins too._

_Little Suzi:_  Would _moi_ put Severus in danger?  Surely you jest!  You'll just have to read to find out.

_Lady Lightning:_  Snape cast a spell listing all of the injuries Harry had ever received.  He had to sit and explain each one (the ones he could remember…I don't think he could remember some of the early ones).

_Charlie YuY:_  A costume ball huh?  Maybe for Halloween.  That would be cool, I may just use that!  Thanks muchness!

_Luna Rose and __Phoenix__ Child:  Wow…that's out there.  You guys are great…*mumbles* for Gryffindors…oh!  Right…on with the chapter!  *glances around nervously*_

_Saimhe__:  I haven't been updating as often as I used too…this chapter took a while.  Glad you like it!_

_Saavik__:  Very useful that.  Just came to me (hehe)._

_Chaser:_  Oh, will he ever…

_Takari4ever7:_  That brings the total up to 5 other than Snape and Harry.  There will be some Harry/Hermione moments in future chapters.

_Lee Lee Potter:_  He probably didn't remember the ones from when he was younger, but most of them he could probably remember, as the Dursleys used him more as he got older.  London in the next chapter (I think, don't quote me on that).

_Floramorada__:  Probably a typical nurse.  Doesn't care unless it affects her patient negatively.  Hehe_

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Thanks!  Here's some more.

_The Kuro no Tenshi:_  Yes, you got one, ya freak.  The Sword of Truth huh?  Yer good people, but you are _strange_.  But that's okay, because I am too.

_Esperanza:_  Read on MacDuff!  (Wow, was that corny)

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Original?  I dunno, I guess my muse likes me (even though he _is_ a Gryffindor)._

_Creamy Mimi:_  Till now.

_Pineapplehead__:  Then we're in agreement.  You know, one of my friends actually emailed me asking who Alan Rickman was (after I ranted a little in prior email).  I still haven't gotten over the shock to even try to explain.  I was floored._

_Radcliffe__-Lover:  Yes, way too many injuries.  But rest assured, he'll never be going back to the Dursleys (remember, they think he was eaten by a panther)._

_Fire Senshi:_  Totally! (Sorry, little "Bill and Ted" moment.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An attack on Muggle London could have dire consequences."

"I know Severus, but what are we to do?  This could expose our world to them in a most disastrous way.  They may never trust us after this."  Albus took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  Severus sunk down into the sofa.

"Does Voldemort know about his connection with Harry?"

"No, I don't think so.  At least I hope not."

"Then we may be able to kill two birds with one stone.  If Lucius is the only one he told, and Aurors are present to halt an attack, Voldemort will think Lucius is the spy."  Dumbledore's eyes shot up in delight.

"You're absolutely right.  How do we alert the Aurors without alerting most of the Ministry?  Lucius would certainly hear of it and become suspicious."  Severus thought for a moment before a light of discovery shone behind his eyes.

"We may not need the Aurors.  The Underground."  Dumbledore nodded and Severus swept off to the dungeons.  _They probably won't even remember who I am.  Hell, I don't know if they still exist._  He was stopped mid-thought by Poppy.

"Severus, have you seen Mr. Potter?"  He stopped in his tracks and turned on the woman, noting the students in the hall with his eyes.

"Poppy, if Mr. Potter is not in the Hospital Wing where is supposed to be, then it is entirely your concern.  I am far too busy to go on a search for an insufferable brat.  Good day."  He continued on his way and Poppy merely huffed and continued on her search.

~_Where are you?~_

_~Hiding from Pompfrey~_

_~Why?~_

_~I hate that place~_

_~Come to the dungeons~_ He entered his room to find Harry lying on the couch.

"I'm already in the dungeons."  He sat up painfully and leaned back against the couch.  "I'm hungry."

"You sound like an insolent child, and I will not tolerate it.  If you feel well enough to traipse around the dungeons, you can go to the dining hall and eat something."  Severus swept straight to his study and shut the door.  Harry stared after him, wondering what had caused such a radical change.  A knock on the portrait interrupted his thoughts.  Snape was in his study, not to be disturbed, but if it was Poppy, he didn't want to answer it.  She'd send him back to the Hospital Wing immediately.  A voice penetrated the silence.

"Severus?  Harry?"  It was the Headmaster.  Harry opened the portrait and smiled sheepishly.

"He's in his study.  He seemed in a hurry."  Dumbledore nodded and sat down on the couch, motioning for Harry to join him.

"He is contacting the Underground."  Harry sat on the couch and stared into the fire.

"What's that?"

"The Underground is an elite group of wizards that are better than Aurors when it comes to defense against the dark arts.  They were around when Voldemort first rose to power."

"Why didn't they just become Aurors?"

"Because, Harry, Aurors work for the Ministry, and can be compromised easily.  Just as we have a spy in the Death Eaters' midst, they may have people on the inside.  Such as Lucius Malfoy."

"So, the Underground is off the record?"

"Exactly.  I'm sure by now you've heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"  Harry shook his head.  "The Order was organized to stop Voldemort.  Your mother and James were both members, as were Sirius, Remus, and Severus."

"Did the Underground work for the Order?"

"In a manner of speaking.  They had one representative at the Order who gathered information.  They were the ones who took care of the covert operations; the ones where we couldn't afford to be seen."  Harry smiled.

"Like in Muggle London.  But who are they?"

"No one really knows.  They don't even use their real names, only code names."

"And they still exist?"

"I'm sure they are still around.  They lost their organization after Voldemort's downfall, but they're probably regrouping now."

"And how does Professor Snape plan on contacting them?"  Harry threw a glance at the study, wondering what his father was doing in those walls.

"Certain members of the Order were given special scrolls that allowed him or her to contact the leader.  There were only three with this privilege: myself, Severus, and Arabella Figg."

"Why just you three?"

"I was head of the Order, and Severus was our spy.  Sometimes he had to contact them directly instead of going through the Order.  Bell, well she needed the scrolls in case she needed to contact them over the years to protect you," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"You mean old Mrs. Figg?  With the cats?" Harry asked incredulously.

The Headmaster chuckled, "Yes, she has quite an affinity for the animals.  She was assigned to protect you."

"How do you get in?" Harry was getting excited now, but a voice from the hall broke his chain of thought.

"You must be chosen by the leader and survive a series of tests.  It is not pretty and most people compare it to that of Death Eaters' initiation.  You, however, need not worry about it."  Severus sat in the chair and looked at the Headmaster.  "Valiant agreed to organize his best operatives to take care of the London problem.  Hopefully, deaths can be avoided."  Harry smiled a little, and Dumbledore turned.

"Thanks to you, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "If I'm going to be forced to witness it anyway…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.  His stomach grumbled, breaking the uncomfortable silence, and Severus and Dumbledore stood.

"Well, Severus, I'll leave you two.  Let him eat something, then make him rest.  As for you," he turned to Harry, "eat something light.  You don't have to be in bed all day, but I would like it if you napped a little.  Then you can lounge about or whatever.  No strenuous activities."  He nodded and the Headmaster smiled.  "Good day!"  He trotted out of the chambers and Severus nodded curtly.

"Let's get you something to eat then."  Harry nodded and followed him to the dining hall.  Dobby brought them food while telling Harry all about the Welcoming Feast from the kitchens.  Severus ate in silence, while Harry offered a nod to the house elf every now and then.  When Harry finished his soup, Snape took him to the guest chambers, where he slept for several hours.  He awoke to his father note saying he went to dinner in the Great Hall and Harry shouldn't bother coming up.  So he occupied himself with a game of chess against the board until Snape came back.

"Having fun?"  Harry moved his bishop into checkmate and smiled.

"Yes."  The other king dropped his sword and nodded at Harry.  He reset the board and looked up at his professor.

"Care to play me?"  Snape raised an eyebrow and sat opposite his son.

"I was never very good.  Your mother always beat me."  Harry smiled.

"Well then, I can win against someone for a change.  Ron always beats me."  Five minutes into the game, Harry began to sweat, and he looked up accusingly at Snape.  "I thought you said you weren't very good?"

Snape merely smirked, "It's all about redirection."  Harry scowled and concentrated harder on the game.  In the end, they fought to a stalemate, and Harry pushed back.  "That's it, I'm done!"  He pulled out his Charms book he had bought with his school texts and began reading.

"When did you get that?"

"I went back to the Tower and got some of my stuff.  Christmas holidays are coming up quick."

"We still have Halloween next week."

Harry smiled, "Just as long as Covial doesn't let a troll in, I'll be okay."  Snape leaned forward in his chair.

"Just what happened that night?  I doubt very seriously that Miss Granger would have gone looking for the troll herself."  Harry laughed.

"Ron had insulted her that day, and she was crying all day in the bathroom.  When Quirrell came in and we all returned, I realized she didn't know, so Ron and I ran to get her.  We were about to go in when we heard the troll walking, so we hid and watched it go into the bathroom.  We followed it and I, uh, attacked it.  Somehow, I landed on its back and stuck my wand up its nose.  It pulled me off and tried to cleave my head off, but Ron levitated the club over its head, then dropped it.  Knocked it out cold.  I grabbed my wand, and you came in."  Finished, Harry waited for his father's response.

"That's certainly more feasible than her story.  What about Black's escape?"  Snape was going to take everything he could get.

"Well, uh, Dumbledore hinted at Hermione to use her time-turner, so we went back and freed Buckbeak, who we then rode up, and set Sirius free.  He flew off and we got back to the Wing just before you came, er, storming in."

"I was quite livid."

"That's the understatement of the year.  Of course, you weren't nearly as mad as you were in the Shrieking Shack."

"That was the first time I had seen Black since the night he annulled the marriage."  Harry snorted.

"Then I'm surprised you didn't kill him on sight."  Snape smirked in return.

"The thought had crossed my mind."  Harry tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.  "You should go to bed."  Harry nodded and walked toward the hall.  "Where are you going?"

"To bed, like you told me to."  He continued as Snape watched in silence.  "Good night," he called from the hall.

"Good night," Snape replied, still perplexed at Harry's actions.  Surely the boy would be more comfortable in the room he occupied in the summer?  Or Gryffindor Tower?  He sat musing by the fire for several more hours until he, too, felt tired.  Squelching the flames, he stood and stretched.  He walked to his chambers, but stopped just outside Harry's door, wondering if he should check on him.  Finally giving in, he opened the door a little and was surprised at what he saw.

Harry hadn't just brought "some of his stuff."  The small bookshelf was lined with his old text books.  A poster of the Irish Seeker hung on the wall.  The room, which had originally been decorated in green and black, was now done in red and silver.  The wardrobe, which was hanging open, showed many of Harry's leisure robes and clothes.  Snape smiled a little at the sprawled figure on the bed and shut the door.  Tomorrow, he would worry about anyone's suspicions.  Tonight, he would let Harry sleep here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 225th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 250th reviewer, 275th, etc…so review away people!


	25. Masquerading Mayhem

_Little Suzi:_  *Shares your moment* 

_Charlie YuY:_  Harry being on the English Quidditch team?  Perhaps after school.

_Xikum:  _I'm going to put parseltongue back in, but I don't think I'm going to do wandless magic.  My take on wandless magic is presented in "The Last Sorcerer."

_Luna Rose and Phoenix Child:_  A Slytherin with Gryffindor qualities…kind of like Blaise!  I myself am a _true_ Slytherin.  But my muse is a Gryffindor…*sigh* that's the way of life.

_Suni, Coffee-Addict from Hell:_  Nice name…well, you were the 225th reviewer! *Streamers and confetti thrown* That means this chapter is yours!  And I'll include your item (really wasn't that hard in this chapter).

_Chaser:_  He'll probably spend Christmas Eve there at any rate.  It all depends on how many students stay for the holidays.

_Kateri:_  You already had your chapter ;P  Oh, don't worry…Sev hasn't _dropped_ the whole Dursley thing, just put it on the back burner.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  You just keep comin' back for more!

_Snape coolgirl:_  I don't think he's gonna switch.  I was going to have him switch, but I had some protests via emails, with very good arguments.  Though I think I am changing Blaise to Gryffindor.

_Saimhe:_  I'll try to put more "fluffy/sappy things" in future chapters for you.  They're still trying to get comfortable around one another.

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Doesn't it? *pictures rabid Severus*

_Karri:_  Well thank you!  And welcome aboard!

_Takari4ever7:_  Well, you're in luck, because one of those things is actually in the chapter!  Is this soon enough for ya?  Hehe

_Iniysa:_  Thank you so much!  I love all you guys!

_Pineapplehead:_  Yeah, my first exposure was "Dogma" all those years ago, now I can't get enough (I have only five of his movies, but that's steadily increasing).  

_Alana:_  Welcome!  Here's some more for ya!

Well, now that that's done, on with the chapter!  This one's for _Suni, Coffee-Addict from Hell,_ who was the 225th reviewer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke the next morning after the most restful night he'd ever had.  No dreams, no curses and screaming, and no snoring.  He sat up, finally realizing he was still in Snape's chambers.  He dressed in a leisure robe, an emerald green cotton, and stepped out into the main room.  He checked the clock when he didn't find Snape and saw that it was lunch time.  Dobby popped in and waved at him.

"Dobby is being sent by Professor Snape, sir.  He is saying that Harry Potter is to stay here and rest all day.  Dobby is to make sure of that, sir."

"Dobby, I'm tired of being cooped up.  I need to finish my homework for tomorrow."  Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry's book bag appeared next to him.

"Here is Harry Potter's things, sir.  He can do them here, sir."  Harry sighed, realizing he couldn't win, and sat on the floor, spreading his things out in front of the fire place.  Dobby sat down with him and faced the fire, not looking at anything.

"Why are you doing that, Dobby?"

"What is Dobby doing, sir?"

"Avoiding looking over here.  It's like you don't want to look at my work."

"House elves is not allowed to study magic, sir.  We is not even allowed to look at it."  Harry laughed.

"Then could you get me something to eat?  I'm starving.  Maybe breakfast?"  Dobby leapt up and smiled.

"Dobby is going, sir!  Dobby is getting Harry Potter breakfast."  He popped out and Harry delved into his work.  Snape returned from lunch to find Harry munching on toast and writing an essay.

"What are you doing?"  Harry looked up as he took a drink of milk from the goblet.  

"Homework.  I didn't get much done before the Quidditch match, and I only managed to finish your essay before my vision."

"Really?  Let me see it."  Harry gulped and dug through his bag.  He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the professor, who sat in his chair and perused the work.  Harry turned back to History of Magic and his breakfast.  Once that was complete, he looked up at his father, who was almost finished with his essay, a small smile playing on his thin lips.

"A very comprehensive essay.  Though you need to present your paragraphs in a more logical manner.  You jump around a lot."

"You want me to do it over?"

"Is this your work or not?"

"It is."

"Then it is not to be redone.  That would be akin to cheating."  Harry sighed and put the final touches on his Transfiguration homework.  Snape sat and read as Harry completed all his homework.

"Done!"  Harry let out a whoop of joy as he carefully tucked all his assignments into his bag.

"Are you always this excited at finishing homework?" Snape mused.

"Of course.  You can't tell me you don't remember what it was like to be a student here?"

"Actually, I prefer to forget most of it, save the time spent with Lily."  Harry nodded, understanding.

"So what happened at lunch?"  He leaned back against the couch, staring into the fire.

"Albus announced a costume party for Halloween next Friday."

"What!  That's just great.  Now I have to find a costume."  Snape smirked evilly, and Harry sat up.  "You have an idea, what is it?" he asked eagerly.

"How badly do you want to see how you look without the charms?" he asked casually.  Harry's emerald eyes lit up.

"You want me to go as your son?  You're off your rocker!"  Snape gave him a warning glare.

"Careful, Potter, I am still your professor."  Harry grinned sheepishly.  "You can go as me.  Somehow, you'll have to propose that the Gryffindor prefects go as the professors."

"That's possible, and not a bad idea.  But you?  Can you imagine how mad you're going to have to be?"

"I can always be away at the time.  I'm sure it will be quite a shock to the students."

"Can you see Malfoy's face?"  Harry erupted into laughter, and Snape chuckled.  "So you really want to do this?  Take the charms off, I mean."

"Why not?  Let's see what you really look like under 'James Potter.'"

"It's so strange, knowing what you look like isn't the truth."  Harry leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.  "You know, up till the minute I turned eleven, I had no idea I was a wizard.  I mean, strange things happened around me, but I never paid much attention.  For my cousin's birthday, we went to a zoo.  That was the first time I ever talked to a snake.  My cousin pushed me down and pressed up against the glass.  I was so mad, and then the glass vanished.  The snake slithered away after my cousin fell in."  Harry began to chuckle, "Then, when he tried to get out, the glass was back.  Another time, I turned my teacher's hair blue."

"I was raised a wizard, taught to harness that raw power.  A wizard or witch who never attends magical schooling can be a danger.  The magic grows, but they are not taught how to use it."

Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Sometimes even trained wizard explode that power though."  This time, Snape let out a real laugh, which evolved into fits.  Harry joined him, and soon, both of their sides ached with laughter.  Harry's face was streamed with tears, and Snape's once-pale face was crimson.  Once they settled down, Harry stood, though it took him a few tries.

"I don't think I've ever done that."

"I know I haven't," Snape replied, and Harry giggled a little.

"Imagine, the feared potions master breaking out into laughter on an inside joke with Harry Potter.  I could sell that to the tabloids!"  Harry shouldered his book bag.

"Don't you dare.  Remember, you're spending holidays with me now."  Harry gulped melodramatically and walked with Snape to the portrait.  He stayed back as Snape checked the hall with a spell, then nodded.  Harry rushed off with a quick wave to his room, walked in, then walked out again.  From there, he trekked to Gryffindor Tower, where he was set upon by Hermione.

"Harry!  You're okay!  You weren't in the Hospital Wing and when we asked Madam Pompfrey where you were, she didn't know, and Dumbledore wouldn't tell!  Oh, we were so worried!"  He hugged her tightly, relishing the feel of her in his arms.  Blaise elbowed Ginny silently and raised and eyebrow before he ran and enveloped the two in a bear hug.  Ginny laughed and joined them, sending the mass to the ground in an entanglement of arms and legs.  Fred and George stopped what they were doing and joined, and soon, all of Gryffindor (and a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw) were piled on Harry.  He whispered a spell to save Hermione, who then slipped out easily.  Blaise somehow got thrown out, and the two started pulling people off of the pile.  They all dissolved into laughter and Hermione pulled a very frazzled Harry to his feet.

"You okay?" she asked, not knowing how much he could take.  He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, would you like to go the costume party with me?"

"Of course!"

"I need to talk to all the prefects!" he yelled.  They came over, along with Katie Bell, and he led them into his room.

"I have a great idea.   The prefects could go as Hogwarts professors!"  Several of them laughed in agreement, but Hermione frowned.

"Why Harry?"

"Because it will be funny!" a sixth year prefect exclaimed.  "That's a great idea Harry!"  Chatter broke out immediately as they all plotted whom they were going as.  Hermione laughed at last, accepting the idea.  She leaned and whispered to Harry.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain professor now would it?" she smirked.

"Nope, none whatsoever," he returned.  "Whom are you going as?"

"Don't know.  There is a limited supply of female professors.  I'll talk with Katie and the prefects and we'll work it out.  You, on the other hand, are probably safe.  No one will be going as—"

He clapped a hand over her mouth.  "Shh!  It's a surprise."  She nodded.

"Yeah, the surprise of a lifetime."  They all left, talking and coordinating so no one doubled up.

The week was uneventful, though the Gryffindors were strutting around proudly after the Quidditch match.  Harry managed to avoid having too many points taken in Potions, and actually came out on top this week.  Classes were cancelled Friday, to which every student cheered.  Harry walked nervously up to the Headmaster's office half an hour before the party.  He was about to find out his true self, what he really looked like.  He gave the password and ascended the stairs, knocking lightly before he was allowed entry.  Snape wasn't there; he'd already gone on to Hogsmeade, but Harry and Dumbledore promised not to put the charms back on until he returned.

"Are you ready?" the Headmaster asked, pulling out scrolls and his wand.  Harry inhaled deeply, and nodded.

A/N: Wow was I sooo going to leave you there.  But since I haven't worked the item in yet, I'll continue.  *points finger accusingly at reader*  You got lucky this time.

The Great Hall was decorated in oranges and blacks, pumpkins hung where the candles should have been, and most of the professors were away, either at the party in Hogsmeade or locked away in their tower (in Trelawney's case), fearing the wild teenagers that ran rampant in the halls.

Only three teachers remained, other than Dumbledore, who entered quietly from the back.  McGonagall dressed up as Lady Guinivere from Camelot, while Dumbledore played King Arthur.  Covial dressed up as his favorite wizard (himself), while Flitwick decided on a Muggle costume.  Something called a "munchkin" if he remembered properly.  There was also something about flying monkeys, but the best he could do was an owl with a glamourie.

The students filed in by ones and twos, or in the case of the Hufflepuff house, its entirety.  Harry shifted nervously in front of the gargoyle, where he'd told Hermione to meet him.  She had opted to dress up as the only Headmistress Hogwarts had ever had, Daela Belirican.  She insisted that they had made no stipulation that it had to be a current professor, an argument she had won, and that she wasn't going to risk losing points by going as McGonagall.  She rounded the corner, and halted immediately.  If she hadn't known Harry was Snape's son, and that Snape was off the grounds, she could have sworn it was he who was standing in front of her.

"Harry?  Wow, you look…like Snape."  He smiled, and as she neared, she could see the boy she knew in the one before her.  In truth, he looked a _lot like the potions master, but there was more Lily in him than just his eyes now (which had been charmed black for the night).  His hair was no longer unruly, but pulled back into a loose ponytail, as it was now shoulder length.  He had taken his useless glasses off for the night, reveling in the feeling of not wearing them and still being able to see.  He was more muscular than normal, though it was only visible in his face, as the rest of him was covered in black robes.  Donated, in fact, by Snape himself._

"Yeah, it's me."

"You're missing one thing," she said thoughtfully.  He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and she shuddered.

"Whoa, Harry, that is scary.  But here," she reached around and pulled the ponytail out.  She then pulled her wand.  "_Lubricus._"  Instantly, Harry's soft black hair was oiled down, and hung shiny around his face.  "_Now you look like Snape."  He laughed and offered his arm, which she took, and escorted her to the Great Hall.  When he entered, a few people moved out of his way, thinking he was indeed the potions master.   Hermione detached from his arm and left to get punch._

"Professor, I thought you were going to Hogsmeade?" drawled a voice from behind him.  He turned and stared down at Draco Malfoy.  He smiled cruelly.  _This could be fun.  Draco was normally dwarfed by the tall potions master, but Harry wondered if he noticed the difference wasn't so drastic now.  Harry had grown, and was in fact taller now, but still not as tall as his father.  He knew he couldn't fake his father's silky voice, so he inclined his head gracefully as a greeting._

"Better then, maybe the Gryffindors won't be so proud now.  I have seen their precious Potter yet.  Maybe he chickened out."  Harry could no longer contain himself in light of the smugness.

"Or maybe he's got more guts than you realize."  To see the look on Draco's face, Harry would have come as Snape even if the man wasn't his father.  Of course, he'd probably be in detention the rest of his life, but it would have been worth it.  The Slytherin narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You've done it now, Potter.  When Snape hears about this, you'll be gone forever."

Harry decided to bite back a comment about permission and sneered.  "You honestly think I'm afraid of _him_.  With Voldemort after me?  You have got to be kidding.  By the way," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, "Nice costume."  Draco looked down, and instead of the deep green robes of Salazar Slytherin, he was wearing a white fur coat with claw feet.  He walked over to where Hermione was watching with Ginny and Blaise and hugged Ginny.

"That was great, Ginny!"  Blaise pulled him off mock-angrily.

"Hey, back off, Snape, she's mine!"  They dissolved into laughter as others around them looked at them strangely.  The door opened and several people giggled.  Harry looked over the sea of heads to see Ron entering with Padma Patil on his arm.  She was wearing a dainty dress that looked like it was from America's "Old West," with one difference.  She had spiced it up a little, putting blue and silver glitter on her sleeves.  Ron was adorned in a cowboy outfit, with shiny silver spurs and a metallic blue cowboy hat.  Harry walked over, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Relax, Ron, it's me, Harry.  I was just going to compliment you on your costume and ask how you were doing in Ravenclaw?"  Ron seemed to regain some composure, but Padma stared in wonder.

"Wow, Harry, you _are_ brave.  What if Snape sees you?"

"He won't; he's in Hogsmeade.  And since he didn't see anything, he can't punish me."  He flashed a grin and turned back to Ron.

"I miss you guys in the dorms.  They're all a bunch of bookworms," Padma elbowed him the ribs playfully, and he tickled her back.  Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked, which stopped them.

"That's really good Harry.  How long have you been practicing?"  Harry smiled at Patil.

"Not long, but it's really easy to pick up.  Smirk, scowl, glare, sarcasm.  Easy."  She giggled and Ron led her onto the dance floor as Harry sought out Hermione.

The night lasted long, but too soon for everyone, it was over.  One more slow dance ended the night, and Harry took the opportunity to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I love you."  She started and looked at him.  He had dispelled the eye coloring charm, and his emerald orbs shone with love.  She closed her eyes as he kissed her, losing herself in him.  

Harry wanted to skip up to the Headmaster's office, but remembered his father's lecture on image and reputation.  So he sneered instead, sending students fleeing.  _Perhaps he's right, Harry mused, __it is kind of fun.  He gave the password and jumped the steps two at a time, and careened into the office.  Severus was waiting with the Headmaster, but he had to sit back down when he saw the boy.  Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered the counter spell, and Harry's features shifted into not a spitting image of his father, but a mix of traits from both parents.  He pulled his now degreased hair back into the loose ponytail and took off the black robes, revealing a lightweight red robe underneath.  The smaller robe showed the boy's muscles well, and his face was fuller and without glasses.  He strode forward and sat next to Snape, who was regaining his lost composure._

"This was the best night _ever_!" he exclaimed.  "Of course, I imagine you'll be livid when you find out who I went as."  Snape smirked.

"Tomorrow will be enjoyable."  Harry choked.

"Tomorrow?  What do you mean?"  Dumbledore stepped in.

"It just so happens that the Order is meeting tomorrow, in a secret location.  I will have Severus retrieve you at breakfast under the pretense of serious punishment," Harry glanced over at Snape, whose eyes shone with merriment.  "You will meet Valiant, from the Underground.  I'm also sorry to inform you that Sirius will be there as well."  Harry's face fell, but he covered it well.

"That's okay, Headmaster, it's not like I hate him and never want to see him again.  I'm just confused with him right now."

"I could do with never seeing him again," Snape put in.  Harry shot a mirthful glare at his father and stood.

"I should get going.  Don't want them too suspicious."  He made for the door, but was stopped by the Headmaster clearing his throat.  He turned to raised eyebrows.  "Oh, right."  He walked back over and took one last look at himself in the mirror.  Dumbledore smiled softly and recast the previous charms, returning him to his former image.  Harry looked back at James Potter and slipped his useless glasses on his face.

"Good night then," he left after receiving two replies.  He was welcomed in the Tower by praise and adoration.  Everyone loved his costume, and had to admit he'd pulled it off well.  Fred and George were clapping him on the back.

"Well done Harry!"

"Didn't think you had it in you!"  He smiled and accepted the congratulations, kissed Hermione good night, and trekked up to his dorms.  Blaise was already asleep, and Dean and Seamus were talking quietly in the corner.  He sighed, changed into nightclothes, and slept peacefully through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 250th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 275th reviewer, 300th, etc…so review away people!


	26. Order

I've had this one written since Friday, but I just could not find the time to post it!  They moved me (something about squadron integrity) to another dorm, so I spent all day Saturday moving my stuff from the first floor of one building to the second floor of the building next door.  Oh well.  I can post it now.  262 reviews!  Y'all are awesome!

_Kateri:_  I'm sorry, but the mayhem isn't in this chapter.  Just a little minor face off, nothing big.  *snickers conspiratorially*  Wait till next chapter!

_Little Suzi:_  Hehe…I was so gonna leave it there, then I realized I hadn't worked the item in, so y'all really got two chapters in one.  Oh well, that's life.

_Selke:_  Oh! Oh!  *glares at Padfoot with _Selke_*  Yay!  

_Pineapplehead:_  Hehe…I normally don't like tormenting Malfoy, but since I made him a prat in this fic, I have to keep with Rowling tradition *pictures invisible Harry throwing mudball at Malfoy's head*  hee hee

_Sparrow:_  Like I said, y'all all got lucky.

_Charlie YuY:_  I did a costume ball, thanks for the idea!  Bond weapon huh?  Ever read "Snake of the Vampires?"  You'd probably like that fic.

_Esperanza:_  You like the Underground too?  Well, I'll just have to keep them around!

_Suni, Coffee-Addict from Hell:_  Congrats on the last chapter!  More Sev huh?  I think I can manage a little something for ya!

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Ah, romance…not my forte.  Now ask me to write a fight scene, I'm all over it!

_Angel:_  They will eventually.  With Voldie around, it's a might dangerous.

_Kaat ShadowLover:_  Well, you're not the 250th, but welcome!  I imagine smirking runs in the family!

_Takari4ever7:_  Are ya happy?  They kissed!  He's not really _mad_ at Harry per say, just confused.  He doesn't know the whole story remember?

_Radcliffe-Lover:_  Well, you were the 250th, but _no item_. Sorry bud, better luck next time!

_Kitala:_  Welcome!  Glad you like it!

_Mikee:_  Long review!  Draco in Gryffindor _would_ have been too cliché, so I stuck him in HUFFLEPUFF!  I am so mean.  You're item is really cool, and though you weren't the 250th (251 actually) I may use it!  How on earth did you lose your favorites?  That's odd.  Lucius is probably having a heart attack as we speak…er, type.

_Lady Lightning:_  That was my humor chapter!  Glad you liked it!

_Snape coolgirl:_  I wanted to get his real appearance in there somewhere.

_Alana:_  Wow, that's high praise…there's a lot of chapters! ;)

_Charma1219:_  Such high praise!  I thank you!

_Phoenix Flight:_  Which one?  Harry's smirking Snape?  Or perhaps Malfoy's ferret costume (courtesy of Ginny).  Some liked Flitwick's munchkin.

_Bonnie Millard:_  Here's the next chapter for you!

_Saavik:_  I'm getting the feeling you people liked the costume party.  Just a hunch…

_Floramorada:_  A "lol" even.  Wow…y'all are good people.

_Iniysa:_  I had this one out the same day as the last, but I couldn't post it.  So here it is!

_Alecatq:_  Maybe Harry'll ask Snape that very question…(wow, that's called blatant foreshadowing).  I do try to please readers.  It kinda keeps em comin' back for more!

Ok, on with the chapter!  This one's for _Little Suzi_ because, well, you were on my dedication list and the 250th didn't list an item.  So here ya go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry put on navy blue robes the next morning, after Dean made him take off the black ones.

"Leave the black ones, Harry, I'll need them for your funeral."

"Very funny, Dean.  You're not helping!"  He flattened the mop on his head that had just been ruffled by Seamus and sighed.  The whole of Gryffindor escorted him to the Great Hall in some sort of funeral procession.  When they entered the Great Hall, Fred and George took up a call.

"Dead man walking!  Give him some room!"  They repeated this over and over (until Hermione batted them on the head with her book).  He sat down and people piled food on his plate.

"Let us give thanks for this last meal, shared by friends.  We're here to honor the life of—"

"Knock it off Fred!" Ron yelled.  Harry ate his food silently, while talk spread throughout the Hall.  Students threw glances between Harry and the potions master, who was looking livid.  The Slytherins were smirking away, prepared to watch their Head of House defeat the Gryffindor Celebrity.

In truth, Snape had summoned up the rage he felt at seeing Black again and poured it out.  The professors gave him a wide berth, not wanting to incur his wrath collaterally.  Finally, Dumbledore nodded, and Snape stood.  The entire Hall went dead as the potions master strolled to the Gryffindor table.

~_Sorry~_ he projected on his walk.

~_For what?~_

_~For this~_  He stopped right behind Harry, and tapped him on the shoulder.  Harry, for his part, paled visibly, and stood.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Potter, of all the irresponsible, immature things you could have pulled, _this_ is at the top of that list.  You are no better than your father and that scraggly murderer he hung around."  Snape's voice rose in volume, and Dumbledore stood.  "I thought your level of stupidity had reached an all-time low, but you must once again prove me wrong.  Follow."  He turned and swept out of the room.  The Slytherins smirked triumphantly as the entire Hall watched their exit.  The Headmaster slipped out unnoticed and joined the two in the Entrance Hall.

"Right then, let's go."  They exited the castle and made for the forest.  Harry kept strides with the older men and looked at them puzzled.

"Where are we going?"

"You will learn where as soon as you're of age to Apparate," Snape said tersely.  Dumbledore turned to them.

"Severus, I must go ahead.  Walk Harry through the forest, it's the shortest route out of the barriers.  Once there, Apparate with him."  Severus nodded and Dumbledore winked out, then he shook his head.

"I'll never understand how he does that.  Come along."  They walked into the forest, and Harry suppressed a shudder.  The last time he was in here, the Dementors…he shoved that thought out of his brain and focused on his surroundings.  No need to go off into dreamland in the Dark Forest.  Despite it being almost 10 am, the forest canopy blocked all light, rendering it dark as night.  Something rustled in the bushes next to him, and he peered closely while carefully walking around it.  A rather large spider leapt out and scampered away, causing Harry to jump closer to the man.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders?" Snape asked.  Harry shook off some of the creepy feeling and looked up at Snape.

"No, but Ron is terrified of them.  In our second year, just before Hagrid was taken off to Azkaban, he told us to follow the spiders.  So we did, and they led us in here.  That was the first time I've ever seen a spider the size of a Buick."

"A what?"

"A car?  Anyway, we talked to Aragog, the gigantic spider, and he told us that the monster of the chamber was the only thing feared by spiders.  That, coupled with some other facts, led us to the basilisk.  Hermione figured it out before we did, but she was petrified before she could tell us."

"How did you open the Chamber?"

"Parseltongue, another gift from Voldemort," Harry replied darkly.  As they walked deeper, the creepy feeling in Harry's gut grew.  "What happens if something attacks us?" he asked, turning to the potions master.  But Snape was no longer there, well, in human form.  The sleek, black panther prowled next to him, senses alert for anything amiss.  Strangely, Harry felt a little safer, and discreetly stepped closer to the animal.  If he noticed, Snape made no indication as they walked along in silence.  Unbidden, that little voice in Harry's head returned.

_You know, this would be a perfect time for Death Eaters to ambush you._

_Look, if he wanted to turn you over to Voldemort, he would have already._

_Unless he was waiting for Dumbledore to leave._

_If we don't show up, the Headmaster knows he was the only one with you.  He'd know right where to look._

_Really?  Does the Headmaster know where Voldemort's lair is?_

_I don't know, but Snape is not going to turn you over to the Dark Lord._  As if hearing his argument, the panther placed his head under Harry's hand, giving it a small reassuring nudge.  Harry smiled and shook his head clear of any thoughts, instead concentrating on the scenery.

Though still in the forest, Snape transformed back and silently held out his hand.  Harry took it, and almost immediately, the scenery shifted from a dark forest to a brightly lit meeting room.

Harry decided Apparating was far better than a portkey as he looked around the room.  Remus was already there, as well as old Mrs. Figg and Sirius.  Harry looked past them to see Mad-Eye Moody eyeing him warily.  Harry's eyes widened.

~_His eye!~  _Severus nearly jumped at his son's voice in his head, and resisted the urge to turn and berate him.

~_What?~_

_~Mad-Eye Moody!  His eye can see through anything!~_

_~Then don't you think he would have said something by now?  He may be an eccentric old fool, but he's not daft.  If he does see you, then he's smart enough not to say anything~_ Harry seemed to accept this explanation for now, but he kept a close eye on the former DADA professor.

Dumbledore took his place at the head of the table with a figure cloaked in royal blue on his right and Severus on his left.  Harry took a seat next to Severus, which forced him across from Sirius.  Snape and Black exchanged snarls (Snape's feline, Black's canine), but Harry cleared his throat, and they whipped their heads toward Dumbledore.  More arrived shortly, and soon, Fawkes floated in trilling.  Harry smiled at the bird, which trilled back at him from his perch on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Welcome back, everyone.  I must say that in these dark times, we will be relying on each other much more.  It has come to our attention that Voldemort is planning an attack on Muggle London."  Chatter broke out, and Dumbledore quieted them down by clapping.  "Please, I must ask that you hear me out.  Valiant has already agreed to handle the situation and has organized his best operatives for the job."  Dumbledore motioned for the cloaked man to stand, and he did in one graceful motion.  Harry realized as he looked at the man that he couldn't make out his face.  He didn't have a mask on, nor were the shadows of his hood interfering, he just _couldn't see a face_.  He could see the outline of one, and the outline of the features, but nothing specific, like eye color or complexion.

~_What's wrong with his face?~_

_~That is how they mask their identities.  No one knows what they really look like~_  Harry's eyes widened and he leaned in, prepared to take in all information possible from this stranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's really it this time.  You people made me miss my cliffie last chapter, but I _will_ have the last laugh! *laughs maniacally, but chokes on sunflower seed*  Hey *cough* who put *cough* this in my *cough* coke?


	27. Chaos

_Kitala:_  Cliffhangers are evil, but I love them…well, I love _writing_ them…

_Saimhe:_  He was the DADA prof for a few weeks until Crouch got there and locked him up.  His eye is really cool besides.

_Charlie YuY:_  Snake of the Vampires is comical, so uh, yeah, sorry bout that.  Hope you don't mind a little insanity (I laugh at myself sometimes).

_Karri:_  HAHA!  My goal has been accomplished.

_Charma1219:_  Thanks!

_Sk8reagle:_  Uh oh…good interesting or bad interesting?

_Sparrow:_  This chapter should be nice and long for you people.  Attack, Sirius, etc

_Kateri:_  I still say you're a misplaced Slytherin (the sorting hat _does_ have a sense of humor, just look at Pettigrew).  You'll get to see the Underground in action here.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  I will, I will, don't get your panties in a twist.

_Pineapplehead:_  I hated having roommates.  Here, I just share a bathroom with one other person (suite mate).  Two rooms connected with a bathroom…it's beautiful.  And wow, are we pushy.  

_Mikee:_  You know, Severus wasn't as intimidating as I was going for.  Oh well.  Look for it, though later.  Could you describe it a little more for me?  I'm sleep deprived and looking after a two year old (his mommy just had a baby!), you will have to use simple language…

_Lee Lee Potter:_  WAKE UP!!  I fell asleep on my keyboard once and wrote a whole 25 pages of random letters and stuff (That was all I got before my computer froze and started making that annoying noise).

_Chaser:_  I think I will, though later.  The exchange program lasts one term, so he'll probably switch over after Christmas (spoiler: I don't suspect his parents will be too happy).

_Takari4ever7:_  I think they will, too.  This one is going to be anyway.  I'm sorry that Sirius is one of your favorites…hehe…just kidding, I just don't like him much.  Don't know why.  Oh well.

_Little Suzi:_  Dark?  Really?  Interesting.  No, I've never explained how he became an animagus, but I will in a later chapter.  It's really not a big deal [except to you people ;)]

_Lady Lightning:_  He wasn't invisible, but Moody's eye could see right through the charms.  Sorry for the mix-up.  I re-read it and realized I didn't word it quite right.  I hate not being able to convey what I want.

_Zane:_  Thank _Lisa_ for him not being in Slytherin.  Personally, I love Slytherin Harry (hey, I'm a Slytherin, sue me) but she made a convincing argument.

_Snape coolgirl:_  More for ya!

_Esperanza:_  Fred and George are great aren't they?  They are hilarious.

_JeZeBeL:_  Thanks for sticking around.  Severitus challenges are going to be OOC most of the time.  There are a few that stay pretty true to characters.  But you have to realize that characters change with situations, and you have to adjust the characters' reactions based on those situations.  Severus being Harry's father is a _huge_ adjustment on both ends.  I have yet to see a story where, upon finding out, both stay in the character that Rowling created.  Wow, do I sound preachy (I hate when I do that) but it happens.  I'm sorry.  By the by, when are you going to update _your_ Severitus challenge?

_Phoenix Flight:_  I got that off of "Green Mile" and thought it was appropriate.

Really, what is it with you people and your obsession with Sirius?  Honestly…the man is unstable.  You can't tell me twelve years in Azkaban didn't affect him _at all_.  Sure, he didn't dive into depression and insanity like everyone else, but really, to come out completely sane?  Come on, be realistic.  I haven't decided if Harry and Sirius will reconcile or not.  I hope they do (just because Sirius was the first adult who ever cared for him other than a teacher), but I really don't know.  I'll have to do what fits best with the story.  I hope this doesn't offend anyone, but Sirius may stay a prat forever.  He will _not_ get along with Severus anytime soon, but he may make up with Harry.  I've ranted long enough.

Well, _Lee Lee Potter_ was asleep when she reviewed and didn't leave an item, so this one comes off my dedication list.  This one's for _Alecatq_ who's been really cool and a faithful reader!  On with the chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am stationing my best operatives and myself in London to prepare for the attack.  We do not know when it will happen, but we will be ready.  There are ten in all, more on call if we need back up.  Do you wish us to take prisoners?"  The cloaked man turned to Dumbledore.  Harry noticed he seemed a little hopeful when he asked, as if he really didn't want to take prisoners.

"Stun them if possible.  We are working on a secret holding facility for the Death Eaters.  We believe Voldemort will try to take Azkaban, and putting his top Death Eaters in there would only give him more cause."  The cloaked man turned to Severus.

"Why were you not called to the meeting?"  Severus pursed his lips.

"I can only guess that he suspects something.  He is probably trying to figure out who the spy is.  If he called everyone else, planned an attack, and no one found out about it, he would know I'm the spy.  Because of Potter's connection with him, we found out about it anyway."  Harry tried not to beam at the statement.  There was a compliment, and probably thanks, in there, he just had to look for it.  At the mention of Potter, the cloaked man turned to Harry.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter.  It is most fortunate that you have this connection with Riddle, or we would not have the advantage we have now."

_He wouldn't be thinking it's fortunate if he had the nightmares_, Harry thought.  But aloud, he smiled.  "Anything I can do."  Valiant nodded approvingly and turned back to Dumbledore.

~_You know, it's really disconcerting to talk to a faceless man~_  Harry saw his father's lips purse to hold in a smirk, and turned back to the table.  Sirius was eyeing him strangely.  Harry smiled weakly at him and mouthed "Let's talk" to him.  He nodded and responded silently.

"Without him," he nodded in the direction of Snape and Harry nodded back.  With that agreement settled, Harry tuned back in to the conversation.

"…and I will contact you when our mission is complete."  Dumbledore nodded and turned to the order.

"Now, is there any other business to attend?"  Murmurs filled the assembled group, then a collective shake of heads.  Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood up.  Everyone else rose with him, and Harry jumped out of his seat.  "As I said, I'm sure we will be meeting again.  I have a feeling that history is to repeat itself, and we will face dark times indeed.  I will need all of you at your best to combat Voldemort and his followers.  There will be a training session to reacquaint you with the old ways.  I will let you know whom you will be fighting with and when we will begin.  This concludes the first meeting of the Order."  Chatter broke out among various people, and Harry smiled at Sirius.

~_I told him I'd talk with him alone~_

_~Very well, I must talk with Albus and Valiant.  Just call me when you are ready to return~_  Harry walked around the table and was joined by Sirius, who opened the door for him and led him out.  Harry didn't recognize the building they were in, but let Sirius lead him around the corner to a small room.  It was like a den, with a couch and racks of wizard magazines and newspapers.

"Here we are."  His voice didn't hold the jubilance it had before, but instead sounded somber and business like.  He shut and locked the door behind him as Harry took a seat, then joined Harry on the couch.  "What do you want to talk about?"  Harry was taken aback at his tone.

"I, uh, wanted to talk, you know, about all this."  He gestured grandly.  "About us, where we stand right now."

"Where do we stand Harry?  I mean come on!  Look at it from my point of view!  This man _used_ my sister for Voldemort's purposes, he hated me and my best friend, what do you want me to think!"  Harry jumped up.

"He did not use Mum!  He loved her!"  Sirius stood as well, his voice rising above Harry's.

"That's what _he_ told you!  You can't take his word over mine!"

"At the moment, he's being more rational than you!  He explained to me what happened that night, and the fact that he hasn't told you means that it's either personal to him, or painful, or he sees you as too much of a prat to even care!  And at the moment, I'm inclined to agree with him!"  Harry made for the door, but Sirius grabbed his arm violently to stop him.  Immediately, images came flooding back and he cowered down, shielding his face from any blows that would come.

Sirius' eyes widened in horror as he witnessed his nephew cringing from him, as if waiting to be struck.  He released his arm and cupped Harry's face in his hands.

"Harry, look at me!  What's wrong?"  Harry, realizing that it was Sirius and not Vernon, straightened up and tried to recover lost composure.

"N-nothing.  Y-y-you j-just surprised me."  Sirius wrapped an arm around the boy, and Harry collapsed into him.  Sirius just stood there as Harry latched onto him, trying to hold in sobs.  Sirius rubbed his back, face contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Bastard," he whispered.  Harry looked up, eyes blood-shot from holding in tears.

"What?"

"What has that bastard done to you, Harry?  What he did to Lily makes me want to rip his heart out, if he has one.  But this is unbeliev—"

"No!  Snape isn't the one," his voice trailed off as he spoke, realizing he was going to have to divulge information.

"Then who?" his voice was deadly and held a timbre Harry had never heard.  For a moment, he could imagine why everyone had thought him a murderer.

Uncle Vernon," he whispered, hoping he caught it the first time.  When Sirius leaned in, not even having noticed he'd spoken, he cleared his throat.  "Vernon."  Harry felt the grip on his shoulder tighten suddenly, and Sirius' eyes became wild and fiery.  "You're not going to…" Sirius led Harry back to the couch and sat the boy down.

"Harry, you can't honestly tell me what they did was remotely excusable in any world."

"But what if something happens and I have to live with them again?"

"Harry, everyone else on this planet would have to die before I sent you back there."  Harry laughed through his tears.  "What on earth is so funny about that?"

"Professor Snape said the same thing."  At this, Sirius choked.

"What?  He did?"  Harry nodded.  "Well I'll be…"  He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "Harry, listen to me.  It's no secret we hate each other, and I can't possibly see why you trust him, but I'll make you a deal."  Harry wiped his eyes and looked up.

"What…?"

"Just listen.  Snape and I will probably never get over our hatred and despise for one another, but you obviously want to keep him in your life."  Harry thought for a moment on this, then nodded.  "Thought so.  And if you're anything like Lily, you will not give him up easily.  I still remember vividly what she did to me."

"Professor Lupin—"

"Moony."

"Yeah him, he told me what Mum did to you.  Were you really bed ridden for two months?"

"And on crutches for the next four weeks after that."  Harry laughed, and was joined by Sirius.  "So what's it like living with the—"

"Sirius!"

"Man!  I was going to say man!"

"Yeah right, Sirius.  Well, I live in Gryffindor Tower, but all last weekend he confined me to his chambers."

"Why?"

"I had the vision, and Hermione, Neville, and Blaise took me to the Hospital Wing.  Blaise is a Slytherin in the house exchange program," he explained at Sirius' confused look.  "I escaped Pompfrey and hid in his chambers, and I just never left.  He wouldn't let me do anything.  I couldn't ride my broom, and I couldn't overexert myself.  I was stuck in the dungeons doing homework all day Sunday."  Sirius cringed.

"Tough luck, kid."

"Did you know he was so good in chess?"

"You played him in chess?  Your mother couldn't beat him in that game."

"Liar," Harry whispered.  "He said Mum beat him all the time."  Sirius laughed.

"Well, he is a Slytherin."  Harry resisted the urge to say, "so am I" and just laughed in agreement.

"Well, I should probably get going.  Ravenclaw's playing Hufflepuff, and if Ravenclaw wins, Gryffindor moves to first place."  Sirius stood with him and Harry hugged him.  "Was my first word really Snitch?"

"Yep, James had your future planned out when you were two months old."  Harry laughed.

"What was Dad like?  I mean, Professor Snape told me about Mum, but he couldn't say much about Dad."

Sirius looked down at the boy.  "He's not making you call him 'Father?'  That's odd."

"Actually, he said that James was my Dad, and nothing could ever change that."  Surprised, Sirius pulled back.

"He actually said that?"

"What did you think he was going to do?  Brainwash me and make me forget my parents?" Harry laughed.

"No, I just thought…never mind.  Hey, we should get going, I'll tell you about James some other time."

"Okay," he opened the door and let Sirius lead him back to the main hall.  Dumbledore and Snape were waiting, and Sirius actually had the good manners to incline his head to both men.  Harry beamed as Snape did the same.  Things were finally looking up.

Suddenly, pain shot through his head, and he fell forward.  Snape lurched forward and caught him, scooping him up in one deft motion.  He rounded on the nearest worker.

"Where is the Infirmary?" he snapped, letting the young man know there was no time for pleasantries.

"Second floor, just go up the stairs there and take a right.  You can't miss it."  Sirius barely had time to open the door as Snape flew up the stairs.  Dumbledore and Sirius followed quickly, but were having a hard time catching up with the man.  Harry was thrashing violently, but Snape's strength kept him securely in the man's arms.  He allowed himself to look down on the boy once, and wished he hadn't.

The boy's face was sickly white and he was sweating profusely.  The lightning bolt scar was bleeding, and the red stood out even more on the pale face.  Harry began to shiver and whimper, curling into the Snape's arms.  He burst through the doors with all the grace of an elephant and laid Harry down on the nearest bed.  He looked at Sirius, giving a silent command, and rushed off to commandeer a nurse. Sirius sat by Harry, brushing the boy's messy hair out of the way.

"Get over there now!" Snape ordered, sending the nurses scampering to Harry's side.  Dumbledore pulled Sirius off of the bed and stood off to the side.  Snape joined them seconds later, staring at the boy intently as the nurses worked on him.  

"What's going on?" Sirius whispered to the Headmaster.

"I can only guess that Voldemort is attacking London.  I do hope Valiant and his operatives got there in time."

Lucius Malfoy laughed as they strolled through London, killing people at random.  They had yet to come out and torture Muggles, or make their presence known.  Their master had told them to wait till they neared the center of town before unleashing the chaos.  No Aurors in sight, which meant it was Severus who was the spy.  His master would be pleased to hear it.  He turned to MacNair to bark an order to find that the man was not beside him.  Nor, in fact, were any of the other Death Eaters.  He looked around, wondering how he could lose nine people without realizing it.

The other nine were wondering the same thing as each found themselves in a different part of London.  They looked around, suddenly noting the absence of their peers and Muggles.  MacNair, one of the smarter ones, whirled around and began to retrace his steps.  He rounded a corner and came face to face with a large man with a royal blue cloak.  He pulled his wand and readied for a duel.

In other parts of the city, eighteen others faced off, each prepared to fight to the death.  Almost as one, the Death Eaters tried to disarm their opponents, but failed, ending up on their own backs.  MacNair looked up at the man who had deflected his spell back upon him, but found that he couldn't find the man's face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance to you, Death Eater.  What I want to know is who are _you?_"  A hand shot out and pulled the mask off, then a soft chuckle elicited from the man's hood.  "Ah, MacNair, the Ministry will be quite interested in questioning you."

Lucius was faring a little better and had regained his footing.  Valiant smiled, though Lucius couldn't tell, and inclined his head.

"The gracefulness, the art of curses, you can only be Lucius Malfoy."  Not caring, Lucius removed his mask and threw it away.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"  A bright green flash hurtled toward the leader of the Underground, who merely waved his wand.

"_Sparsum referio!_"  The green light hit a shield, and absorbed into it.  All of a sudden, it shot back out towards Malfoy, who barely had time to dive into a gutter to avoid it.  When he emerged, he faced six others dressed similarly to the other, all with wands pointed at him.  Valiant spoke.

"So you have sent the others to the detainment facility?"

"Yes Valiant."

"Very well, let us dispatch this one and help the others."  They all nodded and simultaneously cast a disarming charm, sending Malfoy flying back into the alley, unconscious.  Valiant disarmed him, searched him, and sent him off with a flick of his wand.

"Finish up here," he ordered them as they removed the bodies, "I will report to the Order."  The other nine nodded as he winked out.

As he roamed the halls, he accosted the nearest worker.

"Where is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"In the Infirmary sir, with Mr. Potter," the man seemed afraid of Valiant, though he didn't know why.  Valiant nodded and ascended the stairs swiftly.  Once he reached the infirmary, he saw the Headmaster and Sirius Black conversing.

"Headmaster, we have captured ten, with minimal casualties.  We lost 4 Muggles before we managed to Dissociate the Death Eaters."

"Who were they?"

"I only managed to identify one of them: Lucius Malfoy.  The others may know more."

"Thank you, Valiant.  You saved many lives today."

"It is what I do, Headmaster.  Good day."  He disappeared before their eyes, and Sirius blinked.  The door opened and Severus emerged.

"He's calmed down considerably, and I have asked to take him back to Hogwarts.  Madam Pompfrey and I can look after him."  Dumbledore nodded and patted Sirius on the shoulder.  Severus went back into the Infirmary for several minutes, then emerged again laden with Harry in his arms.  The trio walked silently out of the building and Apparated to Hogsmeade.  Sirius transformed immediately and nudged Harry's hand in goodbye, then bounded off. Dumbledore and Severus climbed into a carriage and set off for the castle.

Once in his own chambers, Severus carefully laid the boy down in his bed, covering him up.  With a start, he realized this was the first time he'd ever tucked anyone in.  Smiling softly, he laid his hand on Harry's forehead and then left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!  Ten Death Eaters down.  Voldemort's not going to be too happy about that.  Oh well, tough luck.  That Dissociating thing is cool…they pretty much put the Muggles in stasis until the Death Eaters were captured.  Once it was over, they returned them without any knowledge something had happened.

Sorry this chapter took so long.  I've been moving all weekend.  And how did everyone like the Harry/Sirius interaction.  I told you something would happen, I just wasn't sure what.  It looks like things are finally turning around for old Harry.

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 300th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 325th reviewer, 350th, etc…so review away people! 


	28. Resting

Ok, this is pretty much a filler chapter.  Have fun.  Hey, two posts in one day.  Hope this makes up for not posting for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry slept most of the day and Severus served him a light lunch in bed.  They played chess for an hour before Snape finally beat Harry, and the boy fell back against his pillows.

"Do you have work to complete?"

"Not much, I did most of it Friday night.  I just have to put the finishing touches on my Divination homework."

"I still don't know why you take that dreadful subject."

"I'm not going to leave Ron in there.  Besides, I have to take something, and Arithmancy and Muggle Studies don't look interesting."  Snape nodded.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after graduation?"

"Well, I do have several options.  If Voldemort isn't defeated, I'll go into the Ministry as an Auror.  If he is, I think I'm going to try to be a Seeker professionally."  Snape nodded thoughtfully.

"They caught several key members in Voldemort's circle.  Malfoy was one of them."  Harry beamed at the news, but sensed there was more.  "Actually several fathers of Slytherins are in detainment.  Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy, the biggest shock was Mikali Zabini, Blaise's older brother" Harry's face fell, and immediately thought of what Blaise must be going through.  At least he was in Gryffindor, where people would actually console him rather than plot revenge or blow him off.   "MacNair was among them, as were Avery, Flint, and three new recruits.  Unfortunately, Pettigrew wasn't there."  Harry nodded.

"Well, at least we did what we wanted to do.  Now he won't suspect you as being the spy."

"Yes well, I have a feeling we will be called tonight and punished for their failure."  Harry bolted up in bed.

"But you weren't even there!  That's so…so—"

"Unfair?  You really think the Dark Lord Voldemort cares about being fair?"  Harry shook his head, lying back again.  "Now don't strain yourself, you've been through an ordeal.  I want you to take Dreamless Sleep tonight.  You don't need the added stress of having another vision today."  Harry nodded and sighed.  He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and summoned his book bag.  Snape pulled a vial of potion out of his robes and placed it carefully in the bag.  Pulling out his Divination, Harry began to scrawl down possible deaths and accidents he could have between now and Christmas.  Snape looked down at the parchment and gawked.

"What are you doing?"

"Predicting my death, again and again and again and—"

"Why are you predicting your death?"  Harry looked up and smiled.

"She's a fraud, and she loves to predict doom and gloom.  The more I die or have accidents, the happier she is and the higher grade I get.  You know, all I had to do for my third year exam was just look at a crystal ball and lie?  Of course, that's when she made a real prediction."

"Which was?" Snape asked, curious.

"Oh, that I would let Wormtail escape so he could go back to Voldemort and help him rise."  Harry's eyes fell momentarily, and he hastily returned to his parchment.  Snape watched him finish it up and tuck it into his bag.

"Are you ready for dinner?"  Harry nodded and sat up stiffly, gently easing his way out of bed.  He stretched his tight muscles and hobbled to the bathroom.  Once necessities were out of the way, he changed into thick cotton robes to keep him warm and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag.

"Why do you have that?"

"Just in case.  Let's go."  Snape strode out of his chambers, placing a menacing look on his face.  Harry darted up ahead of him and walked in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.  He took off the cloak and stuffed it in his bag, then dropped the bag off in his common room.  He clapped Blaise on the shoulder.

"You wanna go to dinner?"

"Where have you been?"  Harry pointed to his book bag.

"The library.  How about that dinner?"  Hermione came down the stairs and hugged him tightly, and Ginny pulled Blaise off the couch.

"Come on, Blaise, you need to eat."  She hooked her arm through his and escorted him to the Great Hall.  Harry took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, letting her know he was alright.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table.  Draco Malfoy was glaring around at anyone who would come near him.  Goyle and Crabbe didn't look too happy either.  Harry sat down and looked over to the Ravenclaw table.  Ron was chatting happily with Padma, then she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  Harry elbowed Hermione and pointed, and she smiled.

"That's great.  Things are starting to look up."  She smiled at him as they sat down and Ginny began piling food on Blaise's plate.  He gave a mock-suffering sigh and dug in.  Hermione laughed and Harry helped himself to the mashed potatoes.  Before he was scolded, he piled green peas next to them.

~_Thank you~_ Harry laughed involuntarily, receiving strange looks from people.  _~People are going to begin to think you're unstable mentally~_

He chuckled and ate his peas, absorbing in all the details of the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff match from Seamus and Dean.


	29. Dawn

Ok, people have asked, I deliver.  This has more Severus/Harry interaction and something new.

_Special1:_  Sometimes if I just updated, it will tell you there's chapters, but they're not up yet.  Try refreshing the page, and if that doesn't work, check back later!  Thanks for reading!

_Charlie YuY:  _You have been reading too much of "Snake of the Vampires."  Didn't think you'd like it that much!  There is a dueling club, it's just not featured.  Perhaps I'll write a chapter with it.

_Saimhe__:  Sorry it's been so long.  Hope this helps your condition._

_Sparrow:_  Thanks!  That's great for me to hear.

_Isis__:  That's okay, I like the name. I did that with "Not Myself."  I read 89 chapters in one sitting.  Took me 5 hours.  But it was sooo worth it.  I'll try to work in divination, but no promises…I don't really like that class_

_Esperanza:_  Yes, but one was a filler chapter, and this one took a while.  Sorry everyone!

_Mikee__:  I love the locket now.  I think I will use it, thanks.  Hope it's up to your standards.  All went well with the bra—I mean terro—I mean kid.  He's really a little angel; he has the horns and everything.  Uh, and about Severus…read and find out!_

_Kateri__:  I like the shirt idea.  And yes, Voldemort is _very_ pissed.  And the 28th chapter was supposed to be short…that's why it's a filler chapter!_

_Pineapplehead__:  Yes, I do love my parallelism._

_Lady Lightning:_  *smiles* thank you!

_LV__:  Uh…*backs away from the Dark Lord* sorry for taking out your highest ranking Death Eaters…*Muse jumps in and whispers in her ear* OH!  Sorry for the mix up…thought you were a different Dark Lord.  Hehe, now that my random bout with sanity is over…I like it too.  It just came to me one day (actually, I was reading a D&D book)._

_Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog:_  There are so many pennames I do not want to know the origins of.  Well, *confetti, streamers, horns, etc*  You are the 300th reviewer!  So this chapter is dedicated to you.  I'll include your (very cool) item in here…*looks at chapter* somehow

_Suni__, Coffee-Addict from Hell:  As I said, I love parallelism.  You might see it a lot in my works.  Hope that email cleared everything up.  Valiant is supposed to be powerful._

_Chaser:_  All Slytherins hate all Gryffindors anyway, so it won't matter in the slightest!

_Tantz__:  I was beginning to worry about you.  Glad to see you're still with us.  Thanks.  I try to keep within scope of the character._

_Little Suzi:_  Ok, it looks as if I'm going to have to explain it.  Look at the note before the chapter!

_Alecatq__:  No problem!  Least I can do for an avid reader!  Thanks for the high praise._

_Takari4ever7:_  Yes, they made up.  It was a shock to me too.  They can be in the same room as long as Harry has an attack and that's more important than their grudge.  Other than that…well, it wouldn't be pretty.

_t.a.g__.:  Yes, it was a loose end for him.  I re-read Book 3, and you're right!  But hey, this is fanfiction, right?_

_Charma1219:_  Here's some more for you!

_Saavik__:  Great minds think alike.  And yes, poor Blaise.  Why does everyone love Blaise?_

_Snape coolgirl:_  Short, concise, to the point.  A truly Slytherin comment.

_Angel:_  Well, it did originate with the all powerful might goddess who is Severitus, as it was she who issued the challenge and came up with the idea as Snape as Harry's father.  But I thought I'd try something original.

_Sk8ereagle:_  Thanks for the praise!

_Inu__ Lover:  Everyone loves the stones, what can I say?_

_Black Rose:_  I can stand some HP/SS as long as it's mild, but it's disconcerting to read as I'm more partial to father/son.  BTW…I say we storm the author of _Tortured_.  More updates, more often!

_Asprcreme__:  Interesting name.  I have the same problem at work, and usually read some fanfiction or write on my fics.  It passes the time._

Whew…that was tiring.  Good thing I wrote the chapter before hand.  Ok, about The Underground.  Some people said that they were too powerful, as Valiant countered the Killing Curse.  He didn't really counter it, but he did deflect it, and Valiant is the only person who can do it. Also, he has to be matched with a wizard of lesser skill. Which makes sense. If a black belt fought, say, a blue belt, and the blue belt tried a great move that's undeflectable, what do you think is going to happen. The blue belt "power" is not strong enough to get past the years of training of the black belt. Now, if Valiant had tried that against Voldemort, he would so be dead right now. And Lucius was already harmed from the other back fire.

If you look back to the duel between Harry and Severus in "Discoveries", you'll find two distinct spells, "Sparsum" and "Referio" Only three wizards in the entire world can combine spells: Valiant, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. And Valiant can't do this with more powerful spells. (This is a spoiler for an upcoming chapter btw). If you'll notice, the Underground does not use offensive spells, but specializes in deflecting the spells of the caster back upon them. By limiting their spells to affect themselves (protection), they decrease significantly the risk of being discovered by the ministry.

Hope that clears some things up.  If you have anymore questions, please put them in the review.  I'll answer them as best I can.  Thanks all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry charmed his alarm clock to wake only him at 3 am, then took his potion.  He was worried for Snape, but agreed in the fact that he didn't feel up to a vision tonight.  Nevertheless, he awoke in pain as his alarm went off and he hobbled out of bed, threw on his invisibility cloak, and ran to the dungeons.

Snape was not answering his calls through the stone, and that only made him run faster.  He bolted past the Slytherin common room, never noticing the figure in the shadows.  He whispered the password forcefully, leaving Flamel no room for chitchat.  He tore off the cloak as he rushed inside, paling at the sight before him.

Snape was sprawled on the floor, vomit and blood pooled around his head.  His right arm lay at an odd angle, and his breathing was very shallow.  The potions master had barely gotten inside the main room before he'd collapsed, and his Death Eater mask had been dropped at his side.

Harry made to get the Headmaster when he realized he had no clue as to where the Headmaster's chambers were.  McGonagall wouldn't help him; she didn't know of their relationship.  Throwing on the cloak again, he sprinted from the dungeons to Covial's room.  Not really caring about manners, he spelled the door open and rushed inside quickly.  He banged on the bedroom door, and Covial came out rubbing his eyes.  Harry pulled off the cloak and grabbed the teacher's hand.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"No time," he threw the cloak over both of them and pulled him to the dungeons.  When they reached the portrait and entered, Covial stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my," he whispered.  Harry dropped down next to the man and found his pulse.  It was weak, but it was still there.  He looked back up at the professor with pleading eyes.

"Help him," he begged.  The man stood there, shocked at the sight of the boy kneeling down next to the potions master, literally pleading for his life.  Covial drew his wand and levitated the body, running to the Hospital Wing.  Harry trailed him, running beside his father the whole way.

When they burst in, Covial laid Snape on the bed and ran to fetch Poppy.  Harry removed the man's outer robes quickly but carefully so Madam Pompfrey could help him as fast as she could.  She flew through the doors and set to work immediately, mending his broken arm and cleaning up the large gash near his temple.  

"Will he be alright, Poppy?"

"I don't know, Professor, this session was worse than the others.  There are curses here I don't know how to dispel."  Harry looked up.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, it looks as if there are many curses on him, but when I try to dispel them, they won't go away.  For instance, he has the Aculeatus Curse on him, as well as the Cruciatus, but I can dispel neither."

"That is because Voldemort has the ability to combine spells, thus increasing the power."  They all turned to find the Headmaster walking gravely to the bedside.

"What does that mean, Albus?" Poppy moved over to stand beside the old wizard, who looked ready to faint.

"It means, only Voldemort can lift the spell, as it takes the wizard putting his magic signature on the spell to complete the combination."  Harry furrowed his brow.

"So that means he'll be like this until Voldemort personally dispels it?  What about you, sir?  Aren't you more powerful than Voldemort?"

"It's a different type of power Harry.  Voldemort uses Ancient Dark Magic, and the only thing that can defeat it is Ancient Light Magic.  Not even I know this magic, for one must have the proper essence."

Everyone looked at the Headmaster thoroughly confused, and he continued.  "Every witch and wizard is adept at a certain subject, correct?" They all nodded, nothing they didn't know.  "In the same light, each witch and wizard has an essence for a _type_ of magic.  Voldemort, for instance, has an essence of Ancient Dark Magic.  Poppy, your essence is Healing Magic, Severus' is Brewing Magic, and mine is Light Magic, as is Jaren's I presume."  The man, realizing Poppy didn't know who he was, beamed.

"I, of course, already knew that, but I felt it necessary for you to tell them yourself, Headmaster."  Poppy rolled her eyes and Harry snorted.  He looked down on the unconscious man, then back up to the Headmaster.

"How do you find out your essence?"  Dumbledore looked down at the boy.

"There is a series of tests, but I doubt we'll need it for you.  You defeated Voldemort as an infant.  I've no uncertainties that yours is Ancient Light Magic."

"Then I can help him."  It wasn't a question, but a statement, and the three merely stared at the young man.  

"Harry, Voldemort's been building his power for many years, and you're merely a student.  I don't think—"  But Harry cut Covial off.

"I can help him," he said again, giving a more forceful tone to his voice.

"Listen to me," Harry gulped and turned to look the Headmaster in the eye.  "There is only one person I know of who has this essence.  That is Valiant."

"Then Valiant can help him."  Covial hid a smirk, and Poppy looked away.

"Albus, you know he is not going to give up easily."  The Headmaster sighed.

"I will contact him, but I make no promises."  Harry nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed.  Poppy set some potions on the bedside table, and Covial patted Harry on the shoulder.

"If you need anything else, Mr. Potter, just come and find me.  I'll be more than happy to take care of it."  Harry nodded, and Covial returned to his rooms.  The Headmaster lingered for a moment before laying his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Harry, listen.  I know you want to help him, I do as well.  But you must take care of yourself as well.  And if someone came in here and saw you at his bedside, that would raise interesting questions.  Why don't you return to Gryffindor Tower?"  Harry silently stood, but halfway to the door he stooped down and picked up his invisibility cloak and pulled it on.  He walked back over to the chair and sat down.  Dumbledore sighed, knowing it was no use arguing with the boy.  He would probably just come back down here anyway.  _Besides old man, _he told himself, _you told Sirius not to interfere with them.  Taste your own medicine._  With a stern glare at the boy, or chair rather, promising a talk later, he left.

Dumbledore entered his office and looked at the clock.  It read 4 am, and the Headmaster rubbed his eyes.  This was going to be a long day.  He unlocked his cabinet and pulled out his scrolls, finally finding his Underground scroll.  He locked the office door and cast warding charms to prevent any and all intrusions, then lit a fire.  Throwing floo powder in, he began to read the delicate incantation on the scroll, careful to enunciate each word correctly.  Soon, Valiant's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Headmaster, might I ask what is so important that you see fit to disturb me at this late hour?"  _Always the polite one_.  Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, I require your assistance.  Severus has returned from a meeting, and it seems that Voldemort has taken to using combined spells.  Mr. Potter is most adamant in helping him, however I believe you are the only one who can do so."  Valiant nodded.

"Quite right.  Riddle's magic is strong, and if he is combining spells, he is stronger than we believed.  Stand back please."  Dumbledore stepped back and a bright blue light filled the office.  When it cleared, Valiant stood there.  Wordlessly, the two strode out of the office and down to the Hospital Wing.  When they entered, Dumbledore called out.

"It's alright, Harry, it's only Valiant and I."  In a sweeping motion, Harry stood and deposited the cloak on the chair.  Valiant smiled, though no one could tell, and nodded to the boy.

"Please move aside, Mr. Potter."  Valiant swept to the man's bedside and laid a hand on his chest and another on his forehead.  Whispering words neither Harry nor Dumbledore could understand, a faint white glow appeared around the bed and its occupant.

~_…pain…~  Harry_ jumped at the sudden jolt, and took a step forward.  "He's awakening."

~_Professor?~_

_~Make it stop!~_  Harry started at the sheer intensity, then at the thought of Professor Snape showing weakness.  _Perhaps these stones aren't such a good idea,_ he thought.  Unconsciously, he'd always drawn on the man's ability to cover up weakness and emotions.  That was the one thing Harry had always respected about the man, and now, through the stone, Harry was witnessing weakness and helplessness in him.  

"He's in pain!"  Harry yelled, jumping forward.  But Dumbledore caught him around the waist and held him back.

"Let Valiant finish, Harry.  He is helping."  Harry stopped struggling and watched as his father's back arched and his facial features contorted in pain.  Then, the bright light that had surrounded him absorbed into his body and he lay still.  Valiant turned and nodded silently at the two wizards and swept out of the room.  The Headmaster released Harry and followed, patting the teen on the shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Harry," he repeated as he walked out the door.  Harry slowly approached the bed, watching as his father lay still as death.  Then slowly, carefully, the potions master opened his eyes and blinked.  Harry let out a sigh of relief.

~_You scared me~_

_~What happened?~_

"I found you lying on your floor bleeding and unconscious.  Professor Covial and I brought you here, and Valiant healed you."  Harry's voice was unsteady, but Snape didn't notice through his pain.  "Are you in pain?"

The potions master snorted, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his ribs.  He erupted into a fit of coughs, and Harry sat him up carefully, lightly patting his back.

"That's what you get," Harry grinned.  Snape shot him a glare for rebounding his words back on him, and laid back down.

"Are there any Pain Relieving Potions around?"  Harry nodded.

"Yes, but you've already had one an hour ago, as well as a bone mending supplement.  So no, there aren't any around."  Harry sat in the chair and relaxed back, realizing just how tensed he had been.

"No need for sarcasm," Snape said tiredly.  Harry chuckled and closed his eyes.  "What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Uh, around ten-thirty, but I got up at three."

"Why?"

"Uh," Harry looked down, "to check on you.  I woke up in pain, even though I took the potion, and came looking for you.  What happened?"

Severus looked up at his son, "I am not going to delve into the details, but he was not pleased after hearing that his top ranking Death Eaters were captured.  But, as you said, the suspicion of being a spy is not on me.  He now believes it to be Malfoy, as Lucius was the only one he told of the attack."  Harry nodded.

"But what happens when he decides to attack again and the Aurors stop them?  Won't he suspect one of you again?"

"He may, but he will be confused.  As I said, Malfoy was the only one he'd told about London, and they were still stopped."

"How many Death Eaters are left?" Harry asked, curious.  Perhaps the war wouldn't even begin.

"Not many.  He is recruiting more, but they are rash and incompetent.  I have assumed Lucius' position, and Wormtail mine.  He is organizing an attack on Azkaban.  He wants his followers back."

"Won't they be insane from the Dementors?"

"That's just it, Harry.  Voldemort will recruit the Dementors as well.  They are dark creatures that thrive off of emotions.  When Voldemort presents them with his offer, they will willingly join him."

"Why are you exhausting my patient, Mr. Potter?  Aren't you supposed to be in bed now?"  Harry whirled around to meet the mediwitch, and graced her with a smile.

"Good morning, Madam Pompfrey."

"What do you want Potter, you're never this happy to be in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm usually the one in the bed," he pointed out.  She chuckled and checked Professor Snape's vitals, declaring him unfit to teach today.

"You'll be lucky to return to classes tomorrow if I have anything to say about it."  Snape was about to protest when Harry jumped in.

"Well, it's about five in the morning, so I think I'll go hit the showers and grab an early breakfast.  Goodbye Madam Pompfrey, Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter, I hope I don't see you in here soon."

"Harry."

He smiled as the door shut behind him, hearing the inevitable argument begin.  He returned to his common room to find the Fat Lady wide awake and quite shaken.

"What's wrong, Lady?"

"Some one was just here, looking for you dear."

"Who?"

"I don't know, he kept his hood up, but his voice was sinister and cruel.  He placed something just over there."  She gestured to the shadows, and Harry crept over.  Lying in the corner was a black rose with a note.  Harry opened it up, and on it was written a single word.

_Surprise_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There, that should get an adequate response.  *waits patiently for the onslaught of agitated readers*

Muse:  That is evil

Rickman's Girl:  I am a Slytherin

Muse:  I didn't write it like that.

Rickman's Girl:  One of the drawbacks to being intangible.  No say in the editorial process.

Muse:  You really do like that movie, don't you?

Rickman's Girl:  It's got the Rickster in it.  How could you _not like it?_


	30. Riddle Me This

_Pineapplehead__:  Wow, were you people angry.  But lookie…I got another out tonight!_

_Black Rose:_  I loved your item, and it fit so well.  Thanks for the item and the inadvertent idea!  And I'm honored to be in the same ranking with _Ankha.  I absolutely love _Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice._  I hope she updates soon!_

_Xikum__:  Not Sirius, definitely, and yes, it was the same person.  We won't know who for a while._

_Jordan__:  Hope this wasn't too long for ya!_

_Mystic aura:  Not long enough?  Wow, you are needy. That was four pages in Word, single spaced.  Hope this helps!  And my cliffhangers are great, just ask anyone!_

_Emily Snape:  It's from "Dogma."  I highly recommend that movie for Rickman fans if you don't offend easily._

_Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor:  Is there a reason the "e" isn't there?  Oh well, welcome to the story!  My muse is a politically/grammatically correct Gryffindor.  It's really quite annoying at times._

_Mikee__:  I'll work the locket into the end somehow, as closure as you said.  It will be great and tearful scene, complete with Harry/Severus bonding._

_Kateri__:  Thank you.  That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me (That I'm a true Slytherin).  It's ok, I'm a trekkie too, though I'm a total Voyager._

_Charlie YuY:  I think I did get you hooked, though it's a really funny story.  Glad you liked it.  _

_Lei Dumbledore:  Yet another disgruntled reader.  Good thing I got this chapter out so fast._

_Saimhe__:  That's why I'm a Slytherin, my friend.  Here's some more to help with the withdrawal._

_Aenigma__ Angelus:_  Interesting name, and welcome.  Sorry to torture you…is this quick enough for you?

_Little Suzi:  Yes, evil me.  I've gotten the point by now!_

_Alecatq__:  Well, you were 325, but you've already had a chapter and there was no item, so it goes to someone else!  Yes, poor Snapey…but I fixed him!_

_Chaser:  Let's see, I've gotten evil (common one), darkness, scary, mysterious, and now creepy.  I love you guys!_

_Radcliffe__-Lover:_  Keeping going!  (did that make sense to anyone but me?)

_Snape coolgirl:  Thank you for the praise!  You welcome in advance!  ;p_

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  I'm glad you read and liked it.  Who was your friend?  I'll have to dedicate a chapter to him/her!  I do so love publicity!_

_Lovestruck__:  That's what they're meant for!  Sorry you don't like cliffies…no one really does.  But they are ever so much fun to write._

_Tantz__:  THANK YOU!  I was beginning to wonder!  Just kidding.  I love your "End" Series (my little nickname for them).  Someone from the staff?  Hmm…interesting guess._

_Anystaza__:  Because I am evil.  I have the reviews to prove it.  At least I didn't make you wait to long._

_Selke__:  Lucius-bashing!  LOL…that's great.  I love Draco, but I hate Lucius.  I never liked him.  But Jason Isaacs portrays him so well._

_Lady Lightning:_  Hope there wasn't too much agony.  Don't want to kill any of my readers!

_Sparrow:_  That's my whole goal!  The more of a cliffie, the more I get to hear from you people how evil I am.  It's great.

_Sev1970:_  that's ok, at least you've read them.  That's what counts.  The reviews don't matter as long as my reading entertains and inspires.  Hearing from y'all is a great bonus for me!

This one goes to Dracoqueen456, who was on my dedication list from way back when for being so dedicated.  I love hearing from y'all no matter what the medium, be it email or review.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Surprise_

_Your friends are my property,_

_Your mates are your prize._

_You must solve my riddles_

_If you want them alive.___

_Pay heed to this warning:_

_The clock's running down._

_Each riddle will lead to_

_One person you've found._

_You have one month's time_

_To find whom you can._

_Then those found will be saved,_

_And__ those not will be dead._

Harry read the note one more time, then looked at the black rose.  Without thinking, he tore through the halls back to the gargoyle, hoping to find the Headmaster in his office.  He bolted up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"Come in, please!"  Harry burst through the doors to find the Headmaster and his Head of House discussing something.

"Mr. Potter?  Why are you up?" McGonagall demanded.  Harry ignored her and thrust the note into Dumbledore's hand. 

"Oh my," he looked up at Harry, "Who has he taken?"  Harry took deep breaths, trying to reclaim oxygen lost on the run.

"I don't know sir.  I found the note and came straight here."  The Headmaster looked at McGonagall and handed her the note.

"Minerva, do a bed check.  I want to know who from Gryffindor is missing.  Check the Ravenclaw dorms as well."  Her face went white as she read the note, then rushed out the door.  The Headmaster watched her shut the door, then turned back to the teen.  "Harry, can you think of anyone who would want to do this?  Anyone with the means to carry this out?"  Harry sunk into a chair.

"Voldemort would want to, but he can't get inside Hogwarts, right?"  The Headmaster nodded.  "Lucius Malfoy doesn't like me much, but he's in custody, and Draco's not capable of it."

"Well, all we can do now is wait for the first riddle and hope we get to your friends in time.  When you get a riddle, come to myself or Professor McGonagall.  We will do all we can to assist you, as well as enlist the help of the staff."  McGonagall came back in white as a ghost.

"Misses Granger and Weasley are gone, as well as Ronald and Zabini."  Harry nodded.  He'd been expecting as much, though Blaise was a little unnerving.  He wasn't even a Gryffindor.  

"That means a week per person, right?" Harry looked back to the Headmaster, who merely nodded.  "Then I guess we can expect the first riddle later this morning."  He stood, and McGonagall stared at him in shock.

"I must say, Mr. Potter, that you are taking this quite well."  Harry nodded gravely.

"Frankly, Professor, I'm used to it.  What time is it?"

"Nearly five-thirty in the morning."  Harry nodded again.

"I think I'll go take a shower and go down to breakfast early.  I'll be sure to tell you when the first riddle comes."  The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress merely nodded after him.

"That boy is remarkable, Albus."

"Yes, he is.  As is his father."  McGonagall smiled and nodded, then left, not realizing he had used present tense.  Albus chuckled to himself and wondered if she would remember she had complimented Severus when all came to light.

Harry smiled at the Fat Lady as he entered, insuring her he was fine.  He trudged up the stairs and threw a sad glance at Ron/Blaise's bed, remembering both his friends.  The hot water woke him up, and he took a nice long shower.  Grudgingly, he shut off the water at six and dressed.  He stopped by the Hospital Wing to check on Professor Snape on his way to the Great Hall, then ordered breakfast from Dobby, who was more than happy to serve Harry before hours. 

As he ate in solitude and silence, the doors opened.  Malfoy walked in, minus his normal entourage.  The blonde Slytherin sauntered over to him.

"Where are your followers Potter?  Ditched you for Zabini?"  Harry barely looked up from his breakfast.

"I thought the Hufflepuff house came in together Malfoy.  What's wrong, not loyal to your own house?"  Draco tinged slightly, but huffed up bigger.  Harry saw his shot and took it.  "Of course, if your _father weren't locked up with the other Death Eaters, he might be able to do something about it."  Dignity shot, Draco pounced, knocking Harry out of his seat.  He threw a punch at Harry's ribs, which Harry took.  But he was so used to Vernon beating him that Malfoy's punches were more like pokes.  Malfoy took a few more swings at Harry's midsection before Harry shoved up with his feet, sending the Slytherin flying back onto the floor.  He stood and brushed off his robes, but Malfoy jumped up and drew his wand._

"Come on, Potter, let's finish that duel."

"You mean the one you chickened out on?" he shot back.

"_Aculeatus_!"_  A green flash shot out of his wand, and he smirked as Harry's eyes widened.  But Harry's reflexes had increased under Snape's tutelage this summer, and he dove and pulled his wand in one deft motion.  Tucking, he rolled and came up on his feet two feet from the Hufflepuff table.  He jumped up on it to avoid another curse and Harry pointed his wand._

"_Expelliarmus_!_"  Weeks of practice paid off as the spell hit accurately and Draco's wand flew effortlessly into Harry's hand.  The Slytherin narrowed his eyes at Harry and pulled out a small stone.  Malfoy launched it at Harry's feet, and as it hit, a loud thunderclap resounded through the Great Hall, sending Harry catapulting off the table.  He landed on the steps, hitting his head on the stone.  The last thing he saw was Malfoy picking up his wand and exiting the Hall, laughing evilly._

The next thing he heard was his father's voice in his head, then when he opened his eyes, the man's face looming over him.

"Do you have to loom over everyone?" he croaked.  Snape let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and smirked.

"It's a gift," he retorted.  Harry tried to sit up, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't even think about it."

"But I have to find out if a riddle came!" he protested.  In response, Snape held up a piece of parchment with Harry's name on it.

"This came by owl during breakfast.  Who were you fighting with?"

"Malfoy…can I have that?"  Snape handed it to him and he tore into it.  The Headmaster entered seconds later, glad to see he was awake.

"Harry?" the boy grunted, enveloped in the riddle.  "What does it say?"  Harry took a breath and read.

"_My first is of water, fluid and fast  
Reflective and wanting, ageless I'll last.  
My second in time and riddle as well,  
I'm the second in difference between heaven and hell.  
My third is the first of the serpent's own chord,  
Last of the lies at the end of all words.  
My fourth is the first in line for the dead,  
The beginning of decades and the end of all read.  
My fifth is the onslaught of four innocent tears,  
The first in omitence of everyone's fears.  
My final is mercy and both malicious intent  
Last in their forum, reversed where it went._"

Severus looked between the Headmaster and his son.  Harry looked up into obsidian eyes, and Severus' breath caught in his throat.  Harry's eyes held more pain and confusion than he'd ever seen in the boy.  Unconsciously, he slid closer to him.  Albus quietly slipped out to retrieve Flitwick and McGonagall, leaving the two to talk.

"This is hopeless," Harry muttered.

_Oh no you don't_.  Snape took Harry by the shoulders, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.  "Listen to me, Harry, we'll solve these.  Whatever it takes, we'll help you; _I'll help you, even if I have to cancel classes to do so.  You are not giving up this easily, not as long as I'm still here.  Where's that damn Gryffindor stubbornness and loyalty to friends?"_

Harry sighed.  "I'm not ever going to give up on them, I just don't think I can do this alone."

"Whoever said you had to do anything alone?" Severus inquired.  "I know I may have been a git in the past, and may even be in the future, but you have to realize something.  If there is one thing Slytherin's pride above all else, it's family.  And as long as you are in this family, I will not tolerate hearing you give up on yourself or your friends."  Harry looked up into his father's eyes and gave the man a true smile.  Rather awkwardly, he leaned in, and just as awkwardly, Snape wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders, pulling the boy against him.  The silence was uncomfortable, but only for a moment as both relaxed a little, allowing the other in.  Something clicked on in Harry's brain, telling him that this was someone he could trust like no other, more than a friend.  This was his father.  He allowed himself to do something he never did, even in front of his friends.  He cried.  He'd cried with Snape before, but not of his own accord.  This was willing; and willingly, he opened up, allowing his heart to pour out onto the man's robes.

Snape, not knowing what else to do, rubbed the boy's back soothingly (he hoped) and wrapped his arm tighter around Harry.

When the boy was finally rid of pent up emotions, they stayed that way for a while, neither wanting to give up this new feeling so easily.  But when Harry did pull away, each found that the feeling didn't go away.  Harry looked down at the parchment, then back up at his father, who smiled reassuringly.

So this was what it was like to be loved.__


	31. In Sight

_Charma1219:_  You're review didn't come in time!  So you're first here!

_Emily Snape:_  It's Salma Hayek in the bar.  She's a muse you know.

_Charlie YuY:_  I see that, but I also see ff.net is down until the 16th.  Other stories?  Have you read _Not Myself_?  Really good Severitus challenge fic.  Ummm…there's _Tortured_ if you don't mind a little slash.

_Mikee:_  Actually, I found them, and my friends have helped me come up with some.  A sequel?  Probably not, but I won't stop writing stories.  There will be more.

_Saimhe:_  I love riddles.  It's a great way to pass time.

_Tareth Dragonstar:_  I'm always up to something…always something up my sleeve.

_Saavik:_   Somebody knows something yes.

_Kateri:_  AWWW…yes, I can do sweetness on occasion.  Last lines and cliffhangers.  Yep, wait and see.

_Moonlight:_  Good gravy, have you seen it before?

_Lei Dumbledore:_  So soon, here's another.

_Littletiger:_  I've seen them as dedication tools (answer the riddle, get the chapter dedicated to you), but they've never been used in a story.  I do so love to be original.

_Takari4ever7:_  H/Hr-ness may be awhile.  He has to find her first.

_Little Suzi:_  lol…you are ever so special.  I love riddles, they're so confusing!

_Tantz:_  I am being productive.  This one was done V-day morning!

_Alecatq:_  lol…it's ok.  A lot of people forget the item.

_Chaser:_  You'll just have to wait and see.

_Fanfiction fanatic:_  _Moon kitty_?  Haven't heard.  Guess she never reviewed.  Thank you whoever you are!

_Pineapplehead:_  You have a guess?  Is it a good one?  Hehe…sorry.  You have the most interesting items ever.

_Sparrow:_  Yes, cliffhangers.  Aren't they wonderful!

_Xing@fanfiction.net: _Thank you much!  I'm not telling where I got the riddles, that would spoil them.  I'll let everyone know when they're over, though.

_Radcliffe-Lover:_  I love riddles!  They are the coolest.

_Frankie the Wonder Weiner Dog:_  Named after the dog huh?  And yes, that was a great scene, I loved writing it.

_Mystic aura:_  As I've said, I love riddles.  And come on, this is Harry.  It's not that he's "taking it" per say, but he knows that if he doesn't do something about it quickly, they'll die.  First off, he's probably in some sort of shock, but as he said in earlier chapters, he has to be the "perfect savior of the world."  Draco is a might ticked at his father being put away, and he probably blames Potter for the sake of blaming someone.  And that "rock?"  It's called a thunderstone.  Nifty thing I borrowed from D&D.  Upon impact, it creates a sonic blast in a 10 ft radius, effectively knocking Harry off the table.  Of course, when his head impacted the stone step, he was knocked unconscious.  And by the way, here's a little spoiler.  What makes you so sure it was Draco?

_Jenwaa1981:_  Welcome to the story and thanks for the praise!  I actually found that riddle and worked it in.  I can't come up with them for the life of me, but I can solve them pretty well.

Ok, I'll tell y'all this much.  Someone who reviewed either Ch 29 or Ch 30 guessed correctly.  I don't know how you did it, but hey, that just means when it comes to light, you won't be as surprised.

And on a different note, I'm going to have to make these riddles harder.  If you have a guess as to the answer of the remaining three riddles, email me.  If you want an answer, say so, and I'll tell you, but that would spoil the surprise in the chapter.

This one's for _Lady Lightning_, a loyal and loving fan.  Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was offered the chance to be excused from classes, but kindly told the Headmaster he'd go crazy if he had to work on the riddle non-stop.  So after classes, he went straight to the Headmaster's office.  He walked in and took the seat next to Snape, which surprised everyone there.  Harry realized his mistake, but noticed it was the only seat anyway.  The Headmaster was there, as well as McGonagall, Professor Vector, and Damon Sonati, the Ravenclaw Head Boy.  Harry smiled at them all, silently thanking them for their help.  He pulled out the parchment and read it again, so everyone could hear.

When he finished, every brow in the room was furrowed in confusion.  McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I must say whoever it is has a keen mind."  The others nodded and Harry looked back down at the parchment.

"Why don't we take it one at a time," Sonati suggested, coming over to Harry and grabbing the parchment.  "Let's see…_'M__y first is of water, fluid and fast, reflective and wanting, ageless I'll last.'_"  Damon began mumbling to himself and Harry stared, wondrously.  

"Is he always like this?" he whispered to his father, who merely nodded.

"He's been tested as a genius by both Muggles and Wizards," Snape responded.  Harry watched as Vector joined him and the two began to work out the meaning.  Harry stood and tapped Damon on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we split up?  I mean, each of us could take a piece of the riddle."  Damon's eyes lit up.

"Why didn't I think of that?"  He smiled and looked back at everyone, who seemed to be waiting patiently.  So each took a part and work futilely for three hours until Harry jumped out of his seat.

"I need to take a walk, clear my head.  I'm getting a headache."  He stuffed his piece of the riddle in his bag and walked outside.  It was near dusk now, and he realized he hadn't done his homework.  He stepped out onto the grounds and looked out.  He could see the Dark Forest behind Hagrid's hut, and the squid surfacing in the lake every now and then.  He pulled his homework out of his bag and sat on the cool grass.  He had completed his Charms before his father came looking for him.

_~Won't you be seen?~_

_~Invisibility charm~_ Harry shrugged and pulled out Transfiguration.  He only had one more change to make, and with a wave of his wand, the quill became a dove.  Harry scooped it up and placed it in the box they were given with food and drink for the bird.  Then it was time to finish potions.  His father remained silent throughout, but as he pulled out his essay on the Confusion Draught, he heard his father's voice.

~_Don't bother with it, I know you know it.  I'll make up some nasty excuse and use it against you~_ But Harry didn't offer so much as a snort in reply.  Snape laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, but Harry didn't turn.

~_Appearances, Professor~_ was all he offered as an explanation.

~_Then perhaps telling you that I am talking with Mr. Malfoy and the Headmaster tomorrow will cheer you up~_ Nothing.  ~_We will solve the riddle, Harry.  None of us are giving up.  You should see Mr. Sonati in there~_

Harry sighed and tucked his essay back into his bag and stood.  It was dark now and he trudged back into the castle.

~_Goodnight, Harry~_

_~Goodnight~_ Harry was greeted by the twins and a few of Ginny's friends as they consoled each other until Harry couldn't take it anymore.  He excused himself and laid down on his bed, falling into a restless sleep.

The next few days went by much the same.  Malfoy insisted vehemently that it hadn't been him who had attacked Harry.  He even had an alibi with a Ravenclaw.  Dumbledore offered the possibility that someone had been posing as Draco, but Snape was not convinced.  Minerva wanted him expelled, but as there was really no way to absolutely prove it had been Malfoy, she had to settle with his Hogsmeade privileges being stripped for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, or until they could prove it hadn't been him.  He had also been banned from the Quidditch team for the same, and removed from the running for Head Boy.

Harry was almost unapproachable, and the only person who would speak to him was Snape, whether it was scathing comments in class or simple worried statements through the stone.  Harry sat in the library Friday night, reading a book for History of Magic when Damon came bursting in.

"How simple!"  The others, disturbed from their work, looked up.

"What is simple Damon?" Harry asked exasperated but hopeful.

"I was looking at my part in comparison with the rest of the riddle.  If you look at the wording, it all makes sense!"  Harry jumped up and grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him to Dumbledore's office.  He told his father, who dropped everything and made for the gargoyle.  They made it at the same time.  They bolted up the stairs and met Dumbledore and McGonagall in the office.

"Sir, Damon's figured out the riddle!" Harry's sudden mood swing worried them all, but they had more important things to discuss.

"Do share, Mr. Sonati, and do not keep us waiting.  Unless you want the students to die."  Harry grimaced at his father; he could have worded that better.  

Damon swallowed, mildly intimidated, and continued.  "It says '_My first is of water_,' so I took a wild guess and wrote down a 'w'.  Then I looked at the others and did the same.  '_My second in time and in riddle as well, the second in difference between heaven and hell_,' so I wrote down an 'i.' Then '_My third is in the first part of serpent's own chord_,' at first I though of hiss, but this thing is being literal, so it had to be 's.'  '_My fourth is the first in line for the dead, the beginning of decades and the end of all read_.'  Well that had to be a 'd'.  Then, '_My fifth is the onslaught of innocent tears, the first in omitence of everyone's fears_.'  That's an 'o.' Finally, '_My final is mercy and both malicious intent, last in their forum, reversed where it went_.'  That's 'm.' When you string them all together, it spells 'wisdom.'  That's the answer to the riddle."  They all stood, dumbstruck.  "But I don't get it.  What does wisdom have anything to do with where they are?"  Harry thought for a moment, then furrowed his brow.

"What's another word for wisdom?"

"Understanding."

"Knowledge.  It could be Miss Granger!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Insight," Snape said calmly.  Harry's head snapped around.

"Insight?  In sight…the forest!"  He bolted out of the office with the four others on his tail.  The students were still milling about, but Harry was so small, he darted in and out of them easily.  The others had a much more difficult time, though Damon strode behind the potions master.  The students scattered as they saw him barreling down the hall, and he smirked.  There were advantages to being feared and hated.  By the time they reached the doors, Harry was at Hagrid's hut.  He stopped for a moment to let Fang out and he took the dog into the forest.

~_Wait!  Don't go in alone!~_  But Harry paid him no heed as he sprinted into the canopy.  He heard the Headmaster instructing Damon to fetch Covial, and McGonagall to get Poppy.

"Severus, go after him, but be careful!"  He nodded and bolted through the grounds, not caring who saw him.  Once under the cover of the forest, he transformed.

Harry slowed to a jog, but kept Fang beside him always.  "You know what Ron, Hermione, and Ginny smell like boy, find them!"  Fang looked at him quizzically, but began sniffing the ground just the same.  "Oh!  Just find something that doesn't belong here!"  Fang slobbered and bolted through the brush.  Harry followed quickly, not wanting to lose the black dog in the dark forest.  Suddenly, a sleek black form jumped in front of him and Fang bared his teeth.  Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he strained to make out the creature.  Before Fang pounced on the form, Harry grabbed his collar.

"No, Fang!"  Snape transformed again and stormed up to Harry, grabbing his shoulders.

"What were you thinking charging into the Forbidden Forest alone?  You could have been hurt!"  Harry looked up at his father and was about to respond when a noise got Fang's attention.

"Harry Potter," a deep voice came from the bush.  Harry smiled.

"Firenze. Am I glad to see you."  The centaur came out of the bushes and nodded at Professor Snape.

"Why have you returned to the forest?  It is not safe, for you especially."

"I know, but…I don't have time to go into the story right now, and I'm sorry.  Have you seen Ron or Hermione?  Or another student?"

"I have, but I cannot tell you where he is.  The man who took them has rendered me unable to do so."

"He charmed you to be unable to tell us?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor.  I cannot even tell you who he is."

"Well, it's either Blaise or Ron," Harry said, and looked deeper into the forest.  "Let's go Fang."  They started, but Snape grabbed his arm.

"You will not continue unabated.  What did I tell you about having to go it alone?"  Snape transformed back and bounded ahead of them, using his keen senses to detect anything he could.  They walked for what seemed like hours, until they came into a clearing.  Blaise was tied to a tree and looked up thankfully at Harry.  The boy bolted over and tried to untie the knot, but was thrown back.  As he was, an hourglass appeared in the air, along with the words "_Congratulations on finding your first prize.  You have three minutes to get him off the tree alive_."

Harry groaned and picked himself up off the ground as the hourglass turned over.  He looked between the panther and the dog, trying to formulate some sort of plan.

"Oh, this was always Hermione's strong suit!" he yelled in frustration.  He looked at the tree, trying to find any weak spot, but unable to do so.  It was a thick tree with many branches.  Harry looked around in the forest and in the surrounding area, but could find nothing helpful.  Fang bellowed in pain, and Harry bolted over to find him struggling with some sort of plant.  Wait!  That was Devil's Snare!  Harry pulled his wand and freed Fang, then jumped at the plant.  Predictably, it reached for him, and he jumped back.  The plant followed.  He repeated this a few more times until they were a mere foot from the trunk.  Harry lunged one more time and the plant shot out, but Harry dodged and it wrapped around the tree.  Finally glad to be latched onto something, it pulled.  Blaise struggled under it, which made it pull harder, and soon, it uprooted the tree.  Harry saw his chance and took it.

"_Lumos Solem!_"  The devil's snare screeched and let go, freeing the boy.  Harry rushed over and sat him up.

"Are you okay, Blaise?"  The boy coughed, breathing in deeply, and nodded.  Harry helped him stand and Blaise brushed himself off.

"What happened Harry?"

"I don't know.  I found a black rose with a note telling me someone had kidnapped you all and I had to solve riddles to save you.  You're the first."

"Who else is missing?"

"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny," Harry said softly.  Both boys began walking and the two animals joined them.  Blaise looked at Fang, then at the panther.

"Uh, Harry?  Why is there a panther following us?" he asked nervously.  Harry sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain some things.

"Listen to me, because what I'm going to tell you will seem unbelievable and ludicrous, but it's the truth.  Certain, er, _facts_ came to light this summer about my parents, specifically my father."

"You know, not all Slytherins hate James Potter."

"Not all Slytherins hate my father either."  Blaise stopped cold and stared at Harry.

"What are you talking about?"  He caught up with the Gryffindor who was smirking at him.  "Whoa, you look like Snape when you do that."

"So I've been told."

"Harry, are you telling me that James Potter wasn't you're father?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

"Then who—"

"Harry, what have I told you about being discreet?"  Blaise jumped out of his skin as Snape appeared beside him where the panther had been.  "Mr. Zabini, I must caution you about telling no one what transpired here.  No one is to know Harry is my son and that I am an animagus."  Blaise gaped like a fish out of water, and Harry had to laugh.

"Sir?  How—"

"Surely you know how people are created?" the boy nodded sheepishly.  "As for my being an animagus?  There are several reasons, the foremost being it is easier to escape Azkaban as an animagus."  Harry smiled.

"Like Sirius did!"  Snape shot him a glare.

"That's enough, Mr. Potter."  They walked the rest of the way to the castle, and Snape cast an invisibility charm on the three of them and deposited Fang into the hut.  He didn't lift the charm until they were alone in the Hospital Wing, and Pompfrey sat Harry and Blaise down on a bed and examined them from head to toe.  Blaise was released after he talked to the Headmaster, and Harry and Snape were left alone in the Hospital Wing.

"Don't you ever go into that forest alone again," Snape scolded.

"I had Fang with me.  And I've been in there before."

"And do not argue with me, Harry, I will not have a disobedient son.  We still have three more students to find, and I don't want to see you hurt.  I will not stop in helping you find them, but I will not have you risking your life.  You're too important to—"

"That's all anyone cares about isn't it?" Harry yelled.  "I'm the savior of the wizarding world, nothing more!  You were right before, Professor!  What will happen to me when I serve my purpose?  When Voldemort's gone and you're free, I'll find myself living under the cupboard again!"  Tears sprang to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  Snape's eyes hardened considerably, and Harry saw his old greasy git of a potions master staring back at him.

"Mr. Potter, I think you've taken up far too much of my time as it is.  If you are done playing boy-hero, I will report to the Headmaster that you are safely tucked away."  He stood and swept out of the room, leaving Harry behind.

~_Behind you~_ Harry whirled and came face to face with McGonagall, who enveloped him in a hug.

"Harry!  Thank Merlin you're alright!  We saw you running into the Dark Forest!  I can't believe Albus sent him after you!  Merlin knows what he might have done."  Harry squirmed out of her hold and jumped off the bed.

"I'm alright, Professor, just a little shaken."  He began to walk out when her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter.  I have some things I'd like to discuss with you.  Like your outburst at Professor Snape?"  Harry groaned inwardly.  She'd heard.  He sighed and sat back down.  "Now what makes you think that you're just a tool?  Why don't you believe that we care about you?"

"Do you know what it's like to be me, Professor?  To know that everyone expects you to be perfect because of something you can't even remember?  I can't go out into the wizarding world without someone asking to see my scar, or someone wanting me to take a picture with their children.  The only pictures I have of me come out of textbooks or magazines."  His voice had risen, and he didn't realize he was yelling at his head of house.  "No one cares about Harry, they all just want Harry Potter.  But all I want are my friends back!"  He stormed out, leaving a dumbstruck McGonagall behind, and ran up to Gryffindor Tower.  It was dinnertime, so all the students were in the Great Hall.  Harry collapsed on his bed, ensuring that the door was locked, and cried alone.  


	32. Riddle Me That

_Little Suzi:_  If you haven't read _Goblet of Fire_, I don't want to spoil anything.  If you have, tell me, and I'll explain.

_Snape coolgirl_:  LOL…Montgomery Burns image…

_Xikum:_  That was one long review.  You were close with one of your guesses.  Not telling you which.  And I like the analyzing you've done.  I do so love it when the readers interact.

_Mikee:_  Actually, I've gotten an idea for a fic by another reader on that subject.  Quite interesting.  I think she removed it, but look for a fic called _Angle Boy_.  It's supposed to be _Angel Boy_, but she spelled it wrong.  Hopefully, she hasn't removed it, but if she has, it's a shame.

_Fanfiction fanatic:_  Yes, she reviewed, and I thank her and you.  I love all my readers (well, most of them :p)

_Tantz:_  Nope, and if he doesn't, he will.  Very, very soon.  

_Chaser:_  Will do.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Ooohh, a three-fer.  You were actually number 375.  Congo rats, but I can't give it to ya…no item…sorry.

_Alecatq:_  Next clue coming up!

_Snapefan51:_  Love the name.  All 30 chapters, in one evening?  Ok, this chapter is dedicated to you!  *huggles*  And I thank you for the praise.

_Pineapplehead:_  Woot!  Only you and _Moonlight_ got it.  That's interesting.

_Charma1219:_  Yes, poor, poor Harry.

_Charlie YuY:_  _Tortured_ is awesome.  I highly recommend it.

_Kateri:_  Actually, I figured out a way to review more than once.  You just have to sign completely off the internet, then sign back in.  Then you can review again!  Anyhoosin, yes, men can be frustrating sometimes…but that's life.

_Lady Lightning:_  My old computer did that a couple times, then I introduced it to the wall.  Just kidding!  :)

_Esperanza:_  *blushes*  thank you

_Moon kitty:_  Ah, so you're the one *points finger accusingly*  You led your friend to this story?  *huggles*  Tankie tankie!

_Angel:_  Updating now!

_Lokia:_  I take it you're a R/Hr shipper…*rubs back of neck*  You know, not every story is for everyone.  You just have to try and sometimes you find one you don't like.  I do thank you for reading, and I have a question.  If you found it boring, why did you continue reading?  And what did you find boring?  Something I can fix?  Or work on for later stories?  Thanks for reading again!  Sorry it wasn't to your liking.

_Black Rose:_  As I've said, I've introduced my computer to the wall once or twice!  Hehe…not really.  I like the *huggles* thing…so cute.  I think I'll use it now  *huggles*

_Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog:_  I'll tell everyone where I got the riddles as soon as I'm done with them all.  That should only be a few more chapters.  Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, this one is for _Snapefan51_, who sat down and read the whole thing straight through.  Thanks so much!  On with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry didn't come out all weekend, nor did he hear from or talk to Snape through the stone.  

_Maybe it wasn't the act,_ he thought, _maybe that outburst was real._

Finally realizing he had classes in half an hour, he pulled himself out of bed and dressed.  He grabbed his bag and headed for the Great Hall.  Malfoy threw him his customary sneer, but Harry was in no mood to retaliate.  No doubt, the blonde Slytherin was none too happy with Harry right now; though no one was any closer to proving it hadn't been he who'd attacked the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't even look up at the Head Table, but sat himself down between Blaise and Dean.  Dean was rattling on about football to Seamus while Blaise picked at his bacon.  Lavender plopped down next to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"You can't starve yourself, Blaise.  It won't help get them back.  I miss them too, but we can't let ourselves be totally distracted by it."  Blaise didn't even try to smile, but sighed and picked up his bag.

"See you in Potions," he said to no one in particular and left.  As bad as he felt, Harry felt worse.  He only had three weeks left, and the second riddle hadn't shown up yet.  A screeching alerted him to owl deliveries, but he continued to shove his food around on his plate.  That is, until Hedwig dropped a letter on his eggs.  He tore into it, having recognized the writing, and read the letter that had arrived.

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, that's one.  Let's see if you're clever enough to save Ron._

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Five points from Gryffindor for language, Mr. Potter," Harry whirled at the sound of Snape's voice, and flinched slightly at the sneer that had placed itself on his face.  He tried to tell himself that it was just an act, but the biting words from the Hospital Wing filled his mind.  "The Headmaster has requested to see you in his office, subsequently excusing you from my class.  Don't think this exempts you from the homework."  Snape turned and slinked away, receiving glares from most of the Gryffindors.  Harry stood and grabbed his book bag and trudged to the gargoyle, gave the password, and walked up the steps.

Covial and Snape were there, as well as Damon, McGonagall, Vector, and the Headmaster.  Harry gave a small smile to Dumbledore and deposited himself in the chair.  He pulled the riddle from his pocket and handed it to the old wizard, who looked it over, then passed it along.  Finally, Snape was fed up.

"Why don't you read it aloud, Mr. Sonati, so that all of us may hear at once, instead of wasting time?"  Damon looked shocked for a moment, but nodded and read aloud.

"_I am sometimes strong, and sometimes weak, but I'm nobody's fool.  For there is no language I can't speak, though I never went to school._  Well, it looks like the logic for this one is different." Damon scrunched his face in thought.  Harry sighed.

"And we're still no closer to finding out _who_ is doing this."  Snape made to say something, but stopped short.  The Headmaster noticed and made a decision.

"Severus, Harry, I think it's time certain facts were revealed."  He kept his voice calm, but the panic was evident in both faces.

"Headmaster, I don't think—" Harry was silent as the Headmaster argued with his father.

"It would aid greatly in expedience, and time is not a luxury we have.  Jaren, Minerva, Matt, and Mr. Sonati, what I'm about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence and is not to be repeated or discussed at all."  Dumbledore stood and gestured to Harry.  "Certain things have come to light in regards to Mr. Potter's parentage.  It was discovered, through a message orb sent to Severus by Lily, that Harry is in fact Severus' son, not James Potter's."  As expected, Minerva leapt out her seat and looked wildly at Snape and Harry.  Vector furrowed his brow in thought, as if contemplating the possibility, and Damon was staring wide-eyed.

"Albus, are you sure?  I mean, he looks—"

"Just as Lily charmed him to look."  Harry wasn't even looking at the adults, but tried to concentrate on the riddle.  Was it always going to be this difficult explaining it to people?

"It's true, Harry is my son."  The tone of Snape's voice made Harry look up.  Was that_ pride_ he'd heard?  Surely not.

~_That sounds so strange to say, but somehow…right~_ Harry swallowed and nodded.  Just as it had been "right" that Harry be Severus' son, Harry also _knew_ that Snape was his father.  The older man gave Harry a reassuring smile and turned back to the livid Head of Gryffindor House.

"Albus, this is ludicrous!  They despise each other!"  Harry couldn't help but smile.  "I don't think they've ever shared a civil word!"  Now Harry had to laugh, causing McGonagall to round on him.  "How long have you known, Mr. Potter?"  Harry flinched at her tone, but stood.

"Almost since I arrived here during the summer," he stated simply.  "And we have shared civil words, Professor."  Covial, true to his cover, stood and smiled.

"I, of course, knew there was something between these two for a while."  _Well, that wasn't really a lie_, Harry thought.  "I just didn't want to upset anyone by pointing out my findings.  But I do so love to see happy endings!" He was grinning idiotically, and Harry couldn't help but grin as well.  Lupin was having way too much fun with this.

"Minerva, if you are finished, I'd like to get back to the riddle."  McGonagall nodded at the Headmaster, but was still slightly dazed as she sat down.  After everyone had reclaimed their seats, the Headmaster spoke.

"Now, I know you have classes to teach, or attend, but I believe this riddle is more important.  However, I feel that not everyone is needed.  Minerva, Matt, Jaren, you may return to your classes.  Think on the riddle.  Matt, you may even present it to your students, but tell no one of its origin.  Severus, Harry, and Damon will stay and work on the riddle while I attend your class, Severus."  Minerva threw a look at Severus and Harry, but left quietly, followed by Vector and Covial.

"But Headmaster!"

"But nothing, Severus," that twinkle was back, "I'm sure I can handle it.  We've got a replacement Care of Magical Creatures professor, so Professor Sprout is back in her greenhouse, which leaves me free to teach potions!  Most exciting, I must say."  Harry could help but chuckle, but was silenced by an elbow from Damon.

"Mr. Sonati, I appreciate your assistance, but you are still Head Boy and Quidditch captain.  Perhaps you should return to your studies as well."

Damon nodded at the Headmaster, copied down the riddle, and walked out, throwing an encouraging smile at Harry.  Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Right then, I will leave you two to work over the problem, er, riddle."  Smiling to himself, he walked out.  Harry turned to his father.

"He is rather persistent."

"Indeed."  Harry cleared his throat, and shut his eyes.  He could hear Hermione's voice in his head telling him to apologize for what he'd said.  But his damn Gryffindor stubbornness was threatening to take over.  No doubt, McGonagall had told Dumbledore about his outburst, which he'd immediately interpreted, and arranged this meeting.  Draco's voice rang out in his ears from earlier in the year.  _Slytherins don't apologize_.  He'd been talking to Pansy at the time, but Harry had heard him.  And, according to the Sorting Hat, he was a Slytherin.  

_No you're a Gryffindor, even Snape said so._

_He probably just said that because he doesn't want you in his precious house._

Harry hadn't even noticed his father calling his name until he felt a light shake on his shoulder.  He blinked and his eyes refocused onto the concerned visage of Snape.

"Are you alright?  Your eyes glazed over, I thought perhaps Voldemort was up to something."  Harry shook his head clear of any thoughts and took a deep breath.

"No, just arguing with myself.  Sir, I, uh, wanted to apologize for exploding the other day.  It was uncalled for."  Harry looked directly into the black depths of his father's eyes, unwavering.  Slytherins may not apologize, but Gryffindors own up for their mistakes with their heads held high.  The older man visibly relaxed.

"Harry, first of all, there is no need to apologize.  I completely understand why you did what you did.  However, I believe you unfairly cut me off mid-sentence."  Harry tinged slightly, but sat back in the chair.  Snape remained kneeling, but rocked back onto his heels.  "I said I wouldn't see you harmed, and I meant it.  I don't know what's happened, but something's changed.  Aside from the obvious," he added at his son's pointed look.  "In the forest, even before we knew, when that bear jumped out, I was struck with an indefinable urge to protect you, even if it meant giving my life to do so.  The same happened when Black turned on you after he was informed.  When I said you were too important, I meant you were too important to _me_."  He took a deep breath and continued.  "I've lived over 15 years as a loner, shut off from everyone.  After your mother, I vowed never to rely on anyone, never to get too close, for fear of losing them again."  Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"I used to be that way just because the Dursleys never showed any kind of care to me at all.  Before Ron and Hermione, I had no friends, no family, no one to care about."  He paused reveling in the new feeling that was washing over him.  "Why didn't you call me over the stones?"

"I couldn't.  I tried, actually, but something was blocking my communication."  Harry knitted his brow in thought.

"I might have closed it accidentally.  I mean, I didn't really want to talk to anyone," he admitted.

"Especially me," Snape added.  Harry looked up in panic, but his father's eyes were understanding.  "Now, about this riddle.  It will lead us to Mr. Weasley, correct?"  Harry nodded.  "Very well.  How about we look at it again."  Harry nodded and pulled out the letter again.

"_I am sometimes strong, and sometimes weak, but I'm nobody's fool.  For there is no language I can't speak, though I never went to school._"  He folded it back up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Okay then.  _No language I can't speak_, so it has something to do with a voice, or speech of some kind."

"_I never went to school_, so it's not a person.  What has a voice but isn't a person?"

"The better question is what can speak any language without going to school?"

"A god," Harry stated simply.  "But _sometimes weak_ doesn't fit that."  Harry looked up into his father's eyes, but the man was deep in thought.  Then, as if a lightning bolt, he jumped from the floor.

"That's it!  It's a rather, er, absurd joke Albus told me.  What do a  Frenchmen, a Native American, and a Chinese man have in common?"  Harry shook his head unknowingly as a true smile spread across Severus' face.  "An echo.  They all have echoes!"  Harry smiled.

"An echo can be strong, or weak, and can speak any language depending on the speaker!  You're brilliant!"  Harry leapt up and wrapped his arms around Severus' torso.  The older man, slightly taken aback, responded in kind.

"Let's go get the Headmaster," Snape said after a few moments.

"You should," Harry said, pulling away.  "It would look very awkward should both of us come in together."  Severus nodded and rushed out, not wanting to waste any time.  Harry waited, thinking about what he'd just done.

_I just hugged Severus Snape_.  Harry laughed out loud, wondering what he would have thought if someone had told him that a year ago.

_Harry Potter just hugged me_.  Snape laughed inwardly to himself, thinking he would have sent someone to St. Mungo's if they'd told him he'd be doing that now.  He stormed through his doors, immediately squelching the smiles of the Gryffindors and placing smirks on the Slytherins.

"Headmaster, we believe we've solved the puzzle.  May I get back to my classes now?"  Albus smiled cheerfully.

"No, Severus, I believe you should accompany us."

"Why must I baby-sit again?"  Snape asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because this period is almost over and you have a free one next period," the Headmaster responded happily.  Severus, not wanting to argue the Headmaster in front of students, nodded curtly and turned to the class.

"Your homework is four full feet on the effects of over-aged redsweed on anyone who might ingest it.  Dismissed."  The class scrambled out of their seats, glad to have been dismissed early with such a small assignment.  Severus turned to the Headmaster as soon as the door shut.

"Albus, I'm worried about Harry's mood swings.  One minute he's depressed and shut out from the world, the next happy and excited.  That can't be good for him."  During his rant, Severus had begun pacing around, much to Albus' delight.  "I'm also worried about his studies.  Is there any way you could get in to see his grades?  He hasn't risen or dropped in potions, but I don't know about his other classes."

"I will look into it Severus.  Now, I believe you said you've solved the riddle?"

"Yes, the answer is an echo."

"Delightful!  How did you figure that out?"  They began walking briskly back to the gargoyle.

"Actually, I remembered that joke you told, and that's what led us to the answer."

"Interesting, I had no idea it would be so useful.  _Canary Creams_."  They ascended the stairs to find Harry working on his Charms essay.

"Harry, am I to understand that you've solved the riddle?  An echo, if I'm not mistaken."  Harry nodded.  "Well, that can only be one place:  Mylion's Canyon.  If you shout something, your echo will respond, not with the same, but in actual response.  Hundreds of years ago, a wizard named Marty Mylion lived by himself at the bottom of the canyon.  Well, as he had no one to talk to, he charmed the entire canyon to respond to him in his echo.  People called him an eccentric genius."

"So Ron's in the canyon?  Where is it?"

"Belgium."  Harry's face dropped.  "But don't worry lad.  I'm sending you and Severus there immediately.  I've also contacted Sirius to help.  I'm so glad the two of you reconciled."  Harry nodded absently, wondering how he was going to stop Snape and Sirius from killing each other while saving Ron as well.

"Albus, Black cannot possibly come.  It would not be beneficial to Weasley if he and I are constantly arguing."

"No, no, Severus, you misunderstand, and I apologize for not explaining.  Lupin will be accompanying you, and Black will be taking his place, undercover of course."  Harry looked incredulous.

"You're going to let Sirius teach?!?  After all the rules he broke while he was here?  And Fred and George are going to flip if they ever find out he's Padfoot."

"Have no worries.  Lupin is going to brief him on being Covial, and he'll take over the disguise.  All is being taken care of.  I suggest the two of you get ready.  I'll have Lupin meet you here in an hour, I believe Sirius has arrived."  As if on cue, the door swung open, admitting a large black dog.  Harry patted his head as he left with Snape, then fixed his face with a scowl.  No need to seem happy that Snape is accompanying him.

The Fat Lady was surprised to see Snape with Harry, but admitted them both.  There were only a few third years with an off period now that remained in the Tower, but they were shocked into silence when the surly potions master entered behind Harry.  They all threw Harry a sympathetic look as he trudged up the stairs, Snape on his heels.  Once they reached the dorm, Harry began to chuckle.

"I think you just ruined their day."

"Yes, well, I don't have them until tomorrow, so I will be able to torment them more."  Harry rolled his eyes and began to dig through his trunk.

"What will I need?"

"Well, it's nearing Christmas, so warmer robes would be nice."  Harry pulled out his thick red robes and changed quickly, leaving his Gryffindor sweater and slacks on.  For show, Snape raised his voice a little.  "Hurry up, Potter, I'd like to be rid of this responsibility as soon as possible."

"Yes, Professor," he droned softly.  He fastened his cloak and followed Snape out the door.  Once again, the Gryffindors shot him worried glances, but he threw them a thumbs-up behind Snape's back, causing some of them to snicker.  Snape ignored them and continued out of the Gryffindor common room.

They met Lupin and Black in Dumbledore's office going over what it meant to be Covial.

"Now, I've never met Lockhart, but I've heard a lot about him.  You have to be self-centered."

~_Not hard for Black~ _Harry shot Snape a small glare, but allowed him to rant.  It was actually quite funny.

"You have to be sure about everything, even if you mess up.  When someone announces something, be annoying.  Stand and say you already knew it, or had figured out long ago, you just didn't want to impede on an educational experience, or something like that."  Surprisingly, Snape had kept quiet, and Harry looked sidelong at him.  His eyes were closed, as if holding in something.  

"So I get to stay here while you go on an adventure?" he asked incredulously.

"Unless you want to go with Harry and Severus to Mylion's Canyon."  Harry laughed.

"I'd have an easier time rescuing Ron if I didn't have to step between them every five seconds."  Snape cuffed him on the shoulder, and Sirius put an over exaggerated expression of hurt on his face, clutching his chest.  Dumbledore entered seconds later and smiled.

"Ah, you're still alive.  Wonderful!  Now, Sirius, if you're ready?"  Black nodded and hugged Harry.

"Be careful, kid."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  Dumbledore uttered some words and Lupin's features returned to his face, and his body enlarged to his build.  Covial was rather puny, though he'd sworn he'd played Quidditch.  Another complex series of incantations and wand-waving, and Sirius became Covial.

"How do you feel, Jaren?" Lupin asked, testing him.

"Stupendous, of course!" he over embellished, waving exaggeratedly.  "Never better, for I am Jaren Covial, skilled wizard and charmer of all of the female persuasion."  He flashed a hundred-watt smile, and Harry doubled over with laughter along with Lupin.  Snape merely growled in frustration, but admitted to himself that Black did pull it off quite well.  He was almost as annoying as Lockhart…almost.  Dumbledore was beaming as he turned to the trio.

"Now, be careful, all three of you.  Severus, you know where the canyon is, so you are in charge."  A smirk placed itself on the potion master's face as they walked out.  They rushed to the apparation point and Harry latched onto Snape's hand.  The three of them winked out, and reappeared in the canyon.  The first thing Harry noted was that there was no ground under him, and he fell, pulling Snape with him.


	33. Mylion's Canyon

_Mandidoll:_  I hadn't really thought about the LITERAL cliffhanger…sorry guys!

_Kateri:_  *bows* I am a true Slytherin, thank you.  He's picked up, but he's still new to the whole "father" thing.

_Chaser:_  LOL…sorry, I didn't really realize it was an actual cliffhanger.

_Snape coolgirl:_  Thanks, and loved the Burns thing.

_Xikum:_  Actually, the fourth, but hey, who's counting.  I'll probably hear a lot more of it.  Oh, McGonagall has a lot more to say (particularly to Severus), but it wasn't exactly an opportune time.

_Fanfiction fanatic:_  *huggles*  I do love you all.

_Lokia:_  Ah, well, that happens sometimes.  You can't always have action, there are in between moments.  Thank you for the compliment, I do try to keep people IC.  I just think "how would they react" and it happens.  Of course, characters change with scenarios.  I'm glad it's floating now, wouldn't want anyone to drown.

_Sparrow:_  His grades are somewhat addressed in this chapter.  Thanks for reading!

_Black Rose:_  *huggles* That was a good line, it just came to me.  So funny.  LOL, a levitation spell, huh?  Very clever.  I'm guessing you're either a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw.

_Charma1219:_  It's easy, I just hit save, then I uploaded.  Not hard.  *ducks flying objects* Hehe…sorry.  Updating ASAP as ordered!

_Asprcreme:_  I will indeed!  Actually, this chapter is dedicated to him!

**This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman, who is celebrating 57 wonderful years on this planet tomorrow.  Let us all join to wish the Rickster a safe, happy, and fun-filled birthday.  We love you Alan!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin's wolf reflexes snapped on in an instant, and he shot his hand out, grabbing Severus' arm.  Harry dangled from his father's hand, who was dangling from Lupin's, noticing the first panicked expression he'd ever seen on his father's face.  In fact, if he hadn't been hanging by an arm 300 feet in the air, he'd have found it amusing.

"Hang on Harry!"  Harry had to laugh.

"No problem there!"  He felt himself being pulled up, and Harry thanked Merlin for Lupin's superhuman strength afforded him by being a werewolf.  Once he was safely on the ground, he breathed deeply, willing his heart to slow down, and looked at his father.  His face was whiter than usual, and he, too, was breathing deeply.

"Are you alright, Professor?"  Snape looked up.

"Yes, and yourself?"  Harry did a once-over and nodded.  "Very well," Snape stood and offered his hand, pulling Harry to his feet.  Harry flashed Lupin a thankful grin and smiled.

"Thanks, Prof—uh, Moony," he corrected at the pointed stare.  Which way now?"  Lupin shrugged.  Snape looked around, trying to sense any clues from the vastness before them.

"Well, why don't we ask the canyon?" Lupin offered, smiling.  Harry nodded and stepped closer to the ledge.

"**Where is Ron?**" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  They waited a few moments for the response.

"_In the valley._"

"**Where's the valley?**"  Harry shot an exasperated look at the two men.

"_Thirty miles to the west._"  All three turned to the west and Harry shrugged.

"Well, we might as well try it; it's our only clue."  They began their hike through the canyon in silence, thinking about possible dangers.  Remus knew of some dark creatures that lurked in the forest nearby, and began reviewing defense spells against them.  Severus kept all his senses alert for anything amiss or any sort of clue to Mr. Weasley's whereabouts.  Harry, being from the Muggle side of life, was looking out for mountain lions and the like.

Harry, feeling very thirsty and hot, despite it being in the low 50's, smacked himself on the forehead.  "Did anyone think to bring water?" he asked incredulously, not believing he hadn't thought of it.  Snape merely smirked and pulled out a canteen.

"Is that it, Severus?" Remus asked, but Snape shot him a glare that clearly said "idiot."

"It is a bottomless canteen that has more than enough water for the three of us for several days, though I'd hoped to be done by then."  Apparently the heat caused by the exercise was causing the potions master to become irritable.  He was, after all, still dressed in his usual attire.

"Professor, perhaps you should take off that cloak.  I have a bag here, and you'd be a lot more comfortable."  Harry stopped and took his own advice, removing his thick red cloak and folding it neatly into the bag.  Snape grunted noncommittally and unfastened his as well.  Remus smiled the entire time, but said nothing for the looks he received.  Harry carefully folded the massive black cloak and placed it atop his own, then closed the bag and shouldered it.

The trek continued for hours until finally Harry's feet gave out.  He slumped on a rock and began unlacing his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't walk anymore, Moony.  My feet have blisters and my back is killing me."  Remus looked at Severus, who merely raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Very well, I suppose a small rest won't hurt."  Both men sat down as well and began pulling out water and food.  They ate a small snack, flushed it down with about a gallon of water each, and proceeded to pack up.  Suddenly, Remus froze, looking at something on the ground.  Harry finished lacing his shoes and stood, only to be silenced by his father.

"Severus, there is a rather large snake over here, and it looks poisonous."  Snape craned his neck.  It was a diamondback, judging from the size and coloration.

"It is indeed."  Before either could speak, Harry moved forward, hissing at the serpent.  Immediately, the snake switched targets, and Harry gestured behind his back for the two to back away.  They backed a few feet, but not far enough to not be able to do something should the snake strike.  Slowly, Snape drew his wand as Harry continued hissing.  He muttered a spell under his breath at Harry, and a soft blue light radiated around him.  Harry himself took no notice as the snake slithered closer, hissing back at him.  

Without warning, the snake struck, plunging its fangs into Harry's forearm.  He let out a surprised cry and stumbled backwards as the snake prepared to strike again.  But Snape was ready this time and banished it over the cliff's edge.  Lupin rushed forward to help Harry sit down, pressing his hands over the wound.

"Merlin, Severus, what do we do now?  I don't have any antidote, nor do you."  Snape knelt down as well and pulled the cloth off the wound.  With a wave of his wand and a few words, the flesh was unmarred.

"I protected him from the venom with a simple spell.  Of course, it only works once, then it has to be recast.  How do you feel?"  Harry looked up, astonished, at the man. 

"Thanks," he said, both for the spell, and for helping him to his feet.  He brushed his slacks off, and shouldered the bag.  "I'm ready now."  Lupin merely shook his head.

"Never in all my years would I have ever thought I'd see that."  They began walking again, but Lupin still talked.  "I mean, I knew you were a Parselmouth, Harry, but I never thought I'd actually _see_ it first-hand.  That's amazing."

"Yeah, well, see how amazing it is when everyone thinks _you're_ the heir of Slytherin," Harry snapped back.  "Sorry, Moony."  Lupin smiled and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it.  How much farther Severus?"

"At least five more miles.  Can you make it Harry?"  Harry looked up.

"I think so.  But that's only about an hour right?  Why can't we just apparate?"

"Because I don't want a repeat of the cliff incident.  None of us knows the terrain, and we could all appear three hundred feet in the air next time."  Harry nodded, shuddering at the thought of dangling by a hand.

"Severus, we could do short bursts, but it would exhaust one of us."  Harry looked confused.

"Short bursts?"

"Yes, see that flat area ahead?  How far do you think that is?"

"Uh, about half a mile?"

"Close enough.  Well, we could apparate there, find another point, apparate there, and so on until we reach our destination.  The only drawback is it would take one of us completely exhausting ourselves."

"I'll walk, thanks," he responded warily.  Snape pursed his lips, and decided to delve into a more pertinent subject.

"How are your studies coming along, Harry?"  Harry's head snapped over to Snape at the fatherly tone, and he smirked.

"Fine, though I'm still having some difficulties in Divination, partly because I haven't predicted my death in a couple of weeks.  Charms is moving along nicely, as well as Transfiguration.  With Hermione's help," he swallowed the lump that was forming, "I could make top marks this year."

"And DADA?"

Lupin smiled and raised his hands in the air, "He's doing wonderfully, Severus.  But that's to be expected from one learning under the great Jaren Covial!"  The idiotic grin was back, but it looked slightly less idiotic on Lupin's face.  Harry snorted while Snape scowled.

"You know, it is annoying enough to have to listen to your incessant self-importance and narcissism over dinner, I do not wish to hear it here."  Lupin dropped his arms and turned to Harry.

"I think it's time for someone's nap," he whispered.  Harry snickered, and as his father whipped around, he adopted an innocent look.

"You are both incorrigible," he snapped around and gazed fixedly at their destination.  Lupin shrugged.

"Then I guess you shouldn't "incorrige" us."  Even Harry had to roll his eyes at the horrible pun, but he laughed anyway.  Snape's scowl inset deeper, but he remained silent.  Suddenly he stopped, and the look on his face told the other two not to make a sound.

~_Blast it all, Lupin doesn't know I'm an animagus!~_

_~You let Blaise know~_

_~He's of my house, and I know he won't tell.  But there are some wounds that never heal~_ Harry knew exactly of what his father was speaking.

~_What's wrong?~_

_~There's something hunting us, I can sense it.  I don't know what it is, though I think Lupin just noticed as well~_ True to his father's word, he saw Lupin visibly stiffen.

"There's something else here," he whispered.

"I'm bloody well aware of that Lupin, now _be quiet_!"  Lupin promptly snapped his jaw over any retort.  In all his years of being the object of the man's scorn, he had never heard that tone.  

~_I can sense nothing in human form!~_

_~I'll distract him, then you can shift~_

_~How exactly will you do that?~_  As if in answer, Harry stumbled, falling dangerously close to the ledge.  Werewolf senses alert, Lupin snatched out again, grabbing Harry's sweater.  Snape shifted quickly and bounded off, careful not to alert the werewolf.  Lupin turned around to find no trace of Snape and pulled Harry back.

"You and cliffs don't mix," he stated.  Harry chuckled guiltily, and looked around.

"Where's Professor Snape?" he asked worriedly.

~_If you ever do that again, you'll be grounded until you graduate~_ Harry started at the voice in his head, but had to chuckle.  Lupin rounded.

"Snape is missing and you're laughing?" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry, I was just thinking just how like him that is.  You know, to appear and disappear without so much as a sound.  It's kind of scary sometimes."  Lupin nodded.

"It's times like these that make me wish I were an animagus instead of a werewolf.  At least animagi can change at will."

~_There is a pack of timber wolves in the forest.  Ten, it looks like.  I'll distract them as much as possible, you two get as far from here as you can.  If you leave their territory, perhaps they'll stop hunting you~_

_~But what about you?~_ When he received no answer, and began to get panicked, but remained calm on the outside.

"We have to get moving."

"Why?" Lupin asked warily.

"Just trust me, okay.  We have to move away from this area of the forest."  Harry began to walk at a brisk pace, and Lupin had no choice but to keep up.  With Severus gone, he was in charge of looking after the boy.


	34. Bliss

_Lady Lightning:_  There's always a catch with me.  What shall happen indeed?

_Kitala:_  Yes they do!  They rock!

_Esperanza:_  Well hopefully you read chapter 33 and realized they're ok.  And Sirius would make a good Lockhart wouldn't he?

_Luna Rose and Phoenix Child:_  I was wondering where you two went.  They saved the Slytherin first because it's my story and I'm a Slytherin :p  And I agree with PC…Gryffindors…

_Fanfiction fanatic:_  Thanks for the huggles!   I love being loved.

_Mikee:_  Wow, on bended knee even.  Well, uh…hehe…sorry about that…and cliffies are my specialty.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Here's some more.

_Starr:_  Well, I won't kill him…that's about all I can promise.

_Moon Kitty:_  It's ok to babble…I do it constantly.

_Lokia:_  Ok, ok…fine.

_Snapefan51:_  Oh, her reaction has just begun.  I had to throw the grounding part.  It was just too good to pass up.

_Asprcreme:_  If he's reading…lol…that's great.  He may be a teensy bit hurt, but nothing MP can't heal!

_Snape coolgirl:_  Well, the "old wounds" part is the whole childhood prank thing.  He doesn't trust Remus.  But I think you'll be appeased in this one.

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Oh yeah…Ron gets something to drink *snickers conspiratorially*  I didn't pick up on it either until they told me in reviews.  And I wrote the thing!  So don't feel too bad.

_Sparrow:_  Just Parseltongue…almost the same as in CoS.

_Pineapplehead:_  Well, it seems you've had a stroke of good luck.  You are 425!  I'll include your item.

_Kateri:_  I know…strange.  Must be Lily rubbing off on him.  Yes, Ron's rescue is in this chapter.

_Takari4ever7:_  Well, since Hermione means the most to him, she'll probably be last.  But there will be some fluff when he does rescue her.

_Jen~:_  I try to update often to keep you people happy.  Sometimes it doesn't happen.

_Samson:_  Thanks and welcome to the story!

_Saavik:_  You'll see

_Little Suzi:_  *birthday song plays*  Yeah, Hagrid's off rounding up the giants.  The _day_ it came out?  Wow…it took me a week.

_Tantz:_  I don't like to be lynched.  I've been threatened with a lot of things in my time.  I think he would handle it well…maybe a little shocked…

_Alecatq:_  I continued for ya!

_…:_  Very interesting name there.  You're right…it is.  It must have been my unconscious telling me to make it Lupin.  Thanks!

_Charlie YuY:_  I'm sorry you were sick.  But you're better now right?  I can't find that movie anywhere.  It's ticking me off.

_Moonlight:_  That's right…I completely forgot about GoF.  I'm re-reading it now, but I'm just past the Opening Feast now.

_Wormtail's worst enemy:_  Nice name.  I do enjoy dangling people off cliffs.  It's so much fun to leave you people with _actual_ cliffhangers.  This thing has threatened to be longer than my other…it almost is…and as for the wolves…he did notice, but his senses aren't _that_ heightened.  But he does smell them in this one.

_Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog:_  Well, that's explained here as well.  I don't even know if there are canyons in Belgium…but as this is fiction, and mine to boot, there are.  Cheers!__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~…_Harry_…_~_ The one word froze the boy to the ground, sending Lupin crashing into him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"  In answer, he bolted into the forest, not caring how much Snape would yell at him.  Lupin followed not knowing what else to do.  Then he smelled it…_wolves._

"Harry!  No wait!  It's not safe!"  Then another scent, feline, a large cat, probably a mountain lion.  Lupin surged forward and grabbed Harry's arm.  "I said stop!"

"No!"  Harry tried to wrench his arm free, but Lupin was too strong.  "He's hurt!"

"How do you know?" Lupin's tone was forceful, leaving no room for lying.  Harry tugged the stone from under his shirt and showed the werewolf.  Lupin's face melted from anger to understanding and nodded.  They ran deeper, Harry leading the way, and not for the first time, Lupin wished he were an animagus instead of a werewolf.

"Harry, I'm not picking up Snape's scent."  The boy didn't answer, though Lupin knew he'd heard him.  "Harry?"  They came to a clearing and stopped, staring at the scene before them.  Five wolves lay dead on the ground, one mauled beyond recognition.  Five others were circled around a struggling panther, but still no sign of the potions master.  Lupin laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, don't disturb them.  Wolves circle their prey, then, when it goes down, they close in.  We're still upwind, so we can go around without—" But Harry had other plans.  In one motion, he drew his wand, took a few steps forward, and banished the nearest one into a tree.  The others, seeing more meat for their dinner, forgot the panther and turned to the boy.

~_What are you doing!~_

_~I'm not going to just let you die~_ The biggest and nearest wolf leapt, aiming for Harry, but Lupin jumped and intercepted it, wand out.  His strength allowed him to grapple it long enough to cast a freezing charm, preserving the creature in a block of ice, but not before the wolf ripped flesh from the werewolf's shoulder.  Meanwhile, the panther had attacked one from behind, slicing up its hindquarters, sending it yelping into the forest.  The other two, seeing they were outnumbered, slunk back into the solace of the trees.

Lupin stood protectively in front of Harry, waiting for the panther to make its move.  It did, and soon, Snape stood before them, ragged and beaten.  Harry rushed forward as Lupin stood shocked.

"Moony, help me!"  Harry was now supporting most of the potion master's weight, and Lupin moved forward to steady the man.

"Severus?  How?  When?"  They set the man against a tree and Harry pulled the water flask from his bag.  After Snape had drunken enough to replenish him, Harry began dressing his wounds with strips of his cotton cloak.

"Lupin, I don't have time to answer your questions at the moment.  Harry, where did you learn to dress wounds?"  Without looking up, Harry mumbled something unintelligible.  "Speak up, boy."

"The Dursleys," he answered louder.  Snape's face set from mild pain to anger in a matter of seconds.  Even Lupin, who had seen Severus mad on many occasions, had never seen the fire that was burning behind the man's eyes now.  

"Professor, did you bring potions with you?"  Snape looked up into Harry's eyes blankly, as if remembering something so stupid a first year would have known.  He reached into Harry's bag and pulled out his cloak, and reached into some hidden pocket.  He pulled out two, which Harry recognized as a Healing Draught and a Pepper-Up Potion.  Snape downed both without so much as a grimace and sighed.  Nodding to both wizards, he began to stand, and Lupin steadied him with an arm while Harry checked the bandages to make sure they would stay.

"Severus, can you walk?"

"I believe so, how far are we from the valley?"

"About four and half miles.  Can you make it?"  Harry shouldered the bag and walked along side the man, ready to steady him.  Lupin was doing the same on the other side, and Snape growled.

"I am not some child learning to walk!  I am capable of taking care of myself!"  He strode forward and out of the woods, leaving the other two behind.  Harry looked at Lupin, who shrugged.

"I guess we continue, but keep an eye on him."  Harry nodded and looked out into the canyon.  An hour later, after stopping three times to check the bandages, they came to a large rock face.  It appeared as if the canyon ended, and Lupin looked up.

"What now?"  Harry looked dismayed, but Snape walked out to the canyon.

"**Where is the valley from here**?"

"_Over the rock face._"  Snape turned back to the two Gryffindors.

"There is your answer.  We go up."  He pulled his wand and pointed it at the three of them.  "_Plurum Leviosa."_  Harry felt himself rise off the ground and looked down.  He was, indeed, rising up, and once they reached the top of the rock face, Snape moved his wand, sending them sideways.  Harry looked at the man's face, noticing it beaded with sweat from concentration.  Once they had cleared the rock wall, they began to descend.  Lupin held his wand at the ready, ready to catch them should Severus lose his concentration.  He didn't, and they landed softly on the other side.  Snape stumbled for a moment, but Harry caught his arm and steadied him.  With only a look of thanks, Snape turned to look out onto the valley that spread before them.

Unlike the canyon on the other side of the rocks, the valley was luscious and green, filled with flowers and trees.  Harry could make out animals grazing and drinking by the pond in the middle.

"Severus, how can this be?  This area doesn't get enough water to support this kind of fertility."  Snape turned to Lupin.

"Have you ever _heard_ of magic, Lupin?  This entire canyon is full of it: the forest along the edge, the odd creatures in the canyon, the _echo_.  When Mylion charmed the canyon, he filled this entire area with magic."  Harry moved to the edge of the hill they were on.

"**Where is Ron**?"  He waited, but only heard his real echo faintly.  "I guess we look now."  His shout had scared many of the animals to the far edge of the valley, so the trio searched in peace as they walked down the hill.

"I see him!"  Harry bolted off toward the lake at the flash of the red hair, and the two injured wizards struggled to keep up with him.  Harry approached the Gryffindor smiling.  "Ron!  Ron I'm here!"  The boy looked up and smiled blissfully.

"Hello Harry, how are you?  It's such a lovely day isn't it?"  Harry stopped and stared…something was wrong.

"Ron?  We have to get back to Hogwarts, come on." Harry grabbed the boy's arm, but Ron slipped out.

"I don't think I want to go back.  It's so beautiful here, why would you ever want to leave?"  Snape came up behind Harry with Lupin, and Harry turned around.

"We have a small problem."

"Which is?"

"Whoever kidnapped them charmed him to never want to leave here."  Snape looked around at all the animals that had returned.  They were flocking and herding in from everywhere.  The odd thing was, they were just standing by the lake; they weren't drinking the water, just standing there.

"The water."  Harry looked up.

"What?" Lupin looked over quizzically as well.

"Mylion's magic must have permeated the water.  His love for the canyon and his want to stay must have been transferred from the magic into the water.  You see, water is one of the easiest things to charm, as its particles are thin and more spread out than other liquids.  The magic must have been soaked into the water, and anything that drinks it becomes drawn to the lake."  Harry looked back at Ron, who was smiling at a doe.  Ron reached out a hand and petted the animal, stroking it lovingly.

"What can we do?"  Lupin spoke up now.

"Well, we have to flush the lake water from his system.  Severus, where's the flask?"  Severus pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Lupin, who in turn held it out for Ron.

"No thank you, I am not thirsty.  Besides, I have plenty of water here."  He gestured out to the lake and smiled ecstatically.  Harry groaned audibly.

"This is hopeless.  We have to get him away from the lake first, and he obviously doesn't want to go."

"This is not the time for gentleness, Mr. Potter."  Harry flinched and nodded, thinking.  

"Wait!  Moony, we can do that short burst thing just once to get back over the rock face.  Then we'll be back in the canyon, and we can get him thirsty there!"  Lupin handed the flask back to Snape and shrugged.

"I guess it's worth a shot.  Severus, you take Harry.  I'll get Happy here."  Lupin linked his arm through Ron's merrily, to which Ron smiled stupidly.

"How are you today, Professor Lupin?"

"Just fine Ron," Lupin motioned for Harry and Severus to go, which they did.  "Do you know how you got here?"  Ron shook his head.

"No, I do not, but it doesn't really matter now that I'm here.  Things are so wonderful and lovely!"  Ron made a sweeping gesture with his arm, and Lupin chose that moment to apparate. They landed next to Snape and Harry, and Ron looked around confused.

"Now look what you've done, Ron.  You've scared it all away."  Ron broke down.

"I want to go back."  He began to cry uncontrollably, and Harry clamped his hands over his ears.

"Merlin!  Make it stop!"  Lupin smiled and held out his hand.

"Severus, do you have that water you collected from the lake?"  Ron stopped abruptly and smiled at Severus, who scowled at him.  He handed the flask to Lupin, who handed it to an eager Ron.  He tilted it back and chugged for a good five minutes before letting up.

"Must have been thirsty from all that crying," Harry mumbled.  "I never took Ron for a cry-baby."  Lupin turned to him.

"You have to remember, Harry, that the lake water was clouding his judgment.  It made him act, er, unordinary."

"You can say that again."  Ron handed the flask back to Lupin with a look of urgency on his face.

"Uh, Professor?  Might I go into the forest?"  Lupin nodded and lead the boy (who was almost doubled over) into the woods.  Once they were out of sight, Harry burst out into laughter.

"I wonder if he'll remember anything?" he asked his father.

"I do not think so.  The water, as Lupin said, was fogging his brain.  Once the cloud is lifted, he'll probably go into a deep sleep.  When he wakes up, he'll remember nothing."  Harry looked disappointed.

"I was never going to let him live this down," he said half-heartedly.  Moments later, Lupin came out carrying the boy with a look of disgust on his face.  Harry laughed.

"What happened Lupin?" Snape asked curtly.

"Er, he uh, fell asleep.  Mid-business," he added softly.  Silence for a moment, then Harry doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.  Even Snape chuckled at Lupin's misfortune.  "Alright, enough, let's just get back so I can put Bliss here to bed."

"Bliss, huh?  Sounds like a good nickname for him!" Harry said, still red-faced.  Snape sobered up quickly and Harry latched onto him.  The four apparated out and just outside the barriers.  They walked quickly in silence to the castle and inside to the Hospital Wing.  Harry retrieved the Headmaster and McGonagall as Snape and Lupin reported to the Hospital Wing.

When Harry walked in with the two elders of the school, Madam Pompfrey was tending to Snape's leg.  Lupin sat on the next bed with a soft light surrounding his shoulder.  Ron lay asleep across the aisle, and Harry moved to his side.

"Don't wake him, Mr. Potter," came Pompfrey's voice, "He needs his rest."  Harry nodded and pulled up a chair between Lupin and Snape's beds.  Dumbledore smiled at them.

"What happened, Severus?"

"We were being hunted by wolves.  I shifted and went into the woods to dispatch them, but I underestimated their ability to fight as a pack."

"Of course," Harry put in, recognizing the discomfort, "If Professor Snape hadn't gone on his own, they would have attacked us and probably killed us."  Snape leveled an inscrutable look at his son, but ignored the comment.  Dumbledore smiled, but McGonagall looked anything but pleased.

"Poppy, how long until Mr. Weasley awakens?"

"I don't know, Headmaster.  He's in a deep sleep, almost like he's ingested Draught of the Living Dead.  He must wake up on his own."

"Very well, what about these three?"

"Mr. Potter is unharmed, for once.  These two may go as soon as they have finished healing." 

"Wonderful!  Harry, I believe you have time to make it to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  Harry smiled and bid everyone goodbye, ran up to Gryffindor Tower, grabbed his bag, and dashed to the classroom.  He filed in and sat next to Blaise, who smiled at him.

"Welcome back, how's Ron?"

"Fine, but he's in a really deep sleep.  He should wake up sometime, no one knows when."

"When do you think you'll get the next riddle?" he asked expectantly.  Apparently Blaise had figured out, as had Harry, a sort of order to the riddles.  The first, Blaise, was someone not as close to Harry.  Then Ron, someone not as close to Blaise.  But Ginny was close to both of them, and she was next.  Harry would bet his entire fortune that whoever had kidnapped them was saving Hermione for last.

"Hopefully tomorrow, but I don't know.  We figured that one out quicker than last time."  Before Blaise could respond, Covial swept in grandly, and beamed at Harry.  Harry smiled back and the class began.  When it ended, Covial made a grand excuse for Harry to stay behind, and after all the students filed out, he leaned in.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine.  Professor Snape was mauled by several wolves, and Moony was hit on the shoulder.  They're both in the Hospital Wing—what is that?" he added hastily, pointing to a small rectangular object on Covial's desk.

"Oh, I was talking with the Muggle Studies professor.  He's teaching his third years about computers.  _This_ is a ream."  Harry laughed, as Covial pulled it completely into view.  He patted the man on his shoulder and walked out, chuckling to himself.

Leave it to his godfather to be amused by paper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hopefully that was long enough for you.  I completely apologize for not posting for a while.  I was in a major car accident Friday.  I completely rolled by SUV, end over end, twice, on the highway.  No worries though, I'm completely unharmed.  No bruises, no bumps, no cuts, no scrapes, nothing.

Hopefully I can get the next chapter out this week.  But look at it this way…no cliff hanger.


	35. Stressed

_Kitala:_ Hope that satisfied you. Here's some more!

_Asprcreme:_ The car is totaled, but I'm getting an 87 Cavalier for $500, so it's not all bad. And what do you mean do you know me from somewhere?

_Lei Dumbledore:_ Well, that's the second time I've driven into oncoming traffic and walked away unharmed. My guardian angel is working overtime.

_Saimhe:_ There's another one in here for ya, and as I said, I do strive to keep people IC.

_Moon Kitty:_ *huggles all around* Y'all are so great! Ron was pretty funny; I just re-read the chapter and busted out laughing.

_Kateri:_ Glad you liked!

_Esperanza:_ LOL…poor Moony indeed.

_PC & LR:_ I agree with PC…Slytherins rule all!

_Black Rose:_ Soon is very good indeed, and I'm trying. Things are getting hectic here at work again (what with Ash Wednesday and all that. I do work at a chapel).

_Mikee:_ Well, there wasn't _traffic_ per say, but thanks for the thoughts! I really appreciate everyone's concern.

_Saavik:_ As I've said, my guardian angel should get overtime pay.

_Tantz:_ Yes, let's pray. I think 3 cars in 3 years is my allotment for life. I don't get to have anymore accidents.

_Snapefan51:_ LOL, Harry may do just that! Only Sirius indeed.

_Fanfiction fanatic:_ LOL, I don't try to make them 15 pages, but I believe the birthday chapter got away from me before.

_Chaser:_ *salutes* of course!

_Anystaza:_ My imagination's often gotten me in trouble. I just can't seem to "think _inside_ the box."

_Whizzothecrunchyfrog:_ Thank you and welcome to the story!

_Lady Lightning:_ Continuing!

_Liliana-Suger:_ I've never liked the name "Harry James Snape" myself, it just doesn't sound right. But, Lily chose his first name, and James his second. Harry will casually ask Severus what his name would have been if what had happened not happened, but I don't think I'll be changing his name.

_Momma-dar:_ Thank you for the high praise.

_Pineapplehead:_ You know, Covial is fun to write too. I think I'll keep him around.

_Peppermint:_ Wow, most people wait till the end. The fact that you reviewed in the middle means a lot. Thanks.

_Vivian Marie:_ Well, that's Sirius for you. Not _serious_ at all. *ducks to avoid thrown objects* As I had Poppy state: "Mr. Potter is unharmed _for once._" Hey, everyone else was hurt, so that's something.

_Sarah:_ Thanks on both counts!

_Charma1219:_ This is as ASAP as I could!

_Alecatq:_ It took me a moment to decipher the review! Hehe…thanks!

_Toph:_ Another to add to my "Must see" list. I'm working on collecting every one of his movies on DVD. My collection is small now, but just wait. Thanks for the tip!

_Furies:_ I do try for originality. Thank you for reading!

_Snape coolgirl:_ Thank you very much!

_Kristen:_ Well, you weren't 450, so no worries! And wow, that's really high praise, or you haven't read a lot :) Have you tried _Not Myself_ and _Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice?_ Those are two _really_ great stories! I highly recommend them.

_Sela:_ Welcome! I'm glad you like the story!

Well, on with the chapter! _Tantz_ was 450th, but alas, no item. _Snapefan51_ however, was 451, and so we do this. The chapter goes to _Tantz_, and I'll include _Snapefan51_'s item.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had Double Potions first thing the next Monday, and mildly surprised at seeing Snape standing at the front of the class, glaring menacingly at every student. Even the Slytherins didn't test him today, and the entire class passed in silence and peace. Actually, if Harry hadn't been feeling so anxious to get another riddle, it would have been the best potions class he'd had to date.

Of course, fifteen minutes till the end of class, Neville's cauldron began to simmer. Harry jumped up and pushed Neville down under the desk. Harry had been watching and waiting, and he knew exactly what Neville had done wrong. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell the boy in time, or his own would have exploded in his face. Harry grabbed a handful of lacewing and threw it into the cauldron, hoping it would cancel out the effects of the redsweed mixed with too much aidenberry. He dove down under the desk with Neville, awaiting the telltale explosion, but it never came. It had worked! He cautiously looked up to see Snape standing over him, glaring down.

"Mr. Potter, _this_ is probably the most stunning thing you have ever done in this class. Not only have you ruined Mr. Longbottom's potion, as well as yours for the lack of attention," Harry looked over to see his cauldron steaming pink smoke, "But you have exhausted the last of my lacewing." Harry stood, helping Neville to his shaky feet, amidst snickers and groans from the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"I'm sorry sir, but Neville's caul—"

"I am well aware of Mr. Longbottom's ineptness; I have dealt with it for far too long. However, if you had actually been paying attention, you would have noticed that this is a placid antidote, therefore non-explosive if brewed incorrectly. Fifty points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me tonight." He turned his attention to the entire class. "Bottle your antidotes, clean up your areas, and await your homework instructions. You two, clean up your messes." Harry nodded meekly and began helping Neville.

"Sorry, Neville."

"It's alright, Harry. You were only trying to help. Besides, you're the one who got detention. I should be apologizing." Harry clapped the boy on the back.

"Don't worry about it, he'd have found an excuse to torment me either way." Snape gave them a vast amount of homework to be turned in by Friday for the mid-term review then dismissed them.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind to discuss detention." Harry sighed for the benefit of everyone and walked somberly up to the desk. Only when the door had clicked shut fully did Snape raise an eyebrow.

"Would you care to tell me what had you so preoccupied that you could not keep the properties of a simple placid antidote straight? This should not be a problem for you, as you made this same antidote several times over the summer."

"Sorry sir, I was thinking about the riddles. It's the eleventh already, and that only leaves two weeks to go. Finals are next week, I haven't studied at all because I'm so stressed, and on top of it all, I have one more Quidditch game this Friday. Luckily, we're playing Hufflepuff, so it won't be so bad, but I just don't think I can handle it all." Severus looked at Harry, who seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Then this is what we'll do. Every night, you will come down here for tutoring. We will study all subjects until finals. Quidditch I cannot aid you in, but just play the best you can. When the riddle comes, it comes. I believe you said Miss Weasley is the next 'prize?'" Harry nodded sadly. "Then we can only assume you are allowed one week per person, as that has been the case thus far. So expect the riddle today. When it comes, call me and go to the Headmaster's office immediately." Harry nodded gloomily.

"What time should I come down here for detention?"

"After dinner. I'll go to your dormitory and retrieve the necessary texts for your studies. Now get to class." Harry nodded and walked out of the room. Ron and Blaise were waiting for him, and the trio walked dejectedly to the greenhouse to de-pot azaleas for the third year potions final.

Lunch came and went, but Harry received nothing in the mail. He threw a pleading look up at Dumbledore, who gave him a reassuring smile. Ron stared at Harry blankly, but said nothing. Blaise patted him on the shoulder, but Harry barely felt it.

The rest of his classes passed in a blur, dinner came and went, and Harry trudged to the dungeons. He entered the potions class to find Lupin and Snape discussing Harry's studies _amicably_. Harry stopped short and stared at the two once-rivals in awe. Snape shut the door and cast an anti-eavesdropping charm with a wave of his wand. Harry sat in the desk nearest Snape's desk and waited.

"Right then, Harry," Lupin smiled, "Let's go over Divination first, as Severus has blatantly refused to assist us with that at all." Harry nodded.

"Honestly, Moony, there's no need. The final is going to be Tarot card readings, so I'll just fake it and predict my horrible nasty death several times over. She'll be thrilled." Snape snorted in disgust, but kept silent. Lupin swallowed warily.

"Er, alright then, how about Transfiguration?"

"Our final is a two-foot long essay on animagus, and transfiguring a raccoon into a party mask. I really don't see the relevance of it all, except the animagus part." Moony's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Are you interested? Would you like to learn?" 

"Absolutely not, the boy is too young." Harry's mind flashed with the phrase, and he unwillingly blew up. Anger from the past three weeks poured out.

"Too young for what?" Harry argued, "Too young to be tortured mercilessly by the darkest lord ever? Too young to have a childhood ripped away by uncaring guardians? How about too young to be the savior and light of the whole wizarding world? What _exactly_ am I too young for?"

"Lupin, will you excuse us?" Moony looked at Snape and knew it was not a request. He gave Harry a supporting look and strode out the door. Snape cast wards and silencing spells on it and rounded the desk. "Sit." Harry complied, but as he collapsed into the desk, he placed his head in his hands. Harry could feel Snape's presence over him, and he waited for the chiding to start.

But he was disappointed (or was that relieved?) when Snape knelt down beside the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up quizzically into obsidian orbs then stood shakily. Snape stood as well and wrapped an arm around the teenager. Harry leaned into the embrace, and soon, father and son stood in the middle of the potions classroom, drawing strength from one another.

A screech alerted them to the presence of a bird, and they both looked over to the teacher's desk. A golden eagle was perched majestically on the surface, a silver scroll attached to his leg. Harry, recognizing the handwriting on the parchment, untied it quickly and opened it.

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, on attaining your second prize. You seem to be getting better, so let's do this. We'll, increase the odds, as it were. For your last two prizes, you will have to answer two riddles. When you discover the answer to this one, send the reply back with Caribe. Good luck. Oh, and Miss Weasley sends her regards._

_I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball._

_Remember, the clock is ticking._

Harry crumpled up the paper and, with a cry of frustration, hurled it at the bird. The creature caught the object in its mouth and returned in kind. Harry's Seeker skills kicked in as he deftly snatched it out of the air. The eagle spread its golden wings and lifted from the desk. Harry dumped himself back into the seat and unfolded his riddle.

"How did, uh, Caribe get in?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"I do not know, but I'm sure Albus will have the answer." Harry nodded and followed the potions master out the door, where Lupin was waiting impatiently. "We just received the riddle, Lupin, and we are on our way to the Headmaster's office." Lupin nodded dumbfounded as Harry walked out trailed by a large golden eagle.

"What is that?"

"Caribe," Harry answered, "he brought the riddle, but we have no idea how he got in." They trekked up to the gargoyle, Lupin gave the new password (Christmas Tarts), and the three climbed the staircase. The old wizard bade them enter before they knocked, and he stood at the sight of the golden eagle.

"Oh my! How magnificent!" Harry sat on the couch with Snape while Lupin took the armchair. Caribe perched himself proudly on the back of the Headmaster's chair as Fawkes trilled indignantly.

"Albus, what is it?"

"This, my boys, is a rare golden eagle. I have never seen one, as they are more rare than phoenixes themselves. They can teleport from place to place, much like Apparation, but they are limited to twice a day, as it drains them significantly. They are not immortal, as the phoenix, but they do have a very long lifespan. They are intelligent creatures, and can understand many different languages, though they cannot speak. They share a mental connection with their master, but no one else. When their master dies, they search for a new one. If memory serves correctly, the last known golden eagle in existence belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Caribe screeched in affirmation, as if recognizing the name, and Dumbledore smiled. "Perhaps our friend here is the same of legend."

"Sir, we received a riddle." Harry pulled out the paper and read it for the others to hear. When he was finished, he saw that the Headmaster was just as perplexed as he had been.

"That is indeed a difficult one Harry. I will relay it to Professor Vector to give to his classes. Which exams will you need to study for?"

"Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Everything else I'm pretty comfortable with." The Headmaster nodded.

"Well then, I will set up tutoring sessions to help you—"

"Headmaster, I have already arranged a time for him to meet with myself and Lupin. It has been taken care of."

"Wonderful!" Albus clapped his hands together, "Then I suggest you get ready for your Quidditch game this Friday, Harry. I dare say Gryffindor is giving everyone a run for their money this year." Harry stood and nodded.

"Doesn't matter anyway if Keep isn't there."

"Ah, don't worry, Harry. Miss Weasley will be returned in no time. Things will get better, you just have to believe." Snape laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to show his confidence, and Lupin grinned. Caribe launched from the chair and glided behind Harry. "It seems our friend is intent on following you. Fascinating!" Harry snorted softly and continued out the door. Upon retrieving his bag from the dungeon and telling the eagle to stay with Snape, he trudged up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Blaise were sitting on the couch studying for Potions when Harry came in and threw himself into the chair.

"Hey Harry, how was detention?"

"I got another riddle," he said dejectedly. Quickly, the two boys slammed their books shut and scooted closer.

"Well?"

"_I never was, always am. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball_." 

"Wow," Ron said, sitting back. He'd never heard a riddle, and was now thinking that perhaps this wasn't as easy had he'd hoped.

"That's not the best part," Harry spat, "Now, I have to solve _two_ riddles to save them. And there are only two weeks left."

"That's not fair!" Ron cried. Harry snorted.

"I hardly think the Dark Lord is all that concerned with being fair," Harry snapped. "I'm sorry Ron," his face softened slightly, "things have been really stressful for me lately."

"I know, Harry, I've noticed. But don't worry. Things will work out, they always do."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Ron. I'm afraid my luck's run out." He stood and stretched. "I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Harry."

"See you in the morning." Harry climbed the stairs wearily and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to take off his robes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 475th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 500th reviewer, 525th, etc…so review away people!


	36. The Sun Will Come Out

_Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog:_ Very, very good. Though that was an easy one.

_Selenitey:_ You were 474…so close. Though that one would have been interesting.

_Kitty-kat:_ *bells and streamers* 475!! You're item will be in here sometime!

_Selekat1000:_ LOL, a computer? I'd have to find a way to make it work in Hogwarts.

_Vivian Marie:_ Close, very close. You're thinking along the right lines.

_Phoenix Flight:_ Again, close, but not precisely. Though that guess is very near to the answer (and in all technicalities correct, but not what I was looking for).

_Asprcreme: _That's ok, happens a lot really. I don't know why…a banana? You are a strange one.

_Gryphnwing:_ I just write and stuff happens. My chapters are usually 3 to 5 pages in Word. And that was some interesting object.

_Redone:_ Close…very close.

_Deinamari-Chan:_ It's not a hard riddle, but now he has to solve two. The next ones won't be _as_ hard, but they will still require some level of thought. But no, the answer is not time, though that is close. About your pen-name? Sure, change it, why not? It's good to be spontaneous every once in a while.

_Lady Lightning:_ Here's some more of that "father-son emotion" they didn't get to in the last chapter.

_Kristen:_ Wow, thanks. They're pretty long, but well worth it.

_Kateri:_ Yeah, whoever it is, he's getting nasty now. And I can begin to see the strain myself. I was wondering when he was going to break down.

_Selke:_ Sorry…I didn't think they were _that_ bad. Neither are perfect, and they are both learning about family. Incredibly tragic, huh? You are evil.

_Sela:_ Thanks!

_Lei Dumbledore:_ I didn't create them, no worries. I'm not intelligent enough to do _that_. When they're all done, I'll let everyone know where I found them though!

_LovinsomeElrond:_ Welcome then! Here some more interaction for ya!

_Snapefan51:_ It was a little easy. The fact that it was Ravenclaw's eagle _may_ give him a clue, but I doubt it. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon.

_Takari4ever7:_ Snape and Lupin get along for Harry's sake. I don't know if Snape and Sirius could ever reach that level, but hey, Harry can dream can't he?

_Lee Lee Potter:_ Yes, they had a moment. There's another here. And no, Hermione hasn't been able to study while away.

_Saavik:_ I'm surprised the kid didn't cry himself to sleep every night his second year when everyone hated him.

_Chanzo654:_ You know, you're right. I think I've been focusing on them a lot, but it is their story. And with Hermione gone, Harry's life revolves around the riddles.

_Tantz:_ Also close, though different from the others. In way, you're right.

_Sparrow:_ He will, though it may take him a while.

_ChristinaLupin01442:_ Welcome! Hope you like it!

_Snape coolgirl:_ My muse is good to me. That golden eagle actually comes from my other story "The Last Sorcerer." I like to inter-use elements that I come up with in my stories. You'll find the message orb (Ch 7 I believe) in "Reflections."

_Esperanza:_ As I said, Caribe is from "The Last Sorcerer." It was one of my cooler ideas, so I reused it.

_Fanfiction fanatic:_ You were reviewer 500! That's amazing! And who are you talking about? LOL, you are good people. I don't know what I'd do without y'all. More bonding in this chapter.

_Mikee:_ It was either that or Harry get yelled at, and he really didn't need that.

_Charma1219:_ I don't know why, but that review made me laugh. I'm so disturbed.

_Mistri:_ I vial of Sirius' blood? Interesting. But alas, you were not the magic reviewer. But keep trying! That's a great item!

_Pyro Bear:_ Love the name. And I commend you for reading the whole thing. I did that with _Not Myself_…took me 5 hours straight.

_Reanne080:_ Thank you *blushes* 

_Alecatq:_ A snow day huh? Well, as I live in _the desert_, I don't see snow very often. Not to mention I'm a Texan. Heck, we see sleet and we freak and shut everything down. Hehe…we're all crazy.

Wow, y'all are awesome. Well, there were so many reviews, that there was a 475 _and_ a 500, but only _kitty-kat_ left an item, so hers goes in. But it goes to _Fanfiction fanatic_ and _kitty-kat_ for hitting the magic number. Also, kudos to _Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog_ for guessing the riddle. I award you 10 points.

Ok, enough of that. On with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screeching awoke the five boys the next morning, much to the chagrin of the others. Harry sat up to find Caribe perched on his chair, staring at Hedwig. Harry petted the snowy owl, showing her she was first in his mind, then noticed the letter attached to her leg.

_Harry,_

_Adrian was off on a delivery so I hope you don't mind that I used Hedwig. It is less conspicuous that way. I wanted to apologize for yelling yesterday. If you wish to start animagus studies, meet me after dinner tonight. It will take a few years, but I think perhaps we could have you fully trained by graduation._

_I also wanted to invite you to my chambers for Christmas. I have heard from Albus that no one has signed up to stay, possibly because of all the dark activity, so it will be just you and the teachers. As most of them know anyway, I do not foresee a problem. Send Caribe with your answer, as your owl delivering to me will seem suspicious._

_Now, I believe you have classes to get ready for, do you not?_

Harry laughed and got out of bed. He grabbed a parchment and a quill and began his answer.

_I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to blow up at you. And of course I want to study animagi! What about Ron and Blaise, and Ginny and Hermione? Can they learn as well? I won't mention it to them until your answer arrives, I wouldn't want to get their hopes up._

_Christmas sounds great. If it is all right with all parties, I'd like to spend a little time with Hermione and her family, but I will be here for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Don't torture the first years too badly._

_Harry_

He tied it to Caribe's leg and sent him off, then got ready for classes. He had Transfiguration first thing, then a free period, so he grabbed his wand and his text book. He shoved a couple pieces of parchment into his book along with his homework and a quill and set off for breakfast. Caribe was sitting at the High Table in front of Snape, who was reading Harry's note. Harry sat down between Blaise and Ron and began piling food on his plate.

"You're looking better today, Harry," Blaise said. Harry nodded with a mouthful of food and began reviewing his homework. He corrected a few errors from lunch the day before and stuck it back in his book.

~_I will see you tonight then~_ Harry nodded to no one in particular, but Snape saw it. ~_Have you thought anymore on the riddle?~_

_~I have. It seems as though he is giving me a clue of sorts. I mean, he's never written anything after the riddles before, and this one says "the clock is ticking." Could the riddle have something to do with time?~_

_~I will give Albus my second class. Go to his office after your first period and we'll work on it there~_

_~I don't want you missing classes~_

_~How many times to I have to remind you that you're not in this alone? And I do not believe I stated that as a request~_

_~Yes sir~_ Harry smirked and finished his eggs, then joined Blaise and Ron on their trek to the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry and Blaise almost completed their transfigurations perfectly, but Ron was having a little more difficulty. Together, they managed to help him, and McGonagall awarded Gryffindor ten points. Harry felt better than he had in days as he walked to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his things.

"Hey Potter!" Harry groaned inwardly as he stopped and turned to face the blonde Slytherin. Predictably, his lackies, Crabbe and Goyle, were standing stupidly behind him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm due in the Headmaster's office soon."

"I just wanted to do something. If I'm going to be in trouble, it might as well be for something I did." He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle moved forward, faster than Harry had ever seen them move. He tried to get away, but they grabbed him and landed a large blow to his back. Harry collapsed in pain as spots danced in his vision. A kick to his stomach sent his breakfast all over the floor, and the three boys laughed as they retreated back to the solace of the Slytherin Common Room. Harry picked himself back up and gathered his things. Painfully, he trekked the remaining distance and entered the common room. He managed to avoid questions as he grabbed his bag and made for the gargoyle.

"Christmas Tarts," he mumbled and gargoyle sprang to life. He climbed the stairs and entered the room, dropping his bag at the door. Harry looked around at the self-cleaning room; the feather duster going wildly, a silent vacuum running back and forth over the carpet. Snape rose from the chair, worry set in his face.

"You are late…and hurt," he added after watching his son walk carefully to the couch.

"I missed a trick step in my hurry. I fell and landed on my back." He lifted his shirt so his father could see the large bruise that was forming. With a wave of his wand, it disappeared, and Snape pulled a Healing Draught from his cloak. Harry downed it with a thanks and sighed as the dull throbbing lessened, then disappeared.

"Now, about this riddle," Harry nodded and pulled out the parchment. "You said perhaps he gave you a clue?"

"Right here," he pointed to the bottom of the note, "He says 'The clock is ticking.'"

"So, _I never was, am always to be_, could have something to do with time…the future?" Harry smiled and nodded. It made sense. "Ok, so it has something to do with the future. That fits with _No one ever saw me, or ever will._ What's the rest?"

"_And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball._ The confidence of all?" Harry scrunched his face in thought while Snape paced the room liked a caged tiger. As he paced, Harry began to sing, softly, and he stopped.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet yer bottom dollar that tomorrow, they'll be sun."_ Snape looked over at the now-silent boy, who was grinning ear to ear. "That's it! The answer is tomorrow!"

Snape smiled softly, "What were you singing?"

"Oh, it's a song from one of Aunt Petunia's favorite movies. The cupboard's near the living room, and I heard that one night while I was going to sleep. I must have been 7 or 8 at the time. But the tune always stuck in my head for some reason." Snape sat down on the couch next to the boy.

"Perhaps it was just a wish that someday things would get better."

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "I never dreamed I'd come to a place like this. I never even _knew_ about magic until Hagrid told me I was a wizard. I'd always been told my parents had died in a car crash, and that's where I got my scar." Harry unconsciously rubbed the lightning shaped mark, thinking about all the different meanings it held.

To most of the wizarding world, it was a symbol of hope, that perhaps not all is lost. To Voldemort and his loyal followers, it was a symbol of defeat, that there is still one thing that could stand in their way. To the not-so-loyal Death Eaters, such as Snape, it was a symbol of freedom, of sweet release. To him, Harry Potter, the small mark represented many things. Loss of his parents, an unknown fame, the burden of being a savior, but recently, it was a symbol of pain. An active link to the Dark Lord, a means of inadvertent torture. What would Voldemort do if he knew that every time he tortured someone, Harry felt it? How much more ruthless would the Dark Lord be to others if he knew he could hurt Harry by it? And what would the wizarding world think of Harry then? To know that they are being hunted and tortured because of him?

Snape watched his son absently rub the small scar, obviously thinking. Only when pain flashed across the young face did Snape snatch the hand away, holding it firmly in his own.

"Harry?" The boy blinked, then focused in on the voice. "Harry, I believe you have a reply to send to Caribe's master?" Harry nodded slowly and grabbed a parchment and quill from his bag.

_The answer to your riddle is tomorrow._

_HP_

He tied the letter to Caribe's leg and watched as the golden eagle screeched and took off. He circled the room, both men watching as a soft light began to glow around the creature. A bright flash erupted in the room, and when it cleared, the bird was gone.

"I guess we wait," Harry shrugged. Snape guided him back to the couch.

"What were you thinking about?"

"My scar, mostly. What Voldemort would do if he ever found out that we were linked through it, that he could hurt me through it." Snape nodded gravely.

"You're afraid that he'll be more vile and evil if he found out, just to hurt you." Harry nodded, just before pressing his palm to his forehead to stop the searing pain in his scar. He could hear Snape's voice distant, calling to him, but all that he could focus on was the pain.

Snape watched as his son's face contorted in agony. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and laid him down. Summoning a cool cloth, he laid it carefully on the boy's forehead, noting the severe redness of the famous scar. He moved to pull a potion from his robes when the child's cry froze his movement.

"Please…no…don't…just…little…baby…" Snape retched in disgust at what the boy must be seeing. He, a former Death Eater, had seen more than his fair share of mutilation and torture. But for a boy – no, _his son_ – to witness it first-hand…he shuddered. Snape abandoned trying to lessen the pain and focused solely on pulling the boy from the vision.

"Harry, focus on my voice," he tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but was failing at the sight of silent tears streaming down the boy's now-pale face. "Come on, child, come back to me." He carefully, yet firmly, stroked the boy's cheek, wiping away the tears. Harry began to calm, but was still trapped in the vision. Snape steeled himself and knew he had to be more drastic. He sat the boy up and moved around, cradling the small form in his lap. Slowly, he began rubbing small circles in the boy's back, noting with some satisfaction that there was a little meat on the boy's bones.

He murmured softly, keeping his voice steady for Harry to focus on it. The redness of the scar lessened a little, and Harry's breathing slowed. Harry blinked, realizing where he was, and looked up through bloodshot eyes. Snape's worried stare filled his vision, and he nodded slightly.

"Harry, you cannot convince me, in any way, that you are alright. Look at me," Harry complied, wiping a river of tears from his cheeks. "What did you see?" Harry closed his eyes for a moment, willing the pain-filled wails of the baby to leave his mind. "Harry?" His father's voice snapped him back to reality.

"It was Voldemort. He was angry at having lost so many followers. He found...he found MacMillen's family…oh God, he…he…the baby…" Snape wrapped both arms protectively around the boy as he cried into his robes. Then it clicked.

_MacMillen is in Hufflepuff. Ernie, if I remember Sprout correctly._

"Harry, everything is going to be alright. Calm down, child. You are safe here, no one would dare harm you here." He sat rocking slightly, listening to the boy's muffled hiccups and sniffles as he regained composure. It was going to be very difficult going back to classes after this.

Harry shifted slightly and slid off the potion master's lap onto the couch next to him. Severus didn't release him fully, keeping an arm around the youth. It took several minutes for Harry to fully stop, and he wiped his face clean.

"Does the Headmaster have a washroom?" Severus motioned to the side, and Harry stood shakily and walked over, shutting the door behind him. He heard the water run for a few minutes, and when the door opened again, Harry came out, clean-faced, and smiling softly. He reclaimed his seat next to his father and Severus wrapped his arm around the lad's shoulder.

"How do you feel about going to classes today?" he asked tentatively.

"I'll be alright, though I do have Divination today. I don't know if I can handle her anymore. All of her death predictions and phony displays are eating at me."

"I'll see what I can do. Are there any other classes you'd like to take? Perhaps I can talk to Albus about getting you transferred. I'm sure the professor won't mind tutoring you over Christmas break on what you've missed." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what kinds of classes there are here."

"Well, as you know, electives start in third year, once you've passed your basics: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. Likewise, there are electives that start in fifth year that expand on core classes. I teach the potions class, Cures and Antidotes. Professor Sprout teaches the Herbology class, which I believe Mr. Longbottom is currently in. Whomever the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is instructs the Protection Wards and Spells class," Harry smiled at this. "And I believe with the right amount of pushing, Professor McGonagall could be persuaded to start an Animagus class, though she would have to have the approval of the Ministry, and there would be a rigorous entrance exam. Not everyone is adept to it, you see, and it could cause massive catastrophe if the wrong person were to attempt it." Harry thought of Seamus and winced, not realizing until now that studying to be an animagus could have dire consequences.

"You think if I showed an interest, the Ministry would be quicker to accept?" Harry smiled slyly.

"Why I do believe this is the first I've seen of your Slytherin side, Mr. Potter. I don't know, though it is likely, the way they revere you." Snape made it plainly clear with his tone that he didn't like it any more than Harry did.

"That would be good, but if not, how about that defense class? I'll need it if Voldemort decides to attack soon."

"Defense it is. Did you still want to study after classes?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Well then, I suggest we get to our respective classes. Don't worry about Trelawney. I'll talk with the Headmaster." Harry nodded and stood, stretching.

"You're not going to tell Madam Pompfrey about my vision are you? She'd have me laid up in the Hospital Wing for a week."

"Of course not. If another one comes along, call me through the stones and I'll get you somewhere safe." Harry smiled and nodded, grabbing his bag.

"Have a good day, Professor."

"You too, Harry." Harry shouldered his bag and walked down the steps, meeting Ron and Blaise at the bottom.

"Harry, are you alright? Malfoy's been bragging to the Slytherins that he walloped you." Ron checked Harry up and down for any noticeable sign of pain, but could find none.

"I'm alright, Ron. That was nothing compared to what Dudley used to do to me." Harry was joking, but no one was laughing. "Oh, come on guys, it was a joke."

"No it wasn't, Harry," Ron said softly. They continued on in an uncomfortable silence to the Divination Tower. Snape stepped out of the shadows, a scowl on his face. It was time for the Dursleys to pay for the suffering they had caused his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 525thth reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 550th reviewer, 575th, etc…so review away people!


	37. Fear

_Black Rose:_  And more even!  I _love_ what Sev does to the Dursleys.  I am evil.

_Orenji__ Yosei:  Nice change (though I don't understand the "orange fairy" thing).  Don't worry, those riddles aren't meant to be a piece of cake.  Most people got it wrong.  What counts is that you tried.  Oh don't worry, Sev's a smart one, he is._

_Saavik__:  Oh, you see every minute._

_Esperanza:_  I hadn't seen Annie in forever, still haven't.  It just came to me.  That darn song is contagious by the way.

_Lady Lightning:_  The next one is next chapter.  Must torture Dursleys first.

_BJ Jones:_  Thank you very much!  Welcome to the story.  That is actually one of the more sane items listed.

_Liliana-Suger__:  That's ok, as long as you enjoy the story.  Reviews don't really matter (though I love hearing from y'all).  A dreamcatcher is probably a good idea.  I may use that anyway.  *wheels begin to work*  Do you mind if I use it?  Probably not, since you listed it, but I like to check anyway._

_Kateri__:  Much Dursley pain.  And it's not brief, no.  It's long-lasting Dursley pain.  LOL, and Hermione is not going to be a happy camper._

_Mandidoll__:  ERROL?!?  No, can't be…that's just strange.  My friend HAS one of those.  Named it Quackor the Foul.  Quite some humorous stuff there._

_Moon kitty:_  Don't worry about it.  Ah, Ankha the wonderful.  Gotta love GSFI.__

_Mikee__:  I like bonding moments, but I also like Dursley pain, which this chapter has!  Oh, and don't worry, Draco will get his.  But it's a little too suspicious if Sev injures Draco.  But he can have, erm, how should I say this?  A little __accident in potions?_

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Hehe, not my answer, the answer to the riddle.  There were a few of these I couldn't figure out.  I had to look up the answer on line.  Scary really._

_Chaser:_  Thanks!

_Sparrow:_  We will see soon!

_Floramorada__:  Well, you were 525, but alas, no item.  But, this chapter goes to you, it just won't have an item._

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Actually, you were 526, but who's counting…besides me…never mind.  The object for last chapter was a feather duster, which I got in by my self-cleaning room (I need one of those).  And Harry is a little upset, but we all know he's a great actor.  Just not with Sev, who has that fatherly intuition.

_Furies:_  The end of this is just for you.  I thought about it and realized it's time.  And no, I'm not making them up.  That's craziness.  

_Pink-Crane:_  I don't care how long the reviews are, just that you reviewed.  It means I'm doing my job to entertain.  I don't even care all that much about how many or how long.  I just hope that everyone, including myself, is having fun and enjoying the story.  I love hearing from y'all all the same.  Thanks for reading.

_Pixyfairy120:_  Wow, I get Frankenstein-ish after 11 pm.  It's not pretty.

_PC & LR:_  Ah, some of my favorite reviewers.  Well, PC anyway.  My muse (my grammatically/politically correct Gryffindor muse) likes LR, so we've got both covered.  And there aren't any wizards in Hollywood (the special effects would be much better), so I have to watch Muggle movies.  Besides, have you ever _seen "Python?"  That's a great movie.  And, of course, anything with Alan Rickman in it is a must see._

_Takari4ever7:_  I put some H/Hr in here for you.  It's miniscule, but it's there.

_Pyro__ Bear:  Not so much, no._

_Alecatq__:  Well, Texas is a great state.  We're the only state that encompasses two time zones, seven climate areas, 5 major languages (redneck is an official language in Texas), and over half the population carrying illegal firearms.  NEVER piss off a Texan while driving.  You know the saying "Keep honking, I'm reloading?"  That's not a joke in Texas.  And the weather changes faster than my sister at a costume party.  I swear…I was in basic one day, marching with sweat dripping down my back and everyone nearly passing out from the heat.  The next day, we're in winter weights, field jackets, and gloves.  It's crazy.  But I love that state._

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Thanks.

_Tantz__:  They will pay dearly.  UPDATE FULL CIRCLE._

_Charma1219:_  I just sit and write and they come.  My muse may be a Gryffindor, but he's darn fast with the inspirations.

_Dragona__:  Ah, I see you've reached Ch 20.  Well, by now, you've seen that they do, indeed, make up.  Thanks for joining us._

And now, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Number 4 Privet Drive was more normal than it had been the last fourteen years.  Aside from the many condolence gifts and the new furnishings (a result of the settlement from the park), everything was perfect.

A few streets down, at Magnolia Crescent, the Floo of one Arabella Figg fired up and out slunk a figure in black sweeping robes and a scowl.

"Good afternoon, Severus!  Such a surprise to see you here!  I thought you had classes!  To what do I owe the honor?"  Figg, once an old woman, now a young witch in her thirties, came out of the kitchen with her dinner in hand.

"I have not the time to discuss my business, but must insist that it is my own and a private matter.  Please tell no one I've been here."  He swept out of the room without her reply and out the door.  Figg shook her head and smiled.

"That man gets stranger by the year," she told one of her many cats.  It mewed in response and jumped up on the dining room table, ready for his dinner.  Snape stalked through the neighborhood before finally coming upon Privet Drive.  He stopped and pulled the pendant from his neck, securing it in an inner pocket.  He pulled his wand from its sheath and continued his prowl.

Quiet as a mouse, he entered the house, casting silencing charms and impenetrable wards around it.  He didn't want the neighbors accidentally witnessing anything.  Muttering an incantation, a soft green light surrounded the inside of the walls, shielding the area from giving off magic signals temporarily.  He didn't want the Department of Underage Wizarding to get wind of anything amiss at Privet Drive.

At that moment, Petunia Dursley exited the kitchen and saw him.  She tried to scream, but Severus flicked his wand and she was silent.  He levitated her and floated her to the living room, where the other two were sitting yelling at the boxing match on the television.  Dudley turned to yell for his mother when he saw the most menacing looking man he'd ever seen in his life.

"Dad!  Dad!  Look!"  He began waving wildly at the man in black, and as Vernon turned around, his shout was caught in his throat at the sight of his wife floating behind one of those freaks.

"Mummy!  Dad, help her!  Let her go!"  Dudley didn't know whom to yell at, and began panicking, backing up into the corner.  Vernon finally found his voice and took an intimidating (he thought) step forward.

"Let my wife out of that witchcraft this instant and get out of my house!"

"Oh, I will let her out in due course, but now it is time for me to repay you for what you've done for, or should I say _to, my son."  Snape snarled at the large man, and Vernon faltered._

"Your son?  I don't know your son, freak!"

"Oh, I think you do.  You see, you shoved him in that very cupboard for most of his life, and have treated him as a slave.  You've beaten, starved, and neglected your own nephew, and I am here to visit it back on you tenfold."  Petunia dropped to the ground, and immediately scrambled to get near Vernon, who reached out to pull her behind him.  Snape froze both of them in place, so they could watch as Snape dealt with the pig of a boy.

"First of all, I will make you feel his starvation, his hunger," and with a wave of a wand, Dudley clutched at his stomach, looking longingly at the food.  He closed in on it, but was promptly thrown away.  "How does it feel to be withering away in hunger, yet unable to eat?"  Once more, Dudley reached for his snack, but this time, he was launched into the now-open cupboard.  Snape slammed the door on him and locked it, silencing the boy's pounding with a charm.  He whirled and sneered at Petunia.

"_You_, Lily's own flesh and blood.  To think that I was related to you through her makes me sick.  Now, all three of you are very lucky that I promised Harry that I would not hurt you too badly, but what you have done is inexcusable; and I will not permit you to get away unharmed."

"I don't know who you think you are to just barge in here and—"

"I believe I explained myself earlier.  I am Harry's father."

"His father is dead, along with my witch of a sister."  Snape snorted in irony, realizing that Petunia didn't know it wasn't really an insult in the wizarding world.

"Wrong.  James Potter died with Lily, but Harry is, in fact, my son.  And I assure you, when I'm through, you're going to wish that Black had found out first."

"Black, as in that freak's godfather?" Vernon asked, trying not to show his fear, but failing.

"Oh yes, but you can be rest assured that I am much worse.  I know more curses than Black can ever dream of."  _Ah, there's the fear I'm so akin to seeing.  Petunia let out a small squeak and tried to jump behind her husband.  But the freezing charm was still active, and all she managed to do was a face plant on the carpet.  Out of instinct, Vernon moved to pick her up, but he, too, fell on the ground.  Snape moved to loom over them and stared down at them._

"I am due back at Hogwarts for a tutoring session and dinner.  So let's make this brief.  _Accio!"  The door to the cupboard flew open and Dudley floated out and landed on the floor next to his parents.  Snape lifted the prior curse, satisfied with the pain etched on the boy's chubby face._

"You will not have to worry about _ever seeing the boy again.  You had better pray to whatever god that I do not tell Black __after this, as he will not care that you've already been punished.  That is, _if_, there's anything left after I'm through."  Snape smirked cruelly at the fear on their faces, and raised his wand._

"_Vereor_ anima ratum!"_  Red sparkles of energy began to swirl around the trio as they sat helpless on the floor.  The sparks began to combine, and soon, they collected and shot towards the Muggles' eyes.  When all three sets were red and glazed, Snape smirked at the expressions.  He watched in morbid fascination as the sparks jumped out and took the form of what each feared the most.  The screams issued from their mouths were the most satisfying he'd ever heard in his life.  The red images of energy grew closer to their captives, and soon the terrified screams morphed into pain-filled gurgles._

The potions master watched as the souls of each Muggle were ripped from their body and projected to the astral plane.  He waited, and sure enough, minutes later, the souls returned, less full and lively than when they had left.  The red energy spirits vanished into each Dursley, followed by each soul.  Snape left before they regained their senses, uncasting all the charms he'd placed.

When he knocked on Arabella's door, she answered in haste, and he didn't even bother to wait to be invited in.  He moved to the fireplace, grabbed Floo powder, and vanished with a word.

"Bye, Severus," she said to no one.  She shook her head and returned to her meal, smiling at her cats knowingly.

Severus landed in his study and opened the door, striding proudly out into his chambers.  He replaced the pendant around his neck and tucked it under his robes as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

He entered quietly through the side door and took his place at the Staff Table, noting that everyone was busy eating and talking to pay him any mind.  Of course, there was always an exception.

~_I was wondering where you'd gotten off to.~_

~_Business.__  Are you planning on bringing Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley?~_

~_I can?  Sure!  What business?~_

~_Of a rather personal nature.__  I will tell you in private, when we're alone.~_  Harry seemed to accept this as he didn't respond.  Snape risked a glance at him; he was chatting merrily away with his friends, sometimes throwing a forlorn glance at the empty place beside him.

He turned his attention to the Hufflepuff table, searching for a blonde-haired boy.  He found Draco Malfoy, scowling at anyone who came near.  Snape caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at him.  Draco scowled deeper, showing his obvious dislike at having been forced to live with Hufflepuffs.  Snape smirked at the boy's misfortune, to which Draco sneered.  Snape's smirk turned to a questioning scowl in an instant, and Draco looked away, knowing he had lost that battle.

Soon, dinner was finished and Snape made his way down to his chambers.  Surprisingly, the three boys had somehow managed to beat him there.  _Of course, this is Black's godson.  He probably knows more secret passages than Filch.  _

"How did you…never mind.  Are you ready to begin training?"  They nodded vigorously and followed Snape to the make shift class room.  "Now, the first thing we must do is research the beginning phases.  The first few months is all mental preparation to change your body into something else entirely.  Let's get started."  He summoned several books from the shelves and began to lecture on mental exercises and the precision of the study.  Each boy took notes on the pertinent parts, and listened whole-heartedly.  Though they had done nothing physical, Harry was exhausted at the end.

"Now, as this is not a real class, I will not assign homework.  However, I would like for you to continue studying what we've gone over in your spare time.  I will not get into anything intricate until Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are present, as I'm sure they will want to learn as well.  Next time, we will do an inner meditation to discover which animals each of you may turn into.  There will be a list of possibilities, probably four or five choices.  You will then choose what you intend to focus on becoming."  Ron raised his hand.  "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Sir, how is it you know so much about animagi?  Wouldn't Professor McGonagall be a better instructor?"  In answer, Snape transformed and pounced on the boy, who cried out and fell back.  Snape morphed back and smirked.

"Does that answer your question, Mr. Weasley?"  Ron only nodded, and Harry and Blaise laughed.  They snuck out of Snape's chambers and parted ways.  Harry and Blaise to Gryffindor Tower, and Ron to Ravenclaw.  The former two sat in the common room, going over homework and animagus notes.  

"Harry, do you think that you'll get another riddle tomorrow?  I mean, that was the answer to the riddle."

"I hope so, Blaise.  I hope so.  The sooner this is all over with, the better.  I miss Herms…a lot.  It's like a part of me is gone as well."  Harry looked down and fingered the silver ring on his right hand.

"I think I feel the same way.  I miss Keep."  Harry smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have a new nickname.  Speaking of, I wonder who our reserve Keeper is."  He looked around and spotted Fred and George working on NEWTS in the corner.

"Hey guys," he said, walking over.

"Heya Harry.  How are you?"  Fred clapped him on the back.

"Fine, fine.  Hey, with, um, Ginny gone, who's gonna play Keeper Friday?"  The twins' faces fell for an instant, but they smiled quickly and winked.

"That's a secret, Harry.  Can't let our secret weapon out."  Harry smirked.

"You two have no idea, do you?"

"Not clue one," George laughed.  Harry and Blaise rolled their eyes and collected their bags.  Once in their dorms, each boy collapsed on his bed, tired from the days work.

"That was exhausting, Harry.  Is that every night?"

"I think I'm going to ask it to be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.  I don't think I can handle every day."

"Alright by me.  Good night, Harry."  Blaise rolled over and pulled the curtains around his bed.  Harry did the same and laid back, hands behind his head.

~_Good night, Harry_~

~_Good night_~  Harry smiled and closed his eyes.  Only when he knew Snape was not listening did he add…_Dad_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, how many points do I get for that one?  I got in Dursley torture, animagus studies, a little H/Hr angst, Quidditch got a mention, _and_ a father/son (mostly son) moment.  The second riddle of the third part is next chapter.  Get those thinking caps ready.

About that spell Severus cast, it's of my own creation.  Basically, it's the spell version of crossing a boggart with a Dementor.  I know, not pretty.  But it's not designed to be.  The Dursleys will be haunted the rest of their lives by fear.  It's beautiful if I do say so myself…and I do!

**NOTICE**: In your review, name one object (anything you like) and the 550th reviewer will have the next chapter (after the review) dedicated to them personally, and I will include the item somehow (promise it won't be hokey…unless it's something totally off the wall). If it ever gets that high, I will also do that with 575th reviewer, 600th, etc…so review away people!


	38. Keep

_Gryphnwng__:  That's ok, and yeah, animagus studies will be next chapter.  Now, it's riddle time!_

_Athenakitty__:  Eventually, yes, probably, you'll see, and perhaps.  You are an inquisitive little sonuvagun.  _

_Lady Lightning:_  Yes, it is so nice, isn't it?

_Kateri__:  Yes you are, but that's to be expected from a demented Ravenclaw.  Yes, it's very popular in Georgia, Alabama, and Kentucky as well.  _

_Moon kitty:_  I'll try to find time to email you.  Things get a little hectic here.

_Orenji__ Yosei:  Yeah, I'm making a list.  I think everyone will be pleased._

_Erin__:  I didn't create them, no.  I'm not that witty.  I just found them and had to figure them out.  Though I will admit, a few of them I had to cheat and look at the answers.  Like the echo one._

_Esperanza:_  Thank you.  I like to come up with original things for my story.

_Snapefan51:_  well, reverse those orders, and you'll get them.  Riddle first, then animagus!

_Mikee__:  Oh, we will see Draco comeuppance...don't you worry._

_Iniysa__:  Well hello again!  Glad you liked it!_

_Pyro__ Bear:  I don't feel bad one bit.  In my opinion, he was easy on em!_

_Lillian-Damien:_  Thank you!  I try to get chapters out ASAP.

_Chaser:_  Wow, that many?  Thanks!

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Well, they told Ron and Hermione earlier, and Blaise when they rescued him.  Ginny, they'll address in this chapter._

_Shadow4284:_  Thank you for the high praise!  I love hearing from y'all!

_Karri:_  Go Snape indeed!  He's not someone to mess with!

_Selke__:  They did SO deserve it, and more.  But as Snape said, he promised Harry._

_Sparrow:_  Don't know...we'll have to wait and see.

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  Punctuation is your friend....hehe, sorry, it's late here._

_BJ Jones:_  Sure, why not?

_Jen:_  Welcome!  Glad you like the story!  I don't know if the Dursleys will be back or not.  Haven't decided.

_Xikum__:  Alright, since you've been such an avid reader, I'll grant your request (and it so happens it fits in superbly with the story line).  So be on the lookout!_

_Charma1219:_  Thank you!  

_NotQuiteFamous__:  Interesting item there_

_Liliana-Suger__:  Thank you, I will!  And your idea is awesome too!_

_Takari4ever7:_  Thanks for the great review!  I love when y'all love the chapters!

_Snape coolgirl:_  He just seems like he enjoyed scaring Ron out of his wits a little too much.  But hey, that's Severus for you!

Thank you so much for all the support.  I don't know how far this thing is going to go.  It is the longest thing I've written so far.  Hope you guys don't mind!

This one goes to _Lillian-Damien_, who hit the magic number, but didn't leave an item.  Here ya go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up feeling better, knowing that today he would save Ginny.  Then, that left Hermione.  And then, hopefully, he could find out whoever was behind it all.  He dressed quickly and threw a pillow at what was supposed to be Blaise's head.  The pillow ricocheted off the lump, and the foot of the bed began to rustle.  Blaise's sleep-filled face peeked out from beneath the covers, and Harry laughed.

"I'm not even going ask how you managed that one.  Come on, time to get up."

"What day is it?"

"It's tomorrow," he said, hoping he would get the hint.  He did, and bolted out of the bed, dressing in record time.  Harry adjusted his green and silver tie for him and together they walked to the Great Hall.  Harry flashed Ron a smile, and Ron waved back, momentarily taking his hand from Padma's.  Harry chuckled and shook his head.

~_You seem to be in high spirits~_

_~I feel great!  I hope Caribe comes back soon~_ A bright light filled the room, causing several students to shriek.  Harry grinned broadly as the eagle's screeching filled the Hall.  Students all over gasped in shock and awe as the golden bird sailed to Harry, dropping a scroll, and the soared to land on the back of Severus' chair.  For show, the potions master threw the bird a contemptuous look and grumbled.  He looked Harry directly in the eye and scowled.

~_I'm not even going to ask how you did that~_

_~I didn't~  He_ shrugged and tore into the scroll.  Ron had jumped up from the Ravenclaw table and was now approaching them.  Dumbledore stood.

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly escort yourself to my office?"  Harry nodded and Blaise and Ron followed him out.  They got to the gargoyle and entered, finding the Headmaster and Severus already there.

"What does it say Harry?" Severus asked.

"_Always old, sometimes new; never sad, sometimes blue; never empty, sometimes full; never pushes, always pulls._"

"Wicked," Ron whispered, "what does it mean?"  Blaise looked at Ron.

"That's what we have to figure out, Ron."  Ron shot Blaise a glare, but Harry quickly broke it up.

"You can fight later.  Let's concentrate on solving this so we can get to Keep."  Both boys nodded sheepishly and joined Harry on the couch.  "Headmaster, do you have a quill and parchment?"  Dumbledore nodded and gave Harry the requested items.  On the parchment, he made three columns.  They all joined him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  Ron stood to give Snape a seat next to Harry, for which he got (what he thought was) a thankful glance.  

The columns were titled _Always, Sometimes_, and _Never_.  Under them, he began to list the adjectives.  When he was finished, he smiled.

"Now, what is always old and pulls?"  He looked around the room puzzled, but no one seemed to be any better off.  "Ok then, what about never sad, empty, or pushes?"

"A clown?" Ron offered.  Blaise backhanded him lightly on the shoulder, to which he shrugged.

"Alright then, what is sometimes full, blue, or new?"  By this time, Blaise's face was scrunched in thought.  He began to mouth words out, then jumped out of his seat, nearly knocking the entire couch over.

"The moon!  The moon is sometimes full, sometimes new, and sometimes blue!  It's never empty, always old, and it pulls the tide!  The answer is moon!"  Ron just stared at him blankly.  "Hey, Astronomy is my favorite subject," he offered.

"That's fine," Harry said, "but what does it _mean_?  There have to be hundreds of observatories all over the earth!"  Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle.

"Yes, but only _one_ run entirely by centaurs."  Harry looked up, asking the question with his eyes.  "You remember back in your first year, Harry?  What did Hagrid tell you about centaurs?"  Harry thought for a moment.

"That they're not concerned with anything closer to the ground than the moon!" he answered excitedly.

"Yes, exactly.  Now, I don't know where it is, but I'm sure Firenze does, or perhaps Bane."  Harry stood excitedly.

"I'll go find Firenze," he made for the door, but Snape intercepted him.

"Certainly not.  That is in the Black Forest.  Headmaster, is there any other way to contact the centaurs?"

"I'm afraid not, Severus, but I will personally go with him to seek out Firenze.  You have a class to teach.  It would seem suspicious should you go missing with Mr. Potter just after he receives a riddle."

"It wasn't suspicious last time," he protested.  Harry hid a snigger at how _childish_ the man sounded, but was silenced by a glare.  

"That is because I sent Lupin with you.  I believe he is currently occupied with classes.  I dare say, I won't let Sirius teach again."  At this, Harry actually laughed, and Snape's face darkened.  "We will be fine Severus.  Mr. Zabini, Mr. Weasley, please go to class.  We will retrieve you when we have the information we require."  They nodded dejectedly and said goodbye and good luck to Harry.  Severus merely nodded at them and swept out of the room.

"He wasn't too happy, was he?"

"Ah, Harry, that is the way of things.  I believe there's an old Muggle saying:  'You can't always get what you want.'  That is true in this case.  Come, we must venture into the forest."  Harry nodded, depositing the scroll into a pocket and descending the staircase.  He exited first, and as he emerged from behind the gargoyle, Malfoy stood there.

"I can't believe you get special treatment just because you lost your pals.  If it were up to me, I'd let them die.  Filthy mudblood and little weasel," he spat.  His cohorts chuckled stupidly beside him, before taking in a sharp breath.

"Well, well, Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea you felt this way," Malfoy stopped laughing as the Headmaster exited just behind Harry, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.  "That will be fifty points from Slytherin, and you will come see me tonight before dinner with your Head of House.  We will be discussing a few things, such as your stay here at Hogwarts."  Malfoy paled to a ghostly white.  "Now get to class, Mr. Malfoy, and have a good day!"  Harry followed the venerable wizard out into the Entrance Hall, then across the grounds.  Once they reached the edge of the forest, the Headmaster pulled his wand.  Harry did the same, but felt a little foolish next to the greatest sorcerer of all time.  Dumbledore muttered an incantation, and the wand spun a little before pointing them in the right direction.

They wandered for nearly half an hour before they came upon a clearing.  In it, several centaurs were discussing the arrangement of Jupiter and Saturn, and the effect it would have on Orion.  It actually looked to be a class of some kind, as there were smaller, presumably younger, centaurs listening to the older ones.  Bane spotted them first, and his black form galloped over.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry Potter, why have you come into the forest?"  Firenze came up behind him and smiled down at Harry.

"Now, Bane, be respectful.  This is Albus Dumbledore, after all."  Bane muttered something that sounded like "biped lover" and sauntered off.  Firenze brushed him off with a glance and turned back to the humans.

"What can we do for you?"

"Ah, Firenze, how are you?  Yes, well, you see, Mr. Potter has recently received a riddle to which the answer is moon.   We were wondering the exact location of the Mars Bright Observatory."  Several of the young centaurs gasped sharply at the sight of the bipeds, but Ronan gathered them up and turned them back to their discussion.  Firenze began to walk away, and Harry and Dumbledore joined him.

"Our young are not accustomed to seeing bipeds yet.  We will educate them in the ways of the world soon enough, after their essential training is complete.  The location of the Mars Bright Observatory is a secret and sacred thing among the centaurs.  It is not permitted for us to tell non-centaurians its whereabouts.  However, if you look deep into the heart of the Alps, you will find what you seek.  I must leave you now, but tell no one what has transpired here, for my sake, and for yours."  Harry and the Headmaster promised they would not tell anyone and quickly left the forest.  On their trek to the castle, Harry spoke up.

"Why has he taken them all over Europe?  I mean, I had to go to Belgium for Ron.  If they keep getting further away, I'll have to go to America for Herms!"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, all will be well in the end.  We will go retrieve Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley and we will assemble in my office.  Severus will take you from there."  Harry nodded, and the duo continued on in silence.  Dumbledore pulled Blaise and Ron out of class and the four of them met Severus in Albus' office.

"Wonderful, you're all here.  Severus, what did you do about your class?"

"Seventh year Slytherin/Gryffindors.  They can handle one period without me, and I have no second period.  If we are not back, you will have to take my others."

"Fine, fine, well, we found where the observatory is, however I must caution you to tell no one of its whereabouts.  The centaurs are very adamant about keeping it a centaurian secret."  Albus summoned a map of the Alps from somewhere in his expansive office and it unrolled, hovering in mid-air.  "Now, he said in the heart of the Alps, so I'm assuming he meant _Hart's_ peak, as in H-A-R-T, not H-E-A-R-T.  So this," he pointed to rather ragged looking section of the Alps, "Is where you will find Miss Weasley.  Severus, you know the way?"

"Yes, but I cannot Apparate with all three of them, much less when we have another on our return."

"Ah, you see, I took the liberty of removing my Portkey for All Occasions.  Rather handy little thing.  You see," he pulled out an old tin box, "you just write on a piece of parchment where you want to go," Albus scribbled _Hart's Peak_ on a scrap piece, "and you place it in the box like so, and vóila!  Instant portkey!"  They were all too intent on the box that no one noticed Harry's apprehensive look.  "Now, off you go!"  He handed the small box to Severus, who turned to the boys.  Blaise and Ron stepped up and placed a finger on it, but Harry remained back, his expression blank.  Ron turned to his friend.

"Go on, Harry!  Ginny's in danger!"  Severus leveled a glare that would have sent a seventh year running, and Ron gulped.  The potions master thrust the box into Blaise's hands and moved to his son's side.

~_What's wrong?~_

_~Portkeys.__  I hate portkeys.  Ever since Cedric…~_ That was all that needed to be said as Severus laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

~_You are safe with me, Harry.  No harm will come to you.  I promise~_ Harry's head shot up.

~_You never promise~_

_~That's not what I said; you misinterpreted my words.  I said, "I don't make promises I can't keep."  There's a difference~_ Harry nodded and moved forward, placing a tentative hand on the box.  Discreetly, Severus placed his hand so it was atop Harry's, sending a reassuring (he hoped) ambiance through the contact.  Harry shut his eyes tightly as he felt the all-too-familiar pull behind his navel, and soon, they were surrounded by mountains and snow.

"It's f-f-freezing out h-here!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his arms around himself.  Harry muttered a spell, then nudged Ron playfully.

"Are you a wizard or not?" he asked mockingly.  Ron tinged and pulled his wand, casting a warming charm on his robes.  Blaise and Snape did the same, and soon, they were trekking through the snow, warily eyeing the looming peak before them.

"Are we going to have to climb that?" Blaise asked apprehensively.

"Yes, why?" Snape asked.

"I'm, er, sort of afraid of heights."  Harry stopped and turned.

"But you play Quidditch!" he exclaimed.  "How can you be afraid of heights?"  Blaise pushed him and they continued walking.

"Flying is different, I don't know why.  I'm just afraid of heights."  Harry shook his head and stepped closer to his father, trying to draw some warmth.  Apparently, his charms weren't strong enough to keep the biting wind from nipping at him, but the older wizard didn't seem the least perturbed by it.  

"Harry, do try and stay away from the cliffs this time," Snape teased.  Harry shot him a sarcastic sneer behind his back and Ron sniggered with Blaise.  Snape ignored them as the angle of ascent increased, and the students had to strain to keep up with Snape's long strides.  Ron stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he heard it.

A scream echoed across the mountains, faint and high.  All four wizards stopped, as if trying to discern its origin, but that was impossible for all the echoing.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled desperately.  Harry clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming again.

"Ron, are you daft?  You could start an avalanche!" he hissed.  Ron wrenched himself away from Harry's grasp and started up the mountain again, faster than he had been before.  Harry had to haul Blaise out of a snow bank once, causing them to fall behind.  When they looked back up, Snape and Ron had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?"

"Black is camouflaged in all the white," Harry said.  Blaise looked at him stupidly.

"What are you on about?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it's like snow blindness.  In all this white, your eyes register the void that is the blackness of their robes and fills it in with white, effectively camouflaging them," Harry explained.

"Oh, well, let's hurry then.  Maybe we can catch up to them."  Harry nodded and trudged on.

~_We lost you.  Stop so we can catch up~_

_~Hurry up~  Harry_ soon saw them resting on rocks, and Harry and Blaise pulled up beside them.  Snape nodded curtly and stood, Ron jumping to his feet as well.  

"Let's go!" he ran ahead, stumbling occasionally, but his determination to free his sister won out and he persisted.  Blaise was near him, almost equally determined to find Ginny.

"There!" Ron pointed to the very top, where Ginny was tied to a stake.  Odd creatures were circling her, and it looked as if they were carrying spears of some kind.

"They're people!" Harry exclaimed.  Upon closer examination, he was right.  They were people, an ancient tribe of some kind, and it looked as if they were preparing to sacrifice Ginny to their god.  Ginny saw Ron and began to squirm.  Finally, she managed to remove the gag from her mouth.  But instead of yelling for help, she spat at the nearest tribesman.

"Let me out of here you mythological moron!"  They turned to her, obviously shocked, and the nearest made to drive his spear into her.  Ron surged forward, pulling his wand, and summoning the spear from the savage's hands. The rest did the same, and soon, the tribesmen were all unarmed.  They didn't seem to mind, as they kept on chanting and moving toward Ginny, obviously intent on throwing her over the ledge.  Ron threw the spear, rather awkwardly, and the one closest caught it deftly from the air.  The now-armed man launched the spear in a much more skilled manner, knocking the weapons from Harry and Blaise's hands.  That gave the chief enough time to untie Ginny, and holding her high above his head, he yelled out a chant.  The others followed, then he tossed the young Gryffindor over the edge.

"No!" Blaise and Ron cried at the same time.  But Harry surged forward, digging into his pocket.  He pulled out a small item and dove over before anyone could stop him.

"Harry, no!" he distinctly heard his father yell for him, but Ginny was falling faster and faster.  He quickly dispelled the Shrinking Charm and mounted his XS mid-air.  Now zooming faster down to the falling girl, he managed to catch his breath.  He streamlined himself, and soon found himself under her fall.  Gliding gracefully, he scooped her out of the air easily, careful not to jar her too hard.  She landed on his back with an "oof" and wrapped her arms around him.  She mounted the broom, and moved her hands to the handle.

He looked up to see the tribe raving, but backing away from the edge in awe.  They fled as he landed stylishly on the ground.  Ginny dismounted into Ron and Blaise's waiting arms, and Harry felt a firm hand on his neck.  He dropped his broom as Snape dragged him off to the side, where they couldn't be seen by the others.

"Harold James Potter!  Never, _ever_, do anything of the likes of that again!"  During his tirade, Snape had put his other hand on Harry's other shoulder, and was shaking the boy lightly but firmly in emphasis.  "Gods Harry, I—"  He spluttered for the words, but none came.  He finally took a good look at Harry, who was cringing under the rave.  "Harry, look at me," Snape commanded, and Harry opened his eyes, connecting with his father's black depths, and Snape's grip softened.  "I will _never_ raise a hand to you in anger, nor would I harm you intentionally."  Harry visibly relaxed, but Snape wasn't finished.  "You have to understand…what you did..." he paused, searching for the right words.  "Harry, I don't think I've ever been that..._terrified in my life."  Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.  "Next time, if there __is a next time," he gave Harry a pointed look, "Tell me what you're planning, so I can help you without freezing in fear."  Harry nodded shortly, clearly still afraid that Snape would blow up any minute.  Snape placed his finger under the boy's chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes.  Snape asked the question with his eyes, and Harry smiled slightly, leaning into a small hug, then bounded away to pounce on Ginny._

Snape pulled the portkey and a scrap of parchment out, scribbled down _Albus' office_ and placed it in the tin box.  The four teens placed fingers on it after Harry grabbed and shrunk his broom, and soon, all were standing in the middle of the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, how are all of you?  Miss Weasley, I trust you are unharmed?"  She nodded rather vehemently, and the Headmaster's grin widened.  "Splendid!  Then off to class, all of you!  I believe you have Charms?" Harry nodded, and Ginny stayed silent.  "Miss Weasley, if you don't mind, I'd like you to go to the Hospital Wing to let Poppy check you out.  Just a precaution mind you."

"Of course, Headmaster," she replied.  She waved and began her journey.  Harry clapped Ron and Blaise on the shoulder, bid goodbye to the professors, and the trio headed to Charms after grabbing their bags.  

"Uh, Harry, Ginny doesn't know about you and...you know," Blaise said uncertainly.  Harry shrugged.

"We'll have to tell her at some point.  I mean, our studies would be hard to continue otherwise."  The other two nodded in agreement, and they entered Flitwick's class in higher spirits than ever.  Harry threw one forlorn look at the empty seat next to Ron, and turned his attention to the little wizard.


	39. Comeuppance

_Krissi__ Potter:  Several I missed last chapter.  Welcome!_

_OCMIKEY: _ Thanks, and welcome!

_AtheneLupin__:  Loyal fan?  Wow, I'm stunned...thanks!_

_Asprcreme__:  Oh it's worth waiting for indeed._

_Pyro__ Bear:  Oh, I think it'll be good.  I think everyone will like it._

_BJ Jones:_  Thanks!

_Gryphnwng__:  Actually, no, it just came to me.  I realized it after the first one though.  Don't know how, as my gerbil's name is Riddle (I'm a bit obsessed with Slytherin, as if you couldn't tell by my MSN screen name, Slytherin's Heir)._

_Lady Lightning:_  That's why he's in Gryffindor.

_Black Rose:_  They'll find her, don't worry, but it will be much more dramatic when they do.

_Shadow4284:_  Yeah, he doesn't listen very well does he?

_Lyddi__:  Thank you very much!  
_Selke___:  If I did that, my father would praise the heavens I was alive then murder me on the spot._

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  I plan on going till the end!_

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Yeah, they told them in Ch 20, and they're about to tell Ginny._

_Lei Dumbledore:_  That's a few chapters yet.

_Charma1219:_  These are the kinds of reviews that keep me inspired to continue!  I thank you all!

_Takari4ever7:_  They'll get better as the story progresses.  The ice wall is slowly melting.

_Saerry__ Snape:  YOU read MY story?  I am honored!  I _love_ "Not Myself," it's one of the best stories ever written.  Of course, now that you've finished with Part IV, I'm eager to see the rest of the stories.  Yeah, that extra chapter that doesn't exist is annoying at times, but I've gotten used to it._

_Kateri__:  Really?  Every time I try to look innocent, I end up looking constipated.  Oh well, thanks for reading!  I wouldn't doubt that he would, cept that he had classes to teach afterwards.  But hey, there's always tonight!_

_Mistri__:  That's what they're designed to do!  And I'm ever so good at them!  And yes, torturing the Dursleys is a favorite pastime of mine!  And that cake thing is very interesting...like something the twins would think up._

_Lee Lee Potter:_  If he did that, Sirius would be on the receiving end of that curse.  And do you think Snape heard the "Dad?"  That's an interesting question.

_Lisa:_  Hello, we meet again!  I won't yell at you (though I should, but I have more cunning than that).  Read on MacDuff!  *ducks thrown rubber chickens*

_Tantz__:  UPDATE!  I did, now you have to!_

_Moon kitty:_  Things are very busy, but I'll try to update as often as possible.

Ok, now on with the chapter.  I'm going on a Singles' Retreat with our chapel this weekend, so I won't have access to a computer till Monday.  Hope this satisfies everyone.  I promise to think loads on the next few chapters, and perhaps when I return, I'll have more than one.  Oh, and I have a new salutation!  But that's not till the end.  On with the chapter!

This is for _Lyddi, who hit the magic number, but didn't leave a review!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Charms, the trio strolled to lunch, meeting Ginny on her way back from the Hospital Wing.  They couldn't really get to her through all her friends, but Colin Creevey spotted them, and flashed his camera.  As he'd guessed, people dispersed, not really wanting to deal with the flash-happy photographer.  Harry smiled at him as they approached.

"Thanks Colin!"

"No problem Harry, Ginny is my best friend, after all."  Harry's smile widened, and Blaise slung an arm about Ginny's shoulders.

"That's fine, Creevey, but I claim her heart."  Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what he meant and wrapped her arms about his neck.  Ron's eyes squinted at the thought of his little sister dating a Slytherin, but Harry slugged him on the shoulder and he snapped out of it.

"Aw, look, the Weasel found someone who will actually tolerate her."  Harry knew the voice without turning around and smiled, remember their earlier conversation.  He turned slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.  Before he could say anything, Colin swung his camera, hitting Malfoy square in the nose.  Harry stood shocked before Blaise and Ginny roared with laughter.  Ginny pulled them away lest they be caught at the scene of the crime and they entered the Great Hall in high spirits.  Ginny had looped her arms through Blaise and Colin's arms and was smiling wildly.  Fred and George leapt up from the table and accosted her, squeezing her in a two-sided hug.  Harry's laughter increased tenfold.

"Let her breathe!" Ron yelled, trying to pull them off her.  They finally let go, smiling.

"This is great!"

"Now we have our Keeper back!"  Ron hit them on the back of the head, much as Molly would have done had she been there.

"And we're awfully glad you're alright, Keep."  She smiled at the nickname, flashing Harry an amusing glare, then they resumed their trek to the table.  Malfoy came in moments later, holding his nose, and brandishing his wand.  Snape stood, as well as McGonagall and Dumbledore, but Malfoy was too fast, having been taught by the darkest wizard next to Voldemort.

Malfoy aimed straight for Ginny, but Harry had just enough time to react.  Dueling with Snape over the summer had heightened his senses and quickened his reflexes, and he jumped from his seat.

"_Aculeatus__!_"  A somewhat familiar green light erupted from the Slytherin's wand, and Harry did the only thing he could think of; he dove into its path. 

If Harry had never experienced the Cruciatus, this would have been the worst pain he'd ever felt.  Hot knives stabbed him repeatedly all over his body, overloading his pain sensors.  He barely registered three distinct voices, yelling out three different spells.

First, his father's, "_Finite Incantatum!"___

Then, his Head of House's, "_Stupefy!"_

Finally, the Headmaster's, closest of all, "_Moblicorpus__."_He felt himself being lifted off the ground and rushed out of the room and down the hall.  He didn't need three guesses to figure out the direction they were headed.  He heard footsteps other than the Headmasters, and instantly recognized them as his father's.

Mumbled words were exchanged before they reached the Wing, and the first footsteps faded, though reluctantly.  He faintly heard the door shut and lock, then the telltale sound of Madam Pompfrey emerging from her office.

"Oh my!  What happened to him Severus?"  He was carefully laid down, and a cool rag was placed on his head.  He tried to smile his thanks, but the action sent pain coursing down his neck and spine.

"The Aculeatus Curse.  Malfoy cast it in the Great Hall."  Harry heard Pompfrey click her tongue in disappointment.

"Poor Narcissa, I can't imagine what she's going through.  Her husband caught by Aurors and now her only son expelled from Hogwarts."

"You needn't worry, Poppy, Durmstrang will be happy to have him.  Now, if you will kindly concentrate on Harry?"  The cool rag lifted from his forehead, and it was replaced by a hand.  Harry ventured to open his eyes, and the light flooded his brain, shooting pain through his head.

"Light," he whispered, but Snape seemed to understand.  It was a good thing, too, because Harry didn't know if he could handle communication through the stones.  The lights were dimmed with a word, and Harry opened his eyes again, his vision filling with his father's face.

"Are you alright?"  Harry licked his dry lips and answered, his voice hoarse.

"I'm just glad you didn't hit me with that spell over the summer."

"I wasn't aiming for you, I wanted to see how good your reflexes were.  Apparently Mr. Malfoy didn't have the same intention."

"He was trying to hit Keep."  Snape actually smiled a little at this.

"Yes, and if this isn't proof that you belong in Gryffindor, I don't know what is."  Harry smiled slightly before Pompfrey returned, muttering about ruthless Slytherins and the dark arts.  Snape favored her with a small glare before backing away to let her work.

Several minutes later, Harry felt ten times better, and actually managed to sit up on his own.  Lunch was brought to him by Dobby, who was ranting on and on about "bad master Malfoy" and "evil dark wizards."  Harry ignored him and tucked into his food, eating slowly and carefully lest his stomach protest.  McGonagall and Dumbledore entered moments later, the former with a worried expression on her face.  She glanced momentarily at Snape before rushing to Harry's side.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?  We were so worried."  Snape stood off to the side, glare set upon his face.  A few Slytherins and Gryffindors trickled in, casualties of the fight that had broken out.  Snape snarled at a few of them, then turned to the Headmaster.

"If Mr. Potter is quite done being babied, I think I'll go see to the Slytherins.  No doubt, no one else has."  He swept out of the room quickly, and Minerva scowled.  Harry leaned in.

"It's just an act you know," he whispered, making sure no one could hear him.  She pursed her lips, clearly saying she still didn't like it, and stood.  Harry smirked and looked at the Headmaster.  "Sir, what happened to Malfoy?"

"Ah, Harry, he has been expelled, and I believe he is packing his things now."

"Will you snap his wand?"

"Yes, we will, but I fear he will only attain another one once he gets to Durmstrang.  Krivovitch is as bad as Karkaroff," the older wizard sighed.  Harry nodded, a knot lodging in the back of his mind at the thought of a Malfoy at a school where the Dark Arts were taught fervently.  Pompfrey shoved a Pepper-up Potion down his throat and sent him out, needing the space for a fracture arm.  Harry hopped out of bed, still a little wobbly, but McGonagall steadied him.  He smiled at her and walked out, having been accosted by his friends wanting to know his condition.

"That prat, he's lucky the teachers stepped in," Ron exclaimed, "I had my wand out already."  Blaise was consoling a tearful Ginny, though she tried to hide it in his shoulder.  Harry patted her on the back and turned to a sheet-white Colin.

"Are you alright, Colin?"  The boy looked up fearfully, as if waiting to be reprimanded.  Harry put a hand on his shoulder, concealing a wince at the soreness.

"It was m-my fault, Harry.  If I hadn't hit him—"

"I would have," Harry finished.  "It's not your fault, Colin.  Now, we have classes to get to, but I'll need help getting there."  Ron held up Harry's bag.

"Already taken care of Harry!"  He leaned in and whispered softly, "Professor Snape scolded us not to stress you too much."  Colin smiled sheepishly as his little brother came up to him in the hall.

"Colin!  Colin!  Did you really hit Malfoy with your camera?"  Instantly, the boy was surrounded by younger students, all wanting accounts of the fight.  Harry gestured everyone else away and they clustered around him as they walked to their next class.

"Keep, we gotta tell you something major.  Can you meet us in the first floor guest room after dinner?"  Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"The first floor guest room?  Why?"

"Because what I have to tell you is major, and no one else can know."  Ginny smiled.

"Ok, but I gotta go rescue Colin, or we'll be late for Charms.  Bye!"  She hugged Blaise slightly and bounded off back toward the cluster of people.  Blaise smiled at her back and the trio began their walk to History of Magic.

"Harry, you realize we can't study animagus tonight.  That'd be way too stressful."

"That's ok, Ron.  We're only practicing Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and since today's Tuesday, we have nothing to worry about.  We'll catch Keep up tonight in my room."  They all nodded as they entered the classroom, prepared to catch up on much needed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I'm sorry...I lied *looks around for escape route*.  Animagus will be _next chapter, as well as the Quidditch game.  If you're lucky, I may find a way to throw in one of the last riddles.  Hopefully I can, I want Hermione back.  I'm only going through to the end of Harry's year, and probably a little into the summer, but don't worry, we have a ways to go yet.  _

And Malfoy's gone, how about _that!  I really do like Draco, but his expulsion was an unfortunate side effect of casting a really powerful curse (that he shouldn't even know) at Harry.  Besides, he's much better suited for Durmstrang anyhow._

May Salazar Slytherin honor you,

Rickman's Girl

*bolts out the door before she is accosted by irate readers*


	40. The Animal Within

_Meghan__:  I will show Christmas, but they have to save Hermione first.  And without students and most teachers, they can grow closer and show that side they have to hide all the time._

_Black Rose:_  Here's the animagus!  Lots of progress in this one.

_Lyddi__:  Oh, there's still Pansy and Goyle and all them, so no worries!_

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  I like Malfoy, but not in this one.  He deserves Durmstrang anyhow._

_Snapefan51:_  She's a little tight under the bun if you know what I mean.  She still has some issues to work out.

_Sparrow:_  He may, but later.

_Chaser:_  Thanks and I will try.

_Charma1219:_  Thanks!  I love that you like it.

_Kateri__:  Oh yeah, especially since Blaise is staying in Slytherin as their Seeker._

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Me too, he was getting to be a pain to write.

_Gryphnwng__:  LOL, that generally doesn't work.  Hey, I'm making Padma Ron's g/f, so there!  I never liked Cho Chang at all.___

_Little Suzi:_  LOL, I've been there, it sucks.  Welcome back!

_Lady Lightning:_  I like him too, but he had to go.

_Wolfie__ Jr:  That's an interesting item and welcome to the story!  Glad you like it!_

_Kristen:_  That's ok, I went on retreat this past weekend, so I know what it's like to come back and have all these stories to catch up on.

_Shadow4284:_  LOL, nice item.

_Sela__:  Thank you very much_

_Phoenix__ Flight:  LOL, random thoughts of the day...I love those.  Hey, I never said Malfoy was the sharpest knife in the drawer.  And he was filled with rage at being smacked in the face with a camera.  Not to mention being blamed for something he didn't do.  Oops...did I say that?  *looks about guiltily*_

_Nicole Christine Potter:_  Sugar rushes are fun.

_Saavik__:  Welcome back stranger.  _

_Kitty:_  Thanks for taking an interest.  I hope you like it.

_Dragonwolf__:  Nope, I already know where she's gonna be and trust me, you'll love it._

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Trained for just such an emergency.

_Takari4ever7:_  She's not a very, er, open person.  It is very clear in the books that they don't get along.

_Mistri__:  That's a great item.  Unfortunately, you didn't hit the magic number._

_Moon Kitty:_  Thanks!

_Starr:_  It would be, but as I said, I already know where she is and you'll love it.

_Saerry__ Snape:  I hope to be able to say that one day.  Right now, I'm in the second category._

_Cheerurhrtout101:_  Interesting pen name there.  I'm guessing you're a cheerleader?  And there are LOADS of them everywhere.  It's called a Severitus challenge, after the author who, well, extended the challenge.  It's grown quite a bit from then.

_Alecatq__:  It has been a while...welcome back._

_Sarah:_  Here's some more to quench your thirst

_Cerberis__:  LOVE the name!  Great subtle references there and all.  Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!_

_Angelluv666:_  Thanks so much!

_Pineapplehead__:  Ah, all of my old reviewers are returning.  I was wondering where you people went._

_Jenwaa1981:_  Here's the next chapter for ya!

_Snape coolgirl:_  The first riddle should be in the next one.

_Esperanza:_  Here's another one at the end.

_Sakura Le:_  LOL, I didn't make them up, just found them.  I'll tell everyone where when I'm finished.

That's all!  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  This is for _Sparrow_ and _Alecatq who didn't leave leave items, but both hit magic numbers._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny walked up to the nearly open door and pushed it open, finding the three boys hunched over notes.

"Studying?  Wow, now I wish I'd brought Colin with me," she smirked.  Harry smiled at her and jumped up, allowing her to sit next to Blaise.  He shut the door and cast a silencing charm on it.

"Alright, Ginny, now this is very important, and you're going to have to believe me.  This is the truth, I swear."  She nodded vaguely, more interested in what so obviously had the three of them nervous.  "Uh, well, there's no really perfect way to say this, so I'll just say it.  Professor Snape is my father."  He waited for a reaction, but there was none.  She stared blankly at them for several minutes.  Blaise nudged her a little, and she burst out into laughter.

"Harry...that's the funniest...I've ever heard!"  She slowly began to die down when she realized no one else was laughing.  "Merlin, you're _serious!_  Oh that must be awful!"

It was Harry's turn to chuckle, "Not as bad as you'd think."

~_You'd think you'd just told her she was related to Malfoy~  Harry_ snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"But _Snape?_  Harry, I'd rather be related to Trelawney than Snape!" she cried.  Again, Harry laughed at his father's indignation, but waved her off.

"Gins, trust me on this one.  The reason we told you, other than that we trust you and everyone else here knew too, was that we're studying something we thought you might want to be a part of."  Ginny looked around at all the notes quizzically.

"What's that, Harry?"

"We're studying to become animagi with Professor Snape, and we were going to catch you up on what we went over Monday."  Her eyes became wide as saucers and she stared at Blaise.

"Hey, it was Harry's idea, he just let us in on it.  It will probably take us till we graduate to get it down, but hey, it's good practice, and it keeps us out of trouble, as Professor Snape says."  Ginny shrugged.

"What did you learn?"  They spent the next hours going over notes, and soon Ginny was caught up and they trekked to dinner in high spirits.

As they entered, Harry saw no sign of Snape, and he wasn't answering calls.  Harry looked over at Dumbledore, who had a knowing expression on his face and smiled at Harry as if to say _see me after dinner_.  Harry nodded and placed himself between Ginny and Ron as they chatted about the upcoming game.  Everyone in the school, other than the Hufflepuffs, were betting on Gryffindor winning the game.  If Gryffindor scored over 200 points, they were automatically in the championship.

Harry excused himself after dinner and ran to the gargoyle, gave the password, and sprinted up the stairs.  Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and when Harry entered unannounced, he stood.

"Harry, please sit down."  But Harry wasn't listening.

"Where is he?  What happened?"

"Voldemort summoned them.  I believe he is planning an attack tonight."  Harry sunk into a chair.

"But I didn't have a vision.  What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear boy, nothing.  I must insist that you take your Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight."

"But—"

"No, Harry, you need to recollect your strength.  A vision tonight will not do you good at all.  I will assure you as soon as Severus returns."  Harry nodded dumbly and stood.  Dumbledore stood as well and held something out to Harry, who took it.  It was his father's stone.  "You may give it to him when he returns."  Harry nodded and pocketed the item, saying goodbye softly before he left.

He sat in the common room finishing his homework in silence, then going to his room early.  He held the bottle of potion for minutes, debating with himself.  In the end, his curiosity won out and he went to bed without it.

_Blood...the floor was drenched in blood.  A small circle of masked figures surrounded a family, the father laid out on the floor, cut from neck to navel.  A mother and her twin sons cowered in the middle of the circle.  Suddenly, the circle parted, and a thin man with a snake-like face and red eyes stepped in._

_"I will cut this line now and forever," he hissed, letting his s's linger.  "No one will ever again hear the name Ascott."  He levitated the two children, no older than ten, from their mother's grasp and placed them in front of a Death Eater, whom Harry immediately recognized._

_"These are your prizes for being my most loyal follower.  Use them in your potions or however you see fit to serve your master."  Harry watched as his father bowed low._

_"You are too gracious, Master," he intoned, his voice carrying no hint of disloyalty.  He took the two children into a nearby room, and moments later, screams of pain and anguish were heard throughout the chambers.  The mother wept as Voldemort stood over her, caressing her face with a cold hand._

_The scene that followed left Harry sick and wishing he'd taken his potion after all.  After many excruciating hours, Voldemort killed her, and soon, Snape exited the room, childless and walking with an air of success._

_"Ah, Severus, how were your tests?" Severus dropped to his knees, kissing the hems of his master's robes._

_"Successful, my lord, all because of your gracious gifts."__  Voldemort smiled an evil, cruel smile, obviously pleased with this answer._

_"I was wrong to ever doubt you, Severus, when so obviously it was Lucius who betrayed me.  He had better hope I never find him."  Echoes of "yes master" were heard, and Voldemort waved them off.  "No matter, I will mold young Draco to serve me as his father failed to do.  Careful, Severus, or the young one will surpass even you under my tutelage."  He was obviously searching for some sign of jealousy to punish, but Severus was not going to give him the satisfaction._

_"I live only to serve you in any manner, Master."_

_"Rise, Severus," he did so, and Voldemort placed a hand proudly on his shoulder._

_"This is the level of loyalty I expect from all of you.  Take a lesson from your better.  You may go, Severus, you have pleased me greatly tonight."  Severus bowed low, kissing the snake-man's robes again, and Apparated out quickly._

_Voldemort turned to the others and lifted his yew wand, and the Death Eaters grimaced behind their masks, knowing what was coming next._

Harry was shaken awake before the curse could be cast, saving him from more torment.  The Headmaster smiled down at him and nodded softly.  Harry stood and walked out behind the old wizard, clutching the stone in his hand.  They entered the Headmaster's office where Severus sat sipping tea.  He stood as his son entered, and Harry smirked at the surprise on his father's face.

"Young Harry was quite adamant, Severus."  Harry held out the stone, and Severus smiled softly, accepting the necklace and hanging it about his neck.  Harry yawned and stretched stiffly, and blushed at Snape's pointed look.

"To bed, now," he said sharply.  Harry nodded and followed his father out the door and to Gryffindor Tower.  The castle was always quiet and eerie at night, and Harry shuddered.  

~_Are you alright?~_

_~Yeah, just tired.__  And this castle is colder at night~  An_ awkward silence engulfed them, and Harry timidly asked the question that had been plaguing him.

~_What happened to the children?~_  Snape stopped cold and turned piercing eyes on the young boy before him.  Placing his hand on the boy's neck, he steered him into an empty classroom.

"I left _specific_ instructions with Dumbledore that you were to take that potion tonight.  What did you see?"  Harry recoiled slightly, but took a breath and recounted what he'd seen.  To his credit, he didn't falter once in the retelling, though Snape could tell he was troubled.

"Harry, first of all, I cannot stress how upset I am that you disobeyed not only the Headmaster but me as well."  Harry nodded dejectedly, agreeing that he had, indeed, messed up.  "However, that screaming you heard was a spell created for that reason.  I sent the children away to the Ministry, who will decide what to do with them."  Harry looked up and smiled, his emerald eyes shining brightly with the news.  "Now, to _bed_."  Harry nodded and walked out the door, heading straight for the Tower.  Snape left in the opposite direction, pondering over the actions of the boy.

_So__ this is what it's like to be the parent of a teenager._

Harry laid back down in bed without disturbing the other occupants and went back to sleep, completely dream free.  He awoke the next morning and dressed, ready for Potions.  He, Ginny, and Blaise met Ron in the Entrance Hall and the foursome entered enthusiastically.  The Slytherins were looking as sour as ever, but the other tables were smiling and laughing happily.

Potions was enjoyable without Malfoy, and life was generally more pleasant without him around.  The only thing that could have made it all any better for Harry was Hermione.  He missed her so much, it hurt him to walk into a classroom and not see her reading the text studiously.  To see her brown hair shimmering in the soft light of the dungeons, to see her smiling face outside by Hagrid's hut, to hear her scoff at their overexcited talks of Quidditch.  

As the game drew nearer, the overall electricity in the air heightened.  Soon, it was time for the game, and Harry clutched his XS tightly as Fred and George gave instructions to the team.

"Listen up, everyone!  With Keep back, this will be no problem.  She's the best Keeper out there, and coupled with the top Seeker, Hufflepuff will have no problem!"  Shouts of pride and success rang through the locker room as the team paraded out to the field.  Each flew out as their name was announced and the stands erupted in cheers.

The game was on and the Chasers battled for the Quaffle while dodging well-aimed Bludgers from both sides.  Harry flew in and out, noticing the figure in black robes in the professors' box.  He did a couple of barrel rolls for show and the young Hufflepuff Seeker was fascinated.  He almost flew into his own captain, who promptly scolded him and shooed him away to look for the Snitch.  Harry laughed and flew high, searching for a glint of gold.

Keep did her job well, and soon, Gryffindor was up 50-30.  Then Harry saw it, hovering above the teachers' stands.  He dove for it, smirking at the look on McGonagall's face.  Then, he had a thought.  If he waited for one more goal, Gryffindor would be a shoe-in for the championship.  He pulled back slowly, ignoring the confused look on his father's face, then darted in a random direction, making the third-year believe the Snitch had moved.  The younger Seeker followed and the Snitch got away.  Harry kept an eye out for it, following it, but he also paid attention to the game, his mind processing everything.  Katie caught the Quaffle, and after Fred pelted the opposing Chaser with a Bludger, she scored.  Cheers erupted and Harry went into action, performing intricate maneuvers to lost the Hufflepuff trailing him.

The crowd "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" at his movements, and he finally closed his hand around the small golden ball.  Cheers erupted from all sides as Jordan announced the final score.

"Gryffindor wins!  210-30!  We made it to the championship!"  Jordan jumped up and down excitedly, grasping onto McGonagall and screaming.  Harry had barely landed when the whole of Gryffindor house assaulted him.  He was lifted up onto shoulders and paraded off the field, the whole house chanting "Harry, Harry" as they carried him to the common room for the party of the century.  The last thing Harry saw before he was swept into the castle was his father's proud face smirking at him.

Half way through the party, he felt himself being pulled out by a pair of hands.  He found himself out of the common room standing before Ron, Blaise, and Ginny.

"Hey mate, thought you might need some rescuing.  We're going to be late for our studies," Ron stated.  Harry smiled and clapped him on the back and the four of them walked to the dungeons, careful not to draw any attention to themselves.  They knocked lightly, and Snape opened the door with a questioning glare, then allowed them in.  Ginny looked at him warily, and sat on the far end of the couch as Snape sunk into the chair.  Harry sat on the end nearest him and they all pulled out their studies.

"I trust you have caught Miss Weasley up to your level?" Harry nodded, and Snape, much to Ginny's surprise, smiled.  It turned into a smirk as Ginny began choking on air, trying to take in all that was before her.  Blaise patted her on the back as he and Ron chuckled.

"If Miss Weasley is quite done?" Snape raised an eyebrow and she nodded, looking strangely at Harry.  He merely smiled at her.

"What?  Did you think I was kidding?" he asked, laughing.

"Actually?  Yeah, I did.  But never mind that now, we have studying to do!"  Harry laughed even harder and they followed Snape into the classroom.  He dimmed the lights a little and instructed them to spread out.  They each found a spot and sat down, pulling their wands.

"I want all of you to concentrate on the silence, envision the inner workings of your body.  Close your eyes, picture all the energy in your body swirling around, powering your every movement."  The teens closed their eyes and did as they were told, and Snape had to refrain from making a comment about Gryffindors and excessive talking; that would not contribute to their meditation.

"Now, slowly, lift your wands and repeat after me."  As one, wands lifted slowly around the room as they readied themselves.  "_Invenio__ meus bestia."_

A chorus of voices rang out, "_Invenio__ meus bestia."_

_"Excito is ex."_

_"Excito is ex."_  A faint light encompassed each of them, and parchment flew to each of them, the light encompassing it as well.  

"Now tap the parchment with your wand," each did so, and the light was absorbed into the paper, and text scrolled out across the page.  When the light faded, a list of animals appeared on each student's parchment and Snape raised the lights again.

"Very well done," Snape praised.  He walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, reading the parchment.

_Wolf, Jaguar, Toad, Serpent, Raven, Ocelot_

"Very nice, Harry," after he read them aloud.  "Miss Weasley?"

"Crocodile, Fox, Peregrine Falcon," she looked up, "How come mine's not as long as Harry's?"  Harry looked up.

"Because the Dark Lord didn't transfer some of his essence into you," he said darkly.  Snape squeezed his son's shoulder reassuringly.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Tiger, Hawk, Bear," he smiled, "That's pretty cool."

"Indeed, but you must look at the pros and cons of each animal before choosing.  Mr. Zabini?"  Blaise looked at his parchment.

"Lynx, Condor, Moose, Snow Leopard, Dingo," he shrugged, "Looks like I'm a double agent as well, Harry."  Harry laughed, and Snape smiled approvingly at the young Slytherin.  Here was living proof that his house was not completely evil as everyone thought.

"I will give each of you an hour to study each animal, then I must have your answer."  He swept out of the room and into his study, shutting the door behind him.  The teens set to work, talking and looking in books at each animal and their benefits.  Finally, Snape emerged to four smiling students.

"Have you decided?" they all nodded, "Very well.  I have pulled this from my study.  It lists most animals and their wisdoms, as perceived by venerable wise men from all over the world.  Now, what have each of you decided?"

Ron stood up and looked proudly, "I'm going to be a bear."

Snape flipped through the book till he found the animal, and began to read.  "'The bear symbolizes solitude and wisdom in time.  The bear seeks defense through revenge.'  Very apt Mr. Weasley.  Miss Weasley?"

"Peregrine Falcon," she said softly.  Harry smirked at the girl, normally outspoken and headstrong, still apprehensive around the man whom she just recently realized was not all that bad.

"A very interesting choice," he flipped a few pages from the worn book.  "'The peregrine falcon knows the acrobatics of life, and assists in the soul healing of those close to him.'  I would say that suits you well, Miss Weasley." She smiled sheepishly and went back to her studies.  "Mr. Zabini?"

"Snow Leopard, sir."  Snape nodded, flipping a page back.

"'Snow Leopard's wisdom includes trusting one's inner self, and recognizing the shadow side.'  Well, Mr. Zabini, that is a perfect choice for you."  Blaise smirked knowingly and turned to Harry.

"What about you Harry?  What did you pick?"

"I'll bet he's a wolf!" Ron yelled.

"No, you dolt," Ginny chastised, "Of course he'll pick the raven.  Look at his hair!"  Harry laughed.

"You're all wrong," he smiled at his father, "I'm going to be a jaguar."  Snape smiled proudly and turned in the journal to the jaguar.

"'The jaguar moves without fear in darkness, empowering himself for his destiny.  He facilitates soul work, both in himself and in others.  He possesses an almost psychic sight.'  Interesting, Harry."  Harry snorted.

"You know, this is kind of scary.  It's like, it knew what we were going to choose."

"Many people believe in fate, others believe in making their own way.  I, myself, believe in a combination of both."  Harry nodded understandingly, agreeing whole-heartedly with his father.  That made the most sense of anything anyone had ever told him.  He noticed Ginny yawn off to the side, and Harry indicated it to Blaise with a head nod.

"Time for bed, guys.  That spell took a lot out of us."  Ron nodded, then yawned as well, followed by Blaise.

"Don't do that, it's contagious," he snapped at Ron playfully.  "You coming Harry?" Blaise asked when Harry didn't move to follow them.

"No," he shook his head and yawned, "I think I'll stay here, if that's alright with you, Professor?"  Snape nodded, a little surprised, but relieved nevertheless.  Harry bid goodbye to them and shut the portrait behind them.  He turned back to see his father sitting down in the chair with the journal, and Harry sunk into the couch.

"What does black panther say?" he asked curiously.  Snape smirked and flipped through, holding it out for Harry to read.

_The black panther possesses a guardian energy, understands death, and has an ability to know the dark. Death and rebirth bring about a reclamation of his own power._

"Wow, that's weird," Harry commented, and chuckled at his father's questioning look.  "How it describes everyone to a 'tee' like that.  Scary really."  Silence descended on them until Snape voiced a question.

"Why did you want to stay here?"  Harry turned and shrugged, then yawned again.  "Never mind, go to bed."  Harry smirked at the tone and nodded through another yawn.  As he entered his room, he looked back.

"Goodnight Dad," he whispered softly, shutting the door behind him.  Snape sat by the fire, mulling over these words, words filled with something indefinable.  And here he sat into the wee hours of the night, trying to solve a riddle of his own.


	41. Nightmares

_Wolfie__ Jr:  She will be a *gets hit over head by Muse* sorry, he won't let me tell._

_Chaser:_  Thanks

_Momma-dar:_  You too!

_Lei Dumbledore:_  I thought I'd bring in a bit of my Native American background.

_Tina-Snape:_  Wow...that's all I have for that one

_Saavik__:  Any of them would have worked, but the jaguar fit the best._

_Asprcreme__:  LOL, here's a towel *hands you a towel*_

_Sela__:  Here's more!_

_Shadow4284:_  Well, there's more Snape/Harry interaction in this chapter

_Kitala__:  I plan to!_

_Pineapplehead__:  Sorry for the long wait_

_Random fan:_  Thanks for the support...and boo to the Dixie Chicks!  You'll know his identity rather soon.  Next chapter hopefully.  That has to be the longest review of substance I've received (no, all the MORE's don't count _Sela).  That's really odd that he's a black panther in your story...great minds must think alike!  GIG EM AGGIES!_

_Tantz__:  Hmmm...I'll leave a note for everyone with the Marauders' significations._

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  I love Draco, I really do, but he can be a prat sometimes._

_Nicole Christine Potter:_  Thank you so much!

_Alecatq__:  LOL, that's ok (btw, you hit it again).  Wolf was one of his choices, but that seemed too cliché, as did a snake, so he's a jaguar._

_Felion__:  You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you.  And they're not the same...panthers are in the _Puma_ family, while jaguars are in the __Panthera family.  Go figure._

_Charma1219:_  Thanks...UPDATE YOUR STORY!

_Takari4ever7:_  The riddle is in this chapter, and Hermione in the next (hopefully).  Enjoy

_Lady Lightning:_  Indeed, what shall happen next?

_Furies:_  Your welcome!  And thank you for the compliments!  Let's see, the Snape/Harry interaction is in this chapter, riddle as well.  Saving Hermione in the next, and Christmas after that!  So you're just in for a treat!

_Mistri__:  That is a very interesting item._

_Esperanza:_  As I said, I decided to add a little of my Native American background into the story.  Animal spirits are so intriguing.

_Snape coolgirl:_  LOL, I have not clue one...(didja catch the sarcasm?)

_Phoenix__ Flight:  It was tempting, but the jaguar seemed a better match.  And no, just a regular jaguar.  The black jaguar's wisdoms are different than the jaguar._

_Lyddi__:  Next chapter, people, next chapter._

_Liliana-Suger__:  Yeah, for Christmas.  And I'll do so when I have time._

_RI Red:_  Welcome to the story!

_Tantz_ wanted to know the wisdoms for the Marauders, so here we go.

**Dog:**  Heals emotional wounds in humans, companionship, love, protection, ability to smell trouble from a distance

**Stag:**  Ability to listen, understanding of what's necessary for survival, ability to sacrifice for the higher good, alternative paths to a goal

**Wolf:**  Facing the end of one's cycle with dignity and courage, outwitting enemies, ability to pass unseen, protection of family/self, taking advantage of change

**Rat:**  Ability to live unseen, stealth, defense

Very, very interesting.  If there are any other animals you would like to know the wisdoms for, just leave it in your review.  On with the chapter, which goes to _Alecatq, who again didn't leave an item.  ;)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry bolted into a sitting position, his body drenched in sweat.  He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed.

_If it's not one, it's the other,_ he thought cynically.  Voldemort had been quiet since Wednesday, but Vernon haunted his dreams in between.  He pulled his wand and muttered a spell, and upon finding it was 2 am, he laid back down, attempting to go back to sleep.  Fifteen minutes and twenty different positions later, he sat up, realizing he was not going to sleep anymore.  He stood and stretched, trying to think of something to do this early in the morning.  He quietly called for Dobby, wondering if house elves slept, and shrugged when nothing happened.  He grabbed his bag and walked out quietly to the living room, and laughed to himself.

A tray with milk and chocolate cake awaited him at the small table in front of the sofa, and he sat down with a sigh.  Dobby appeared next to him, causing him to jump and spill half the glass of milk down his front.  Resisting the urge to jump up and cry out, he looked at the elf, who merely smiled and waved his hand.  Instantly, the glass was full and Harry was clean.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter.  Dobby is not meaning to frighten Harry Potter so," the creature whispered.

"That's ok," Harry replied, just as quiet.  He really didn't know how heavy of a sleeper Snape was, and did not want to incur the man's wrath at having been woken at such an "ungodly hour," as Vernon had once put it.  "How did you know I was going to be up?"

"Dobby is hearing Harry Potter call for him, and Dobby figures Harry Potter is wanting a late night snack."  Dobby gestured grandly to the array in front of them, and Harry smiled.  He picked up the fork and forged into the most delicious, moist chocolate cake he'd ever eaten.

_This is the only chocolate cake you've eaten, dolt._

"Uh, Dobby," Harry said after he'd swallowed the last crumb and the plate disappeared.  "Do house elves _sleep_?"

"Oh, yes Harry Potter, but we is not needing as much as wizards, you see, for house elves must be up after and before masters, to get everything ready.  We is not wanting to get punished.  So we is content with only three hours, Harry Potter."  Harry's eyes widened.  Three hours?

_You know what that's like, don't you?_  Harry scowled at the thought and pulled his books from his bag.  Dobby's eyes widened.

"Dobby must be going if Harry Potter is to study magic.  Dobby will pop back in later to see if Harry Potter needs anything."  Without a reply, he snapped his fingers, disappearing with an inaudible pop.  Harry pulled out his animagus notes and began to jot everything down about jaguars he could find.

_Jaguars are tan with black rings and dots. It is also common for a jaguar to be completely black. Their appearance resembles that of the leopard, but the jaguar has a larger jaw and head and there are significant differences in the coats of the two species. The jaguar is also more heavily built with a stocky appearance and sturdy legs._

_Jaguars are revered in many indigenous American cultures. The Maya believed that the Jaguar, God of the Underworld, helped the sun to travel under the earth at night, ensuring its new rising every morning._

"Ensuring the rise of the sun, huh?  Even the Mayans expect a lot of me," he mused.  He jotted down all this new information and tucked it away.  He pulled his Transfiguration exam review and laughed.

_Describe the process of becoming an animagus, and why no one should attempt it without the strictest of discipline and supervision._

Harry disregarded the first part, knowing he could do that for the exam and concentrated on the effects of animagus studies gone wrong.  By the time an hour was up, Harry was having second thoughts on training.  Thankfully, the text didn't have pictures, or Harry would have lost his chocolate cake.  He shut the book and rubbed his eyes, finally tired enough to go back to bed.  He packed his things away, and stood, only to hear all-too familiar sounds faintly echoing down the dark corridor.  He crept down to Snape's room, throwing off the thought that the man would have skinned him alive a year ago, and opened the door.

Snape was thrashing around softly, trapped in a nightmare.  Harry moved quickly to the man's side, placing a warm hand on the cold, clammy forehead.  He tried whispering quietly to the man, trying to draw him from the dream, but to no avail.  He began thrashing again, throwing his head from side to side.  Harry took a deep breath and placed his hands on the man's shoulders, shaking him slightly.  

Snape took a inhaled sharply as he bolted upright in bed, lashing out at the abrupt disturbance of his nightmare.  He felt his hand connect solidly with something, and thought he heard a cry as it – no _he – stumbled backwards.  He cleared his vision with a swipe of his hand and froze._

Harry sat on the floor, clutching his cheek, cringing as if waiting to be berated and possibly struck again.  Snape moved out of bed and onto the floor in one motion, causing Harry to flinch involuntarily.

"I-I'm sorry...I h-heard y-you...p-please don't..." Harry kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see the anger in his father's eyes.  But in fact there was not anger, only concern and guilt.  Carefully, he pulled Harry's hand away from the cheek to see a red sting, and the formation of a bruise where he'd been struck.  Fear filled Snape's mind as a single thought ran through his head.

_I've struck my child._

"Harry?" he asked softly.  The boy cringed slightly at the voice, and he didn't move when Snape stood.  The man backed away, fleeing out the door, realizing he had no where to go.  This was not a matter for Dumbledore, and if he told Remus, the werewolf would hang him from the Owlery rafters.  He settled for collapsing in the chair, head in hands, knowing he'd blown his one chance for family because of a ridiculous nightmare.  

_Damn Tom Riddle for inflicting this never-ending pain upon me; and damn me for not being strong enough._

Time passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours, before he heard a noise from the direction of his room.  Feet shuffling nervously alerted him to Harry's approach, but he paid it no heed.  Only when a hand laid itself upon his shoulder did he take in a shuddered breath; the only indication he knew of the boy's presence.  Snape did not dare look up to see the pain he'd inflicted on the boy; Merlin knows he'd done enough of that over the years.  

_I've failed him, and I've failed Lily_.

Harry moved around to the front of the chair, kneeling to force Snape to look at him.  The welt was gone, probably by a simple healing charm; the boy had been in the Hospital Wing enough times to know one or two by now.

"You haven't failed anyone," Harry said softly, standing to go back to his room.  At the last second, Snape stood up, and Harry turned back, padding softly to the man's side.  Snape opened his arms and Harry gladly let himself be folded into them.  

"I'm sorry, Harry," the man whispered softly, pleading for the boy to forgive him.  Harry smiled into the man's shoulder.  Knowing no response would be good enough, he tightened his grip around the man's midsection and sighed.

Snape smiled softly, until he felt the boy go limp.  Carefully, he lifted the boy and set him on the couch, searching frantically for any indication as to the problem.  He laughed softly as he realized Harry had fallen asleep from exhaustion and lifted the boy easily into his arms and carried him to his room.  Laying him down, he smoothed black locks away from the boy's face and pulled the covers to his chin.  Snape shut the door lightly behind him and returned to his room, only realizing when he laid down that there was a large bird in his chambers.  He bolted out of bed and pulled the scroll off of Caribe's leg, the bird giving an indignant screech.  He burst into Harry's rooms.

"Harry, wake up, there's another riddle!"  Harry scurried out of bed, his vision swimming for a moment at standing up too fast, and followed his father out to the main area.  They both sat on the couch, Snape unrolling the parchment.

_Well, well, Mr. Potter, you are more ingenious than I originally gave you credit for.  As a reward, I am only giving you one riddle to save Miss Granger.  I am also shortening your deadline.  You have until __midnight__ tomorrow night to find and save her, or she dies._

Harry jumped from the couch and drove his fist into the brick mantle of the fireplace.  In the firelight, Snape saw the blood dripping down the boy's hand, but Harry seemed to pay it no mind.  Snape drew his wand and wiped the blood away with a spell.  For the second time in five minutes, Snape stood and drew the boy against him, careful of the seemingly broken knuckles.  Harry refused to cry again and cradled his hand carefully as he pulled back.  Snape cupped it gently in his own, examining it for breaks and fractures.

"Come on back into my lab," he wrapped the free arm around Harry's shoulders while still cradling the smaller hand.  Harry sat in a chair while Snape retrieved bandages and potions, carefully setting the bones and wrapping them.  Harry downed a few potions wordlessly as Snape wrapped his wrist tightly in a bandage.

"People will want to know how I managed to break my hand," Harry said weakly.

"Tell them you lost a battle with a brick wall.  This is the best I can do if you don't want to go to Pompfrey," Harry shook his head violently, "Well then, back to bed."  Harry gave him an incredulous stare.

"Are you kidding?  I couldn't sleep now!" he grabbed the scroll from the table on which Snape had deposited it and unrolled it.  Scanning past the note, he found the riddle.

_I have forests, but not trees.  I have roads with no cars and rivers without water.  _

"That sound like any place you know of?" Harry asked after they'd both read it.  Snape shook his head.

"No, but I have no doubt the Headmaster knows.  Go back to sleep, we will contact him in the morning."  Suddenly, Harry was feeling very drowsy, and he looked at his father.

"You gave me a sleeping draught?" he asked through his yawn.  Snape snorted.

"No, but drowsiness is one of the side effects of the bone-mending potion.  Now, to bed."  Snape steered the teenager down the hall into his own room.  Harry collapsed into his bed and pulled the covers around him.

"Night," he mumbled.  Snape placed his hand on the boy's forehead and smiled.

"Goodnight, Harry."  He left the riddle on the boy's bedside table and shut the door behind him.


	42. The Chamber

_Mistri__:  Here you go!  And I'll post those before the chapter._

_Saavik__:  Poor Harry indeed_

_Xikum__:  That's right, and you'll see!_

_Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog:_  It is indeed.  I really did need to find a better one.  This one is a bit longer.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Raw indeed.

_Momma-dar:_  I have no earthly idea.  I'm going to defeat Voldemort, but I don't know after that.  Probably through next summer.

_Esperanza:_  Thanks!

_Kaat__ Shadowlover:  Nope, not making them up.  And I plan on using that item anyhow, but thanks!_

_Phoenix__ Flight:  lol, I don't know.  He's awfully anti-Muggle._

_Lee Lee Potter:_  go to bed...I really should take my own advice.

_Kitty:_  None of thee above

_Black Rose:_  Wow, that riddle really stumped you, huh?  Don't worry, it's revealed here.

_Charma1219:_  I thank you for your dedication.

_Mandidoll__:  I don't know if Severus would do something bad.  I'll have to see where this leads me._

_Vivian Marie:_  No, not a desert.  Nice guess though!

_Chaser:_  Updating!

_Pineapplehead__:  I don't know how long this thing wants to be.  It's all up to my muse._

_Tantz__:  Glad you like!_

_Sakura Le:_  Yep, I will post them before the chapter.

_Jenwaa1981:_  WHOO HOO!!  I love that movie!  One of the best ever made!

_Takari4ever7:_  It is in this chapter, and there's a little H/Hr angst.  Like I said, I don't want the romance to overtake the story, but it will be in here.

_Snapefan51:_  That's a lot of baggage to unload.

_Alecatq__:  Alright *raises hands in defeat* you did say that and I forgot.  I'll put both of your items in the Christmas chapter._

_Shadow4284:_  nope, not a desert.  I'll post them before the chapter!

_Liliana-Suger__:  A toast to me?  I'm flattered, thank you._

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  I've actually done that, and I had to put it in here.  That wasn't a good day._

_Furies:_  Will do.  Harry's POV coming up.  It fit so well, I put it in for you.

_Jasmyn__:  Yes, I never liked Sirius to begin with, but hey_

_Wolfie__ Jr:  There's more in this chapter._

_Lady Lightning:_  Continuing!

Ok, here are the animals everyone wanted to see!  This goes to _Black Rose, who didn't leave an item, but hit the number._

**Hawk:**  Clear-sightedness, far memory, courage, wisdom, illumination, truth, seeing the larger picture

**Osprey:**  Authority, freedom of spirit, connection to the moon

**Owl:**  Stealth, keen sight, messenger of secrets and omens, link between the dark unseen world and the world of light, freedom

**Seagull:**  Spiritual messengers, behaving responsibly, friendship

**Marlin:**  Freedom fighter, grand entrances, tenacity, bravery

**Condor:**  Death and rebirth, knowledge concerning the death of a loved one, new vision, purification

**Parrot:**  Use of language, mockery, brings rain, guidance and wisdom to think before speaking

**Pelican:**  Proper use of abundance, recovery from loss, ability to float through emotions

**Tiger:**  Power, strength and will-power in the face of adversity, acting in a timely manner, action without analysis

**Pandas:**  Balance, adaptability, connection to the Eastern beliefs, understanding the value of slowness

**Domestic Cat:**  Independence, protection, seeing the unseen, assists in meditation, ability to fight when cornered

**Leopard:**  Stalking, approaching someone unseen, movement in shadow worlds, sensitivity to touch (_this one sounds a little like Severus, no?)_

Alright, on with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke late the next morning and grabbed the parchment off the table in his hurry out the door.  After sleeping on it, he had figured it out, and needed to get to Dumbledore's office quickly.  He changed quickly into emerald green cotton robes and black slacks, not even bothering with his messy hair.  It was almost 10 am, which only left 14 hours to find Hermione.  He left his chambers and ran by the study.  Unfortunately, the door was open and Snape saw him.

"Harry!"  Harry had almost made it out the door when he felt himself being pulled back.  "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I think I figured it out!" he said, before stuffing the piece of toast the man had handed him into his mouth.  Snape raised a quizzical eyebrow, and Harry beamed.

"Map, the answer is map.  It's fairly simple, and I have one theory.  Of course, if I'm right, then we have to hurry.  They could be here in the castle right now."  Harry downed his milk in one swig and hurried out the door, pausing only for a minute to allow Snape to cast an invisibility charm on him.  They walked silently down the corridor, and Snape gave the password upon reaching the gargoyle.  He dispelled the charm as they entered the Headmaster's office.

"What can I do for the two of you?" he asked merrily.  Harry pulled the parchment out of his pocket and handed it to the old wizard.

"Sir, what happened to the Marauder's Map?"  Dumbledore looked up after reading the riddle, the twinkle shining full blast.  He set the note on his desk and walked to a back room that Harry hadn't seen before.  He came out with the map and Harry grabbed it while pulling his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, tapping it lightly.  Instantly lines darted out, encompassing the map, drawing a detailed drawing of Hogwarts.  Snape smirked slyly. 

"Well, well, what do you know?  They actually put those brains of theirs to some use."  Harry ignored the comment (though it was sort of a backhanded compliment really) and studied the map.  He gasped at once and dropped it and his wand.  "What is it Harry?"  He picked it up slowly, and pointed to one spot that had never been there before.

A whole new level showed itself, and in the middle were two dots.  One was unlabeled, but the other read_ Hermione Granger_.  Harry looked at the level, searching for heading, and he finally found one: _The Chamber of Secrets.  _

"Oh my," the Headmaster breathed.  "I never imagined..."  Harry wiped the map and dashed from the room before either man could stop him.  They chased him through the halls to the girls' bathroom.  Thankfully, all the students were either outside or in the library, so no one saw the Headmaster and Snape chasing a frantic Harry Potter through the school.  They entered the bathroom to find Harry approaching the sinks.

"Harry, the Chamber was sealed almost three years ago.  It cannot be opened," the Headmaster reasoned.  Harry paid him no heed.

He spit something in Parseltongue, and before their eyes, the ground and sinks shifted, revealing a hole leading deeper underground.  They stood, stunned, for a few seconds, before realizing Harry meant to go down.  Snape surged forward and grabbed the boy's arm before he could jump, but Harry tried to wrench free.

"Let go!"  Snape held fast and looked in son directly in the eyes.

"No," he pulled his wand and cast a feather fall charm on himself and on Harry, then dove in before his son.  Harry stared incredulously at the _Gryffindorish_ act before smirking and following.  As the Headmaster tried to follow, he found that it had been blocked.  Whoever was down there obviously had expected Harry to go first, and put some sort of ward to be activated after he passed.

"I cannot follow, Harry," he stated as the boy floated deeper into the darkness.

"We'll be alright, Headmaster.  I promise!"  His face disappeared and the old wizard sighed.

"I do hope you are right, Harry," he whispered to no one.  Harry landed on the ground and looked around.  Snape was standing in awe of where he was.  This place was created by Salazar Slytherin himself, and the entire compound radiated power.  He followed his son, who obviously knew the way from almost three years ago.

After passing through a series of tunnels, they came out into a chamber with stone pillars that rose to the ceiling.  They were intertwined with carved serpents, and the whole area seemed to present an atmosphere of doom.  Their footsteps echoed down the corridor of serpentine columns, until Harry could make out the outlines of two figures.  One was floating about fifty feet in the air in front of the large statue of Slytherin, the other standing in front of it.  As they neared, Harry realized it was an unconscious (he hoped) Hermione who was floating in the air, but the other was still a mystery.  Snape had drawn his wand as well, and as they approached, moved closer to Harry, ready to shield him if necessary.

_This is what Lily felt,_ he thought, _this is why she gave her life for her son._  A new power surged through him as he steeled himself to face anything, even Voldemort.  The figure bowed deeply as they came upon him, and Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"_You!_" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter..._me_.  Who were you expecting...Tom Riddle?"  The elegant form of Valiant strode forth, holding his own wand carelessly at his side.  "I must say, you are a clever one.  I believe the cleverest of all my recruits.  And now, we duel."  Harry sneered at him.

"Duel?  What are you on about?  Let Hermione go!"

"I will, if you best me in a duel," if Harry could see his face, Valiant would be smiling triumphantly.  Harry made to move forward, but Snape placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No, you will duel me.  The boy is not fully trained; it would be a mismatched duel."  Harry looked surprised for a moment, but quickly shifted his face back into a neutral mask.

Valiant chuckled superiorly.  "Ah, Severus Snape, yes, the Death Eater.  I never did understand why the Headmaster trusted you.  Even Mr. Potter here can be turned to the dark if given the right persuasive push, so what would stop a man who once pledged his undying loyalty to Tom Riddle?  You can be bought back, Snape, like merchandise exchanging hands."  Snape's hand tightened around his wand, and his eyes became cold and cruel.

"Careful, or I'll show you just how much I learned from the Dark Lord."  If possible, Valiant's arrogant aura increased.

"As much as I would love to make you feel the pain you've caused others, my battle must be with Harry.  If, that is, he wants his girlfriend back alive."  Harry shrugged Snape's hand violently off his shoulder and strode forward, raising his wand in salute.  Valiant nodded his head approvingly and made the same gesture, only crisper.  Snape soon found himself unarmed as Valiant leered at him.

"I don't want you cheating, Slytherin," he sneered.  Snape looked around, wondering who had cast the disarming spell, but found no one.  Valiant turned back to Harry.

"Before we begin, you must be dressed in something befitting a duelist."  With a flick of his wand, Harry's leisure robes were replaced with the dueling robes he'd received for his birthday.  "Shall we?"  Harry merely nodded curtly, lowered his wand, and turned.  They each took three paces, then turned.  Apparently Valiant was going to let Harry make the first move.  After witnessing the attack on London, Harry knew attack spells would do him no good; the Underground specialized in defense.  So what to do?  Then it struck him.  He moved his wand and concentrated on the area just beneath the man.

"_Terra Mollis!"_  The stones under Valiant began to shift, then turned into mud.  Harry thought the man was shocked at first, but he cast a fly spell on himself and floated above the mess.  He moved over and landed on firm ground.

"Very clever, Mr. Potter.  Most people start off with the Disarming Charm.  _Ferito_!"  Harry smirked and took a step back.

"_Referio_!_"  The spell bounced off of Harry's shield and went straight for Valiant.  Immediately, Harry stepped up.  "_Perverti_!"  Now, the man had two beams heading for him; one at his torso, the other at his legs.  _

"_Sparsum_!"_  Valiant's shield blocked Harry's spell, but he temporarily forgot the other was his own spell, and didn't cast the shield with enough power.  The ball of force plowed into the shield and broke through, landing in the man's midsection.  Harry moved forward, ready to cast another spell.  Valiant jumped to his feet._

"Very good Mr. Potter...much better than I expected.  Let's raise the bar.  _Aculeatus__!_"  Harry's eyes widened as the green light sailed toward him.  He stole a glance at Valiant.  _Good, he thought, _he's buying it._  Valiant's wand lowered, and Harry dove, casting the first thing that came to mind._

"_Accio_ wand!"_  Valiant, expecting a Disarming Charm, couldn't hold his wand.  Harry's hand closed around it firmly.  "It's over, I've won.  Now give me Hermione."  Harry's voice held a timbre neither had heard from him.  Snape saw a cold gleam in the boy's eyes and had to suppress a shudder.  _Was Valiant right?  Can anyone be bought?_  He shook the thought from his head; Harry would _never_ join Voldemort._

Valiant nodded, and the rest of the Underground stepped out from the shadows, one holding Severus' wand.  "Congratulations, Harry, you've passed the final test.  May I have my wand back?"  Valiant extended his hand, but Harry had the feeling it wasn't really a request.

"Only if you give me Hermione," he countered.  Valiant snapped his fingers, and Hermione floated down next to Harry.  He pocketed his own wand and tossed the other towards the leader of the Underground, who caught it deftly from the air.  Harry carefully lowered the girl to the ground.

"Herms?"  The girl's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as they landed on Harry.

"Nice robes, Harry," she said weakly.  Her head lolled onto his shoulder, and he picked her up, careful not to jar her.  He saw his father and Valiant in a staring contest, neither willing to back down.

"Let's go," he said, and Valiant turned his gaze to the boy.

"I do not believe you understood Mr. Potter."

"I understood perfectly, sir."  Snape looked back and smirked proudly.  "I will not join you."

"But this is what you've always wanted, isn't it?  Position of power, honor among your peers, doing good without being recognized.  We do not hide our faces for our safety, Mr. Potter.  We do not want the recognition for doing what is right.  That is true bravery."

Harry didn't answer, merely turned and walked out.  Snape followed behind him, throwing menacing glares at the blue-clad figures.  Once they were out of range, Severus took Hermione from Harry.

"How are we going to get out of here?"  Snape smirked and nodded his head to his robes.

"In that pocket," Harry slipped his hand in and felt something cool.  He extracted the Headmaster's Portkey for All Occasions and smiled.  "There's parchment and a pen in my other pocket.  Go to the Hospital Wing."

"A pen?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, a pen.  It's very difficult to keep ink from spilling in my robes."  Harry laughed, then realized he was serious.  He reached in and grabbed the items, writing _Hospital Wing_ on it, then placed it in the box.

"How is she?" he asked tentatively.  Snape looked over the girl and nodded.

"She would be better in the Hospital Wing.  Portkey, now."  Harry extended it so it touched the man's shoulder, and soon, they were standing in the Hospital Wing.  Madam Pompfrey let out a cry and rushed over.

"Back up, you two, let me work."  She flicked her wand skillfully over the girl, but could discern no injuries.

"She's been heavily sedated with sleeping potions, but nothing a little rest here won't cure.  Leave her be and come back this evening."  She shooed them out, Snape dragging Harry with him.  As they exited, a group of Ravenclaws passed by, and Snape's grip tightened.

"_This_ is the final straw Mr. Potter," he began to literally drag Harry.  "The Headmaster will surely expel you now."  The Ravenclaws scurried away, not wanting to get in the path of the raving potions master.  Once they reached the gargoyle and they ascended the stairs, Snape let Harry go.

"Did you have to drag me up the stairs?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I did have to make it believable," Snape replied.  Harry smirked and shook his head.  This is how they entered the Headmaster's office, and he smiled at them.

"It's so wonderful to see the two of you getting along.  Now, how is Miss Granger?"

"Well, Albus.  Did you know it was Valiant?"

"No," Dumbledore shook his head gravely, "I didn't even suspect.  What did he want of you, Mr. Potter?"

"He wanted me to join them, sir.  This whole thing was a test."

"I assume by your presence here that you declined that offer?"  The twinkle was back, and shining directly through Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry paused, then continued, "Sir, may I go study for my exams?  I still need to work on my Herbology."  The Headmaster nodded and smiled as he stood.

"Yes, yes of course.  And do tell Miss Granger that she is exempt from exams due to the circumstances."  Harry snorted.

"She's not going to like that at all," he replied as he left.  He took a secret passage to the dungeons and into Snape's rooms where his things were still laid out.  His bag laid beside the sofa, and he thought back to the night before.

_Harry approached the bed, watching the man in the throes of the nightmare.  He placed a hand on his forehead, attempting to calm him.  Placing both hands on the man's shoulders, he shook, trying to draw the man from his dream.  Quicker than lightning, the blow came, knocking Harry back.  He cried out, more in shock than in pain.  He knew he shouldn't have been there; he should have gone back to bed.  He crouched down, covering himself from any more blows that would come from the man.  Harry knew it was stupid, but his instinct kicked in.  Snape was at his side, whispering his name, peering at the wound, but old habits told him to stay silent and take the blows as they came._

_Next thing he knew, he was alone, and he slowly removed his arm.  Standing up, he noticed the red welt that was forming and quickly healed it with one of Pompfrey's charms.  Shaking off his fears, he realized finally what Snape must be thinking.  He closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the man in the next room._

_He began to move out the door and closer to the fireside.  He could see Snape hunched over in the chair, and he inhaled nervously as he finally broke through the man's shields, hearing a stray thought._

_~I've failed him, and I've failed Lily~_

_Harry moved to the man's side, kneeling down.__  Simple words exchanged, and all was forgotten.  Harry had never felt as loved as he did in the man's arms, wrapping around him protectively.  He faintly heard an apology, but could not respond.  He tightened his embrace before sleep overtook him._

Harry smiled, thinking how far they'd come in such a short time.  No one in their right mind would have believed the two could go from hated enemies to treasured family in 6 short months.  But it had happened, and Harry wouldn't change a day of it.  He didn't realize how long he'd been standing there until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He started and whirled around, only to find Snape's smirking face behind him.

"How long have you been standing here in the doorway?" he asked, leading Harry to the couch.

"Um, I don't know.  Since I got here."  Snape raised an eyebrow, but made no other mention of it.  Harry pulled out his homework and began listing all the properties of Minicattas, and their uses in the wizarding world.  Harry knew they were talking of their abundant use in witches' cosmetics, but he didn't really see any point to it.  _Besides, he thought with a smirk, __they're used in potions as well.  And she didn't say I had to mention the cosmetic aspect.  He began writing down every potion the Minicattas were used in and what they did, how they interacted with the other ingredients.  For show, he added something Ginny once told him about the plant that dealt with cosmetics, and signed his name.  Smiling, he placed it in his bag.  His father was reading a book when he looked back up, stretching his neck._

"What are we going to do after everyone leaves for Christmas?"  Snape  shut his book after placing a magical bookmark and sighed.

"I believe you wanted to spend time with Miss Granger's family?"  Harry nodded.  "Very well, but only after Christmas.  Until that time, you must remain here at Hogwarts.  We will go to Hogsmeade to get Christmas gifts next weekend, and you may visit her Christmas Day.  But you must be here Christmas Eve and morning."

"Why?" Harry asked, hoping to get something out of the man.

"You will see in due time.  Now, I believe you friends will be wondering where you are, so go.  I will see you at dinner."  Harry nodded, shouldering his bag and standing.  He walked to the portrait and opened it silently.  He threw his father one last smile before slipping into some secret passage.

He slipped out again near the Gryffindor common room, and entered to find a raging party.  Blaise smiled and clapped him on the back.

"We just heard, mate!  Congratulations, it's all over."  He thrust a butterbeer into his friend's hand.

"Yeah, it's over.  But Voldemort's still out there," Harry replied glumly.

"Aw, go on, Harry, it's Christmas!  You-Know-Who's probably hiding under some creaky old bed from all the good cheer flying around!"  Harry laughed at the ridiculous picture his friend had conjured, and savored the warmth that spread through him from the butterbeer.  Soon, he snuck out again and down to the Hospital Wing.  Pompfrey scowled at him, but allowed him in all the same.  Harry somehow imagined Dumbledore had something to do with it, and he didn't argue.  He sat down next to Hermione and took her hand.  He would be there when she woke, even if it was in the middle of the night.


	43. Catching Up

_Athenakitty__:  Eventually, of course, probably not, yes, not a chance in hell_

_Black Rose:_  Well, now you've won something!  YAY!  Yes, Valiant.  Not an owl, but her animal fits her perfectly.

_Kitty:_  Well, _Xikum, wanted it in there, and he/she's been such a faithful reader.  Not to mention it fit so perfectly with the story._

_Chaser:_  Not as soon as I'd like, but here's an update.  Things are crazy here.

_Kateri__:  They're very arrogant.  The ironic thing is they don't allow Slytherins to join._

_Immortal Rose:_  Re-reading it, yes there was a lot of smirking.  But what do you expect from an arrogant butthead and two Snapes?

_Iniysa__:  That's fine, as long as you enjoy reading._

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  Yep, Valiant._

_Moon Kitty:_  That's cool, I haven't updated recently.  Yeah, Valiant's a big jerk.

_Pineapplehead__:  There's a lot more in this chapter.  You'll see, it wasn't entirely his planning._

_Alamarang__:  You knew?  I must learn to be more subtle_

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Hehe, that was the point.  Almost everyone thought it was Voldemort.

_Sakura Le:_  All that, just for a test.  Great, isn't it.  To get italics and bold, you write the chapter in Word, with no spaces between the paragraphs.  Then, save it as a web page or html document.   Then, when you upload it, it will appear as mine do.

_Snapefan51:_  Let's heat up that heart again.  Lots of H/Hr in this chapter.

_Xikum__:  That question will be answered later.  And as to whether or not he would have harmed them?  That is a question that will never be answered.  You will just have to figure it out on what you perceive Valiant's character to be._

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Sorry, I didn't want him too involved, or it would have been given away._

_Sparrow:_  Christmas is going to be great

_Sela__:  They're not evil, they're just a little twisted in their definition of justice.  Kinda like that movie "Texas Rangers" with Dillan McDermott._

_Mikee__:  I love being unpredictable.  Had to get Harry's POV in there too._

_Asprcreme__:  LOL, I'd send him to myself before you.  Alan Rickman for Christmas...*sighs*_

_Luna699:_  Thanks for reading!  And reviewing almost every chapter.  You hit both magic numbers I believe.  LOL.

_Takari4ever7:_  I'll tell you all in the note.  This chapter is chalk full of H/Hr.  Hope you like.

_Mistri__:  LOL, very interesting item.  I wouldn't even know how to work that one in._

_Felion__:  You knew!?!  Note to self...be more subtle._

_Wolfie__ Jr:  LOL, Scotch brand...you are funny_

_Samantha:_  EVER READ?  Wow, that's is awesome.  Thanks so much!  *huggles*

_Saavik__:  LOL, Snape is definitely going to want to go back to the Chamber._

_Kristen:_  I'll see what I can do in my spare time.

_Alecatq__:  Thanks!_

_Charma1219:_  They'll develop even more over Christmas.  More bonding!

_Liliana-Suger__:  Yep, she's back. _

_Ashes:_  Not a fan, huh?  Sorry then, this chapter may not be your favorite.  But stick with it, because this is about as H/Hr as this story is gonna get.

_Serapotter__:  Updating!_

Thanks ever so much for reading and reviewing.  I love all of you!  I got the riddles from Riddles.com, but I can't seem to get back there.  Hmpf.  This chapter isn't really big on action, but it has lots of H/Hr-ness.  Be patient though, as this is about as fluffy as this one gets.  Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry?"  A distant voice called him from his dream.  But that voice was very familiar…Hermione!  He bolted up, causing the girl to jump in surprise.  "Harry, what are you doing here?  It's in the middle of the night!"  He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright.  We found you in the Chamber of Secrets."  Her eyes widened, then shot to the window.  There was a light snowfall, and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What day is it?" she asked shrilly, almost afraid of the answer.  Harry chuckled.

"December 17th," he said.  She practically dove out of bed.

"Holy cricket!  Exams are this week!  I've been gone for almost a month; who knows how much I've missed!"  She began scrambling, throwing on her robe and running her hand through her hair.  Harry smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Herms!  It's ok.  The Headmaster excused you from exams this term."  If possible, she became even more flustered.

"He _what?_" she shrieked.  Harry grimaced at the volume, then chuckled.

"I told him you would say that.  Listen, you need to relax.  You've been through a terrible ordeal, and now you need to unwind."  Her face softened.

"What about you?" she asked.  "What about your ordeal?  Are you excused from exams?"  Harry faltered.

"I, uh, opted to take mine.  But I've been in classes for the past month!" he added as she opened her mouth.  "Look, you can stay here, or you can go home early.  Keep and Blaise are returning to the Burrow tomorrow, but Ron is staying.  I would like for you to go home and relax, but it's your call."

"Harry, I—" she sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll go home.  Mum and Dad are probably worried sick."

"I called them earlier tonight and told them you were alright."  Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you coming over for Christmas?"  Harry smiled.

"For a while.  Professor Snape wants me to spend Christmas Eve and morning here, but he said I could visit you a little on Christmas."

"Why don't you come over for Christmas dinner?  We usually serve it at about four o'clock, and you could be back at the castle before nightfall."  Harry nodded.

"That sounds great, Herms."  He was about to say something else when Madame Pompfrey walked in with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you are not aggravating more of my patients?"

Harry decided to refrain from joking on the word play, and shook his head.  "No, ma'am, actually, she woke me up."  She scrutinized him for a moment, then pointed to Hermione.

"Get back in bed, young lady, until I've checked you out."  Hermione pouted, but did as she was told.  She recounted to the professors all she could remember (which wasn't much at all) and Harry told them what he'd seen and done.  He'd gotten to the point where Valiant would come in when the Headmaster held up his hand.

"That is quite enough, Harry.  There are certain things that should not be revealed out in the open."  Harry nodded and kept his mouth shut.  Madam Pompfrey snorted.

"You are quite healthy, Miss Granger.  Do not do anything too strenuous for the next couple of days.  One would think that with that much inactivity, your muscles would be experiencing atrophy, but they seem healthy enough."  Harry helped her off the bed, steadying her as the blood rushed to her head.  The three adults smiled at them as they walked out, hand in hand.

"Headmaster, does that picture remind you of anyone?" Poppy asked.

He chuckled, "Indeed, it seems as if history does repeat itself."  Harry held onto Hermione's hand all the way to the dorms, and the Fat Lady smiled at them when they approached.

"It's good to see you again young lady."  Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"It's good to be back, Lady.  What's the password now Harry?"  Harry blinked a few times, breaking the stare he had on her.

"What?  Oh, _Lions for the Cup_."  The portrait swung open and they were assaulted by Ron, Blaise, and Ginny.

"Hermione!"  Harry blocked her mostly, but Ron snuck through and held her tightly.  "You scared me," he whispered.  She smiled and pulled away.

"I'm alright, Ron."  He smiled and shoved her into Harry.

"You two have some catching up to do," he winked.  Her mouth fell open in shock, and Ron laughed.  Harry cuffed him on the shoulder and glared at him.

"Stop that Harry," Ginny whispered, "You look like Snape."  Harry laughed at the running joke among them and led Hermione away from the crowd.  He kissed her deeply once they were in the privacy of the hallway, and she gasped.

"What was that for?"

"Herms, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again.  The first note said he was going to kill all of you if I didn't find you."

"What do you mean all of us?" she asked.  They entered her dorm and Harry explained everything that had happened in the last month to her. Near the end, she was smiling.

"So you and Professor Snape are doing well?  That's great Harry."  She stood from her sitting position on the bed.  "Do you need help studying for exams before I go home tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I have notes I need you to study."  He checked to see there weren't being spied upon, and crept closer.  "Professor Snape has been helping us study to become animagus."  Hermione's eyes widened. 

"But Harry!  That's dangerous, and should be supervised by someone who at least has done it before, like Professor McGonagall!"

Harry smirked, "That's what Ron said, and then a black panther pounced on him.  He is an animagus, Herms."  If possible, her eyes got wider, and she chuckled.

"But it's still very dangerous.  What if one of you messes up?  Then he'll have to explain, and he could be thrown into Azkaban!"  Harry hadn't thought of that, and he frowned.

~_She has a point~  Harry_ jumped, startled, and began to chuckle, wondering how long he'd been listening.

~_Yeah, I know.  What about that?~_

_~It is a risk I have taken.  You all have come too far to just stop now.  I believe Albus suspects something, but he has said nothing to me.  Do not worry about it~  Harry_ relayed this to Hermione, who shook her head.

"I don't know...alright.  What do I do?"  Harry sprinted to his room, grabbed his notes, and ran back. 

"Here, study these over the break.  You'll have to talk to Professor Snape for the incantation.  It's pretty complicated."  Hermione nodded.

"Alright, I'll take these home.  I don't want anyone accidentally seeing them."  She tucked them into her trunk and began to stroke Crookshanks' back.

The rest of the day was spent helping Harry study for his exams and playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Blaise, and Ginny.

The next day, Harry and Ron were allowed to skip lunch to go with Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny to the platform.  Hermione was the last to board the train.  She held on to Harry tightly, as if she was never going to see him again.

"I'll see you Christmas," he kissed her lightly, "Be careful."  She nodded and, after a quick hug from Ron, boarded the train with Ginny and Blaise.  Ron opted to stay behind to keep Harry company and take the train back with Fred and George.  They both waved until the train was out of sight, then jumped into a carriage for a silent ride back to the castle.


	44. Christmas Shopping

_MerlinHalliwell_:  When you write it in Word, don't skip a line between paragraphs.  Then, save it as a web page or html document.  When you upload it (ff.net uploads html) it will appear as mine do.  Thanks for reading!

_Momma-dar:_  Glad I could be inspiration for you!  I love that story!  (You're talking about _A Chance at Normal_ right?)  Keep up the great work!

_Kateri:_  Very ironic, no?

_Mikee:_  Here's some, but not a lot.  There's bookoo in the next chapter.

_Snape coolgirl:_  Thanks for reviewing!

_Wolfie Jr:_  Needed?  Yes. Easy to write?  No.  You come up with the weirdest items.

_Moon Kitty:_  There will be more action in an upcoming chapter.  A _lot_ more.

_Snapefan51:_  Right on target you were!  She remembers Severus and Lily's days here, and a touch of nostalgia ensues.

_Pineapplehead:_  That's about all the fluffiness I can write.

_Fanfiction fanatic:_  A huge jerk, and it's not over yet.

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Just what Harry's thinking.

_Phoenix Flight:_  Whoo hoo!

_Liliana-Suger:_  I plan to!

_Mistri:_  Good Lord…do you know how long it took me to figure out your item?  That's confusing there.

_T.a.g.:_  Here's a little.

_Charma1219:_  Perfect?  Thank you!

_Jen~:_  That is so not the end.  There's still Voldie to take care of.

_CraJure:_  Welcome to the story and thanks for joining us!

_Sparrow:_  I love Christmas myself!

_Dragonwolf:_  Wow, I'm being evil?  How?  *looks around innocently*  I didn't mean to…hehe…*cue mad laughter*  

_Chaser:_  Updating as soon as I can!

_Takari4ever7:_  That was all for you!  I had to get something in there.

_Lady Lightning:_  Indeed…what shall happen next?

_Esperanza:_  Her animal is very interesting…I don't think anyone could guess.

_Jenwaa1981:_  You'll see next chapter, and what was up with that item?

_Kitala:_  SEVERITUS ROCKS!  Hehe…sorry, got a little carried away.

_Taryn and Jordan:_  Hehe, nice name (you'll see why), totally unexpected.  Thank you so much for the wonderful praise.  My grandmother was an English professor…I have to have impeccable grammar or she'd hit me with a cane from the grave.  This chapter is dedicated to you, who spent all that time reading!

_Saavik:_  *begins chanting* ten days…ten days…ten days…ten days…hehe, I've got it preordered to deliver to my dorm room that day…I was the very first person (I like to think) that owned it, cuz I get updates from Amazon when things come out, and I ordered it the second it went on sale.

This one's dedicated to _Taryn and Jordan_, who read this thing all the way through for four hours straight.  Wow.  Also, to _Alecatq_:  You were right.  You did leave me those items long ago.  So I fit them both in this chapter as an apology.  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry dropped his bag exhaustedly inside the living area of his father's chambers.  He had just seen Ron off on the train, and it was now just he and the professors.  He sighed and trudged to his room, kicking off his shoes and collapsing on the bed.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard the portrait swing open.  Knowing he was about to be chastised for leaving his bag in the hall, he quickly put his shoes on and made like he was coming from the bathroom.

"How did exams go?"  Harry shouldered his bag and shrugged.

"Transfiguration was easy enough, with all the questions she asked on animagi.  The others were just exhausting.  I think I did well."  Snape nodded his approval.

"Go put your bag in your room.  Dinner is almost ready."  Harry nodded and scrambled to his room, wanting to change out of his school robes now that the term was over.  He slipped on his black slacks and a maroon sweater, grabbing his broom on the way out.  At Snape's raised eyebrow, he explained.

"I want to get some flying in after dinner.  Try out my Seeker Kit again."  Snape eyed him warily.

"As long as you're back in this castle before dark," he said as they walked to the Great Hall.  "You do know that Albus is going to inform the staff of our relation tonight?"  Harry nodded.

"Who doesn't know?" he asked.  He wanted to at least guess the reactions of those who didn't know.

"Flitwick, Hooch, Trelawney, and Binns, though I doubt the latter will care much."  Harry smiled.

"Professor Flitwick won't have a huge reaction, but Trelawney will see it as a death omen."  His voice became high and wispy as he imitated the Divination professor.  "Discoveries of unknown relations is a indication that Saturn is in the fifth house.  You will die before the New Year!"  Snape chuckled a little at the almost perfect imitation of his least favorite colleague.  No, wait, it was a tie between Covial and her.  They entered the Great Hall together, with Harry chuckling, but Snape had placed his mask on again.  McGonagall pursed her lips, but stayed silent, while Flitwick looked downright shocked.  Dumbledore stood, smiling.

"Ah, perfect, now I can make the announcement.  I know there aren't many of us here, but there are a few of you who do not know.  Over the summer, it was revealed that Harry here is in fact the son of Severus and Lily, not James and Lily."  Harry smirked as, like clockwork, those who had not known gasped.  Trelawney stood, and Harry pointed her out to Snape with a look.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, this is most unfortunate.  I consulted my eye earlier, and it told me of an ominous event tonight.  Now that this fact has come to light, I'm afraid that –" Snape cut her off with an icy stare.

"I'm sure Harry would appreciate if you would not to finish that 'prediction,' Sybil.  I believe he has had quite enough of your death omens these past three years."  He continued on to his seat, and conjured a chair for Harry next to him.  Trelawney huffed and swept from the room, returning to her Tower.  Hooch shook her head clear and looked back and forth between them until she was satisfied she was not hallucinating.  Flitwick merely smiled and tucked into his pot roast.  Harry ducked his head and began his meal, ignoring the stares from McGonagall and Hooch.

He ate quickly, then raced from the hall with his broom.  He practically flew out of the doors onto the Quidditch pitch, whooping with delight at the freedom he felt.  Snape walked out of the castle an hour later, Nimbus 2001 in hand.  Harry swooped down and smiled.

"Care to play a little one-on-one?"  Snape hefted the Quaffle from the trunk and nodded.  They lined up, and Harry watched him carefully, making sure the Snitch stayed in the trunk.  The phantasm players conjured, Snape threw the red ball into the air.  True to his word, Snape was a skilled Chaser, and easily beat Harry to the ball.  He swerved in and out, outmaneuvering the faster broom, and launched the ball at the goal.  "Wood" was on top of his game as he blocked it and heaved it back to Harry, who streamlined to the other goal.  Harry took a shot, which was easily blocked back to Snape.  Harry raced to catch him, but he was too far down the field.  Snape caught the Keeper off guard, and scored an easy goal.  The game continued until Snape had over four times Harry's score, and Snape slowly descended.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," he commented dryly.  Harry smirked and rose high into the air, looping and showing off.  Snape shot him an acid glare, but the boy just laughed it off.  Snape ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bench, head in hands.  Harry had more energy than he, and was happy to show it.  

Harry did a few more loops, then landed softly.  "You ready to go back inside?  It's getting really cold out here."  He could tell Snape was a bitter at being tired out by a fifteen year old, and chuckled at the very _human display of emotion.  Of all people in the world, Harry would have thought Snape the last person to be distressed at such a thing.  Snape nodded and stood, and Harry edged nearer, shielding himself from the biting wind.  Snape noticed this, and just as a large gust hit his side, he took a large stride forward, exposing the boy to the blast.  He shivered and cried out, but Snape only smirked._

"That's what you get for using me as a wind shield."  Harry scowled at him as they entered the castle and trekked to the dungeons.  Harry pulled out a chess set and looked at his father expectantly.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"I passed all my classes this term didn't I?" Harry retorted.  Snape cuffed him on the shoulder.

"No need for sarcasm," he replied dryly, which caused Harry to laugh.  "Now that is quite enough of that."  Harry reigned in his laughter and set up the board.  Within ten minutes, Snape had him in checkmate.

"I don't think I like this game anymore.  Can you teach me more about becoming an animagi?"  Harry put the board away, letting the players reattach lost limbs and pull themselves together.

"Don't you wish to wait for the others?  Particularly Miss Granger?  She has some catching up to do."

"Yeah, I gave her my notes so she could study over the break, but I told her to see you about that spell."  Snape nodded.

"Yes, that was prudent.  That spell can have horrible results if not done precisely."  Harry snorted.

"No wonder you like it so much.  You're not interested if you can't blow yourself up with one single mistake."  Snape refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You can just go back up to Gryffindor Tower if you're going to be this annoying," he joked deadpanned.  Harry laughed as well, but couldn't help but think there was some truth behind that statement.  Perhaps Snape didn't want him down here at all, and was only tolerating him because Dumbledore told him to.

_No, you twit, haven't you been paying attention the past few months?  He cares for you._

_He's a very good actor.  Just look at Voldemort.  He doesn't suspect a thing._

Harry shook his head of such a ridiculous thought and yawned widely.  He nodded at his father's pointed look and bid goodnight, walking to his room.  He collapsed on the bed without so much as removing his shoes.

He awoke the next morning in his night robes, tucked in carefully, and silently wondered how he'd missed that part of the night.  He sat up and checked the time, bolting out of bed as he realized it was almost noon.  He threw on a black robe and the slacks from the night before and shuffled out to breakfast.  Snape tossed him a grapefruit smiling.

"You ready to go see the Headmaster?"  Harry looked up.

"For what?"

"We're going into Hogsmeade today."

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?"

"Change of plans.  And it would be very, er, _unfortunate_ if one of my 'colleagues' were to see you with me."

"What if we do see someone and they tell Voldemort you have a son?  Won't he be mad that you hid that from him?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, but the likelihood of us running into someone I cannot tell a convincing story to is slim.  Seeing Harry Potter with me would be another matter."

"So, what?  More concealing charms?" Harry asked blankly.  Snape leveled an exasperated glare at him.

"The Headmaster's agreed to take the charms off for today."  Harry beamed.

"That's great, but what about my name?  I mean, it would look weird, you calling me Harry all the time."  Snape frowned, obviously not having thought of this.

"Yes, but perhaps I will not use your name too often."  Harry rolled his eyes.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that.  What happens if I get into trouble?  Not that I would!" he added hastily at his father's glare.  "It's just, things happen, you know, especially to me."

"This does present a problem.  Would you be willing to take on a new name, just for today?"  Harry thought for a moment.

"What would you and Mum would have named me if, er, um..."

"Things hadn't gone the way they did?" Snape finished, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch.  Harry nodded and sat down, munching on the fruit hungrily.  "Well, your mother and I had decided on two names, one boy and one girl.  If you had been a girl, your name would have been Taryn Amea Snape."  Harry grimaced.  _Thank Merlin I wasn't a girl_.

~_For your information, Taryn was my mother's name_~  Harry looked rightfully abashed as his father continued.

"For our son, we had chosen a name not made of my name as the middle, which is custom, but one that was unique.  Elijah Danin Snape."  Harry tried the name silently in his head, furrowing his brow.  He nodded approvingly and smiled.

"That has a nice ring to it.  Elijah...well, it looks like I'm going to be Elijah Danin Snape for a few hours," he commented standing.  "Shall we be going?"  Snape started and jumped up, surprised at the nonchalant attitude of his son.  They walked to the Headmaster's office and were let in immediately and given instructions.

"Now you two, when I take these charms off, you can no longer be Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, "We know, sir.  I'm going to go by Elijah for now."  Snape cut in, voicing his son's unspoken concern.

"Realize, Harry, that once Voldemort is defeated, and our secret is revealed, you will still be Harry Potter."  Harry nodded blindly, amazed that he was going to be able to keep his name.  Dumbledore waved his wand, casting a series of counter-charms, and soon a young man, undoubtedly a Snape, stood before them.  Harry pulled his black-red, shoulder-length hair back with a black ribbon and surveyed himself in the mirror.

His face had a healthy tan from all the Quidditch he'd played.  The concealment charms were making his face retain the baby paleness he'd had as a child.  His emerald eyes contrasted beautifully with his ebony hair, highlighted with a tint of red.  The loose black robes showed off his muscular arms from Quidditch and chores from the Dursleys.

"Are you ready to go, Elijah?" Harry whirled, smirking.

"Yes, father," he replied, surprising the older man.  He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"Three Broomsticks!" he called out.  He disappeared in a whirl of green flame, and he landed in Rosmerta's fireplace.  He stepped out, brushing the soot off his robes, and waited for Snape to join him.  The man appeared seconds later, and, with a wave of his wand, cleaned them both of the soot.

"Good day, Severus!" a cheery female voice greeted.  Snape turned to find Rosmerta smiling at them.  "Who is this handsome young man?"

"This is my son, Elijah.  Elijah, this is Rosmerta, the owner of this establishment."  Harry held out his hand politely, which Rosmerta took.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Harry intoned, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"Such a polite young man, how come I've never seen him before.  He's of the right age to be at Hogwarts, no?"

"Yes, he's fifteen.  He attends an elite private school; he is just here for the holidays."  Rosmerta smiled knowingly.

"Getting into the spirit this year, eh Severus?" she winked.

"Yes, of course, now we must be going."  He swept out of the room.  Harry nodded at the woman.

"It was a pleasure to have met you, Ma'am," and he, too, swept out, smirking to himself at the billowing effect.  _Must be a Snape thing_.  

They went to Gringotts, and Harry scrunched his face in thought.  "I thought Gringotts was in Diagon Alley?"

Snape smirked at his son's ignorance, "This is a branch bank.  They give you their money, then take it from your vault in London."  Harry nodded and waited in the hall while Snape went in.  He was approached by a few people, but as they recognized his name, they shied away.  Snape came back with two pouches of money and handed one to Harry.

"You can pay me back when you're yourself again.  It would look suspicious for you to be entering the Potter vault."  Harry nodded at his father's whisper and took the bag.  "Now," Snape said, raising his voice to normal levels, "meet me back at the Three Broomsticks in two hours.  We will have lunch, then return to the castle."  Harry nodded.

"Bye Father!" he bounded off to buy presents for his friends.  _And family_, he amended, _and family_.

His first stop was Zonko's, where he loaded up on things for the twins.  He moved next door to Messan's Fine Jewelers.  He searched the display cases for an item to give Hermione. 

"Can I help you sir?"  Harry whirled around to come face to face with a lean aristocratic man.  He held himself up, reminding himself he was a Snape, and nodded curtly.

"Yes, I am looking for something for my girlfriend."

"What house is she in?" Harry, not knowing if this private school had houses, decided they didn't.  He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"House?  Ah, yes, Father mentioned that Hogwarts separates its students.  I attend a private institution."

"Who is your father, sir?  Perhaps I know him?"  Harry smirked at this man, no older than 23 years of age, and replied.

"Severus Snape is my father.  He is the potions master at Hogwarts," he said proudly.  The man paled a little.

"Professor Snape, you say?  I didn't know he had a son!"

"Well he does," Harry replied coolly.  "Now, can you help me?"  The man faltered a little, but regained his composure.

"Yes, we just got a shipment in of new merchandise.  Would you care to step this way?"  He gestured to the corner of the store, and Harry followed, waiting as the man stepped into the back room.  He came out again with a single box, and handed it to Harry.

"This is a one of a kind bracelet.  For you, I'll sell it for 45 Galleons."  Harry balked at the price, but gasped when he opened it up.

It was silver at first, then when the light hit it, it changed from copper, to gold, to bronze, and many other metals Harry couldn't name.

"It's called Trans-Omnimetal, and it holds properties of them all.  It will even shift its appearance based on the wearer's attire.  It can be worn as a simple bracelet, or it has places to attach charms."  Harry saw the small rings and smiled.  Shutting the box, he pulled out his money bag.  He picked out a lion charm, claiming that was her favorite animal, and paid 45 Galleons and 7 Sickles for the lot.  He pocketed both items and bid the man farewell, exiting out into the street.  He walked into a familiar store, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and looked around.  This store was much larger than its Diagon Alley counterpart, and Harry spent the better part of an hour wandering around.  He finally decided on engraved Keeper gloves for Ginny and moved down the street further.

_Let's see,_ he thought, _that leaves Ron, Blaise, and Father_.  He stopped short, realizing that he was calling Snape father even in his head, not just for the benefit of others.  Shaking his head in amusement, he entered a game and hobby shop.  He wandered into the board games and found a chess set, but instead of normal black and white, the pieces were red and gold.  He pulled it down and looked at it, noticing the inset of a lion under the checkerboard.  Checking the price, he tucked it under his arm and continued to look.  He found himself in a section of the store with thousands of miniature animals, all moving about on their platforms.  He selected a sleek snow leopard for Blaise and paid for the two items.  That only left Snape.

He checked the time, and upon finding he only had half an hour, began hunting down the perfect gift.  This was his first ever present to a family member, and he wanted it to be special.

He passed a pet shop and stopped to look in the window.  He laughed at the thought of seeing Snape's face upon receiving a puppy.  He entered, with full intention of getting the mangiest mutt he could find when a back display caught his eye.  He walked over and leaned down, peering in the cage.

A sleek black kitten, blacker than night, was sitting licking his paw.  The cat stopped when it noticed the human staring at it, and glared back at being interrupted.  Harry startled, and laughed to himself.  The cat just glared at him!  He walked up to the counter.

"Sir, I want that cat over there," he pointed to the glaring cat, which had gone back to preening himself.  The attendant looked at Harry, then back at that cat.

"Young sir, that cat is extremely unpleasant.  He won't associate with the other cats, and he hisses at anyone who gets too close."  Harry smirked.

"That's exactly why I want it.  It fits Father's personality perfectly."  The older man eyed him.

"You look mighty familiar.  Have I seen you 'round here before?"  Harry held his head up haughtily, imitating Draco best he could.

"No sir, I come from an elite private school up north.  I am merely visiting Father for Christmas, as Mother passed away."  The man nodded, not really knowing Harry had only lied about the private school, and even that wasn't a total lie.  It was private…if you were a Muggle.

"Sorry to hear that, son.  Here," the man limped over and scooped up the cat, who promptly hissed at the indignant actions of the human.  Harry stroked the cat, then lifted him out of the man's arms.  Harry paid the man for the cat, a carrier, food, dishes, and all the feline accessories Harry didn't know existed.  The man smiled, and promptly pulled a wand and shrunk everything but the cat, including Harry's other items.  Harry grabbed a large bag, put the cat in the carrier, and placed the carrier in the bag.  All the other shrunken items were on top, hiding the cat from prying eyes.  He thanked the man after bidding him a Happy Christmas and walked back to the designated spot, where Snape was waiting.

"You are early," Snape praised, sounding rather surprised.  "What do you say to lunch?"  Harry nodded, following his father back to the Three Broomsticks.

The second they arrived at the castle, Harry dashed to Gryffindor Tower and stored his things.  Hopefully, Snape wouldn't go noising around.  He wrapped the chess set, the Keeper equipment, and the snow leopard in one package and set it aside for owl delivery to the Burrow.

He let the cat run free in his dorm, as no one would be staying there until the New Year.  The charm bracelet he kept on him, not wanting to lose it, and trudged back downstairs to start on his holiday homework.

"I can't believe you give homework over Christmas," he mumbled, flipping through his father's library.

"It is to keep you on your toes, as it were.  Can't have you slacking off now."  Harry leapt out of his seat.

"You mean I'm the only one with homework!  That's unfair!"

"Sit down, Harry," he did so and grunted.  "Now, though I may not like it, Dumbledore has asked me to make sure you are prepared for Voldemort.  I have a strong feeling he won't be quiet for long, and you need to be ready.  So, if you'll look at your work, you will find that it is only pertinent to defeating the Dark Lord."  Harry nodded and resumed his search for the nightshade plant.  Finally, at about 5 o'clock, it was time for dinner.

_Good thing too, my eyes were beginning to ache._  He rubbed the bridge of his nose as they walked to the Great Hall.  But when they found themselves in front of the gargoyle, Harry asked with his look.

"We're here to replace the charms," Snape said, motioning to Harry's appearance.  Harry nodded sadly.  He was getting used to the look; but he supposed it would be a bit of a shock for the others so soon after the announcement.

Dinner passed quietly, and as Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he felt a hand on his arm.  He looked up at his father questioningly, and Snape smiled.

"Come on, I think there's something waiting for us in my chambers."  Confused but curious, Harry followed the man down to the dungeons.


	45. Christmas Eve

_Taryn__ and Jordan:  I actually had the name before the review.  And what exactly is a grun? ;)_

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  I just didn't want to use the ever so popular Alexander._

_Snape coolgirl:_  Tankie tankie!

_Nicole Christine Potter:_  You're right...that is very weird.

_Sparrow:_  It's not a person...not really anyway...

_Esperanza:_  For a loyal fan?  Sure...it's not a bird.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  LOL, the cat is next chapter, with Christmas.

_Black Rose:_  I hate Gatorade.

_Pineapplehead__:  Who said he was playing? _

_Charma1219:_  So is Harry...when are you updating your story?

_Athenakitty__:  Animagus training takes time...it took the Marauders three years, unsupervised.  So I'm thinking a couple years.  We probably won't see it, but you will know their animals._

_Chaser:_  You'll just have to wait and see.

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Thank you...yes, that is bloody annoying at times.  Besides...Elijah sounds so much cooler than Alexander.

_Kateri__:  Spawn of Snape...I love it.  Flitwick seems a lot like my friend MK, and as we have no real character from the books to base our fics off of, I'm using my friend as a template._

_Lady Lightning:_  So do I...just kidding!

_Tantz__:  I deliver!_

_Liliana-Suger__:  LOL...no...couldn't tell at all_

_Mistri__:  Since the mother is Lily, I'm assuming he already knows...sorry, it's late, I couldn't help a bit of sarcasm._

_Phoenix Flight:_  Think of who you're talking about...Trelawney, who really doesn't care, as long as she can foresee death (which she did), Flitwick, who, since we have no character really to base reactions off of, I am basing off of my friend (much like the miniscule wizard really), Hooch, who is probably in the same boat with McGonagall, and Binns, who's a ghost.  Not really climactic people.  Now, when they tell Fudge...that's a different story.  I didn't think it warranted a giant hullabaloo, but I could have misjudged that one.  Sorry.

_Luna699:_  What was that all about?  That review made no sense whatsoever?  Did I miss something?  LOL, it could just be me.  Could you please clarify?

_Takari4ever7:_  He did, I just didn't show it.  I couldn't think of anything for either of them, so it wasn't featured, though I do mention it in this chapter.  Sorry for the confusion.

_Dragona__:  Thanks!_

_Saavik__:  LOL, I'm a dog-person, and I still don't like Sirius for some reason.  Hmm...must examine this._

_Jenwaa1981:_  Hippo ballerinas haunt my dreams...wow, I need to sleep.

_Gryffindor-girl2002:_  Welcome to the story!

_Wolfie__ Jr:  LOL, there's a lot of that.  Why did I pick a cat that everyone already has?  Hehe...your items get weirder and weirder.  My luck, you'll hit a lucky number, and I'm going to be screwed._

_Alarun__:  Well I am updating now...hehe...it's now now, so there.  And yes, pay your dues.  There are many more to come though, so beware._

_Shadow4284:_  Christmas is next chapter.  First, a little Harry/Severus bonding.

_Sela__:  You'll see!_

_Alecatq__:  Yes, I did, for forgetting.  It's like my penance.  It's midnight here, so I also need sleep._

This is for _Mikee, who's item I finally included.  Enjoy.  This is mucho Harry/Severus bonding.  Christmas is tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they entered, Snape gestured for Harry to take a seat on the couch.  He retreated back into his chambers, emerging with a small package.  He sat down next to Harry on the couch, which piqued Harry's curiosity further.

"This package was delivered to me this morning, with explicit instructions to open it Christmas Eve with you."

"Who's it from?" Harry asked, peering at the package.  "It could be a trick."  Snape nodded.

"Yes, it could very well be a trick, but for this," he pulled out the note and handed it to the boy.  "That is Lily's handwriting.  No one else writes quite like that."  Harry looked at the parchment, as if it could offer him comfort from his mother from many years ago.

"But, how could she –?"

"Your mother was somewhat of a seer, Harry.  She must have 'felt' that something terrible was to happen, and planned for the future."  Harry nodded, turning his gaze to the package.

"Well?" he gestured softly to the package, almost afraid of what it contained.  What if he really _was James' son, and Lily made up the entire story?  __No, he told himself, __you look too much like a Snape for that to be true._

_Yeah, but before, you looked too much like a Potter for anyone to question otherwise.__  What if this is the real you, and the other is a charm?_

Before he could answer himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Nodding softly, Snape began to carefully unwrap the paper.  Inside lay a box and a letter, addressed to both.  Snape picked up the box and handed it to Harry, while he opened the letter.

_My darling,_

_I say this to whichever is reading, for you are both very dear to me.  I am sorry I could not be there to share this night with you, but James and I must be dead.  It is my fondest wish that you two know each other, and are not sitting in the room with a complete stranger.  But if my orb did not go through, then I must divulge my secret.  Harry, you are this man, Severus', son.  Please, speak to Dumbledore.  He will find my orb, which will explain it all to you._

_Inside, you will find my last gift to you._

Severus looked up at Harry, who was staring into the box.  Slowly, he reached a hand in and pulled out a small locket.  It was oval, and pure gold, with an onyx panther on the front.  When it hit the light just right, Severus saw the emeralds that shone as the panther's eyes.  A coral inlay with three inset rubies, triangulated in the coral, bordered the oval locket, twirling softly in Harry's hand.  Severus looked back down at the letter.

_Severus, my panther, I had this locket made in Hogsmeade, and they placed emeralds in the eyes for Harry, my child, my emerald-eyed boy.__  Each of the rubies symbolizes one of us, as each of our birthdays is, oddly enough, in July._

Severus took the locket from Harry, examining it closely, then handing it back to the boy, who now had tears in his eyes.

_I am enclosing instructions for a potion; one I found in an ancient text book in the library.  I won't tell you what it does, so not to spoil the surprise.  Please take care, both of yourselves and each other.  I love you both dearly._

_Your wife and darling mother,_

_Lily_

Severus chuckled a little at the closing, and handed the letter to Harry to read.  He took the second piece of parchment and began perusing the ingredients.  He swiftly rose from his seat and swept into his potions store room, grabbing the necessary items.  At the last, he stopped.

_A lock of my hair_

Where on earth would he get a lock of her hair.  Then it hit him..._the locket.  He walked back out just as Harry finished the letter and opened the locket carefully.  He extracted the thin lock, placing it in a vial and sealing it.  He turned back to the boy, and draped the locket over his head and around his neck.  As Harry looked up to ask a question, Severus turned to his potions lab, clearly indicating for Harry to follow.  He stood, stretching, and followed the man.  As he entered, the door shut and Severus began to meticulously work, each movement sure and purposeful, chopping and dicing.  Harry looked at the parchment, grabbed a bit of wormwood, and began to shred it carefully._

They worked wordlessly for hours, preparing the ingredients and brewing the potion.  At long last, they came to the last step.

_Add the hair and sit down._  Harry laughed and pulled up two chairs, not having any clue as to what to expect.  Severus added the lock and took a seat next to Harry.  The lights in the room dimmed, and a faint blue light glowed from the cauldron.  A form rose out of the cauldron, and soon took the form of a young woman.  Both wizards gasped as they recognized the figure, one from a memory, one from a mirror.  

"Mum?" Harry whispered.

"Lily," Severus affirmed, just as quietly.

_Hello_

They both started at the voice in their heads, though the apparition had not moved her "lips," but merely smiled.

"How?" Severus asked.

_Magic, Severus, magic_

Harry let a tear escape finally, absently clutching the locket to his heart.  The figure turned to him.

_My boy, my precious, emerald-eyed boy.__  I am so very proud of you, she turned to Severus, _both of you.  I do not have long, as this spell pulls my soul from the Astral Plane.  But know this, I love you both.  I have seen your actions over the past months, and though it was rough at first, the love you have found in each other will last forever, just as my love remains with each of you.  Severus, you are a wonderful father, despite what my brother may say.  And Harry,_ the figure turned to him as she faded, __please don't irritate your father too much.  Gray does not suit Severus._

Harry smiled through his tears.  "I love you, Mum, please don't leave," he stood from his chair and moved towards the figure.  Severus did the same, coming up behind the boy.

_I love you too, son, but I must leave.  I will see you both again.  Please don't make it soon.  I wish you two long and happy lives, with the other at your side.  Never forget my love, and the love held within each of you.  Severus, my love, never forget your promise to me, and take care of Harry.  Harry, look out for your father.  He needs help from time to time, though he is loathe to admit it._  Lily smiled at both of them before fading out completely, leaving the lab in silence.  Harry's face was streaked with tears, and as he felt Severus' hand on his shoulder, he turned and buried his face in the man's robes.  Unbeknownst to Harry, Severus face was wet with tears as well, and the two stood in the middle of the lab, clinging to each other.  Harry reached up and wiped his face clear before pulling back and cleaning his face completely, mildly surprised to see his father doing the same.  As they walked back into the main area, Severus looked at Harry.

"Now, you're not going to pounce on my bed at five a.m. to open presents, are you?"  Harry laughed slightly and shook his head.

"No, I sent the Weasleys and Blaise's gifts to the Burrow earlier using a few school owls, and Hedwig is delivering Sirius' gift.  How's six?" he asked smirking.  Severus glared mirthfully at him and ruffled his hair.

"Go to bed, it's getting late.  I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well."

"You too, goodnight."  Harry treaded softly into his room, changing quickly into night clothes and climbing under the covers.  Not even Voldemort could spoil this night, and with that thought, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Severus stayed up a little longer, pondering the recent events, clutching Lily's letter in his grasp.  Her soul had strengthened his and Harry's relationship, cementing it with love.  Lily's words repeated over and over in his head as he sat by the fire.

_...the love you have found in each other will last forever..._

An odd feeling rose in his chest as he realized he did, truly, love the boy, his son, asleep down the hall.  He rose and quietly padded down the hall, slipping into the boy's room.  He moved over to the bed, gazing upon the sleeping boy.  Carefully, he pulled the covers to the boy's chin and placed a hand on his forehead.  This boy, this remarkable young man, was his son, and no force could ever change that.  He hesitated for a moment, contemplating his next move.  Then, slowly, he bent over and kissed the warm forehead, noting with pleasure the small smile that graced the boy's mouth.  Severus stood up and slipped out of the room, but not before hearing a mumble from the unconscious boy.

"Night Dad."

With that, the door shut, and Severus moved to his own chambers, tears rolling freely down his face.


	46. Christmas

_Athenakitty__:  The reaction to the kitten is here!  Enjoy!_

_Demonic Angel:_  It wasn't entirely my idea.  I give some of the idea to _Mikee_, who gave me the idea for the locket.

_Charma1219:_  Thanks!  And more chapters please!

_Wolfie__ Jr:  GO TO BED!  Hehe, it's a little late.  Sappiness, not usually my style, but it was necessary._

_Xikum__:  Nope, it's all downhill from here!_

_Mistri__:  In public yes, but they don't really have to come with a mother right now.  I think they'd be too preoccupied that Sev had a son to ask who the mother was._

_Liliana-Suger__:  HERE IT IS!  I used a little of my Native American background with it, so thanks!_

_Chaser:_  Sorry it's not as soon as I'd hoped.

_Snapefan51:_  Snicker indeed.  And ya gotta love Lily.

_Lady Lightning:_  Thanks!

_Angelsnape__:  Sweet indeed.  My blood sugar level rose several points after writing this._

_SlythGrl18:_  Love the name!  Slytherin myself...Thanks for the awesome compliments and for reading!

_Pineapplehead:  Aww..._

_Sparrow:_  Sappiness knows no bounds

_Mikee__:  It was a great item!  Thanks for it! _

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Wow, thanks!  Presents!

_Sakura Le:_  Welcome back!

_Nicole Christine Potter:_  One of my friends plays the cello.  He could play with Yo Yo Ma's CD's in 8th grade.  Made me sick

_Sela__:  YAY!_

_Bananafanayou__:  The whole chapter was full of sappiness._

_Alarun__:  Lockets are cool.  Maybe after Voldemort is defeated._

_Snape coolgirl:_  All it took was a little time!

_Taryn__ and Jordan:  I like it!  *grun*_

_Fanfiction__ fanatic:  thank you very much_

_Dragona__:  Bonding is great...more bonding here, only it's Harry/Hermione_

_Lee Lee Potter:_  Made me cry writing it

_Micheline__:  All at once?  WOW_

_Esperanza:_  Don't worry, you find out what Hermione is in this chapter!

_Black Rose:_  Never have liked Gatorade.

_Alamarang__:  Woot!_

_Moon Sphinx:_  PLEASE DON'T CRY!!

_Saavik__:  Perfect...wow, thanks!_

_Rosemary Sage:_  Interesting name.  My Password was the first thing I ever wrote.  Glad you liked it.

_Zaithat__:  I'll read it when you do respond!  I love it!_

_Alecatq__:  Me?  Destroy happy endings?  Not in this fic!_

_Jennifer:_  These are all over the place.  Severitus challenges are awesome!

_Calm Serene:_  FOREVER?  That's a lot of chapters...

And now, on with the fic!  Christmas presents and all!  Not to mention Hermione's animagus form!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke at 7 a.m., pondering on whether or not he should go and pounce on his father's bed.  He did say not to wake him at 5, and it was most certainly later than that.  He put his red slippers on and shuffled down the hall, into his father's room.  He tread carefully, remembering the last time he had been in the room.  But Snape didn't seem to be having a nightmare, so it looked safe.  He stood next to the bed and crouched down, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Don't even think about it," came his father's voice.  Harry pouted, but pounced anyway, sending Severus flying in the air and off the bed.  He landed on the floor and glared up menacingly at the perpetrator.  Harry smiled innocently and bolted from the room, hearing his father's enraged yells down the hall.  He came out seconds later, fully intent on hanging his son up in the dungeons by his thumbs.  But Harry had already placed himself on the couch, surrounding himself with presents from all his friends.  Severus sighed and, with a flick of his wand, he was dressed in deep green leisure robes and sat down in the chair.  He summoned breakfast for them and Harry sped through it quickly, never leaving the couch.  Severus levitated a gift from his study into the room and placed it next to Harry, who merely smiled.  He jumped off the couch and flew into his room, retrieving a box himself, handing it carefully to Severus.

The man took it, and immediately felt the contents shift.  He looked up quizzically at his son, who merely beamed at him.

"Go on, open it!" Harry chuckled, trying to hold back laughs.  Snape carefully unwrapped it, lest Harry had gotten ideas from that blasted godfather of his.  The top popped off and Severus peered in, not believing he had heard what he thought he'd heard.  Inside was a small kitten, now curled up in a ball preening himself.  Severus reached in and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, looking back and forth between the feline and his son.

"You got me a cat," Severus said.  Harry rolled his eyes.

"I thought that would have been obvious," he drawled, earning him an amused glare from his father.  Harry laughed out loud, and when Severus looked back, he saw the same glare on the cat's face.  He couldn't resist a chuckle himself and set the cat down on the ground.  It immediately jumped up on the arm of the chair, making his way to the high back, settling himself down.  He shot a glare at the two humans, daring them to challenge his position there, but they left him alone.  Harry turned back and sat himself between his presents, noting with some sadness that he actually had more than Severus.

"Thank you, Harry, that was...thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome!  You know, I was going to get you a puppy, but when I walked in the pet store, that cat glared at me, so I had to get him.  What are you going to name him?"  The cat mewed indignantly, and Severus looked up, immediately laughing.

"I believe _she_ is rather offended, Harry," he smiled.  Harry looked sheepish for a moment, then shrugged.  "Well, well, tuck in to your presents there.  What time are you going to Granger's?"

Harry grabbed Ron's present and began tearing at the paper.  "Um, she said that Christmas dinner was at 4, and so I could eat with them and be back at the castle before nightfall."  Severus nodded approvingly as he watched Harry pull out loads of sweets, along with a book on tips for chess.  Harry smiled and looked at Severus, who had a few presents of his own.

"You're turn," he stated at his father's questioning glance.  Severus raised an eyebrow, but picked up his gift from Albus and began unwrapping it.  It exploded with a _pop in his hands, and a rather large hat sprang forth._

"Ah, Albus, you never cease to amaze me," he muttered, more to himself than anyone.  Harry laughed out loud, but Severus flung the hat at him and he shut up.  He grabbed his gift from Ginny and Blaise, wondering what those two could have gotten him.

He pulled out a gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies from Blaise, and a wood carved jaguar from Ginny.  _She must have spent weeks on it_, he thought, marveling at the detail of the wooden cat.  

"That's marvelous, Harry.  Who sent it to you?"

"Ginny, it's hand-carved.  She must have been working on it since we chose our animals."  He passed it to Severus, who examined it closely.

"This is remarkable," he whispered.  Harry smiled.

"I think she would faint if she actually heard you say it," he chuckled.  The cat mewed in response, staring at the statue as if it were competition.  She had obviously realized that Severus was her human, and was now prepared to defend her territory.  Severus smiled, handing the carving back to his son, and stroking the cat who had jumped in his lap.  He grabbed his gift from the rest of the staff and opened it, revealing a book, Complex Potions for the Advanced Brewer.  Severus smiled softly, noting in his mind to thank Minerva.  No doubt, she was head of the group, in some effort to bring "Christmas cheer" into his dismal holidays.  Harry opened the rest of his gifts silently, receiving a rather amusing singing book from Dumbledore, the Black family crest from Sirius, as he was the eldest in the line next to Sirius, and his annual Weasley jumper, complete with the golden "H" in the middle.  He shoved it over his pajamas and picked up his last present, the one from Severus.

He rolled his eyes again at the green and silver wrapping paper, pulling at the ribbons carefully.  He tore the paper away to reveal a small box, roughly the size of a Quaffle.  Inside, he found a small willow hoop, no wider than an adult's hand, laced with webbing.  It was decorated with beads, feathers, and hair, giving it an ancient appeal.  He looked up at his father.

"It is a dream catcher, Harry.  Do you know the legend behind it?"  Harry shook his head, clearly indicating with his expression that he wanted to hear more.  Severus moved to the space beside his son and held the dream catcher up to the light.

"Long ago when the world was young, an old Lakota spiritual leader was on a high mountain and had a vision. In his vision, Iktomi, the great trickster and teacher of wisdom, appeared in the form of a spider. Iktomi spoke to him in a sacred language that only the spiritual leaders of the Lakota could understand. 

"As he spoke, Iktomi, the spider, took the elders willow hoop which had feathers, horse hairs, beads and offerings on it and began to spin a web. He spoke to the elder about the cycles of life – how we begin our lives as infants and we move on to childhood, and then to adulthood. Finally, we go to old age where we must be taken care of as infants, completing the cycle.

"Iktomi said, 'In each time of life there are many forces and different directions that can help or interfere with the harmony of nature, and also with the great spirit and all of his wonderful teachings.' Iktomi gave the web to the Lakota elder and said, 'See, the web is a perfect circle but there is a hole in the center of the circle. If you believe in the great spirit, the web will catch your good dreams and ideas – and the bad ones will go through the hole. Use the web to help yourself and your people to reach your goals and make good use of your people's ideas, dreams and visions.'

"The Lakota elder passed on his vision to his people and now the Lakota's use the dream catcher as the web of their life. It is hung above their beds or in their home to sift their dreams and visions. The good of their dreams is captured in the web of life and carried with them...but the evil in their dreams escapes through the center hole, and are no longer part of them."

Harry smiled as his father finished his narration, smiling at the item, and what it represented.  His father cared enough to protect him, not only from others, as was proven time and again as they trekked to free his friends, but from his dreams, where he was defenseless.  He took the item in his hand and stood, walking slowly to his room.  Snape followed silently as Harry pulled his wand, hanging the dream catcher just above the head of his bed.  The boy turned, smiling.

"It's perfect, thank you."

"Not at all, Harry.  Now, it is still early," he threw his son a pointed stare, "so what do you say you write thank you notes to everyone and then we'll go to the Great Hall and have a Christmas brunch."  Harry nodded and sat down at his mahogany desk and began to write notes out to everyone.  Once done with that, he changed into black slacks and turtleneck and joined his father on the walk to the Great Hall.

Upon entrance, they saw the rest of the staff had beaten them there, and they sat down in silence.  Dumbledore smiled and stood up, gesturing widely.

"Ah, Happy Christmas everyone," the sentiment was echoed around the table, "I'm so happy to see so many friends gathered together.  In these dark times, it is important to remember those dear to you, especially during the holidays.  I do hope to see all of you around this same table next year.  Tuck in."  The house elves had outdone themselves, and Harry reminded himself to go into the kitchens to thank them.  He piled waffles and bacon onto his plate before pouring syrup over the whole lot.  Severus smiled.

"You keep eating like that, Zabini might have a chance at matching your speed in the air."  Harry swallowed and smiled.

"Not a chance," he smirked, tucking back into his food.  Flitwick, who was on his other side, chimed in while pouring syrup over his plate.

"So, Mr. Potter, what did you get for Christmas?" he inquired.  Harry wiped his mouth and turned to the miniature wizard.

"Uh, I got sweets and a book on chess from Ron, a gift certificate for Quality Quidditch Supplies from Blaise, a wood carved statue from Ginny, and a dream catcher from my father.  I haven't gotten Hermione's gift yet; I won't see her until this afternoon.  Speaking of," he turned around to face Severus, "When will I be allowed to go over there?"  Snape's expression flashed amusement before contorting into thoughtfulness.

"Hmm...I don't know, I guess that all depends on how fast you finish your holiday work."  Harry's eyes widened and he began shoveling food into his mouth.  Excusing himself, he bolted out of the Great Hall and into his rooms, where he began to work studiously on his essays.  He had almost finished them a couple days ago, but had to stop when he got to Care of Magical Creatures.  The new teacher was horrendous; only the Ravenclaws seemed to like her.  They had to write a full three feet on Elephandons and why their tusks can be used as magical cores for wands.

Harry finally finished an hour later, and walked back out into the main chamber.  He found his father quietly playing chess against the board and sat down on the couch to watch.  His father beat the game and turned to Harry.

"All finished?"

"Yeah, can I go now?"  Severus thought for a moment, making Harry fidget.  He smirked to himself and stood.

"Very well, take my hand.  I'll apparate us directly there, as I doubt their fireplace is connected to the Floo network."  Harry dashed into his rooms and grabbed Hermione's gift and a cloak, then ran back out, grasping his father's hand.  Harry's hand looked small in comparison, but it felt much larger in the potions master's grasp.  _Probably the charms_, he told himself.  With a word, they popped out and reappeared in the Grangers' backyard.  Harry ran up to the back door and knocked, and when a perplexed Mr. Granger answered, he turned to introduce his father.  But Snape had returned quickly, not even saying goodbye.  Harry dismissed it, though a little confused, and stepped inside when the man invited him.  Hermione's face lit up and she jumped up, engulfing the boy in a hug.

"Welcome to our home, Harry," Vanessa greeted.  Harry smiled and looked back once Hermione had released him.

"Thank you for having me, Ma'am," he replied.  She merely smiled at him and Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Come on, dinner won't be ready for a few hours.  We can watch a movie in the den."  He followed her into a small living area with a TV and stereo system.  She picked a movie and they settled on the couch, her leaning against him comfortably as he draped one arm over her stomach.  As the movie played, he kissed the top of her head and laid his head back, thinking about how to give her the bracelet.  

David walked by the den and smiled at the scene before him.  He was glad his daughter had found someone to love her, and would go to any lengths to protect her.  She had told him the gist of what had happened over the last few weeks, and though he didn't understand most of it, he wanted to personally thank Harry tonight.  He beckoned his wife over silently, and she wiped her hands on a towel before joining him at the door.  She smiled knowingly, and whispered to her husband as they walked back out into the kitchen.

"Does that remind you of anyone?" she asked.

"Us, when we were in med school.  I remember those late night study sessions, Mrs. Granger," he teased.  She threw a towel at his head.

"I believe you were the one that needed all the extra tutoring, Mr. Granger."  He laughed as he pulled the offending cloth from his head and enveloped his wife in a firm embrace, kissing her deeply.

"I'm glad it was you who helped me," he whispered lovingly.  A voice from the hall made them jump apart.

"So that's what it's like to walk in on your parents," Hermione said, her hand firmly intertwined with Harry's.  They moved to the fridge and grabbed sodas, then walked back to the den, Hermione shaking her head at her parents' antics.

"Sorry 'bout them.  They get carried away sometimes," she apologized.  Harry set his soda on the table and took hers from her hand, doing the same.  He took her in his arms and held on tightly.

"It's great that they love each other enough to still do that," he pulled back, "I've never seen how a proper couple should act, living with the Dursleys.  They're not exactly what I would call adequate family material," he said darkly.  Hermione saw his eyes hardened slightly at the thought of his former guardians, and she squeezed his hand.

"Harry, for never seeing how a 'proper' couple should act, you're doing wonderfully, and I love you for it," she laughed.  Harry smiled.

"I love you too, Herms, and I have something for you."  He dug in his pocket and extracted the long thin box.  She gasped as she opened it, marveling at the beauty.

"Oh, Harry, this...this is..._wow," she was speechless as she gazed upon the shifting hues, examining the whole of the bracelet before a warm hand took it from her.  Harry placed around her wrist, kissing her palm as he finished.  Sparing the corny line that popped in his head from listening to Petunia's drab romance movies, he kissed her lips tenderly, conveying his love in the contact._

Hermione pulled back and reached into her pocket, pulling out a silver chain with a silver lightning bolt on it.  He smiled and took it from her hand, slipping it around his neck.  It complimented his black turtleneck perfectly, and he hugged her tightly in thanks.

They separated and settled once again on the couch, sipping on their sodas and laughing at the antics of the characters.  Soon, dinner was ready and they popped the DVD out of the player.  After washing their hands, they went to the table, where Harry stood uneasily behind his chair.  After the family was seated, he took his seat tentatively, and Hermione frowned, seeing the action as a habit from the Dursleys.  They all joined hands, thanking the Lord for the feast, for friends and family, and for the joyous celebration of the birth of Christ.  David held Hermione's hand a little longer, admiring the bracelet and throwing Harry an approving smile.  He showed Vanessa, who gasped in surprise and exclaimed at the beauty.

"Harry, dear, that must have cost you a pretty penny!  I mean, what are they called again dear?"  Hermione rolled her eyes melodramatically.

"They're Galleons, Mum, Galleons," she giggled.  Harry blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well, I, uh, saw it in the window and had to get it.  It just seemed perfect," he explained as he watched Hermione pile mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Help yourself, Harry," she chastised, handing him a fork, "think Hogwarts."  Harry nodded and accepted the slice of meat David placed on his plate.  

"Harry, I wanted to thank you personally for saving Hermione.  We don't really know the whole story; I don't think I want to know.  But the fact that you went through so much to get to her, well, that just shows how much you care."  Harry blushed and smiled.

"Uh, your welcome, sir.  But really, there was no doubt as to what to do.  I couldn't just let them keep her."  He explained carefully, not wanting to divulge important information.  The topic switched after the Grangers sensed his discomfort.

They ate while talking of school, sports, the dentistry world, and just about everything else.  Harry tactfully avoided a question about his family by thinking about Snape instead of the Dursleys.

"Um, well, my dad teaches at Hogwarts.  Of course, I just found out he was my dad about 6 months ago, but we've gotten closer since then.  I was going to introduce you to him, but he Disapparated before I could."

"What does he teach?" Vanessa asked.

"Potions," David choked a little, coughing to dislodge the piece of meat in his throat.

"You mean Snape?  Hermione, is this the same Potions master who insulted you last year?" Harry grimaced as he remembered the hallway incident when Draco had hit Hermione and enlarged her two front teeth.  Of course Snape, being the snarky bastard he was back then, declared he saw no difference whatsoever.  Harry chuckled a little at the thought, but shook his head clear of further thoughts of that year.

"Yeah, that's the same Snape.  He's...complicated to explain.  He holds a very delicate position, which requires him to hate me and all Gryffindors in public, especially the Muggleborns.  Until Voldemort is gone, I don't think he's going to change his nasty ways," he declared haughtily.  Hermione laughed as the information sunk in.  "Don't worry, he's totally different in private.  Well, ok, not _totally_ different, but he doesn't go out of his way to be cruel, he's just precise and set in his ways.  Not to mention cynical and sarcastic all the time," he added, rolling his eyes for effect.  David and Vanessa laughed along with their daughter, seeing the blatantly obvious father/son relationship.  A knock on the door interrupted the after-dinner conversation, and Mrs. Granger stood to answer the door.  She came back into the kitchen with Snape behind her.  Harry jumped up.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, this is my dad, Professor Severus Snape," the potions master inclined his head to each and then looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said in way of greeting.

"Professor," she responded, looking a little scared at having the Head of Slytherin House and Master of Potions at Hogwarts in her kitchen.  Harry pulled up another chair.

"We were just about to have dessert," he said, sitting back down beside Hermione.  Snape seemed to think about it for a moment, then sat down as well.  Vanessa scooped out the apple pie and ice cream, giving everyone a healthy serving.

Severus stayed quiet through the conversation, occasionally whispering to his son about something Trelawney said on the matter, causing him to snort at random intervals.  Soon, Severus stood, indicating that Harry should as well.  Harry stood, pulling Hermione with him, and hugging her one more time.

"You just go over those notes," he said, knowing full well she already had them memorized.  He was hoping to get Snape to help her now.

"I already have, Harry.  All I need is the incantation," she said, playing along.  Severus sighed.

"Very well, Miss Granger, if you would go retrieve your wand and a piece of parchment," she scrambled up the stairs as Severus scribbled a note on the paper.  He raised an eyebrow at his son, who smiled, pulling his owl whistle from his pocket.  He sent a shrill whistle through the house, and Hermione came bounding down the stairs.

"What was that?  Oh, the whistle.  I'd forgotten about that," she said, reclaiming her seat next to Harry.

"I always carry it with me.  You never know when I'll need it."

"What do you need Hedwig for?" she asked.

"So he can send a note to the Improper Use of Magic Office so they don't blame you for unsupervised magic."  Hermione nodded, thankful someone had thought of that.  Expulsion from Hogwarts would kill her.  Hedwig swooped in the open window seconds later, and landed on the back of Harry's chair.  She stood calmly as Severus attached the letter to her leg and instructed her as to its delivery, then turned to Hermione.

"Now, sit down please and concentrate hard on the parchment.  Close your eyes and picture all the energy in your body, swirling, empowering it."  She took a deep breath and sat at the table with her eyes closed, concentrating hard.  David and Vanessa stared in awe, watching their little girl perform magic.

"Now, lift your wand and repeat after me.  _Invenio__ meus bestia."_

"_Invenio__ meus bestia," she echoed._

"_Excito__ is ex."  She echoed, a faint light encompassing her.  "Now, tap your parchment with your wand."  She did so, and the light absorbed into the paper, text scrawling out on it.  Snape nodded approvingly.  "Well done, Miss Granger.  Not many can do that by just reading the notes."  She smiled uneasily at the compliment and looked at her list.  Harry peered over her shoulder, and Snape looked rather indignant._

"Well?"  Harry laughed at his father and gestured for Hermione to read them allowed.  She cleared her throat and read proudly.

"Cougar, Coyote, Eagle, Bobcat, Turtle," she said, giggling at the last.  Snape nodded and pulled out the leather bound book Harry recognized.

"As soon as you decide, owl me and I will tell you of the animal's wisdom."  Hermione nodded.

"I don't have to think about it, Professor.  I want to be a coyote.  I was reading this Native American book, and I think that would suit me just fine."  Snape nodded approvingly and opened his book, searching for coyote.

"The coyote's wisdom is intelligence. He is a balance of safety and risk, and represents illumination."  Harry laughed out loud, then clamped a hand over his mouth.  Snape turned to him.  "Might I ask what is so funny?"

"That is just too perfect for Herms.  I mean, come on, _intelligence.  She's the smartest witch at the whole school.  The balance between risk and safety thing; she's always keeping me and Ron out of serious trouble.  And the illumination thing just reminded me of the time we went after Quirrell in the dungeons."  Hermione laughed at the memory, and Harry explained at the confused looks on the adults' faces._

"Well, we fell into Professor Sprout's barrier, the Devil's Snare.  Hermione remembered that sunlight would free Ron, so she illuminated the place with sunlight.  Really quite ironic if you think about it."  Hermione laughed with him as Snape shook his head at the two.

"Time to be going, Harry.  Did you thank them for having you?"  Harry nodded.

"When I got here, but thank you again.  I had a great time," he turned to Hermione, hugging her tightly, "I'll see you when you get back to school."  She squeezed him once more then released him, and Harry followed his father to a bare area of the living area.

"Goodbye," Snape said, then he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, both winking out.  Hermione's last thought sent her into peals of laughter.

_But you can't Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts' grounds!_


	47. Confrontation

_Athenakitty:_  Of course, I certainly hope so, gotta love the kitten, what makes you so sure it was Snape, dunno, and there is no way in the Nine Hells Snape would let him back with the Dursleys.

_Sela:_  Gotta love H/Hr

_Lilana-Suger:_  I love any and all things Native American.  I love to use things like that.  And was it bad last chapter?  I was kind of half-asleep.

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Here's more.

_Charma1219:_  Thank you very much!  And of course I'll read your fic.  I'd love it no matter where it went.  Well, let me revise that…as long as Severus and Harry maintain a father/son relationship, I'll love it.

_Calm Serene:_  How _did_ they do it?  Hehe

_Chaser:_  Updating soon!

_Lee Lee Potter:_  _had_ is the key word in that sentence.

_Pineapplehead:_  Was that one imaginary?

_Alecatq:_  I love happy endings…but it's not always easy.

_Ms. Issus:_  How indeed?

_Takari4ever7:_  Having a Native American heritage is useful sometimes…like with the animal wisdoms.

_KC:_  One of the best?  Thanks!

_Tanny:_  Sleep more

_Wolfie Jr:_ Sinister indeed…good guess!  Puppy bad in potions classes, but wait!

_Canimal:_  I used to hate them too, but I read Severitus', and now I can't get enough of them.  I've seen a lot of fics where they either both accept it and become a happy family in a day and a half, or they both deny it, or one denies it, and it's a huge mess.  I was going for something different, I'm glad you liked it.  And coyotes are noble animals, in the Cherokee tradition anyway, as are mountain lions.  Hmm…Hagrid is still on his mission.  I don't think convincing giants after they'd been persecuted and exiled for years would be the easiest thing (not to mention he has to find them first), and no, we never find out who Valiant is, that's the point of the Underground.  No one, not even each other, knows who they are.  Once someone is initiated, all their memories are wiped.  It's really quite interesting.

_Tantz:_  Snape, though a spy, is still a pureblood and was raised much like Draco.  Though he may not hate Muggles and Muggleborn, he would still be very closed off around them.

_Moon Sphinx:_  Gotta love…sorry for being so sappy.

_Lady Lightning:_  *smiles* thank you!

_Stayblue:_  Thank you for reading, and of course I'm going to continue!

Ok, here it is: the moment you've all been waiting for.  It was a great place to put this part of the story. Consequently, this means the story is on the home stretch, winding down to the ending.  I'd like to take this time to thank those that have stuck with me through this thing.  I'll name y'all in the final chapter, whenever that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry let go of his father's hand and was about to run into his room when he realized they were nowhere near Hogwarts.  He shot around to ask his father, but Snape was nowhere to be found.  Instead, a short balding man stood there, evil grin plastered on his face.

"Wormtail!" Harry said, backing up.  "But –"

"But nothing, boy!  You thought you were so high and mighty.  It was quite easy to pinpoint your location once you were away from all that protection.  We merely waited for the right moment.  Being an animagus myself, it was rather easy to tell your little Mudblood friend what to do, so as not to draw attention to myself.  Master will be so pleased."  As if on cue, Harry's scar exploded, sending searing pain through his head.

"Mr. Potter, so nice of you to grace us with your presence," the Dark Lord said, hissing in Harry's ear.  "It was so nice of Dumbledore to allow Severus to use his _special_ means of transportation."  Harry scrunched his face in thought, then snapped his eyes wide.  _They had apparated from the dungeons!_

"But that's not –"

"Possible?  It is indeed, when you know where the pockets are.  You see, Mr. Potter, there are certain places all over those grounds where it is indeed possible to Apparate out.  How else would Severus be able to come to me so quickly when I call?  The barriers won't let you back in, but of course, you didn't know that.  Though none of that matters now."  Harry's scar began to burn greater as Voldemort pressed his wand into the Dark Mark and Harry was carried out of sight.  Wormtail cast a silencing charm on him, taking his wand from inside the pocket of his slacks.

Harry watched as Death Eaters winked in, bowing before their master's feet.  Harry recognized his father immediately, the fear present in everyone else's posture as he strode through their mix to get to the Dark Lord.  He bowed on his knees and kissed the man's robes.

"Master," he stood, backing up but remaining at the front of the pack.  Harry struggled against the magical bonds that held him, but to no avail.

"My faithful servants," he hissed, "I now have solid proof of the betrayal against me."  Severus paled behind his mask, "Severus, come forward."  Shakily, he stepped forward amidst murmurs of the others.  Severus hit his knees, knowing what was next.

"What is your bidding, Master?"  A sharp kick to the ribs was his answer, and he inhaled sharply at the pain, but did not cry out.  Another kick to his temple dislodged the white mask.

"You weak, pathetic fool!  Did you think that I would not discover your treachery?  Did you think you could hide in the midst of my faithful followers and continue your espionage?"  When he didn't answer, Voldemort smiled, "You may be wondering this concrete evidence I have, no?  Wormtail!" he snapped his fingers, and Wormtail emerged from the shadows, a bound and gagged Harry Potter trailing him, fighting for all he was worth.  Snape's eyes locked with Harry's, and he apologized silently.  A few of the other Death Eaters started forward at the sight of their hated enemy, but Voldemort stopped them with a hand.

"You see Severus, it was only a matter time before I discovered your little secret.  Now, instead of torturing you, I will torture him.  You will watch as your son writhes in pain and anguish, as he cries out for you to help him."  Voldemort brandished his wand, and immediately, he and Harry were transported to a large room.  Severus was chained to the wall, while Harry stood in the middle of a large cage.  The Death Eaters entered, wands in hand, and Wormtail and Voldemort strode over to Harry.

"Here is your wand, Mr. Potter.  Let's see how well you stand up against all my Death Eaters."  Harry grasped his wand firmly, and when Voldemort turned around, he narrowed cold eyes on the Dark Lord.

"_Aculeatus!_"  Green light shot out, and Wormtail leapt in front of the Dark Lord.  The curse hit him full blast, sending him into pain filled convulsions and his screaming filled the room.  Severus turned his eyes to Harry, expecting to find a frightened child, but Harry's emerald eyes were cold and hard.  He tried calling out to the boy, but he couldn't be heard over the screaming.  Wormtail finally fell unconscious, but remained on the ground, twitching.  Voldemort turned with a malicious grin on his face.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, that is something I did not expect from you.  Might I commend you on a perfectly performed curse?  And attacking your enemy while his back is turned…tsk tsk, how very Slytherin of you."  He merely laughed and snapped his fingers, letting his Death Eaters take over.

"The rules are quite simple, Mr. Potter.  You must survive.  To make it more, hmm, _fair_, I'm only allowing five of my followers at a time in the cage.  Oh and Severus, do enjoy yourself," he called out beyond the cage.  Severus bowed his head, feeling something cool contact with his chest.  _The stones!_

~_Harry, can you hear me?~_

_~Yes~_ his face betrayed nothing as he faced down several white masks.

~_I'm going to help you, but you have to pay careful attention to the spells I tell you~_

_~Okay, I'm ready when you are~_ Harry tightened his grip on his wand, steeling himself.

~_Jump!~_  Harry did, and a beam shot under him; they were trying to trip him.  ~_Use the Aculeatus on the one on your right!~_  Harry whirled around, directing his wand fluidly.

"_Aculeatus!_"  The green light flew, and Death Eaters dove. The three on the floor struggled to get up.

~_Lentesco!  Now, on the three on the ground!~_

"_Lentesco!_"  Goo shot from his wand, sticking the three to the ground firmly.

~_Behind you!~_  Harry whirled and ducked in time to avoid a flying tackle.  The Death Eater rolled up and turned around, charging at Harry.  ~_Ferito!~_

"_Ferito!~_  The ball shot forth, impacting the man square in the chest.  He flew back into the cage, his body making a sickening thud as he hit the ground.  _And then there was one_, Harry thought wryly.

~_Don't count on it~_ He whirled at his father's voice to find four more entering the cage through a small opening.  He took a quick glance outside the cage.  He spotted Snape chained to the wall, and about 20 more Death Eaters waiting their turn.  The four rushed toward him, wands drawn, and he steeled himself.

~_Circulorae!  Gather them together!~_ Harry cast the spell, and it was as if an invisible lasso tightened around them.  It even drew in the spare, and all five were struggling to get free.  ~_Now, stupefy them~_

"_Stupefy!_"  The mass fell unconscious on the floor, and a dry chuckling was heard from the top of the room.  Harry squinted into the light and saw Voldemort watching on from something that resembled the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup.  Harry shook his eyes clear of the light just as five more entered the cage.

~_He's starting to send in the more experienced.  He's weakening you for the fight against him~_  The voice in his head sounded lost, almost hopeless, and his eyes became as cold as his father's had once been.

~_I'm not giving up, so don't you give up.  We'll get out of here~_

_~Always the hero, eh Potter?~_  Harry allowed himself a small smirk, which, when coupled with his eyes, made him look almost as malicious as Voldemort.  The Death Eaters became wary, and instead of attacking, began circling the boy.

"Get him!" Voldemort hissed, and two of them strode forward, waving their wands.  Light shot forth, and Harry threw up the first thing that came to mind.

"_Referio!_"  The light bounced back, nailing three of the five, and Harry watched in disgust as they began melting in front of his eyes.   Their screams of agony entranced him as he stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight.

~_Harry, focus!  They're coming!~_  Harry blinked, ripping his eyes away from the horror and turned them to his remaining attackers.  ~_Fulmenis, and stand back!~_  Harry backed up a little till he felt the cage behind him.  ~_Get away from the metal!~ _He took one small step forward and yelled the spell.  A crack of thunder was heard before a lightning strike bolted from the ceiling, sparking the cage.  The Death Eaters standing around the cage were blown back, all having been shocked into unconsciousness.  Only then did Harry realize they had closed in and were all grasping the cage, cheering their peers on.  The remaining two looked at each other before hearing their master scream in outrage.  They decided to make him proud and charged Harry.  Harry thought to an old text he had read in the library during the summer, and closed his eyes.  Summoning all his energy, he brandished his wand.

"_Ablegatio!_" he screamed, and the two Death Eaters stopped dead in their tracks.  A low rumbling was present beneath the cage, and Harry's eyes widened.  _Perhaps that was a little much_, he thought to himself.  He quickly cast a flying charm, but the entire cage began to sink.

~_Harry!  Listen to me.  I'm going to tell you an incantation, but you have to repeat it exactly.  When performed correctly, you will be able to walk through walls~_ Harry nodded, indicating he was ready.  He drowned out the screams of the sinking men, who were being swallowed up into the floor.  Harry rose to the top of the cage and paid close attention to his father.

~_Maceria Conficio~_ Harry waited, but upon realizing that was all, he took a deep breath and repeated it.  He floated to one of the sides of the cage, and was astonished when he reached out.  His hand passed right through the bar, and he quickly sent his whole body through.  He floated over to the ledge his father was on, and he set himself down.

"_Finite Incantatum!_" Harry felt his feet firmly set on the ground, and he moved to Snape's side, prepared to undo the shackling.  As his hand touched the shackles, a voice cried out, and he was thrown back against the wall.

Both father and son watched in horror as the Dark Lord Voldemort strode toward them, wand in hand, eyes gleaming madly.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you suffer and die, while your pitiful father watches."  With a word, Harry's form flew to the Dark Lord's feet.  Severus watched as the Dark Lord towered over his son.  He'd faced a lot of horror in his life, but he didn't know if he could watch as the life was tortured out of Harry.  
He shut his eyes, hoping that maybe he could drown it all out before he, too, died at the hands of the Dark Lord.  Voldemort smiled and waved his wand again, and Snape eyes flew open, his head turned to the fight.

"Oh no, my dear Severus, you shall watch as I take from you the only life you have left."  And with that, he turned to the Boy-Who-Lived, determined to strip him of the title once and for all.


	48. Resolutions

Voldemort lowered his wand, smiling viciously.

"I've had a thought," in an instant, Harry was on his feet.  He seriously fought down an urge to make a witty comeback, and he managed to keep it in.  Voldemort stripped his wand with a spell and chained him up on the wall beside his father.  Severus was taken down and placed at the Dark Lord's feet.

"What –?" Harry mumbled, before the realization dawned in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Potter.  Why would I kill you when you could do more good on my side?  So, before I make you watch as I deal with this traitor," he kicked Severus in the stomach, "I will give you a chance to spare his life.  Join me."  Harry's eyes connected with his father's, and Snape saw the Gryffindor shining in them.

~_No!__  He'll kill me anyway!  I'm not worth the suffering you will endure~_

Harry looked back up at Voldemort, thinking.

"First, you must promise me, on the honor of Salazar Slytherin, that you will not harm him, in any way, _ever again."  Voldemort smiled evilly, chuckling to himself._

"Very clever indeed.  You do indeed know me well.  Why not have me swear on _my_ word?"

"Because you never keep your word, Voldemort.  But Slytherin's honor, that you wish to keep intact."  Harry hoped Voldemort had never sifted through the history books of Hogwarts.

"You would have done well in Slytherin, Potter, very well indeed.  Very well, you may have your request, on one condition.  Tell me why you want his life spared?  Why should you care so much?"  Harry's eyes narrowed, but he knew what the Dark Lord was doing.  If he couldn't hurt Snape physically, he was going to make him live with this last thought.

"He's my father," Harry replied simply.

"I killed mine, the weak pathetic fool he was," Voldemort pointed out.  Harry took a breath and looked Voldemort in the eyes, unafraid.

"I love him."  A sharp intake of breath was the only reaction from Snape, but Voldemort chuckled.

"Foolish Gryffindors...weakened by your emotions.  Very well, I will agree to your promise."  Severus was shoved to the other side of the room with a wave of Voldemort's wand, and the Dark Lord made to brand Harry.  Harry looked up at Snape one last time.

~_Go!~_

_~Not without you!~_  Harry smiled at the look of pain in Severus' eyes, and closed his, hoping this worked.  The scream that pierced the air was not Harry's, but Voldemort's.  Harry opened his eyes to see a deep green light emanating from every one of Voldemort's orifices.  He shut his eyes and turned away, not really wanting to know what was happening.  The shriek lasted minutes, maybe hours.

"Potter!"  The dying breath of Voldemort was spent cursing the Potter line forever, and Harry just smiled.

"But I'm a Snape," was his reply, and as the Dark Lord curled in pain on the ground, he let out another defeated wail, and the energy that burst forth from the death of the Tom Riddle shattered Harry's manacles and dropped him to the floor, unconscious.  Severus was far enough away to have avoided most of it, but he was still a little shaken up.  He crawled back over to his son, cradling the boy against his frame.

~_Harry...Harry, can you hear me?~_  The boy made no move or indication he'd heard, and Snape stood, a little panicked.  He rushed out of the room, taking no notice of the searing hot pain on his left forearm.

He stepped out into clean air, only then realizing how much like death that entire placed smelled, and Apparated with the child to the edge of the forest.  He bounded though, only to be met by a shaggy dog at the doors.  Wordlessly, Sirius transformed, opened the doors, and transformed back, following the potions master and his bundle.  Half way, Snape turned to the dog without looking back.

"Go get the Headmaster," he ordered.  The dog let out a small _woof in response and bounded off at a gallop towards the gargoyle.  Snape entered the Hospital Wing and laid his son down on a nearby bed, taking his temperature and brushing hair out of the boy's face in one movement.  Poppy entered with a few potions and her wand._

"Out of my way, Severus."  The potions master stood at the foot of the bed as the nurse worked her ministrations on the boy.  The Headmaster entered with Snuffles in tow, who immediately turned into Sirius Black.  Poppy let out a startled cry before Dumbledore silenced her with a hand.

"I will explain later, Poppy, but rest assured, he is perfectly harmless."

"Unless I get my hands on the bastard that did this," he said coldly.  "Who?" he directed the question at Snape.

"Voldemort," was his reply.

"What?!"  A chorus of voices rung out.  Severus took a deep breath, then recounted his view of the tale.

"How did they get Harry away from the Grangers?" Sirius asked.

"I do not know, we will have to ask Harry when he wakes," Severus replied calmly, taking a seat beside his son.  Sirius gawked.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.  Severus looked up, but instead of the cold sneer he had been expecting, the gaze he know held was full of worry and sorrow.

"Because this," he gestured to Harry, "is my son, and I will not leave his side until he is well again."  That was all they could get from him as he focused his full concentration on the boy laying prone before him.  Poppy weaved her magic, declaring Harry exhausted and drained from the experience.

"It will take him a few days to fully recover, but I expect he'll be awake tomorrow.  His body's been through a horrible shock."  Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Perhaps now that Voldemort is gone," he laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "he can have a normal life, with a normal family."

"You mean You-Know-Who is gone for good?!" Sirius exclaimed, only to be hushed by Poppy.

"Yes, Sirius, that is what I mean.  You see, Harry is smarter than I originally gave him credit for.  He must have been skimming the books in the library during the summer here, for there is one, if I do recall, that tells of oaths.  Hold on a moment."  He held out his hand casually, and moments later a book came zooming through the doors and into the old wizard's hand.  He flipped through the ancient-looking tome until he found what he was looking for, and began to read.

"_The Founders' Oath, Slytherin:  I leave this as my last decree to the wizarding world:_

_On my honor, those who vow_

_Shall be bound until the end_

_For should they break this keep,_

_Shall perish with the wind.___

_Know that on my honor_

_All oaths and swears you keep._

_Lest you meet the fate of those_

_Who've left their wives to weep._"

Sirius and Snape both looked at Harry, then back to the Headmaster.  "He remembered that from the _summer?_" Sirius asked, amazed.

"It would seem that Mr. Potter here possesses a photographic memory of sorts.  It is not uncommon among Seekers really, having to process so many things at once on a pitch."  Sirius began to move towards the bed, but Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder.  "I believe we have the business of clearing your name?  Come, let Harry rest, so he can wake up to a free uncle."  Sirius smiled at the thought, but as he walked out, he turned slightly.

"Thank you, Snape, for sticking with him."  Confusion flashed across Snape's features before being replaced with assuredness.

"I would never leave him alone, Black; he's my son."  With that, he turned back to Harry, and Sirius walked out with Dumbledore, finally seeing a glimpse of what Harry saw.

Severus bedded himself down in the cot next to Harry's, lying on his side so he could see Harry perfectly from his vantage point.  He mulled over Harry's words in his mind until it was mush, then he fell asleep, finally dreaming of family and love, and all the things Voldemort, the Darkest Lord, Heir of Slytherin, despised.

Harry blinked against the first rays of the morning sun, and moaned softly.  He had only opened his eyes slightly, but even with his sleep-blurred vision, he knew where he was.  He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked around.  Snape lay in the bed next to him, and Harry sat up fully, swinging his legs over the edge.  He stood, swaying slightly, but managed to remain on his feet.  He took a few steps before a voice cut through the silence.

"Just where do you think you are going, young man?"  Harry grimaced mildly, and turned back to the man in the bed.

"Uh, bathroom?" he offered, but Snape wouldn't have it.  Grabbing Harry's arm, he steered him to his own bed, and sat down with the boy, tucking him in.

"Nope, you'll suffer for a few moments.  First off, what did you do?"

Harry swallowed, wondering if the blast had knocked out Snape's memory at all.  "Uh, it was The Founder's Oath of Slytherin I read in a book.  I remembered it at that moment, thankfully.  Of course, I had to word the oath very carefully; Slytherin is very picky apparently."

"What do you mean 'word it carefully?'" Snape pried.

"Well, er, you see, he had to vow not to hurt you in _any_ way.  I took a chance with it, and won."  Snape smiled softly.

"Because giving your life to the Dark Lord would have hurt me emotionally," Harry nodded, smiling.  "Maybe we _should_ transfer you to Slytherin."  Harry's eyes widened.

"If had known _that_..." he started, mock-wondering.  Snape cuffed him on the shoulder, and Harry laughed as he rubbed the offended spot.

"Second: what you said..." Harry's stomach flopped, knowing now that Snape had not forgotten at all.  He was saved from further comment by the Hospital Wing doors swinging open to reveal Sirius and Remus striding through, happier than he'd seen both of them in a long time.

Sirius bounded over, grinning maniacally.  "I'm free!" he spread his arms wide, encompassing Harry in a huge hug.

"What?" he managed to croak.

"Dumbledore told them about You-Know-Who's demise, and they questioned me under Veritaserum.  I've been cleared of charges, and the Ministry giving me a nice compensation for locking me up in Azkaban for 12 years."

"That great Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, beaming.  Snape stood awkwardly, and answered Harry's unspoken question.

"I will leave the two of you to talk; I'm sure you have much to discuss."  Before either could object, the potions master had swept out of the room.  Dumbledore grabbed Lupin's arm and steered him outside.  Once the doors were shut, Harry turned to his godfather.

"So, what's it feel like?  To be free, I mean."

"It's the best feeling in the world.  What about you?  How does it feel to be free from the Dark Lord?"  Harry beamed.

"Great!  Where are you staying?"

"Well, Black Hall needs some renovating, so I'm staying with Moony for a while, then we're both moving in to my place.  I'll fix a room up for you too, so you have a place to stay when you visit."  Harry gawked.

"What do you mean?  I thought…"

"Harry, I'm not going to keep you from Snape," he grimaced, but continued, "Me and him probably won't get along very much, but I promise you that I'll try.  Some things are just hard to forget, even if, and I stress _if_, I was wrong."  Harry nodded, still smiling happily.

"How do you think everyone will react when we tell them that Professor Snape is my dad?"  Sirius started at the term, but smirked mischievously.

"Oh, about the same as when the Weasley twins realize Moony has been teaching them all year, and your uncle is Padfoot."  They laughed together, Harry's face brightening.  

"It's good to have you back, Sirius.  I missed you this year," Harry said.  The Marauder's eyes fell for a moment, but he looked back up.

"I know kiddo, and I'm sorry.  I just had some things to work through, you know."  Harry nodded.  "So how is living with Snape?  He's not experimenting on you in your sleep?"

"Sirius!"

"Alright!" he threw his hands up in surrender.  "I'm trying, it's just going to take some time."  Harry sat up, swinging his legs over the edge.

"Alright, you can start by helping me back to the dungeons.  I hate this place."  Sirius grabbed Harry's arm to steady him, and Harry pulled his wand, summoning his clothes.  He changed quickly, happy to note that most of his scars were gone or faded, which is what usually happened around Christmas time.  Of course, normally, they'd all be back on the first day of summer, but not this year.  Sirius opened the doors to reveal Snape and Dumbledore in conversation, and the old wizard smiled.

"Ah, it's wonderful to see you up and about.  How do you feel?"  Harry nodded, standing up.

"Fine, sir, thank you.  I'm just a little dizzy every now and then."  He took a step and swayed a little, but Snape placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping the motion.  Harry nodded his thanks just as his stomach growled.  He looked up sheepishly at his father, who gave him a pointed look.

"Come, let's get you something to eat, then we will go the Headmaster's office."  At Harry's questioning look, he continued.  "If you want, we will remove the charms for good."  Harry's eyes lit up and he beamed.  He looked over to Sirius, who smiled at him.

"I'll see you in the office.  I have some catching up to do with Moony."  Harry nodded and gave him a quick hug, then walked off with Snape.

"Harry, how did the Death Eaters get you from the Grangers?"  Harry took a breath; that was not the question he'd been expecting.

"Wormtail transfigured himself to look like you.  He even helped Herms complete her Animagus spell."

"Really?" they entered the dungeon chambers and Snape moved to the bookshelf.  Harry's eyes widened.

"Your book!  But how did –?"

"Pettigrew must have used his Animagus form to sneak in and steal it from me.  But no matter…" Snape pulled the small leather book from his robes and replaced it on his shelf.  Harry chuckled and left for his room.  He showered and changed into heavy cotton robes and emerged clean and smiling.

"Ready?" Snape asked, and Harry nodded eagerly.  He had purposefully put on larger robes to accommodate for his real height, and he made for the door.  "But first…"  Harry's eyes closed, inwardly groaning.  _Here's where he throws my words in my face._

~_Whatever gave you that idea?~_ Harry shrieked, then snickered.

"I really need to learn to control that more," he commented, sitting down on the couch.

"What did you mean?  I was going to suggest a little lunch."  Harry's shoulders dropped in relief, but tensed at his next words.  "Well, what did you mean?"

"Uh, I thought you'd want to talk, you know."  Harry kicked the sofa with his heel as he spoke, but stopped, looking down at the floor.

"What have I told you about looking me in the eye when you speak to me?" Severus chastised softly.  "Is this about what you told Voldemort?" Harry nodded, looking up.

"Are you mad?"  Silence reined as Severus contemplated these words.  Why on earth would he be mad?  He should be overjoyed!  He stood and moved over to the couch, laying his arm behind Harry.

"Harry, what in Salazar's name gave you that idea?  Over the last few months (Merlin, it's been half a year already) we've been through a lot.  If I'm not mistaken, there were a few instances these past few weeks where the term 'dad' has been used."  Harry flushed and nodded sheepishly.  "I'm not really familiar with how a proper family should act.  Mine could hardly be called a family.  My mother died when I was young, and my father died in the service of the Dark Lord just before Potter and Lily were killed.  I have no siblings, so I was much like Mr. Malfoy as a child."  Harry grimaced at the remembrance of his old rival.

"So as you can imagine, I really have no good fatherly role model to go from, other than Albus.  He's the closest I've ever had to a real father, but sometimes, he can be insufferably cheerful and optimistic."  Harry grinned and leaned into Severus, who draped his arm down across the boy's shoulders.

"If you're asking me, I'm just as lost as you.  The only family interaction I've known is the Dursleys." Harry laughed as Snape's eyes narrowed at the name.  "Relax, Dad, they're not here."  Harry stopped short, realizing what he'd said.  What startled him further was how easily it came to him.  He smiled a little nervously at first, but when Snape's grip tightened around him, he sighed mentally and sunk further into the embrace.

"What do you say to some food?" Snape asked after a few moments of silence.  Harry nodded, standing quickly.  He pulled his father off the couch and they walked together to the dining hall.

After a relatively quick and quiet lunch, they strode to the gargoyle, and they entered together.  Sirius and Remus stood, smiling, and Sirius held out a hand to Severus.

"Snape, I may not like you now or ever, but I'm willing to at least_ try_ and get along...for Harry's sake."  Snape looked at it for a moment, before taking the hand.  A small jolt was sent through his hand, and he jumped at the buzzing sound from the palm of the other man.  Remus and Sirius burst out with laughter, and Albus chuckled.  Harry had to turn around to hide his smile, but Severus heard the snort he made.  Pursing his lips, he leveled a glare at the Marauder, who turned his hand over to reveal a small joke item.

"Merlin bless whoever invented these things.  Wonders, they are."  Dumbledore, sensing Severus' discomfort, quickly stood.

"Alright, Sirius, that's quite enough.  Have a seat Severus, Harry."  They took a seat on the couch next to Remus while Sirius occupied the chair.  "Now, I'm about to take these charms off for good, do you understand that Harry?"  He nodded, smiling.  "Sirius, Remus, pleased don't be alarmed.  You are about to see what Mr. Potter looks like under the charms."  Harry stood and walked over to the desk as Albus took out his wand.  Despite it being very old, the wand was in excellent condition, and Harry inspected it further.  It was near white, probably some kind of birch, and about a foot long.

Magic filled the room as a series of revealing and counter spells were cast.  Light encompassed the boy as the charms Lily so carefully placed on her son for his protection were cast aside, and the real Harry Potter was revealed.  When the light cleared, the three men sitting in the room gasped.  Sirius stood, moving closer to Harry, who discarded his glasses carelessly.  

"Harry?  Is that you?"  He nodded, moving to take in his own reflection in the mirror.  "You...you look _good_!" he exclaimed, and Harry beamed.  Dumbledore transfigured a quill into a rubber band, and Harry pulled his shoulder-length hair back off his face  The deep blue robes he had picked complimented his form perfectly, and he looked fuller and more healthy.

"Fascinating!" Albus declared, and the occupants turned to him.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Snape asked, rising to stand beside his son.

"Well, it seems as if the charms Lily placed on him were meant to adapt to his environment.  Because the Dursleys mistreated him, and didn't feed him, the charms made him look small and malnourished.  Now that they've been removed, he is of his normal size and health."

"And I must say," Remus added, standing as well, "you look much better this way."  Harry smiled and turned to his father.

"Well, what do you think Dad?"  Snape smiled at his son.

"I think you are very handsome, Harry, and this look suits you much better than the other."  Harry did a once-over in the mirror, smiling at his look.  His hair was jet black with red highlights, no doubt from his mother.  His green eyes were more pronounced due to his high cheekbones, but thankfully, he inherited his mother's nose.  The charm had made him look short, but in reality, he was a towering 5'8'' at fifteen, and presumably had some growing to do.  

Dumbledore walked around the desk and summoned a newspaper.  "If you are done, I think there's something you should see."  He unrolled the morning's paper, and the three beamed.

The Ministry gleamed proudly in the background, the morning sun rising over the roof.  The Minister stood outside, surrounded by the governors, and all of them were smiling and congratulating each other.  The headline made Harry smile even wider.

_DARK LORD DEFEATED!  PEACE AT LAST!_

Harry continued to read, and, as expected, they over embellished his involvement, leaving Severus out of it completely.

"I guess this means they're going to want to talk with me, huh?" he asked.  Dumbledore nodded.

"Only when you want them to.  We can always say you're...indisposed?" his eyes twinkled merrily and everyone, including Severus, chuckled.  Sirius stared in wonder at the potions master, laughing of all things.  

"Will wonders never cease?" he asked cheerfully.  Harry punched him on the arm, and Sirius yelped in pain.  "Merlin Harry!  Not so hard next time!"  Harry rolled his eyes as his uncle ruffled his hair, but it didn't have the effect it once did.  Harry smoothed his hair down, his bangs parting in just the right place to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Are you ready to astound the rest of the staff?" Albus asked, spreading his arms.  Harry nodded eagerly.  They descended the stairs as a group and trekked to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore had asked the staff to assemble.  When they walked in, they all looked expectantly at the new stranger, but several of them gasped as he approached and they recognized the scar on the boy's forehead.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked, approaching the boy.  He nodded, bowing his head slightly.  

"It's me, Professor McGonagall.  This is what I really look like," he gestured to his new look, smiling proudly.

"I must say, it does suit you.  And I'm glad you're feeling better."  Trelawney stood up, moving somewhat gracefully around the table.

"Mr. Potter!  What a pleasant surprise to see you alive.  The Fates seem to have smiled upon you."  As she continued to ramble, Severus poked Sirius in the side.  Sirius glared at him, but after many of Severus' pointed glare, he grinned evilly.  With a _pop_, a large Grim took the place of the man, and he bounded out.

The shriek that followed pierced everyone's ears, and Trelawney bounded out, raving maniacally about death omens.  Once the doors had shut behind her, the group of five erupted in laughter, and Sirius transformed back.  After the initial shock, the rest of the staff realized what had happened, and joined them in laughter.  Sirius walked back over to Severus.

"That was genius, Snape.  I never would have expected that from you."  Severus merely crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"You remember all those pranks played on you, and you never could quite pinpoint the perpetrator?"  Sirius gawked.

"That was _you_?  But I always thought it was Prongs or Moony, but they were just denying it for fun!  We never suspected it was you!"  This only made Severus smirk deeper.

"I'm a Slytherin," was his only reply.  They all took seats and began talking about what to do now that the war was over, now that Harry had his father, and now that Sirius was free.  A few ate lunch, but most had either already eaten or weren't hungry.  

"So Harry, what do you want to do now?" Remus asked.  Harry sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his stomach.

"I don't want to talk to the papers until after the start of the term.  Of course, perhaps, oh I don't know.  If I tell the papers, everyone will know by the time they get here.  And the papers will distort things for better press coverage.  If I tell everyone, it will leak out, and the papers will distort that too.  I'm stuck either way."  They listened to his rant, impressed at the analytical viewpoint the boy had.  McGonagall was the first to speak.

"Mr. Potter, I can only advise you, not tell you what to do."

"That's reserved for Snape," Sirius cut in.  Dumbledore leveled a mirthful glare at him, but he smiled all the same.  

"Your friends already know, and they are the most important.  What others think, it doesn't matter as long as you remember this.  You have friends, and family," she threw a small smile at Snape, "that care about you and will stand behind you no matter what.  You can get through anything as long as you remember that."  Harry smiled at his Head of House.

"You're right, Professor.  I think I'll just talk to the papers when they come, and deal with the repercussions when they come."  Sirius clapped him on the back.

"No one is going to mess with you, Harry.  You're father is the feared potions master, and your uncle and godfather is an ex-convict.  I really doubt you're going to have a problem."  Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, especially now that Ferret-face is gone."  This sent Snape, Remus, and Harry into giggles, but the rest looked confused.  So Harry launched once more into the story of Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, and by the end everyone was teary-eyed with laughter.  A knock ceased the merriment and a few people strode through the doors with quills and cameras, accompanied by the Minister of Magic.

"Headmaster, we're from the Daily Prophet.  We were wondering if we could have a word with Mr. Harry Potter?"  The man looked fairly young, as if he'd only graduated a few years ago.  The mysterious disappearance of Rita Skeeter must have given him the opportunity he needed to climb the ranks.  The Headmaster stood, smiling.

"Of course!  Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to use the staff room?"  Harry nodded and stood, indicating to the reporters and the Minister that they should follow.  They gawked for a moment, but they scurried behind him, eager to find out information on his mysterious transformation.

"Would you like company?" Severus' voice cut through the silence.  Harry looked back.

"That's alright, I think I can handle it.  If not, I'll call," he tapped his chest, and Severus nodded.  Once the doors shut, the camera went up, but Harry stopped him.

"First, I want you to hear the whole story, then you can take a picture.  But only _one_ picture."  They nodded enthusiastically, and sat down at the small table.

"Let's start with the Dursleys," Harry offered, and began to divulge information on his life at Privet Drive, leaving out more personal or embarrassing moments.  He moved on to life at Hogwarts, and then to the shocker.  "Over the summer, facts were revealed about my family that changed my life."  He looked down at the Quick Quotes Quill, but saw that it was writing what he said, word for word, so he took a breath.

"Go on, Mr. Potter," Fudge urged.  Harry nodded his affirmation.

"My mum sent me a message through an orb, informing me that James Potter was not my father at all.  You may have noticed my appearance change?"  They nodded, smiling a little.  "Yes, well, that is because my father is really Severus Snape."  Gasps were heard all around the room, and the minister blinked a few times.

"Could you, uh, _repeat_ that last one?  I don't think I heard you right."  He furiously cleaned his ears out with his fingers and leaned in closer.

"Professor Snape is my father," Harry stated simply.  "You may find it hard to believe, but it is the truth."  Silence engulfed the small room until the photographer spoke up.

"What about You-Know-Who?  How did you defeat him?"  Harry launched into the telling of the Founder's Oath, and how he'd tricked Voldemort into breaking it.  He made sure Severus got recognition as well, and Fudge stood.

"Harry, you have my word that your, erm, father will get full credit for his actions.  I suspect both of you will be receiving Orders of Merlin, First Class.  In fact, I'll guarantee it."  The reporters began packing up their things, all except the photographer.  Harry nodded at him, and he snapped a picture for the paper.

"Hold on a moment," Harry took out his wand and made a copy of the parchment of notes.  "There, now I don't want any slander in there.  Just the truth, you got it?"  They all nodded, still in awe of the wizard who defeated the Dark Lord, and scurried out of the office.

Harry emerged with the Minister, who shook hands with Severus, extending the same promise.  Before he could say anything, the doors burst open, admitting the entire Weasley clan, Blaise, and Hermione.  She jumped on him, holding him in the fiercest hug she'd ever given him.  Ginny hugged him as well, and he shook hands with Blaise.

"You look good, Harry.  That is still your name, right?"  Blaise looked a little apprehensive.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "that's still my name."  Ron began to shake his hand, but Harry pulled him in for a hug, and they were soon joined by all the Weasleys, Blaise, and Hermione.  It was the largest group hug Harry had ever been in, if he didn't count that dog-pile in the common room a few months back.

"We were so worried when we read the papers this morning!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching her boyfriend's arm tightly.  The reporters had already left, and Fudge was talking quietly with Dumbledore.  Snape strode up to them, and they all backed away a little, still a little wary around the man.  He stared down at them, then smiled a little.  Ron fainted on the spot, sending the entire group into peals of laughter.  They were all a little shocked to see their dreaded potions professor keeled over laughing, but they all decided that was much better than sour and grumpy.  The Headmaster said goodbye to the Minister as he left and approached the group.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter is very happy to see you all.  However, he is still slightly weakened from his excursion.  I suggest you all return to your homes and enjoy the remainder of your holidays.  You are all welcome to return a day early to be with Harry as others arrive.  They will probably be confused, maybe even upset, but I know that together, you can pull through anything."  He twinkled a little at McGonagall, who smiled and flushed slightly.  They all nodded and said goodbye to Harry.  Hermione held on a little longer, and he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be alright, Mione.  I'm safe, there's nothing to worry about."  When he pulled back, he saw tears in her eyes, and carefully wiped them away.  She hugged him tightly once more, then they parted with a kiss.  "I'll see you soon," he called after her.  She waved, then vanished out of sight with the Weasleys.  Snape came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You look tired," he commented.

"Exhausted," Harry agreed, allowing the man to lead him toward the dungeons.  They entered their quarters and Severus guided a now-semi-conscious Harry to his room.  He laid the boy down under the dreamcatcher, smiling as he glanced around the room.  He'd really moved in, Severus noted, and laughed at the pile of clothes in the corner.  He pulled Harry's shoes off and laid him down in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you.  Sleep well," he pulled Harry's hair out of its confines and laid the band on the bedside table.

"Night Dad," Harry mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you too, son.  Get some rest," he kissed Harry lightly on the forehead and smiled, leaving the room silently.  Harry settled down in his bed, feeling, for the first time ever, like he was truly home.


	49. Thanks and Notes

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!  I love writing and I hoped everyone enjoyed this story!  First of all, reviews for the last chapter:

_Chaser:_  Hope you like the update!

_Lady Lightning:_  Unexpected, but ultimately necessary.

_Canimal__:  I'm a sucker for happy endings...what can I say?_

_Atari420:_  Thanks!  And thanks for reading!

_Rosemary Snape:_  Updating!

_Rhiain__:  Interesting name there.  I am evil, but I always deliver sweet redemption._

_Sakura Le:_  No one expected it...I love being me.

_Tantz__:  Hopefully this one is better._

_Sela__:  Sorry...hope you're okay!_

_Esperanza:_  LOL, then it wouldn't have been a surprise silly.

_Phoenix__ Flight:  Yes he can...and he will._

_Alecatq__:  The end is here.  I hope you liked it.  I worked really hard on it._

_Nicole Christine Potter:_  Hopefully you survived to read the chapter!

_Kristina:_  Quite interesting actually...

_Lei Dumbledore:_  Sorry for the wait!  This things was 10 pages in Word

_Fanfiction__ Fanatic:  That's ok...hope you like!_

_Felion__:  He's a little stressed...give him a little leeway._

_Taryn__ and Jordan:  Sorry...but that's kind of the response I was going for!_

_Stayblue__:  Continuing!_

_Kateri__:  Interesting no?_

_Lee Lee Potter:_  LOL...you are HIGHlarious.

_Mikee__:  Something wicked this way comes!_

_Chrissy__:  Welcome to the story, and glad you like it!_

_Charma1219:_  Loved chap 22 btw.  No one really noticed...I was surprised

_Sparrow:_  Easy...I typed it, then saved it, uploaded it to FF.net, then added it to the story.  Really, nothing to it at all.

_Athenakitty__:  The kitten...why is everyone obsessed with the kitten?   And what is it with you people and kicking the Dark Lord in the shins?!?_

_Furies:_  Maybe...I don't know.

_She-Who-Hates-Sunshine:_  Very, _very_, interesting name there.  Evil snake faced jerk?  You people are great!

_Ms. Issues:_  YOU'LL SEE!

_ShanniC__:  Voldemort will never win!_

_Jenwaa1981:_  Is too fair!  I'm the writer!

_Liliana-Suger__:  You can look now...it's alright._

_Wolfie__ Jr:  Dontcha hate when that happens?  Are you from Cali?  Because where I'm from, they're called Twizzlers.  My friends, who's from LA, calls them Red Vines.___

_Jess: _Thank you

_AngelSnape__:  Not horrible at all.  I don't write torture scenes very well._

_Snape coolgirl:_  Here's more!

_Snapefan51:_  High five right back atcha!  Thanks for reading!

_Tanny__:  Hehe...sleep good..._

_Takari4ever7:_  No one was...that's the beauty of it!

_Mistri__:  That's ok...and you have the coolest items.  What is your fascination with things that don't exist?_

_Rix__:  I can, and I did, but really sorry for the long wait._

_Disneychica02:_  That was one of the coolest reviews I've ever gotten!  Thanks!  Glad you like the story so much!

_Saavik__:  It just seemed like the thing to do at the time..._

_Iniysa__:  LOL, that seems to be a common theme..._

_MostEvilKitten__:  Great...everyone's obsessed with the cat..._

_Anonymous (Me): _ Here's what happens...

_Palanmenel__:  Thank you._

_Howling Wolf:_  Valiant's done, but I'll explain here.

Ok, whew...that was long.  Thank y'all so much!  I love each and every one of you!  *Mass Huggles*

**I'd like to send a personal thanks to _Lei Dumbledore, Alecatq, Lee Lee Potter, Imiysa, Kateri, takari4ever7, Saavik, Chaser, Tantz, _****_Phoenix_****_ Flight, _and _Charma1219_.  They have stuck with this story and me for so long.  I'd never have made it through without your constant support and encouragement.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

AN1 – KITTEN:  Not really an important plot point, just something cute thrown in.  If you really must know, the cat's name is Morgana.

AN2 – VALIANT AND THE UNDERGROUND:  Another point which was resolved in "The Chamber."  Harry refused them, and they left.  They are no longer needed, which means they are probably disbanded and returned to their families.  Think Men in Black.

AN3 – OTHER STORIES IN THE MAKING:  I'm currently working on another fic.  It'll be sort of an AU.  The prologue is in the time of the Marauders, then it goes to Harry's time at Hogwarts.  The reason it's an AU is that Lily stopped the Marauders from pranking on Severus, so he eventually, through Lily, became an acquaintance.  I wouldn't say _friend, unless you talk about Lily.  I'll try to post it._

About **The Last Sorcerer**...I'll try to work on the sequel.  I don't know about it though.  Please read it and tell me what you think.  I have some ideas for a sequel, but I'm having the worst case of writer's block on that thing.__


End file.
